Boku no Hero Academia: ULTRAVIOLENTO
by xildar
Summary: Muerto en la tierra, sin siquiera dejar un cadáver. Reencarné como un miembro de la familia Todoroki del mundo de Boku no Hero Academia. Problemas familiares, villanos, enemigos o evaluaciones, sin importar contra lo que me enfrente, prevaleceré. -¡Mi nombre es Tatsuro Todoroki! ¡Y solo yo controlaré mi destino! - **Harem** Sigue el estado de la novela en TWITTER: @bnha(guionbajo)u
1. Capítulo 01: Un nuevo comienzo

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

—¡No te rindas!, las piedras en tu camino son pasos a tu destino —era lo que la anciana directora del orfanato solía decir con frecuencia.

En mi infancia, fui conmovido con esas palabras e incluso después de dejar el orfanato, siempre las recordaba en momentos difíciles.

En mis 19 años de vida, traté de ser una persona justa, al menos eso es lo que creo. Si editar mis notas en el servidor de la facultad y utilizar la supercomputadora de la universidad para minar coins son acciones que harían las personas justas, aun pienso en eso. Pero a pesar de todo, tengo la conciencia limpia de no haber dañado a nadie.

Por eso, el día que vi a un amigo mio intentando saltar del edificio más alto de la universidad, corrí de inmediato a ayudarlo.

Tras una discusión que mantuvo en suspenso a los espectadores que esperaban un trágico desenlace, con ayuda de la retórica barata y frases dignas de un libro de autoayuda, logré convencerlo y al menos por ahora, desistió de la idea de saltar.

Pero cuando se suponía que debíamos dejar la azotea y volver al interior del edificio.

Fuimos atacados repentinamente por una fuerte rafaga de viento que llegó de ningún lado.

Perdimos el equilibrio en el borde de la azotea.

Con algo de suerte, mi compañero pudo sostenerse.

Pero para mi —que siempre he estado en la lista negra de la diosa de la fortuna—, después de haber perdido el equilibrio, cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de aferrarme a la baranda de seguridad. Súbitamente, fui golpeado en la frente por una pequeña piedra, que a pesar de no ser más grande que una uña, logró hacer que pierda por completo la oportunidad de salvarme.

Y ahora, ante el asombro de todos por el cambio brusco de los eventos, me encuentro cayendo de la azotea de un edificio de 14 pisos.

—Tal vez, eso de no rendirse y de las piedras en el camino era toda una mierda —es lo único que puedo pensar mientras intento alejarme de la realidad— Si hubiera sido un poco más egoísta e ignorar al maldito suicida, definitivamente aún estaría vivo, pero de qué sirve arrepentirse ahora.

No era mucha la distancia para llegar al piso, pero mientras sentía la fuerte resistencia del viento en mi cuerpo, la caída me pareció eterna.

Después del temor inicial, fui embargado por la ira.

Por mi mente pasaron incontables maldiciones e insultos innombrables que harían avergonzar hasta el más vulgar de los seres humanos

Tal vez por el repentino desahogo o por otra razón, mi mente se mantuvo inusualmente clara, noté que junto a mi, caía la piedra que me golpeó en la cabeza. Normalmente la hubiera ignorado de no ser porque lo que debió ser solo una piedra, no era una.

Una gema roja perfectamente esférica similar a una perla bañada en sangre. Que sin estar seguro de que estoy alucinando, puedo asegurar que emite un débil resplandor iridiscente.

En el momento que vi la gema, olvidé que me encontraba a instantes de morir.

Toda mi atención fue absorbida por la gema.

Un poderoso deseo surgió en mi mente, tengo que atrapar la gema antes de caer.

Agité las manos como pude, hasta que las yemas de mis dedos tocaron suavemente la gema, y logré mantenerla en mi agarre.

Inmediatamente fui invadido por una calidez indescriptible.

Pero cuando estaba a solo metros de tocar el piso y convertirme en una pasta de carne, sumergido en una especie de ilusión donde incluso mi muerte ya no importaba.

Desde el cielo completamente despejado, surgió un relámpago tan grueso como un pilar y en tan solo un parpadeo, fui golpeado.

Después de ser atravesado por un dolor inconmensurable, lo único que sentí fue una paz indescriptible, solo tranquilidad.

Era incapaz de saber dónde estaba o qué era lo que pasaba. Todo fue empujado en el fondo de mi mente si aún se podía considerar mente, pero de alguna forma podría decir que estaba vinculado con la perla roja.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, de alguna forma solo podía distinguir que estaba en una especie de flujo que me arrastraba a un destino desconocido.

Sin sentidos para percibir, me dejé llevar.

Era uno con el flujo, por momentos parecía olvidar quién era y de dónde venía. En esos momentos, un impulso desconocido provenía de la gema a la que estaba vinculado, brindándome la familiar calidez, haciéndome incapaz de olvidar y repasar cada instante de mi vida, lentamente todas mis experiencias se fundieron en mi alma. Mientras el impulso que venía de la gema era cada vez más débil.

Cuando llegó el momento que la gema dejó de emitir la suave calidez, lo único que me dejó fue la sensación de absoluta pérdida, pero ahora ya no existían los extraños momentos de olvido, sabía quién era y era incapaz de olvidar.

Mi estado actual no es de completa lucidez, es como estar en el más complejo de los sueños.

Fui Incapaz de determinar cuánto tiempo pasó, es discutible afirmar si existe el tiempo en este lugar.

Pero algo es seguro, el viaje estaba por llegar a su fin.

Sin saber cómo, lentamente mis sentidos regresaban y aquel estado de ensoñación insondable se estaba desvaneciendo.

Hasta que en un momento desconocido, desperté.

Mi cuerpo estaba siendo extrañamente presionado, mientras una fuerza inevitable, tiraba de mi.

En desesperación por el evento desconocido, quise pedir ayuda. Pero ahora que había sido liberado de la presión, solo pude emitir un agudo sonido, trágico y prolongado. Siendo incapaz de detenerlo, fue un llanto lamentable, más como una respuesta biológica que no tiene nada que ver con mi voluntad.

Fue en este momento donde completamente volví en mí, podía recordar cada momento de mi vida, mi infancia en el orfanato, la caída del edificio, la misteriosa esfera roja, el sueño indescriptible después del impacto con el rayo.

—¿Exacto qué pasó?, debí haber muerto —pensé, increíblemente asombrado— Siento el aire en mis pulmones y aunque es doloroso, no es como despertar en un hospital.

—¿Por qué a pesar de poder sentir mis manos y pies no poseen ninguna fortaleza?

Cientos de preguntas invadieron mi mente, pero solo una cosa que antes creía imposible, se ajustaba para responder todas las preguntas.

—¡Reencarneé!

Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando fui sostenido en un regazo, involuntariamente guarde silencio y pude ver con claridad.

Una joven mujer asiatica de hermosas facciones cubierta parcialmente por su cabello blanco y ojos grises que a pesar de lucir agotada era incapaz de ocultar la felicidad expresada con una gran sonrisa.

Podía sentir el profundo amor que se transmitía de su abrazo.

—Madre —. Fue la única palabra que floreció en mi mente. En mi vida pasada nunca tuve una familia, desde mis días en el orfanato siempre anhelé el calor de un hogar.

Pero ahora, por fin podía sentirlo, soy hijo de alguien, tengo una madre.

El destino me ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

Solo me tomó una respiración para reconocer a la agotada mujer frente a mi, como mi madre.

—私の親愛なる子供たち

Mi madre dijo algunas palabras que no puedo comprender, pero no solo se dirigía a mí, sino que también miró a su lado derecho.

Parece que tengo un hermano, me pregunto si somos gemelos o mellizos.

Miré en esa dirección y efectivamente tengo un hermano. Mi madre también sostenía a otro recién nacido. Pero mi hermano tiene una característica que destaca demasiado a diferencia de los bebés normales, de sus escasos cabellos la mitad derecha es de color blanco y la izquierda es roja.

Espera...

—¿Dónde he visto eso antes?

Inesperadamente, mi línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida. Fui recogido de los brazos de mi madre por un hombre fornido de pelo rojo en puntas.

Sentí que me estaba evaluando a través de sus profundos ojos azules.

Se quedó observándome por algún tiempo, hasta que asintió con la cabeza y me devolvió a mi madre que solo respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El hombre hizo lo mismo con mi hermano, y asintió igualmente.

Siento que he visto este hombre en algún lado, pero no recuerdo donde. Fue entonces cuando lo vi, mientras el hombre dejaba la habitación, una llama de fuego apareció en el área donde se supone que debería estar su barba.

Cabello mitad rojo y blanco, un hombre fornido con barba de fuego, esta información es suficiente para iluminar un recuerdo en mi memoria.

Siempre fui aficionado a la lectura de cómics y mangas. Y por la apariencia de mi madre, mi hermano y lo que parece ser mi padre, innegablemente me hace recordar al manga de un chico con pecas de cabello rizado que se convierte en el heredero del héroe número uno de Japón.

Tal vez esta no es la tierra que conozco.

A pesar de estar conmocionado con la idea, una inexplicable emoción y expectativa se alzaron en mi joven corazón.

—¡Este debe ser el mundo de Boku no Hero Academia!.

* * *

 **###Notas del Autor:**

Muchas gracias por completar el **primer episodio, será una larga travesía**. Planeo escribir más de **100 episodios**.

Espero contar con tu apoyo y **no dudes en comentar**.

Aquí una lista de palabras clave de lo que encontrarás en esta la novela:

 **[Violencia], [Batallas entre miembros de familia], [Habilidades OP], [Itsuka Kendo exponiendo su tersa piel], [Nueva rama de habilidades], [Coqueteos con Mina Ashido], [Brutal violencia +18 contra los nomus], [Combates de gran escala], [Nuevos personajes], [Habilidades con referencias musicales], [Momentos emotivos], [Milfs en ajustados trajes de gala], [Harem], [Líos de faldas], [Escándalos], [¿Lolis?], etc...**

Ha sido su servidor **Xildar** y **les deseo una agradable lectura.**

 **Actualizaciones del fanfic en twitter bnha_u.**


	2. Capítulo 02: Tatsuro Todoroki

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 2: Tatsuro Todoroki**

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando cuando eres un bebé y sinceramente tampoco hay mucho que hacer.

Han pasado cinco años desde que llegué a este mundo, y aparte de disfrutar la vida como un niño mimado por su madre, he estado trazando mi plan de acción y definiendo mis objetivos de vida.

Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de la calidez de un hogar. El mundo de boku no hero academia es un shonen de batallas, con eso quiero decir que la acción y los enfrentamientos son el pan de cada día.

El poder y la habilidad de los villanos aumentan proporcionalmente a medida que avanza el tiempo. Desde la vista del espectador es entretenido ver como los héroes y villanos se parten la cara a golpes, pero desde mi posición no puedo decir lo mismo.

Aunque no tengo tanto espíritu heroico, pero mi padre es el héroe número dos de japón. Y debido al quirk o particularidad de mi hermano y mío, es un hecho que vamos a ser presionados para ser héroes profesionales.

No es que me niegue a ser uno, también quiero poder usar mi quirk sin infringir la ley, de lo contrario sería muy problemático. Pero tampoco quiero ser un simple ciudadano que es arrastrado por las circunstancias, esperando ser salvado por los héroes.

¡No! ¡Jamás!. Me niego a esperar ser salvado, un hombre de verdad debe salvarse con sus propias manos —como un reencarnado al menos debo tener la dignidad de entrenar la habilidad con la que fui bendecido— Si no soy capaz de hacerlo, mejor debería suicidarme tragándome un bloque de lego.

Pero sobre mi plan de desarrollo para ser un héroe, es para más adelante. Primero tengo que solucionar los problemas del presente.

Porque frente a mi esta sucediendo una de las escenas más lamentables que recuerdo del manga, una situación que quería evitar que sucediera, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de revertir.

—¡Levántate! ¡Si no aguantas ni eso, puedes olvidarte de All Might! ¡Incluso un subordinado debilucho de un villano conseguiría soportarlo! —Reclama mi padre, mientras mira a Shoto vomitando tras haberlo golpeado en el entrenamiento.

—¡Por favor, para! Él solo tiene 5 años —Implora mi madre, intentando proteger a Shoto.

—¡Ya tiene 5 años! !Deja de molestarme!

Tengo que evitar que las cosas escalen, es hora de ejecutar mi plan de vida. Después de intervenir ya no podré seguir disfrutando de la sensación de tener una familia, pero es un precio barato si quiero evitar que el cretino que tengo por padre, lastime la cordura de mamá, y evitar que la envíen a un hospital psiquiátrico como en el manga original.

Tengo que impedir que lastime a mi madre y a mis hermanos.

Y justo cuando el cretino golpearía a mamá, me interpuse para evitar el golpe.

 *****POV ENDEAVOUR*****

Por fin, ha llegado el día en que voy a entrenar a mis hijos más prometedores.

Nacieron mellizos, sus talentos y aptitudes son increíblemente altos, con entrenamiento riguroso podrán superarme sin problemas y eventualmente aplastaran a All Might.

Son diamantes en bruto que deben ser refinados bajo presión. Pero hasta ahora no puedo entender por qué su Madre se interpone al entrenamiento, acaso no sabe en que no somos personas comunes, que los quirks son la tendencia del mundo y solo los fuertes se paran en la cima. ¿No es el deseo de todo padre que sus hijos lo superen?.

Tengo otros tres hijos que desafortunadamente no fueron bendecidos con talento, sus perspectivas de desarrollo de habilidades no son muy altas. Y aunque no entro en contacto mucho con ellos, quiero que vivan una vida feliz. Por eso les brindo todo lo que está a mi alcanze, y en el futuro no intervendré con sus decisiones de vida, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos.

Pero para los mellizos Shoto y Tatsuro, como hombres nacidos con fortaleza, están destinado a alcanzar los cielos y conquistarlos. Pero por qué esta mujer es incapaz de comprenderme.

¡Es estresante!, ver como esta mujer no quieren que progresen sus hijos.

Y mientras estaba entrenando a Shoto, otra vez se interpone para decirme que él es demasiado joven.

Pero no importa cuanto le diga esta mujer, ella no entiende. Esta edad es crítica para elevar su fortaleza, es vital el entrenamiento real y recibir daño es normal.

Cansado de sus quejas sin sentido, le daría un golpe para que deje de molestar de una buena vez.

Pero antes que el golpe logre alcanzarla, Tatsuro lo intercepto, liberando su quirk.

Roca fundida goteaba de sus brazos, este tipo de nivel no puede lastimarme, pero parece que tiene algo de control sobre su habilidad.

La insatisfacción que sentía por culpa de su madre se calmó al ver el crecimiento de mi hijo.

Tengo grandes expectativas con los mellizos. Poco antes de los 4 años Shoto manifestó su quirk capaz de controlar el frío y el calor, tal y como lo planeé para la hibridación perfecta entre los genes de su madre y los míos, un logro notable.

Pero lo de Tatsuro fue una agradable sorpresa, su apariencia es bastante similar a la de Shoto, pero ambos de sus ojos son azules como los míos y su cabello es de color naranja. Y a lo largo de su crecimiento ha mostrado una notable inteligencia, eso me dio mucha curiosidad en saber cuál sería su habilidad.

Los doctores dijeron que posiblemente era una mutación genética positiva que cambiaba la naturaleza del quirk de los padres en una rama distinta.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, ambos de los brazos de Tatsuro pueden emitir lava. Mi fuego no puede causarle mucho daño, tampoco es una evolución directa de mi quirk, sino una línea de crecimiento distinto.

Sinceramente estoy orgulloso cuando los veo a ambos, pero los dos necesitan pulirse.

—Padre, creo que antes de entrenar con Shoto, debes practicar conmigo —dijo mientras mi brazo aún era sostenido por sus pequeñas y magmáticas palmas— Aún hay un par de cosas que no te he dicho sobre mi quirk.

Este chico, parece que no me ha contado todo.

—Pero la casa no es un buen lugar, temo que podamos dañarla —advirtió Tatsuro.

Lo miré a los ojos, parece que no está mintiendo, ¿Qué secreto esconderá, para que la práctica deba realizarse en otro lugar?.

Asentí, pero su madre intervino.

—¡Tatsuro, no tienes que ir a entrenar! ¡No tienes que lastimarte!

—¡Si hermano, no vayas! ¡papá te va a golpear! —Agregó shoto, mientras aún luchaba por mantenerse después de soportar mi golpe.

Pero cuando planeaba replicarles, Tatsuro me detuvo, fue hacia ellos y los abrazó.

—Mamá, Shoto, tranquilos. No me pasará nada, solo es un entrenamiento, volveré a casa para la cena.

Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho, por qué parece como si yo fuera el villano, tengo que admirar a mi hijo, es demasiado maduro para su edad.

Su madre trató de decir algo, pero Tatsuro la calmó. Estas situaciones emocionales no son lo mio.

Apuré a Tatsuro e inmediatamente partimos a un lugar despejado donde no puedan molestarnos.

Un vasto campo de entrenamiento donde sólo héroes profesionales pueden acceder, se extiende en nuestra visión, solo yo y Tatsuro estábamos frente a frente, a unos 15 metros.

Me sentí un poco ridículo mientras parecía que mi hijo se quería enfrentar a mi, como si fuera un enemigo. Al menos actuare un poco duro para enseñarle el verdadero significado del poder de un héroe.

Pero antes de actuar parece que el tiene algo que decirme.

—¿Sabes Papá? ¿En qué me diferencio al resto de la familia?

Este niño, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —pensé— Supongo que le seguiré el juego hasta que me diga lo que oculta.

—¿En qué?

—Tu quirk, el de mamá y el de todos mis hermanos son del tipo emisor. Pero el mio es del tipo transformación —.dijo con algo de misterio.

—¿Transformación? ¿No es solo lava lo que sale de tus brazos? —fruncí el ceño, parece que este niño está jugando conmigo.

—Eso es solo una pequeña parte de mi.

—¿Entonces en qué te puedes transformar? —mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

—No padre —Tatsuro negó con la cabeza— ¡Ya estoy transformado!.

Detengamos la charla ahora. Parece que tengo que darle una lección, para que no juegue conmigo cuando debe entrenar, sus tonterías me han decepcionado.

Pero entonces el entorno cambió, sentí que la temperatura se elevaba rápidamente, y aunque no es perjudicial para mi, a otros incluso les costaría respirar.

El campo de entrenamiento tembló y la tierra se hundió.

El repentino cambio de los eventos me tomó por sorpresa, ¿qué clase de villano puede atreverse a tomar la iniciativa de atacarme?, fue lo primero que pensé.

Pero la escena que se desarrollaba, revirtió todo lo que vi en mi vida. Incluso si el planeta es atacado por un meteorito, no estaría tan sorprendido como lo que estoy ahora.

Porque de mi hijo...

De mi pequeño hijo de solo 5 años, de poco más de un metro, ojos azules y cabello naranja, no quedaba rastro.

Se había transformado en un gigante de casi 20 metros de altura, majestuoso e imponente que exudaba una dignidad sin parangón.

Era antropomórfico, pero lo que más destacaban eran sus tres pares de brazos que brotaban de su torso, como si fuera una deidad hindú. Las facciones de su rostro se conservaron, pero aún no abandonaba cierto aire infantil.

Lo más incomprensible, era la composición de su cuerpo. No era un individuo de carne y hueso, como otros usuarios de gigantificación que halla visto. Lo más cercano que puedo describir, es que está hecho por algún material ígneo a altas temperaturas, mientras expone grietas talladas en su cuerpo como tatuajes complejos por donde fluye lava al rojo vivo.

Es casi como un Dios del magma.

Y en ese momento fui golpeado por una realización, Tatsuro dijo que ya estaba transformado eso quiere decir que..

—¡Por fin puedo sentirme liberado! —dijo el gigante con voz infantil.

—¿Esta es tu verdadera forma? —dije aun sin creerlo, procesando en mi mente una absurda teoría.

—Sí papá, lo has adivinado, mi quirk es de transformación. Transformación para volver a ser un humano. Esta es mi verdadera forma.

¡Bang!... Era el sonido de la destrucción del sentido común en mi cabeza. Sentí que la razón me abandonaba.

—Esto no tiene sentido— murmuré aturdido.

—El año pasado cuando mi quirk se debía de manifestar, descubrí que siempre estuvo activo como una protección innata. En ese momento entendí que mi quirk es la transformación a humano y solo liberándome puedo regresar a mi forma real.

—Masomenos pude intuir mi forma, pero no la liberé, porque podría lastimar a todos en la casa. Aprendí a manejarlo un poco para decirles a todos que mi quirk, consiste en emitir lava de mis manos.

Me quedé absorto frente a las declaraciones de mi hijo, y no solo ante su verdadera forma. Es sorprendente su nivel de pensamiento, y su capacidad de toma de decisiones, tengo que recordarme que el solo tiene 5 años.

Pero después del asombro, fui devorado por la euforia.

Mis llamas se salieron de control, mientras extasiado, mis palabras se convirtieron en delirios.

—¡Mi hijo por fin ha logrado romper la barrera de la humanidad!

—¡Es un ser superior! !La fuerza de All Might, no tiene sentido!, ¡Nadie podrá vencerlo!.

—¡¿Qué pueden hacer simples personas frente a la divinidad que ha alcanzado Tatsuro?!

—¡HA! ¡HA! ¡HA!.

Alegría infinita se desbordaba en mi corazón, solo después de calmarme un poco pude preguntar.

—Tatsuro, ¿Por qué esconderlo hasta ahora?.

—Porque ahora, ¡Quiero que me ayudes a confirmar que tan fuerte soy!.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 1948 palabras esta vez.**

 **¿Fue entretenido leer el quirk de Tatsuro?. Volver a Humano(lol).**

 **Imagínate si Aizawa utiliza su quirk contra Tatsuro.**

 **Próximo capitulo, Lunes 13/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter bnha_u**


	3. Capítulo 03: Problemas Familiares-Lado A

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 3: Problemas Familiares - Lado A**

* * *

 *****POV ENDEAVOUR*****

Sin decir más palabras, Tatsuro inició su movimiento.

Con su enorme estatura fue suficiente para llegar frente a mí en un salto.

Tres pares de brazos como grandes robles se agitaron para aplastarme, como si se encargara de un insecto.

Con mí **[Hellflame]** activado, no fue difícil esquivarlo.

Pero es sorprendente, como un simple movimiento de sus brazos puede emitir una presión desgarradora. No debe ser subestimado.

Es como una mamba negra que a tan solo un minuto después de salir del huevo, puede matar seres vivos con su veneno.

La naturaleza innata de Tatsuro, lo pone muy por delante de otras personas.

Su punto de partida es incomparablemente letal en la historia de los quirks, e incluso con tan solo 5 años de edad sin haber realizado entrenamiento, es capaz de mostrar un nivel que pondría en peligro a varios héroes profesionales.

Con un solo batir de sus gigantescos brazos, no le costaría nada convertir en cenizas a decenas de personas. Ni siquiera gastaría esfuerzos en activar su quirk, porque esa es su forma innata.

Su existencia es simplemente un acto de desafío a la naturaleza, y todo esto solo me enorgullece más.

Pero a pesar de haber esquivado su movimiento, Tatsuro no mostró sorpresa. Uno de sus brazos se torció en un ángulo extraño y una columna de lava disparó hacia mí.

Aun en el aire, concentré las llamas en mi puño y disparé contra la lava. No conozco toda la fuerza de mi hijo por eso no use [Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn] al máximo, es solo un entrenamiento y quiero evitar lastimarlo demasiado.

Pero en contra de mi pensamiento, la lava no se detuvo. Las llamas que lancé fueron asimiladas, incrementando el potencial ofensivo.

Aumenté el poder de mi ataque, su lava es termo resistente, pero debe tener un límite antes de que colapse.

Con la intensidad de mis llamas, la columna de lava no tardó en desviarse e impactar a un lado del campo.

Tatsuro no perdió el tiempo, después de ver que su ataque no tenía éxito, lanzó cuatro columnas más de lava. Mientras realizaba ataques físicos con sus dos manos restantes.

Me mantuve en posición defensiva todo este tiempo, limitado a evadir o anular sus ataques.

—¡Tu agilidad es excelente! —no pude evitar elogiar, cuando una de sus palmas casi logra impactarme.

—Gracias papá —dijo Tatsuro, sin detener sus ataques, mientras mostraba un rostro orgulloso.

—¡Pero ya se acabó el calentamiento! —Respondí. Después de todos sus ataques, ahora comprendo su nivel de fortaleza.

No puedo negar su capacidad y habilidad, pero Tatsuro también tiene que entender que no puede conformarse con este nivel. Y existen individuos que a pesar de no tener su increíble constitución, son capaces de vencerlo.

Su arrogancia no debería ser mayor a su habilidad.

Me propulsé con ayuda de las llamas, acelerando a una velocidad que él no pueda evitar.

Desde sus puntos ciegos, libre del alcance del ataque físico de sus 6 brazos, disparé pilares de fuego lo suficientemente fuertes como para alcanzar el límite de la resistencia de Tatsuro.

Incapaz de seguir mi velocidad, Tatsuro solo podía lanzar ataques magmáticos aleatorios, con la esperanza que uno me alcanzara.

Pilares de magma y columnas de fuego se enfrentaron en el campo.

Hasta que en su descuido, me perdió de vista. ¡Grave error!, en un combate real sería fatal. Tengo que enseñarle.

 **[Hell Spider]**

Desde la punta de mis dedos, diez rayos de fuego cortantes bombardearon a Tatsuro.

Atrapado en mi ataque, Tatsuro colapsó en el suelo, y a pesar de estar de rodillas parecía una pequeña colina.

Detuve mi ataque y caminé hacia él.

—Es suficiente, hoy me has sorprendido. Volveremos a casa y diseñaré un plan de entrenami...—pero antes de continuar, Tatsuro me interrumpió.

—No papá, aún me queda un truco más.

Con sus 6 brazos en el suelo, la tierra se estremeció como si una criatura gigante se remecía bajo la superficie.

La emoción de practicar con mi hijo me hizo descuidar algunos factores.

Factores como el entorno, todo el campo de entrenamiento se había convertido en un infierno. Lava y fuego se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Y con Tatsuro como epicentro, el entorno empezó a cambiar.

Grandes olas de rocas fundida se dirigieron hacia a mí.

Sin ningún punto de apoyo en el suelo, fue complicado evitarlo. Incluso los ataques de mediana intensidad de antes, no podían detener la lava.

Tatsuro estaba usando el entorno para incrementar sus ataques a otro nivel completamente distinto.

Utilicé una de las habilidades que aún estoy desarrollando, su control requiere algunos ajustes, pero será suficiente.

Concentré **[Hellfire]** en mis botas y logré volar.

Pero como si Tatsuro esperara el momento en que saliera de su campo de ataque, una ola aún más grande apareció de la nada, arrastrándome al embravecido mar de lava.

Mis llamas eran consumidas, y mis esfuerzos por salir fueron asimilados por la roca fundida.

Vórtices y más olas gigantes me atacaron para evitar que logre salir.

Esto fue inesperado, e incluso más inesperado es que tengo que usar una de mis mejores técnicas contra mi hijo.

 **[Prominence Burn]**

Todo mi cuerpo fue envuelto en llamas incomparables, concentrando todo el fuego que pude acumular.

Disparé el haz de calor de más alto nivel que puedo emitir, en todas las direcciones para destruir el entorno.

Por un Segundo todo el lugar se convirtió en un apocalipsis.

 **[Prominence Burn]** no es un ataque complejo, pero es increíblemente brutal.

Y pensar que mi hijo me hizo usarlo.

Gran cantidad de escombros volaron por los aires. Solo después de un momento, las consecuencias del desastre se pudieron observar.

Y Tatsuro con su imponente altura, aun seguía de pie. Pero en su cuerpo ígneo destacaban grandes magulladuras y grietas en varias partes.

Me he excedido, lo he lastimado más de lo que pensé. Cuando le sugeriría para ir al centro médico, Tatsuro hablo.

—Aún no puedo vencerte —sonrió, visiblemente agotado.

—Destreza, velocidad, experiencia y otros factores. Todavía no puedo compararme contigo —continuó Tatsuro.

—Pero al menos pude lastimarte —dijo mientras señalaba justo por debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Inmediatamente toqué en la misma ubicación en mi cara, y la sangre aún brotaba de ese lugar. Debió pasar cuando quedé atrapado en la lava.

Le di a mi hijo una mirada complicada, un pequeño estremecimiento se pudo sentir en mi corazón. Será expectativa, tensión, o tal vez miedo. Miedo de no poder imaginar en lo que se convertirá más adelante.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba tranquilo, solo quedaban los vestigios de la atroz batalla.

—¡Eres un gran héroe! —dijo Tatsuro, aun en su estado de gigante— pero eres un pésimo padre.

Este niño ¿a qué viene eso?, pensé.

—¡No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto!— dije hoscamente.

—No tengo nada en contra tuyo, Papá —dijo con un rostro solemne, del que no se esperaría de un niño— pero si te atreves a lastimar a mamá o a mis hermanos. ¡TE MATARÉ!

Inmediatamente, emitió un aura asesino e incandescente .

No pude mantener la calma con sus palabras. Tatsuro tiene solo 5 años, que tipo de impulso debe existir para empujar a un niño a tener el deseo de matar y ser capaz de emitir ese tipo de aura.

¿Tal vez sea mi culpa? Pero no recuerdo haberle hecho daño, cómo puede existir ese odio en su corazón.

Tatsuro negó con la cabeza, continuando sus palabras.

—Parece que no puedes verlo, presionaste a la familia de mamá para que ella se casara contigo. La obligaste a dar a luz a tus hijos, de los cuales los tres primeros consideraste fallos. Cuando no está con nosotros mamá se esconde para llorar, ella te odia. ¿Crees que eso está bien?

Creo que es un precio que debe pagarse para que seres fuertes existan, aunque me conmueva un poco, no es lo suficiente como para detenerme. Además ¿qué puede hacer esa mujer?, su odio es irrelevante. Fue lo que pensé, pero aun así continué escuchando a Tatsuro en silencio.

—Mamá está perdiendo la cordura lentamente. A medida que pasa el tiempo viendo a sus hijos crecer y parecerse cada vez más al hombre que odia. ¿No crees que ella pueda lastimar involuntariamente a uno de mis hermanos?

No, imposible. Ella no podría hacer eso, no se atrevería. ¿Verdad?

—Aunque eso tal vez no suceda, es casi un hecho que mamá perderá la cordura con el tiempo, tú mismo puedes verlo. Su inestabilidad emocional, llantos en silencio y sabes, ella también toma pastillas antidepresivas en secreto —Tatsuro se detuvo, y su mirada se fundió en el horizonte, como si describiera algo que indudablemente sucedería.

—Y cuando ese momento llegue, todos tus hijos te odiaran. Porque fuiste tú quien la empujó a ese estado. Y no será un odio simple, porque te convertirás en un grillete en el corazón de tus hijos. Incluso puede que Shoto se niegue a usar su fuego, por el rencor que te guarda.

—Serás tú el que estanques el crecimiento de tus hijos. Con tu arrogancia y violencia, limitará su desarrollo.

Y-yo, yo no sé qué pensar, me quedé ahí, incapaz de mantenerme de pie. Cada palabra era un ataque vicioso que desgarraba mi carne. No tuve estas emociones ni en la batalla más difícil contra mi peor enemigo.

Es cierto, gran parte de lo que dijo Tatsuro es cierto. Su madre no tiene la mente estable, nunca me interesó en solucionar ese problema, y si sigo ignorándolo podría desencadenar las tragedias que describe Tatsuro.

Me convertiré en grillete de mis hijos, Shoto negará su naturaleza por mi culpa.

Derrotado en el piso, en mi cabeza solo daban vueltas las palabras de Tatsuro.

Yo solo quería que mi descendencia superará a All Might, ¿Como llegué a este punto?

¡Tal vez!, tal vez he hecho todo mal desde el principio.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Aquí Xildar, 1653 palabras, un poco corto,** **Pero hay acción y drama.**

 **En el siguiente episodio, habrá POV de otro miembro de la familia Todoroki.**

 **Próximo capitulo, Martes 14/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter bnha_u**


	4. Capítulo 04: Problemas Familiares-Lado B

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 4: Problemas Familiares - Lado B**

* * *

 *****POV TATSURO*****

El enfrentamiento con mi padre, fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Inicialmente pensé que mi forma verdadera sería suficiente para luchar al mismo nivel de Endeavour. Y aunque no fue así, estoy bastante satisfecho con mi nivel.

Al final, la fuerza que tengo ahora es algo innato y no he trabajado mucho en aumentarla. Aún me queda bastante espacio para mejorar con entrenamiento.

Pero después del combate vino el verdadero problema, tenía que solucionar las dificultades que afrontaría mi familia y acabar con el problema de raíz.

Amenazar y advertir a mi padre de sus errores después de la batalla, era mi plan para cambiar el corazón de ese hombre. Y aunque no espero que cambie de la noche a la mañana, al menos debo plantar la semilla del arrepentimiento en su corazón.

Después de decirle las palabras que llevaba planeando por bastante tiempo, pareció haber envejecido varios años.

Volví a mi forma original y todo el daño que recibí desapareció, como si el enfrentamiento jamás hubiese sucedido. Esto no es gracias a mi quirk o mi forma verdadera, sino por otra habilidad que recibí al nacer.

De alguna forma puedo sentir que obtuve esta habilidad, gracias a la gema roja que me envió a este mundo. Pero usar esa habilidad es más difícil que controlar mi forma verdadera, además no la he dominado completamente, lo máximo que puedo hacer es restablecer mis heridas y el daño recibido, en el futuro me tomaré el tiempo de comprenderlo.

Afortunadamente mi padre no se dio cuenta de mi restauración, él seguía atrapado en sus pensamientos.

Espero que mis palabras tengan efecto, de lo contrario no me dejaría mucho margen de maniobra para solucionar mis problemas familiares.

En la trama original, la actitud de Endeavour empieza a cambiar con el tiempo. Varios años después, empieza a mostrar rastros de arrepentimiento, no voy a dejar que llegue hasta esa situación. No me importa cambiar los eventos originales, desde que reencarné, este mundo está destinado a no ser el mismo que el manga.

El efecto mariposa me importa una mierda, solo con la fuerza suficiente atravesaré las dificultades que se me presenten.

Al ver que no tenía ninguna secuela de la batalla, mi padre no mencionó nada de ir a un hospital. Lo que me sorprendió fue que él no trató la herida bajo su ojo izquierdo, sino que con la llama de unos de sus dedos cauterizó la herida, dejando una extraña cicatriz con forma de estrella de 4 puntas.

Mi padre se mantuvo callado y distraído todo el camino de regreso.

Antes de entrar a la casa, lo detuve, aún tenía algo que decirle.

—Papá, has visto mis habilidades —dije con algo de nerviosismo, lo que voy a pedir es un poco excesivo, pero tengo que golpear el hierro mientras aún está caliente— Y no es algo que pueda entrenar en Japón.

Mi padre pensó por un momento y asintió. Parece que también entendió el problema, mi forma real es muy caótica, y a pesar de haber campos de entrenamiento de excelente calidad, después de un par de movimientos quedarían inutilizables.

—Creo que es mejor que viaje al extranjero por algunos años para entrenarme —cerré los ojos, tomó un gran esfuerzo para mi decirlo. Ningún padre en su sano juicio dejaría que un hijo abandonara la casa a tan temprana edad, pero esta es la mejor idea que se me ocurrió.

No me equivoco al decir que los cinco años que han pasado desde que llegué a este mundo, han sido mis mejores años. Pero, si deseo tener la capacidad para afrontar los problemas y enemigos que aparecen en el manga, necesitaré más que solo batir mis manos y disparar lava.

Tampoco quiero ser una planta protegida en este invernadero llamado Japón, si deseo aumentar mi fortaleza debo salir al extranjero y experimentar dificultades.

Japón es uno de los países más seguros del mundo, pero tampoco está exento de problemas generados por villanos. Existen varios países que aún tienen conflictos internos muy complejos, y no son muy diferentes a junglas urbanas. Crecer en ese entorno me debería llevar a otro nivel.

Me mantuve esperando la respuesta de mi padre, empecé a sentir el peso de su silencio.

—Conversaré con tu madre —fue lo único que dijo, mientras entró a la casa.

Después de que se alejó, me encontré con mamá. Ella me recibió bastante preocupada, mientras buscaba rastros de golpes en mi cuerpo.

—Mamá, estoy bien, solo hice un calentamiento. Me cansé un poco, pero ya estoy bien.

Mi madre me miraba con sospecha, buscando mentiras a través de mis expresiones. Si le contara todo lo que pasó, no sé qué tipo de expresión pondría. Pero no quiero preocuparla, ahora lo que tengo que decirle es algo importante.

—Mamá, le pedí algo a papá. Él dijo que conversaría contigo, por favor no te niegues. Esa es mi decisión.

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero un instante después mostró una cálida sonrisa.

—Si esa es tu decisión, no me negaré —dijo mientras me abrazaba.

A pesar de tener más de 20 años de experiencias acumuladas en ambas vidas. El abrazo de una madre, serena hasta el corazón más caótico.

Ese mismo día, cuando me desperté a mitad de la noche para ir al baño, pude escuchar una discusión.

—¡Piensas que una simple disculpa! ¡Arreglará todo el daño que me has hecho! ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!

—¡Y también me dices que Tatsuro se quiere ir de la casa! ¡Quieres alejarlo de mí! ¡No hay forma que él lo haya sugerido!

La voz de mi madre se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, podía sentir el resentimiento en sus palabras.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, y me sorprendió lo que vi en la habitación.

No pensé que mi padre reflexionara tan rápido.

Nadie creería que el orgulloso héroe Endeavour, altivo y arrogante, se encontraba de rodillas en posición de dogeza pidiendo disculpas.

Mientras soportaba las quejas y objetos lanzados por mi madre.

Tengo que admirar a Endeavor, es un héroe inteligente y decisivo. Él también confirmó que si seguía comportándose como antes, limitaría el crecimiento de sus hijos. Por eso dio el primer paso disculpándose con mamá, abandonó su orgullo para enmendar su error.

Y parece que las cosas van por buen camino, mamá ha guardado demasiado resentimiento a lo largo de los años, es mejor que lo libere todo. Tal vez ella no pueda perdonarlo ahora, pero si mi padre es constante, con el tiempo las heridas en el corazón de mamá sanarán.

Mamá se estaba agotando y su voz era ronca. Un poco más calmada se sentó en el tatami y empezó a llorar.

Papá estaba desconcertado, parecía no saber qué hacer en esta situación, supongo que es hora de ayudar.

Entré a la habitación, mamá secó sus lágrimas y me miró con una sonrisa como para aparentar que nada sucedía. Mientras papá se puso de pie en un salto, seguro que no quiere que su hijo lo vea en una situación vergonzosa.

Me paré enfrente de mi madre, sus ojos grises temblaban ligeramente.

—Mamá, me enfrente con papá en el campo de entrenamiento. Él conoce mi fortaleza, tengo que viajar al extranjero, para ser más fuerte y protegerte.

—¡Hijo, qué estás diciendo! ¡Es culpa de ese hombre! ¡Solo tienes cinco años, como puedes querer alejarte de mamá!

—Mamá, es mi decisión, ¡Papá no tiene nada que ver! —la miré seriamente, me parte el corazón ver como llora, pero es algo que tengo que hacer— No tienes que preocuparte, volveré ocasionalmente.

La abracé, intenté consolarla, pero no dejaba de llorar.

Mi padre estaba de pie sin saber que hacer, le hice un gesto para que se acercara. Los reuní a ambos en un abrazo, mi madre se resistió. Ella intentó separarse, pero logré sostenerla.

— Mamá por favor, hazlo por mí— fue lo único que pude decir, para evitar que ella se aleje.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos.

Después, los tres conversamos hasta altas horas en la noche.

Con esfuerzo convencí a mamá. Ella accedió con la condición que debía regresar cada bimestre a visitarla.

Antes de dejar la habitación le dije a mi padre que sea constante, y no reduzca sus esfuerzos en mejorar la relación con mamá y mis hermanos, ellos eventualmente lo perdonarán.

Al día siguiente, mi padre hizo todos los arreglos para que pudiera viajar. Mis tutores serían dos personas de confianza del más alto nivel en su agencia de héroe.

Mi viaje se programó para el día viernes de la próxima semana, es en situaciones como esta que agradezco haber nacido en una familia adinerada.

Los días siguientes pasé el tiempo con mamá y mis hermanos. Pude ver a Shoto sonreír, mientras jugamos fútbol junto con Fuyumi, Natsuo y Touya.

Papá seguía siendo riguroso con el entrenamiento de Shoto, pero evitó lastimarlo, y mamá también supervisa la práctica de Shoto.

Ocasionalmente discuten, pero no lo hacen frente a nosotros. Y papá no es tan impulsivo como antes, supongo que tomará tiempo para que se reconcilien.

El tiempo pasa volando y llegó el viernes de la siguiente semana.

En el auto, la familia guardaba silencio, se podía sentir el pesado ambiente. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto estaban las dos personas que serian mis tutores para este viaje.

Aunque ya los había conocido antes, en ese momento se sentían como personas normales. Pero sólo después que mi padre me dio un documento con la información de sus habilidades, fue cuando comprendí la magnitud de su talento.

Uno de mis tutores era un hombre de mediana edad de cabello gris, si recuerdo bien su nombre era Ryuichi Nakata. El informe mencionaba que su quirk era la capacidad de convertir el vapor que emite su cuerpo, en un campo de repulsión que protege de cualquier ataque externo, al usuario y a una decena de metros alrededor de él. Es sin duda alguna, una defensa muy poderosa.

A su lado había un joven rubio de aspecto gallardo, de poco más de 20 años de edad. Es Yasutaka Sakamoto, lo recuerdo bastante bien, tiene un quirk de transformación que me dejó asombrado después de leerlo. Porque él se puede convertir en una mantícora, esa misma criatura mitológica con cuerpo de león, cabeza humana y las alas de un murciélago. Además, el informe destacaba lo notable que era su capacidad de movilidad y desplazamiento en todo tipo de entornos.

Mi padre me explicó que con ayuda de Nakata y Sakamoto, podría mantenerme a salvo en casi cualquier situación, y no tendría que preocuparme por los peligros.

Se ve que mi padre le puso bastante dedicación a los detalles de mi viaje, le estaba profundamente agradecido.

La hora del embarque había llegado y tenía que despedirme.

Abracé a mis hermanos, anteriormente no tuve mucho contacto con ellos con excepción de Shoto. Pero la última semana nos hemos llevado bastante bien, especialmente con Fuyumi, ella disfruta desordenándome el cabello.

Me despedí de mi Padre, él asintió y dijo.

— Tu seguridad es primero, no lo olvides.

Después miré a mi madre y ella me abrazo llorando, dijo una larga lista de cosas que debo tener en cuenta, con algo de reticencia me separé de ella.

Y sin mirar atrás, aborde el avión con mis tutores.

 *****POV FUYUMI TODOROKI*****

Mi hermano se ha ido, Tatsuro de cinco años embarcó el avión y partió al extranjero.

Su primer destino será la India.

Mamá dijo que volvería en dos meses, pero no puedo comprender como mis padres dejan viajar a su hijo de 5 años. Yo tengo 12 y ni siquiera he salido de la prefectura.

Antes sólo había visto a Tatsuro algunas veces, recién fue a partir de la última semana que nos empezamos a llevar bien, su lacio cabello naranja es tan suave y manejable que es divertido desordenarlo, pero parece que tomará algunas semanas para volverlo a ver.

Ahora que su avión ha despegado, nadie está de humor. Últimamente las cosas han cambiado en casa, puedo ver más seguido a papá, y mamá no suele llorar tanto.

Saliendo del aeropuerto, furtivamente pude escuchar lo que papá hablaba con mamá.

—Tengo un amigo que es dueño de unas fuentes termales en Kanagawa, tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones e ir con los niños.

Mamá asintió en silencio.

Y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero pude ver una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de mamá.

Sinceramente, espero con expectativa nuestro primer viaje familiar.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Aquí Xildar otra vez. 2085 palabras...**

 **Un capitulo un poco largo, pero es necesario para solucionar la disfuncionalidad de familia Todoroki.**

 **Próximo capitulo, Jueves 16/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter bnha_u**

* * *

 **Acabo de crear un blog para organizar todo el material que compone la novela (ficha de nuevos personajes, modificación de personajes originales, etc). Agregare información a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Visítalo en: Ultraviolentofic** _(punto)_ **wordpress** _(punto)_ **com**


	5. Capítulo 05: La llegada

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 5: La llegada**

* * *

 *****POV RYUICHI NAKATA*****

Junto con Yasutaka Sakamoto, compartimos el trabajo de ser los tutores del joven Tatsuro Todoroki en su viaje al extranjero.

Nuestro primer destino fue la India. Ahí logramos fundar una pequeña compañía de seguridad que para resumirlo era una forma de encubrir nuestras actividades mercenarias. En nuestras primeras semanas hubo algunos enfrentamientos con usuarios de quirks, pero con la habilidad de Sakamoto, el joven Todoroki y conmigo de apoyo no representó ningún inconveniente.

El problema real surgió poco antes de cumplirse el bimestre y poder volver a Japón para tomarnos un descanso.

Aceptamos un trabajo en la frontera de India con Pakistán. Fuimos emboscados, Sakamoto y yo resultamos heridos, logramos huir gracias a la ayuda del joven Todoroki.

Escapamos sin dirección durante varios días.

Agotados, decidimos ocultarnos en una montaña, más tarde confirmamos que estaba en el Tíbet. Pero cuando descansamos, repentinamente, fuimos atacados por un gigantesco elefante bípedo que vestía ornamentos dorados y portaba un extraño bastón.

Era una bestia con quirk.

El joven Todoroki se convirtió en un gigante de magma, y enfrentó al elefante.

Hasta el día de hoy no puedo olvidar ese momento, ver como un niño de 5 años pudo mostrar esa magnitud de fuerza.

Fue una batalla desgarradora, Sakamoto usó su quirk y se transformó en mantícora, atacando al elefante desde el aire, mientras yo usaba mi campo de repulsión para evitar que el joven Todoroki acumulara daño, toda la montaña tembló por más de una hora.

Pero fue inevitable, ni siquiera todos juntos fuimos capaces de vencer al elefante.

Sin la fuerza suficiente para huir, nos preparamos para lo peor. El joven Todoroki dijo que si vamos a caer, al menos tendremos que llevarnos al elefante con nosotros, y cuando íbamos a destruir la montaña a costa de nuestra vida, el elefante se detuvo, asintió con su gigantesca cabeza y habló en un claro y perfecto inglés.

—¡Llamenme Airvatan! ¡A partir de ahora seré su maestro! ¡Quieran o no, serán mis discípulos!.

Y desde ese momento han pasado diez años.

Diez años desde que no hemos regresado a Japón.

Pero hoy por fin mi agotado cuerpo de 49 años podrá volver a su tierra natal.

—Señor, ya entramos en Tierras japonesas. El camuflaje funciona correctamente, la fuerza aérea de autodefensa no nos ha detectado —dije con emoción en mi voz.

—¡Este avión es definitivamente rápido!, parece que ese ingeniero Leprechaun no nos engañó —respondió el joven Todoroki— ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a la academia U.A.?

—Si continuamos en Mach 4, estaremos en 2 minut... —antes de poder completar mis palabras, se escuchó un sonido estridente y el avión se estremeció.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el joven Tatsuro.

—¡Perdimos el motor derecho! —dijo Sakamoto desde la cabina de mando.

Inmediatamente fui a ayudar a Sakamoto a controlar la aeronave.

—¡Maldito Leprechaun!—dijo el joven Todoroki bastante enojado—¡Todas las porquerías que fabrica siempre tienen desperfectos!

—Señor, eso no fue un desperfecto. Creo que fue una bomba —dije e inmediatamente corrí a la habitación de carga para verificar mi teoría. Y efectivamente, era tal y como lo esperaba

—Hay suficiente C4 como para destruir a nosotros y a la torre de Tokio —grité.

—¡Leprechaun hijo de puta! Sabía que algo tramaba, nunca se puede confiar en un irlandés —dijo el joven Todoroki.

—Señor me permite decir algo descortés —le dije mientras intentaba calmarme.

—Permitido —respondió.

—Creo que no fue buena idea secuestrar al Leprechaun para que nos fabrique este avión.

—Sabias palabras, Nakata. De regreso tenemos que darle una lección, saquearemos hasta la última pertenencia de ese adicto al oro.

—Señor usted ya hizo eso. No recuerda cuando me ordenó vender el oro del Leprechaun en el banco británico —le dije, a veces dudo si nosotros aún seguimos siendo héroes, pero veo mi cuenta bancaria y se me pasa.

—Entonces pensaremos en otro castigo después —dijo el joven Todoroki a la ligera— Sakamoto, activa la implosión del avión, no dejaremos que esta tecnología caiga en manos de nadie.

—¿Y alguien me puede decir qué es ese maldito olor?—reclamó el joven Tatsuro.

—¡Es un poderoso somnífero! ¡Señor! —dije, mientras algo se desplomó a mi izquierda— ¡Señor! ¡Sakamoto se ha desmayado! ¡No podremos usar su forma de mantícora para salir volando! ¡Tampoco hay paracaídas!

De principio a fin, el Leprechaun planeó cada detalle.

—No importa, saltaremos. ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la U.A.? —preguntó el joven Tatsuro.

—Si toma el metro de Tokio a Mustafu llegará en 10 minutos —respondí.

—Perfecto, saltamos ahora.

Tomé al inconsciente Sakamoto, presioné el botón de implosión, y junto con el joven Todoroki abandonamos el avión.

Mientras caímos, pude ver como la humeante aeronave se comprimió en una masa de chatarra no más grande que una maleta.

Ese Leprechaun es un individuo insidioso, pero su tecnología no puede ser subestimada.

Antes de tocar el suelo, el joven Todoroki gritó.

—¡Nakata, te dejo el resto a ti!

A un par de metros del suelo, active mi quirk de campo de repulsión, envolviendonos a los tres y amortiguando nuestra caída.

El asfalto quedó destrozado, pero nadie salió lastimado.

Afortunadamente, caímos en una calle vacía, no hubo espectadores.

Sentí que la felicidad invadía mi corazón, después de tantos años por fin estaba en suelo japonés.

—Volveré en algunas horas —dijo el joven Todoroki, después de sacudirse el polvo del impacto— Cuando se recupere Sakamoto, vayan a relajarse. Te llamare después, aún tenemos que buscar la forma de regresar a Australia y completar la tarea del Maestro.

Sentí un escalofrío cuando mencionó al maestro, es un reflejo condicionado.

Pero cuando vi la espalda del joven Todoroki alejándose en la distancia, no pude evitar recordar su crecimiento a lo largo de los años. Cuando salimos de japón, él era solo un niño de 5 años y ahora es un verdadero hombre.

Me enorgullezco de haber contribuido en su crecimiento.

Con su constitución y habilidades, es de hecho un individuo sin igual.

He visto su fuerza máxima, y no exagero en decir que está en la cima del mundo, solo un escalón por debajo del maestro Airvatan. Incluso su padre, Endeavour, no sería su oponente.

Pero si tuviese que mencionar su única debilidad, esa sería su carácter.

Cuando el señor Tatsuro era más joven, siempre mostró una actitud elegante y moderada, pero desde que conocimos al maestro Elefante, el carácter del joven Todoroki no ha dejado de subvertirse por la mal influencia que representa la torcida actitud de maestro Airvatan.

Todos estos años con el Elefante, han logrado que el sentido común del joven Todoroki, perdiera la brújula. Para decirlo claro, de mucho entrenar se le safó un tornillo.

Ojala que se arregle con el tiempo, suspiré en mi corazón y lleve a Sakamoto a un parque mientras espero hasta que despierte.

 *****POV TATSURO TODOROKI*****

—¡Adoro el aroma de un país pacífico por la mañana! —murmuré mientras me dirigía a la academia U.A.

Demasiadas cosas han pasado desde que me convertí en el discípulo de Airvatan, y eso fue hace casi diez años. Ese elefante es el individuo más fuerte que jamás he conocido, incluso ahora después de tantos años de entrenamiento, no soy capaz de vencerlo.

Por ahora, me he tomado un descanso para rendir el examen de ingreso de la U.A.

En cuanto a porqué lo hago, es muy simple, las cosas interesantes siempre suceden alrededor de los protagonistas originales de este mundo, me refiero a Midoriya y sus amigos. Otra razón, si no la más importante, es que estoy a punto de graduarme de las enseñanzas del maestro, y podré tomarme unas vacaciones relajantes en la U.A.

Es una pena que no he recibido una recomendación oficial como Shoto. Mi educación formal consiste en recibir órdenes de un elefante bípedo.

Un documento que certifica mi educación por el paquidermo, no sería aceptado por el sistema educativo de ningún país.

Para solucionar este problema, seleccioné un país con bajos estándares educativos y logré graduarme sin dificultades en un mes, hasta el equivalente japonés de la secundaria, apto para poder entrar al bachillerato o una academia.

El resto de los detalles para presentarme al examen de ingreso a la U.A, se los dejé a mi padre.

Nunca he perdido el contacto con mi padre, Endeavour, y mamá. A pesar de la distancia, ocasionalmente puedo conversar con ellos. En un futuro, cuando logre graduarme de las enseñanzas del maestro elefante, podré permanecer más tiempo en Japón. Pero por ahora no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para ir a visitarlos.

Antes de llegar, comprobé mi apariencia usando el escaparate de una tienda como espejo. Se reflejó un ser casi perfecto de ojos azules con pupilas dobles en cada ojo que parecían albergar un misterio insondable, su cabello naranja encendido llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía un rostro perfilado que emitía una masculinidad digna. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía no correr sangre por sus venas, y como para resaltar este hecho, sus labios eran de color azul natural que agregaba un aire enigmático a su apariencia. Pero entonces, el hombre sonrió, y las personas detrás del escaparate dejaron de respirar. Sus dientes eran completamente dorados, haciendo que todo el ser pareciera estar rodeado de un extraño aura santo.

El individuo en el reflejo era yo. Voluntariamente ignoré las miradas extrañas que recibí, mientras hacía unas poses para admirar mi belleza. Es suficiente, detuve mi acto de narcisismo.

Agradezco de todo corazón a mis padres por darme buenos genes. Mi madre es una notable belleza elegante y mi padre es un hombre varonil de casi 2 metros de altura, ambos me dieron un atractivo del que estoy orgulloso. Mi apariencia original cambió un poco como una consecuencia secundaria de la otra habilidad que recibí al nacer y no tiene nada que ver con mí quirk. Al menos las pupilas dobles, piel pálida, labios azules y todo mi esqueleto dorado incluyendo mis dientes, no perjudican mi vida cotidiana.

No tarde mucho tiempo en llegar a la U.A, cuando mire el reloj aún eran las 8:51 AM, un poco tarde pero afortunadamente a tiempo.

En el auditorio, recibí algunas miradas llenas de curiosidad, mi apariencia es algo llamativa, incluso en un grupo de personas con quirks bastante excéntricos. Pude escuchar el cotilleo de unas chicas que intentaban adivinar de qué secundaria era.

Volteé para mirar a las chicas que aún seguían hablando de mí, ellas se sonrojaron y detuvieron su conversación.

Las luces se iluminaron y no tardó en aparecer en el escenario un hombre de cabello rubio en punta, era el héroe profesional Present Mic.

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos a mi show! —dijo, mientras se dirigía al público— ¡Todos digan HEY!

Después de un silencio incomodo, un poco de explicación de Present Mic, seguido por más silencio incómodo, una intervención de Tenya Iida para hacer una pregunta y acusar a un joven de cabello verde alborotado que es claramente Izuku Midoriya, junto con más explicación con referencias a Mario Bros, fueron suficiente para que la orientación llegue a su fin y comience la prueba práctica del examen de ingreso.

En resumen, en un entorno urbano tienes diez minutos para destrozar tantos robots como puedas con tu quirk. Y de realizar acciones antiheroicas estas descalificado, es tal como lo recuerdo del manga, parece que la línea de desarrollo original no ha cambiado demasiado.

Me dirigí al área de evaluación G.

Mientras esperaba que la prueba comenzará, intenté buscar algunos rostros conocidos, pero no pude reconocer a nadie de la clase 1-A. Solo pude ver a una chica de aspecto amigable y cabello naranja sujetado en una cola de caballo, si mi memoria no me falla, ella era la presidenta de la clase 1-B, su quirk le permitía agrandar sus manos, creo que su nombre era Kendo algo más.

Mientras intentaba recordar su nombre, Present Mic dio inicio a la prueba.

En ese momento algunos no comprendieron la repentina situación, pero tras unas palabras de Present Mic, todos corrieron lamentándose de no haber nacido con más piernas.

Solo tengo que destruir algunos traseros metálicos, 10 minutos son suficientes.

—¡No he tenido una batalla tan relajante en bastante tiempo! —dije mientras reía en voz alta— Ahora veamos dónde se esconde ese robot gigante.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí** **Xildar cumpliendo su promesa, capitulo 5 lanzado con 2045 palabras.**

 **También iniciamos la conexión de la trama con los eventos originales. ¿Tiempo de atrapar waifus?**

 **Próximo capitulo, Sabado 18/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter bnha_u**

 **Pd.: El maestro Airvatan es el de la portada.**

* * *

 **Acabo de crear un blog para organizar todo el material que compone la novela (ficha de nuevos personajes, modificación de personajes originales, etc). Agregare información a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Visítalo en: Ultraviolentofic** (punto) **wordpress** (punto) **com**


	6. Capítulo 06: Examen de Ingreso

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 6: Examen de Ingreso**

* * *

—Un límite de tiempo establecido, y un enorme campo de batalla…—dijo uno de los evaluadores en una sala repleta de pantallas, mientras observa a los participantes en sus respectivos combates —….no hay mejor forma para apreciar el brillo de su pasión y descubrir sus habilidades.

—Habilidad para comprender rápidamente la situación y actuar con precisión.

—Movilidad que pueda usar en diferentes circunstancias.

—Perspicacia para permanecer calmado en cualquier situación.

—Y por supuesto, pura habilidad en la lucha…

—E indiferencia, no te olvides de la indiferencia— intervino otro juez en un tono extraño.

—¿Indiferencia? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó un evaluador, un tanto curioso por el tono de su compañero.

—Miren a ese chico, parece estar disfrutando de un paseo en el campo —dijo mientras señalaba a un participante de cabello naranja que sostenía elegantemente una taza de porcelana en una de las pantallas— ¡Incluso se atreve a tomar té durante el examen!.

—¿De donde saco esa taza?

Los evaluadores negaron mientras observaban el extraño comportamiento del joven.

El participante de cabello naranja, por momentos se detenía a ver los enfrentamientos de otros participantes contra los robots, asentía o negaba con la cabeza como si fuera el que los estaba evaluando para después seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras sorbía un poco de su té, pero fue en ese momento cuando los jueces se dieron cuenta de que había algo extraño.

—¿Por qué no es atacado por los robots? —preguntó un juez.

—Debe tener algún quirk de tipo camuflaje. Ignórenlo, han pasado 4 minutos y ese chico no ha hecho nada. Debe haberse dado cuenta que no tiene ninguna oportunidad de pasar la evaluación, y está perdiendo el tiempo. Hay varios participantes como él cada año, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es poner a prueba a la buena cosecha.

—Con este sistema de puntos, podemos medir sus habilidades fundamentales —declaró un evaluador mientras presionaba un botón rojo— Ahora demos inicio a lo que enserio probará su verdadero valor.

Al mismo tiempo, en todos los campos de entrenamiento, simultáneamente varios edificios colapsaron.

Y desde los escombros se alzaron colosales bestias metálicas.

La escena asustó a los participantes, recordando rápidamente que era el enemigo de cero puntos mencionado en la orientación y debían de huir si lo encontraban.

Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, el colosal robot destrozaba edificios como si estuvieran hechos de arena, demoliendo todo a su paso con solo batir sus manos.

Aterrados hasta la médula, los participantes huyeron en todas las direcciones, como pollos sin cabeza, lamentándose otra vez por qué no nacieron con más piernas.

Desde la sala de evaluación, los jueces tenían una visión completa de la situación en todos los campos de entrenamiento.

—Es en este momento donde se ve la verdadera naturaleza de los participantes —dijo uno de los jueces.

—¿Y dónde se fue el extraño chico de pelo naranja? —preguntó uno de los evaluadores que había estado prestando atención al joven, pero en un momento desapareció de su vista.

Varios de los jueces intentaron localizarlo a través de las pantallas. Era una certeza que ese participante no pasaría las evaluaciones, pero ver la forma de actuar del joven era extrañamente entretenido.

—¡Lo encontré! —dijo un juez, dudando si su propia vista no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—¡Acerquen la cámara! —exclamó otro evaluador, incapaz de creer lo que pasaba— ¿Cómo puede el robot no detectarlo?

En la pantalla que mostraba al robot gigante del área G, había algo que podía pasar desapercibido, pero con un poco de atención se podía ver una figura naranja en la cabeza del gigante metálico.

Un acercamiento demostró que era el mismo joven extraño de cabello naranja, sentado en seiza mientras realizaba una perfecta ceremonia del té.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese chico?

—Hemos revisado la condición del robot, y sus sensores se encuentran en perfecto estado —dijo un personal del área de soporte— la única explicación que puedo dar, es que el robot es incapaz de percibir la existencia del joven sentado en su cabeza.

Los jueces se preguntaron por la identidad del participante. Si antes tenían curiosidad ahora el joven tiene toda su atención.

—¡Observen, parece que se está moviendo! —desde la pantalla los jueces vieron cómo el participante sacó unas pequeñas esferas de su bolsillo que inmediatamente se transformaron en un rojo incandescente como si fueran sometidas a altas temperaturas.

Sin vacilación en sus movimientos, el joven lanzó las esferas en diferentes direcciones mientras aún bebía de su taza de té.

Desde las pantallas los jueces pudieron ver el objetivo de las esferas, algunas impactaron y pulverizaron escombros causados por el robot gigante, que iban a lastimar a los demás participantes. Las otras esferas penetraron el armazón de los robots de 1, 2 y 3 puntos que aún no habían sido derrotados, derritiéndolos en un instante.

El joven se mantuvo lanzando esferas durante poco más de un minuto.

Después, continuó preparando más té en la cabeza del robot sin perder el equilibrio, indiferente de su entorno, sin lanzar más esferas, como si no le importara el destrozo que ocasiona el robot gigante en el cual estaba descansando.

Varios de los jueces se quedaron absortos frente a la actuación del participante

—¿Esto aún puede ser considerado una conducta heroica? —preguntó uno de los jueces con algo de duda.

Varios de los evaluadores se preguntaron lo mismo. Aunque el joven había salvado a otros participantes por alrededor de un minuto, después se mantuvo con indiferencia absoluta. Ignorando a las personas que pudo ayudar y robots que pudo derrotar, como si ya hubiera calculado que sus puntos son suficientes para ingresar, y el resto no es asunto suyo.

—No está rompiendo ninguna regla, tampoco pone deliberadamente a nadie en peligro, siento que su inacción es para dar la oportunidad a otros participantes para que puedan conseguir puntos —racionalizó un juez— Su fuerza es increíble, parece bastante hábil, tal vez si él hubiera ido con todo desde el principio, el resto no tendría muchas oportunidades.

Varios jueces asintieron en señal de aprobación a las palabras de su compañero.

—Encontré su identidad en la base de datos, es el participante nº 3425. Su nombre es Tatsuro Todoroki, hijo de Endeavour. Hace 10 años salió al extranjero, y no hay registro que haya vuelto desde ese tiempo. La última vez que se registró su quirk, fue en preescolar y su capacidad consiste en emitir lava de sus manos.

—¡Con que es hijo de Endeavour! —varios jueces exclamaron en señal de comprensión.

No es nada extraño que el hijo del segundo héroe rankeado, tenga ese nivel de habilidad.

Al ver que el joven Tatsuro no realizó otro movimiento, transfirieron su atención a otros participantes.

En el campo de entrenamiento B, un chico que no había mostrado ningún mérito hasta ahora, estalló con una fuerza explosiva derrotando al robot gigante de un solo golpe.

La escena hizo hervir la sangre de todos los jueces, no pudieron evitar gritar en admiración. En ese momento ya se habían olvidado por completo de las hazañas del joven Tatsuro.

 *****POV TATSURO*****

La evaluación avanzaba bastante suave, después de obtener algunos puntos me senté a disfrutar del paisaje en la cabeza del robot gigante mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso té.

Al principio tenía algo de interés por este monstruo mecánico. Su capacidad de movilidad, el tipo de combustible que usa, su inteligencia artificial y sobre todo sus dimensiones, serían imposible de ver en la tierra original de dónde vengo. Por eso tenía la curiosidad de ver cómo funcionaba, pero es una lástima, mis conocimientos en ingeniería y robótica no son suficientes para comprender este nivel de tecnología.

Con los puntos suficientes para ingresar, decidí no actuar más de lo necesario, los momentos de tranquilidad son escasos en mi rutina y no los planeo arruinar.

Pero cuando faltaban tres minutos para que la evaluación culminara. Había algo que necesitaba mi atención.

A unos 200 metros de mi posición, la chica pelirroja con cola de caballo, Kendo algo más, del futuro grupo de 1-B, estaba rodeada por un grupo bastante denso de robots d puntos.

Kendo, tenía el cabello desordenado, su ropa deportiva estaba rasgada en varios lugares, revelando una juvenil y esbelta figura, su blanca y sonrosada piel mostraba algunos arañazos y hematomas. Su quirk estaba activado embistiendo a los robots con sus gigantescas palmas, pero a la velocidad que los destruía no era lo suficientemente alta, como para detener a la manada de robots.

Bajo esa presión el rostro de Kendo, se teñía en preocupación.

No había personas cercanas que la pudieran ayudar, la mayoría ya había hecho lo posible por alejarse del gigante metálico.

No es mala idea ser amigo con los futuros talentos de la U.A., Pensé.

Distraje la atención del gigante a un objetivo lejano, para que evitara molestarme en mi labor de salvador.

Me bajé del robot y fui en dirección a la chica.

No sé qué tipo de experiencia haya tenido ella en el campo de entrenamiento del manga original, tal vez su difícil situación se deba al efecto mariposa de mi intervención en la evaluación.

Como un héroe galante que llega en el momento preciso para salvar a la damisela, saltee al centro de la jauría de robots, caí justo al lado de Kendo.

—Señorita ¿necesita mi ayuda? —pregunté con el rostro más encantador que pude fingir.

Ella tenía una expresión visiblemente agotada, el sudor se deslizaba por su piel, incluso por esos lugares que tenían que haber estado cubiertos, ahora son solo agujeros en su ropa y no pareció darse cuenta. Respiraba agitadamente y su abundante pecho se remecía en un intento por recuperar su respiración. Su frágil figura, juvenil y seductora, tentaron a un joven laico como yo.

Tragué saliva, volví en mí, intenté parecer galante y alejar mi mirada del balance de sus picos gemelos.

Me miró extrañada por un momento, como preguntándose de dónde había parecido. Por agotamiento o descuido, afortunadamente, ella no percibió mi obscena mirada

—¡Por favor!, muchas gracias —dijo con una alegre sonrisa que todo hombre desearía proteger, mientras la preocupación en su rostro se desvanecía— Sin darme cuenta quedé atrapada en medio de tantos robots, ahora soy incapaz de manejarlos a todos.

¿Eh?, ¿una sonrisa?, ¿eso es todo? no se ruborizó, ni siquiera saltó a los brazos de su salvador. Parece que ni atractivo no funciona en esta chica, tendré que trabajar en mi llegada para hacerlo más impresionante, tal vez algo estilo Marvel. Aleje mis pensamientos aleatorios.

Ahora la chica tenía una expresión más relajada, ya no parecía tan preocupada, supongo que mi presencia le brindó algo de confianza.

—Ahora que has aceptado mi ayuda, toma esto —dije mientras le lanzé un pequeño cubo del tamaño de un dado— No lo vayas a soltar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kendo, mirando con extrañeza el cubo, mientras con la otra mano con su quirk activado mantenía a raya los robots.

Y sin previo aviso, envolví mis manos en su pequeña y delicada cintura.

Sentí la suave textura de su piel entre las yemas de mis dedos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Pervertido! ¡Aprovechandote en esta situación! —su rostro se puso pálido con un ligero rubor, la repentina situación la sorprendió tanto que incluso se olvidó de usar su quirk contra mí.

—No te resistas —murmuré suavemente, tan cerca de ella que pude sentir un delicado aroma frutal.

Su rostro era tan rojo como la remolacha, la vergüenza estaba escrita en toda su expresión, parecía no saber cómo actuar en esta situación.

Pero antes de que ella hiciera esfuerzos por alejarse o decir algo más, con algo de fuerza en mis movimientos, giré como una peonza con su cintura aun en mis brazos, y como si se tratase de un lanzamiento de martillo, la arrojé en una dirección segura.

La chica que había sido arrojada al aire fue incapaz de seguir el cambio de eventos, su rostro pasó de la sorpresa a la conmoción, para después alejarse gritando en el horizonte.

—¡No olvides mi nombre! ¡Soy Tatsuro y me debes un favor! —grité sin saber si me había escuchado.

A lo lejos pude ver que antes de caer, se activó el cubo que le di. Un campo de protección amortiguó su caída.

Ignoré a los robots, con mi agilidad fue pan comido evadirlos.

En cuanto a porqué lance a Kendo, y no la rescaté como un héroe decente. La razón es muy simple, es gracias a mi aprendizaje con el maestro Airvatan y sus sabias palabras.

"Tatsuro tu nivel de heroísmo y preocupación por los individuos de tu misma especie está por encima del de una viuda negra, pero por debajo del de un caimán. Una papa tiene más altruismo que tú. Así que cuando salves a otras personas, haz la primera cosa divertida que pase por tu cabeza, esa es la forma más directa de potenciar el crecimiento de tu alma".

En un inicio creí que se burlaba de mí. Pero después de intentarlo, en contra del sentido común, su idea funcionó. El potencial del alma es algo subjetivo, varía entre individuos, es muy difícil de aumentar, y es increíblemente necesario si quiero elevar de nivel la capacidad que recibí al nacer, e incluso el potencial del alma puede ayudar en el control del quirk.

Mi paquidermico maestro, podrá tener todo los defectos que tiene, pero a partir de ese momento no dudé de sus enseñanzas, sin importar lo absurdo que fueran.

Sin Tener más que hacer en la evaluación, caminé sin rumbo hasta que la prueba llegó a su fin.

En el camino de regreso no pude ver a la señorita Kendo algo más por ningún lado.

Al salir de la U.A inmediatamente llame a Nakata para buscar una forma de volver a Australia y completar la misión que nos asignó el maestro.

Una semana después, recibí la carta de aceptación de la U.A.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar otra vez, con el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora 2326 palabras.**

 **¿Qué otra waifu creen que necesita ser "salvada"?**

 **Próximo capitulo, Martes 21/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter bnha_u**

 **Advertencia: El lanzamiento de waifus es un deporte de alto riego.**

* * *

 **Acabo de crear un blog para organizar todo el material que compone la novela (ficha de nuevos personajes, modificación de personajes originales, etc). Agregare información a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Visítalo en: Ultraviolentofic** (punto) **wordpress** (punto) **com**


	7. Capítulo 07: Primer día en la academia

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 7: Primer día en la academia**

* * *

Cuando regrese a buscar al Ingeniero Leprechaun y hacerlo pagar por su crimen de instalar bombas en mi avión, él ya había escapado del continente. No tuve el tiempo suficiente para molestarme en perseguirlo, en el futuro le daré una lección inolvidable.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó la primavera. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que recibí mi carta de aceptación de la U.A.

En este tiempo he logrado graduarme de las enseñanzas del maestro Airvatan y sinceramente no espero verlo en mucho tiempo.

Esta vez viajé a Japón a través de la vía formal, como un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley, en un avión comercial. Ahora planeo disfrutar de mis primeras vacaciones en 10 años.

Afortunadamente no hubo complicaciones en mi plan, ingresé a la clase de 1-A. Qué clase de situación absurda sería si pueda ingresar a la U.A. pero no al aula de los protagonistas originales, la diversión que me perdería sería incalculable.

Mi vuelo se retrasó, no pude llegar un día antes como lo tenía planeado, es por esta razón que prefiero mis propios medios de viaje.

Poco después de aterrizar en tierras japonesas, inmediatamente me dirigí a la U.A.

Ahora estoy corriendo contra el tiempo, quiero evitar llegar tarde el primer día.

Y tal y como lo dijo Midoriya en el manga, las instalaciones son bastante grandes.

Cuando logré encontrar el aula de 1-A pude escuchar una animada conversación que se desarrollaba en la puerta.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, fue lo que "Present Mic" me dijo! —una chica petite de piel clara y cabello castaño charlaba animadamente con un chico de actitud tímida y cabello verde oscuro— ¡Yay, lo hiciste!, ¡De cualquier forma ese golpe estuvo fuera de este mundo!

—Lo siento por interrumpir su conversación, pero estás bloqueando la puerta —tosí un poco y dije algo indispuesto a interrumpir el desarrollo de la misma escena que había visto en el manga.

—¡Lo siento, estuve tan ansiosa que no me di cuenta! —dijo la chica disculpándose rápidamente mientras me cedía el paso, para después continuar su animada conversación con Midoriya.

Pasé al lado de ellos y de Iida Tenya. Recorrí todo el aula a través de mis ojos de doble pupila.

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Shoto, su apariencia es idéntica a la mostrada en el manga original, pero el Shoto Todoroki que estoy viendo ahora no es solo un personaje de manga, en esta vida él es mi hermano.

Shoto tenía el cabello corto dividido en blanco en el lado derecho y rojo en el izquierdo. No pude evitar sonreír cuando comprobé que no tenía la cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo. Aunque ya sabía que no había ocurrido el incidente en que mamá le arrojaba agua hirviendo, es satisfactorio saber que mis esfuerzos por cambiar el destino dieron frutos.

Sentado en la última fila, mi hermano mantenía una expresión seria y algo distante. Shoto mostró un rastro de sorpresa cuando logró reconocerme

Caminé a su encuentro y él también hizo lo mismo.

La escena no pasó desapercibida a los estudiantes de la clase 1-A, una extraña presión se pudo sentir a nuestro alrededor. Tal vez a los ojos de los demás pareciera que había una extraña rivalidad entre nosotros.

A mitad del aula, nos detuvimos a una distancia de 3 pasos.

A pesar de su seriedad, pude notar que su mirada tenía algo de desconcierto, como si no supiera qué hacer después, parece que Shoto también heredó la característica de Papá de no saber cómo actuar en situaciones familiares.

—¡Shoto, al menos debes saludar a tu hermano! —extendí mi mano para darle un clásico apretón de manos occidental.

Y cuando él estaba por responder a mi saludo, sin darle tiempo a que reaccione, repentinamente lo sorprendí con un fuerte abrazo de hermanos.

—¡¿Qué clase de hermano sería, si después de tanto tiempo sin vernos te saludo con un simple apretón de manos?! —dije en voz alta con una sonrisa en la cara, visiblemente emocionado.

Shoto fue aturdido por un momento, pero se adaptó rápidamente.

—¡Bienvenido a Japón, Tatsuro! —dijo Shoto dándome algunas palmadas en la espalda, sin perder su seriedad pero aun manteniendo una sonrisa leve.

—¡Has crecido bastante! —exclamé con mis manos aún en su hombro. Mirándolo, recordaba al pequeño niño que me acompañaba a ver los videos heroicos de All Might.

—Tú también has cambiado bastante —replicó Shoto.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, te contaré cuando volvamos a casa —dije mirando alrededor, Shoto también se dio cuenta.

La atención de todos estaba concentrada en nosotros, como si estuvieran viendo el desenlace de un drama, de nuestras palabras supongo que habrán inferido algo de nuestra situación.

—¡Que hermosa reunión de hermanos! —dijo una chica, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos negros.

—Vayan a otra parte si quieren celebrar su reencuentro familiar —expresó con desgano una oruga con cara humana que se asomaba en la puerta— Este es el departamento de héroes.

—Tienen ocho segundos para quedarse callados —continuó la oruga, revelando su identidad al salir de la bolsa de dormir— el tiempo es limitado, ustedes chicos no son lo suficientemente racionales.

Era un hombre de aspecto desordenado y cabello desgarbado.

—Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shota, encantado de conocerlos.

—Es algo apresurado pero usen esto y diríjanse al pátio —concluyó el profesor.

—¡¿Un Examen de comprensión de quirks?! —En el patio, vestidos con uniformes deportivos, todos los estudiantes de 1-A exclamaron.

Claro, todos excepto yo. Es en momentos como este, donde mi ventaja de reencarnar y conocer los eventos futuros puede relucir en su máximo esplendor.

Ignoré las palabras del profesor Aizawa, hasta que llamó a Bakugo para que use su quirk, sin necesidad de contenerse, y lance una pelota softball a la mayor distancia posible.

Con un efusivo grito de "muere", la pelota alcanzó un poco más de 705 metros.

En la emoción de poder usar sus quirks con libertad, alguien mencionó la palabra "divertido", encendiendo un interruptor en el profesor Aizawa, declarando sin compasión que el estudiante de puntaje más bajo será expulsado.

La tensión se podía respirar entre los estudiantes, algunos alzaron sus voces en protesta, pero después de una dosis de realismo trágico y un "Plus Ultra" motivacional del profesor Aizawa, comenzaron las pruebas.

Mientras tanto, todo este tiempo yo estaba en una importante discusión interna. Me debatía qué rumbo tomarían mis acciones en la U.A.

Tengo varias opciones, pero los he resumido en dos rutas principales y después haré los ajustes necesarios.

Mi primera opción es exhibir todo el nivel de mis habilidades, entre los beneficios que pude encontrar, es ser el centro de atención y servir de inspiración a los demás. Pero también tiene desventajas claras, como ser el objetivo número uno de los villanos, y aunque con mi nivel de habilidad puedo afrontarlos, no descarto que mi familia pueda verse afectada.

La segunda opción que estoy considerando es seguir la estrategia del lobo con piel de oveja. Mantener mis habilidades ocultas y exhibir solo una destreza por encima del promedio, de los beneficios no se diga mas, ser subestimado por los villanos es una ventaja absoluta. Pero también tiene inconvenientes bastantes molestos, es de ser constantemente menospreciado, obtener poco reconocimiento y traicionar las expectativas de mi familia.

Ambas opciones suenan lógicas, pero después de considerarlo, no puedo llegar a ninguna conclusión. Así que me decidí a usar el último recurso, la única herramienta que puede ayudarme en un momento de indecisión frente a 2 opciones de igual valor.

Lancé mi moneda de la suerte al aire. Cara para la primera opción, sello para la segunda. Después de dar algunas vueltas la moneda tocó la tierra, mi expresión se distorsionó en una sonrisa deformada, sinceramente no me lo esperaba.

Shoto me miró extrañado con una expresión que claramente se preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo?.

Recogí la moneda y con una sonrisa tracé mi plan de acción escolar en la U.A.

En el primer ensayo, de la carrera de 50 metros. Después de que casi la mitad de mis compañeros de aula lo habían intentado, tuve que competir con el apacible chico alto de cabeza con forma de roca, Koji Koda.

Invertí mi dirección mirando al lado opuesto de la meta, y cuando comenzó la carrera, con mi propia palma de la mano golpeé mi pecho sin usar ninguna habilidad.

Inmediatamente salí disparado como un títere al cual le cortaron las cuerdas.

—1, 03 segundos —advirtió el medidor de tiempo.

No me detuve hasta impactar con el enrejado del otro extremo.

Eso fue bastante divertido, pensé mientra sacudí el polvo y regresaba al grupo de estudiantes.

Recibí algunas miradas extrañas, mientras busqué un lugar para sentarme.

Al ver que no estaba herido, el profesor Aizawa no dijo nada.

Para las siguientes pruebas, me contuve y traté de quedar en la media general de los estudiantes.

Si hay algo interesante que mencionar, es que pude ver en primera fila a Midoriya, destrozándose un dedo para alcanzar los 700 metros en el lanzamiento de softball.

Al final de la evaluación, el corazón del profesor Aizawa cambió y decidió no expulsar a nadie al ver el potencial de Midoriya.

Quedé en décimo lugar en la evaluación, no fue sorpresa.

La moneda que lancé al principio, cayó de borde. En mi experiencia eso solo quiere decir una cosa, es que tengo que hacer lo que me plazca hasta que consideré una respuesta mejor. Por eso mostré algo de habilidad al principio y me relajé después, de todas formas estar en la U.A son como vacaciones para mí, no tengo que tomarlo en serio todo en tiempo.

Al final del día de clases, pude ver a Iida, Uraraka y Midoriya, alejándose en dirección opuesta.

De camino a casa, hablé con Shoto de lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia.

De sus palabras, pude notar el respeto que Shoto guarda hacia papá. Parece que en esta vida el héroe Endeavour ha cambiado para mejor, ya no persigue la idea de superar a All Might a cualquier costo, sino que busca la mejora constante a través del entrenamiento, y aunque a veces descuida un poco a su familia, no llega al punto de perjudicarlos.

Nuestra conversación llegó a su fin cuando entramos a la casa, las luces se encontraban apagadas.

En el momento que entramos a la sala, todo el ambiente se iluminó.

—¡SORPRESA! —un fuerte grito se escuchó.

Todos los miembros de mi familia estaban presentes, debajo de un cartel colgante que decía "¡Bienvenido a casa Tatsuro!".

Miré a Shoto con asombro, él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, parece que lo tenían todo planeado, Shoto hizo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo.

Embargado por la felicidad, mis lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse cuando sentí que por fin regresaba a casa, al lado de mi familia. Mis 4 hermanos estaban presentes, Toya y Fuyumi ya tenían más de 20 años, Natsuo aún está en la universidad, Shoto estudiará en adelante conmigo en la U.A.

Abracé a cada uno de mis hermanos, mientras recordaba todas las dificultades que había tenido que pasar, alejado de mi familia.

Llegué frente a mi padre, su temperamento había cambiado, si antes era un fuego que ardía con ambición, ahora es una llama que arde con sensatez y sabiduría.

No dudé en abrazarlo, y de igual forma el no dudó en devolverme el saludo.

Y cuando fui a ver a mi madre, no fui capaz de contener mis lágrimas. Como una presa en su límite, mis ojos se desbordaron.

—¡Mamá! —grite en sus brazos como un niño desconsolado.

Ver algunas arrugas en su rostro me hizo consciente de todo el tiempo que pasó.

No sé por cuánto tiempo lloré, pero mi madre me consoló como si volviera al pasado, cuando era un niño de 5 años.

Para una persona como yo que en su vida anterior no tuvo una familia, el valor de tener padres y hermanos que me esperan en casa es simplemente incalculable.

En ese momento lo comprendí por completo, no quiero ser un héroe que realice hazañas extraordinarias para salvar a desconocidos, yo solo quiero proteger la sonrisa de cada miembro de mi familia.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar una semana más, 2056 palabras esta vez.**

 **¿Existen reencuentros familiares sin drama? No lo creo.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Jueves 23/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

 **Acabo de crear un blog para organizar todo el material que compone la novela (ficha de nuevos personajes, modificación de personajes originales, etc). Agregare información a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Visítalo en: Ultraviolentofic** (punto) **wordpress** (punto) **com**


	8. Capítulo 08: Una charla en familia

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 8: Una charla en familia**

* * *

 ***** POV TATSURO *****

Esa tarde disfruté de una agradable reunión familiar.

Mi hermana Fuyumi se ha convertido en una joven mujer de cuerpo esbelto, su cabello blanco con ocasionalmente algunos mechones rojos se extiende hasta los hombros, sus gafas rectangulares resaltan su aura erudito, digno de una profesora graduada con las mejores calificaciones. Sus ojos turquesa brillan con travieso esplendor mientras revuelve mi extenso cabello naranja y me pregunta si ya tengo novia.

Después evadir las preguntas juguetonas de mi hermana con sofismas, pude conversar con Natsuo, él está en la universidad estudiando psicología. Pero a mitad de la conversación, Fuyumi intervino, afirmando que Natsuo ya no viene mucho a casa, por que parece que consiguió una novia.

Todos reímos ante el vano intento de Natsuo por justificarse, quedando delatado por su nerviosismo.

—Deberías presentarnos a tu novia —dijo mamá con una sonrisa, parece que le reconforta saber que Natsuo está disfrutando de su juventud.

Después, hablé algunas palabras con Toya, el hermano por el que tengo más curiosidad.

Toya es de actitud seria pero es más accesible que Shoto, es de complexión atlética y tiene el cabello negro en punta, es el que más se parece a papá de todos nosotros.

En la conversación, Toya me dijo que la razón del cambio del color de su cabello del original blanco al actual negro, es una secuela de un accidente cuando entrenaba con papá para ser un héroe. Hace algunos años sus flamas maduraron a llamas azules sin advertencia y por poco se incendia toda la casa. Afortunadamente, papá pudo ayudarlo, pero su cabello se convirtió en negro a partir de ese incidente.

Toya contó que al principio le insistió a papá para que lo entrene y pueda convertirse en un héroe, aunque papá estuvo un poco reacio a la idea, más tarde fue convencido por mamá.

—En un inicio no tenía un buen talento, pero gracias al entrenamiento mis llamas maduraron en azules y pude estudiar en la U.A —confiesa Toya con una sonrisa— Y ahora puedo trabajar codo a codo con nuestro padre.

La alegría no abandonó mi rostro, al parecer muchas de las desgracias en mi familia se evitaron como efecto de mi intervención.

Nuestra charla continuó hasta la cena, mientras ocasionalmente narraba algunas de mis experiencias menos rocambolescas en el extranjero.

Después de que mis padres volvieran de lavar los platos, convoqué a toda la familia a la mesa.

De camino a casa tomé varias decisiones importantes, y el primer paso es que no debo ocultarle las cosas a mi familia si quiero evitar complicaciones en el futuro.

—¡Papá, mamá, hermanos! yo no estuve en japón durante mi crecimiento, por lo tanto no recibí la educación fundamental de asesoramiento sobre uso de los quirks. Y no estoy influenciado sobre la importancia de los héroes en la sociedad —comencé mi declaración frente a toda la familia.

—Es por eso, les pido perdón por traicionar sus expectativas —confesé sin vacilación— no planeo ser un héroe que necesita la sociedad.

Mi padre suspiró, miró a mamá y ella asintió.

—Tatsuro, no tienes que disculparte por nada, hace un tiempo tu madre y yo, acordamos que no intervendremos en la decisión de ninguno de ustedes —dijo mi padre, mirando a todos sus hijos.

—Pero Tatsuro, si no quieres ser un héroe ¿por qué estudias en la U.A? —intervino Fuyumi.

—Yo solo dije que no seré un héroe que necesita la sociedad —declaré con absoluta seguridad— ¡Seré el héroe que necesita la familia! Y para eso necesito la licencia de héroe.

—¿Héroe que necesita la familia? —preguntó mamá que había estado guardando silencio todo este tiempo.

Tomé un poco de té, porque lo que contaré será algo extenso.

—Cuando viajé al extranjero, hubo un solo idioma universal, eso era la fuerza. Mientras existan individuos con poder suficiente, ellos podrán establecer las reglas. Si la persona con poder tiene algo de justicia en su corazón, la sociedad crecerá en la dirección correcta, como es el caso de la mayoría de países. Pero si el individuo con poder es un villano de corazón negro, podría torcer las leyes convirtiendo al héroe en villano e implantar una tiranía absoluta, como es el caso de algunos países de Europa del este y áfrica central.

Cuando viajé por el mundo descubrí que la situación es increíblemente más compleja que lo narrado en el manga original, el mundo no se polariza entre héroes y villanos.

Todos se encontraban meditando mis palabras, excepto mi padre que solo dio un gesto de asentimiento, él también conocía la situación a nivel internacional.

—Afortunadamente Japón goza de un excelente sistema nacional —dije con algo de alivio— Pero ¿Qué impide que eventualmente aparezca un villano con la suficiente fuerza para destrozar el sistema? como fue el caso de hace algunas décadas con el "Symbol of Evil".

Mi padre frunció el ceño, parece que entendió a donde se dirigía la conversación.

—Y en ese momento, ¿Cómo nuestra familia puede protegerse? —concluí con una expresión digna.

—Hermano pero también es posible que lo que dices, no pase nunca ¿Tal vez tanto tiempo fuera de casa, te volvió paranoico? —bromeó Natsuo para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

—Nunca se es lo suficientemente paranoico —sonreí un poco y continúe— Fuyumi, has notado que el poder del quirk de tus alumnos más jóvenes, aumenta en complejidad y fuerza con respecto a la generación anterior.

—Si, a veces son incontrolables —respondió Fuyumi, con su mano presionando su frente, como si recordar le trajera dolores de cabeza.

Asentí, mientras pensaba en mis próximas palabras.

—Cuando conversé con mi maestro sobre eso, él también confirmó que cada vez nacen humanos más fuertes, y es posible que en el futuro aparezcan enemigos que incluso mi maestro no pueda derrotar.

—Tatsuro por teléfono mencionaste que tu maestro era bastante fuerte, pero ¿que tan fuerte es él? —preguntó Toya, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento ideal para hablar.

—No conozco su límite pero...—me detuve un momento, aun dudando si debía de contarles todo— Sé que es más fuerte que All Might.

—¡¿Enserio pueden haber personas mas fuertes que All Might?! —alzó la voz Natsuo, incapaz de creer mis palabras.

Para todo los presentes, la existencia de All Might no solo es el símbolo de la paz, sino que también es la representación física del pináculo del poder en el mundo, decir que existe alguien más fuerte es un ataque directo a sus creencias.

Guardé silencio, hasta que la conmoción en mis hermanos se calmara, incluso Shoto tenía un rostro más serio que de costumbre.

—Natsuo, existen individuos con quirks increíblemente poderosos que no buscan convertirse en héroes, son indiferente a la sociedad. Ellos generalmente viven en reclusión y solo salen para retarse los unos a los otros. Solo tienen una cosa en mente, cultivar sus habilidades con la esperanza de elevar su fortaleza. Y algunos de ellos son casi tan fuertes como All Might —aclaré.

Hace algunos años, cuando descubrí este hecho, yo también me sorprendí. No debo juzgar este mundo con solo la información del manga original, como reencarnado no puedo subestimar a nadie.

—¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuántos son igual de fuertes que All Might? —preguntó Papá.

A pesar del rostro serio de mi padre, pude notar algo de intranquilidad en su expresión. Puedo comprender sus sentimientos, para él a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo siempre ha guardado el anhelo de alcanzar a All might. Que le digan que existen otros individuos en ese nivel, es un fuerte golpe a su confianza. Pero es necesario que revele esa información a mi familia, de lo contrario no serían conscientes de los peligros del futuro.

Mi madre también se dio cuenta de la expresión extraña de papá, ella le devolvió una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Papá, solo tengo información de seis que son tan fuertes como All Might y dos que ya lo han sobrepasado, uno de ellos es mi maestro —respondí.

Mi padre perdió un poco de su compostura cuando escuchó mis palabras, pero dejó que continuara hablando.

—El punto del que me refería, es que eventualmente nacerán individuos fuertes y no es difícil que uno se vuelva un villano, o qué pasaría si alguna persona del nivel de All Might tiene a Japón como objetivo. En ambos caso sería perjudicial para todos —declaré, exponiendo los verdaderos problemas.

En mi familia, mi mamá, Fuyumi y Natsuo, a pesar de no estar directamente relacionados con el mundo de los héroes, también comprenden la amenaza que representan los seres tan fuertes como All Might, y que no estén afiliados a ninguna ideología, ni país, es suficiente como para considerarlos como riesgos potenciales.

—No quiero asustarlos, pero si algún día sucede lo que estoy describiendo, quiero que estemos preparados y que nadie salga lastimado —confesé con absoluta sinceridad.

Como un reencarnado, soy consciente de los peligros que vendrán, y si quiero evitar eventos futuros no basta con que solo yo sea fuerte. Como el de la batalla de mi padre contra el nomu High-End, donde salió fuertemente lastimado, tengo que preparar a mi familia.

—Desde que dijiste que querías ser el héroe que necesita la familia, debes tener algún plan —preguntó Shoto, llegando a la raíz del asunto.

—Si, la respuesta es simple. Nuestra familia tiene que ser más fuerte que sus problemas —respondí con despreocupación.

—Es simple decirlo, pero ¿cómo alguien en nuestra familia puede alcanzar ese nivel? —replicó Natsuo— Papá lleva entrenando décadas y todavía no alcanza a All Might...

Pero antes de que Natsuo pudiera seguir hablando, Fuyumi, sin dejar de sonreír, lo interrumpió con un discreto y fuerte golpe en sus costillas.

—Esta bien Fuyumi, soy consciente de eso. Tatsuro continúa—dijo mi papá sin verse afectado por las palabras de Natsuo.

—Cuando estuve en Albania me topé con unas instalaciones de experimentación ilegal —comencé mi historia.

—Espera ¿Para qué viajaste a Albania en primer lugar? —Interrumpió Fuyumi.

—Estaba de paseo —mentí descaradamente mientras ignoraba las miradas inquisitivas.

—Bueno, el asunto es que un científico con un quirk relacionado con el espacio, logró unificar su quirk con tecnología, creando portales que establecen caminos a otros lugares, aunque no estoy muy claro de qué lugares. Pero desafortunadamente a través del portal llegaron criaturas que no debieron ser traídas, convenientemente pasaba por ahí, salve el día y recuperé la información de la investigación.

Omití voluntariamente varias partes para no preocupar innecesariamente a mi familia.

Fuyumi tenía la mano alzada, como una estudiante que quería fusilar al profesor a preguntas.

—Aún no he acabado —dije mientras golpeé su frente con mi dedo índice— preguntas al final.

Ignoré a Fuyumi revolcándose de dolor en el tatami, había puesto algo de fuerza en mi golpe con la esperanza de que se olvidara de excavar las lagunas en mi historia.

—Después, con ayuda de los científicos originales, estudiamos a las criaturas que atravesaron el portal y logramos sintetizar esto —de una de mis maletas que antes había llegado a casa, saqué una tableta de pastillas tan común que fácilmente podría confundirse con medicamento para la gripe.

—Gracias a estas pastillas, consideré que la investigación de portales podría beneficiarnos a nosotros —continué mientras lanzaba a cada miembro de mi familia una pastilla— Con ayuda de Sakamoto y Nakata, ahora estamos operando un centro de investigación en el extranjero.

—¿Y de dónde sacaste el dinero? un centro de investigación debe ser caro, ¿no? —preguntó Fuyumi, recuperada del dolor.

—Hermana, preguntas para el final, ¡por favor! —respondí con un pequeño pellizco en la base de su cuello que la hizo adormecer.

—Creo que Fuyumi tiene un poco de sueño, el trabajo la debe tener agotada —dije mientras llevaba cargando a mi inconsciente hermana al mueble.

El resto de la familia ignoró nuestras tonterías.

—Pero Tatsuro, si esa tecnología de portales que describes, es capaz de traer a criaturas extrañas, ¿el riesgo no es demasiado como para continuar la investigación? —preguntó Toya mientras me incorporaba a la mesa.

—Las instalaciones están bien protegidas, ese tipo de accidente ya no pueden repetirse —respondí y continué con lo que quería decir— Toya ¿recuerdas el incidente de hace algunos años?, cuando apareció una droga que aumentaba el poder del quirk pero no prosperó por los efecto secundarios que le causaba al cuerpo.

—Si, tratarlo fue muy problemático —respondió Toya— Todos los casos de esa temporada fueron por culpa de esa droga.

—La pastilla que les di, no es tan potente como esa droga, pero puede elevar el poder del quirk entre 10 y 20 por ciento y lo más importante, el aumento es permanente y sin secuelas perjudiciales. Estas pastillas son el resultado de sintetizar uno de los órganos desconocidos de la criatura que atravesó el portal —dije mientras señalaba la pastilla que cada uno tenía en su mano.

Shock, todos estaban conmocionados, incluso mi padre mostró asombro.

—Si esta pastilla sale a la venta tendrá un precio absurdo, ¡10 y 20 por ciento eso es increíble! —dijo mi padre mientras observaba la pastilla como si fuera una gema invaluable.

Como era de esperarse de un héroe profesional. Él sabe que aumentar la habilidad hasta en un 20 por ciento puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte al luchar contra los villanos.

Parece que nadie dudó de mis palabras, me agrada tener la confianza de mi familia.

—¿Cuántas de estas pastillas tienes? —preguntó Natsuo.

—Solo existen 10, no había suficiente material para fabricar más— respondí honestamente.

Las buenas cosas deben compartirse en familia, por eso no dudé en dárselos.

—Gracias Tatsuro.

—Gracias Hermano.

—Gracias.

—Gracias Hijo.

—Gracias Hijo...

Todos entendieron la importancia de estas pastillas, no dudaron en agradecérmelo. Sentí una cálida felicidad en mi corazón, por momentos como estos es para lo que existo.

—Para incrementar el poder de nuestra familia, necesitamos fabricar más elementos como esta pastilla —resolvi con determinación— Por eso, papá, hermanos, quiero que me acompañen en un viaje a través de los portales, para conseguir recursos.

No planeo sentarme pasivamente y esperar que los villanos vengan uno por uno, aprovechare el tiempo para incrementar la fuerza de mi familia y personalmente irrumpiré en sus bases.

—¡Es demasiado peligroso, Tatsuro! —afirmó Natsuo aun intentando digerir toda la información.

—Es por eso que también tengo que darles otro regalo —respondí con una sonrisa—Papá, Toya, Shoto, estiren sus palmas.

Con una expresión algo inquisitiva hicieron lo que les dije. Junté mis manos como si fuera ha hacer una plegaria, y separándolas lentamente, tres barras doradas empezaron a materializarse de mis palmas. Y ante el asombro de todos, se revelaron perfectas flechas doradas, como si fuera las más exquisitas obras de un artesano.

Sin decir más palabras, lancé las flechas despreocupadamente, atravesando respectivamente las manos de Toya, Shoto y mi padre.

—¿Tatsuro que haces? —replicó Natsuo conmocionado.

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada —dije, haciendo un gesto con mi mano y las flechas regresaron a mí, desapareciendo en mi palma— En cuanto a ti Natsuo, a mamá y Fuyumi les daré el mismo regalo después de que su cuerpo se halla adaptado a la mejora brindada por la pastilla.

—¿Qué es lo que hace la flecha? —preguntó mi padre, al ver que las heridas dejadas por la flecha se borraban a simple vista.

—Eso van a tener que descubrirlo —dije con algo de misterio— De todas formas no es nada perjudicial.

Con esto tendrán una forma más de levar su fortaleza, pensé. Hace varios años ya había dominado la habilidad que recibí al nacer y que no tenía nada que ver con mí quirk. Con la práctica descubrí que puedo otorgar una rama de habilidades completamente distinta a los quirk, con simplemente impactando a alguien a quien quiero otorgarle la habilidad, ¿y por qué una flecha?, solo fue por simples razones estéticas, no tiene nada que ver que haya sido influenciado por alguna de mis series preferidas.

—¡Seis meses!, seis meses serán suficiente para hacer los preparativos y realizar la primera expedición a través de los portales —concluí por fin todo lo que tenía que decir, sentí que el peso sobre mis hombros se había reducido.

—¡Yo te acompañaré! —Toya fue el primero en confirmar, la expectativa había borrado por completo su rostro serio.

Parece que él también heredó el deseo de papá de volverse constantemente más fuerte, y ante la oportunidad de conseguirlo, no la abandonará por unos cuantos peligros.

—Yo también iré —dijo Shoto, con su mano fuertemente apretada.

—Me encargaré de los preparativos —dijo mi padre como si no tuviera que confirmar nada y su asistencia fuera obvia— ¿Tatsuro, hay un límite para la cantidad de personas que pueden viajar?

—No lo hay, pero será mejor que solo vayan personas de confianza, de lo contrario pueden generarnos inconvenientes —respondí después de pensarlo un poco.

—Entonces seleccionaré a un equipo capáz —confirmó mi padre, que a pesar de mantener su expresión tranquila, puedo jurar que él es el que más expectativas tiene, tal vez sea la pastilla y los recursos que podremos obtener de nuestra expedición, los que le trajeron una oportunidad de alcanzar su sueño y superar a All Might.

—Supongo que yo también iré —dijo Natsuo con algo de reticencia pero pude notar un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Tal vez él también quiso ser un héroe en algún momento de su vida, pero al no tener habilidad, se embarcó por ir a la universidad y vivir una vida civil.

Mamá también quería decir algo, pero al ver que todos estaban animados como si estuviéramos planeando unas vacaciones familiares, no dijo nada.

En cuanto a Fuyumi, que yacía colapsada en el mueble, también planeo llevarla sin importar su opinión, sea cual sea la profesión de cada miembro en esta familia, como mínimo tiene que alcanzar un estándar de fuerza, sino cómo puedo estar tranquilo si le pasa algo malo.

Hasta altas horas de la noche, coordinamos los detalles del viaje y nos dividimos las tareas. Después, todos nos fuimos a descansar, papá dijo que iba a la sala de entrenamiento y probaria la efectividad de la pastilla que le di.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir, la risa de alegría de papá resonaba constantemente en toda la casa. Suspiré aliviado, la pastilla le ayudó a incrementar la fortaleza de su quirk, estoy ansioso por saber hasta qué nivel alcanzará mi familia.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar con un capítulo más , 3067 palabras (tengo la mano entumecida).**

 **Capítulo largo y necesario, les doy un spoiler, cuando la familia Todoroki haga su viaje a través de los portales se irán con varios miembros de la clase 1-A.**

 **¿Que lugares creen que visitaran?**

 **Próximo capítulo, sábado 25/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

 **Acabo de crear un blog para organizar todo el material que compone la novela (ficha de nuevos personajes, modificación de personajes originales, etc). Agregare información a medida que avanzan los capítulos. Visítalo en: Ultraviolentofic** (punto) **wordpress** (punto) **com**


	9. Capítulo 09: Entrenamiento de combate

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 9: Entrenamiento de combate**

* * *

 ***** POV TATSURO *****

Al siguiente día, dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con el viaje a través de los portales para el futuro, Shoto y yo asistimos a clases. En una nota aparte, Fuyumi se despertó enojada por haberla noqueado ayer, afortunadamente yo ya había salido de casa.

Las primeras horas en la U.A fueron apacibles, solo tuvimos clases normales de los cursos requeridos, como cualquier otra escuela.

Cuando se vive una vida tan trajinada como la mía, viajando de país en país para ejecutar misiones asignadas por el maestro, los momentos tranquilos y relajantes son escasos e invaluables.

Al menos por ahora no tengo que pensar en cómo escapar de un avión lleno de C4, ni preocuparme por sobrevivir. Solo tengo que sentarme y escuchar al profesor, ojala estos días duren para siempre, pensé mientras intentaba ignorar la realidad, porque sabía que los periodos de tranquilidad en la U.A. son tan breves como los eclipses.

Un detalle adicional es que la ubicación de mi asiento asignado en el aula, está en la última fila, entre Shoto y Uraraka.

Al mediodía, mi hermano y yo no pudimos evitar atraer la atención en la cafetería. En esta vida, Shoto no tiene ninguna cicatriz que marque su rostro, su destacada y atractiva apariencia se podía cuantificar a través de la cantidad de miradas y rostros ruborizados que recibía.

—A este paso, ¿no crees qué pronto tendrás un club de fans? —bromee con Shoto mientras disfrutaba de un almuerzo bastante decente para su precio.

—Tu tampoco te quedas atrás —respondió Shoto sin inmutarse, realizando un gesto para que volteara.

Había un grupo de chicas adolescentes que me miraban con los ojos chispeantes, levanté mis hombros en despreocupación.

—No se puede evitar, son los buenos genes de la familia —dije mientras tomaba un poco de té— Apropósito en algunos países, ya tendrías la edad suficiente para casarte, ¿no crees qué es hora de que encuentres una novia?

—La chica de nuestra clase, la de la familia Yaoyorozu es bastante capaz, deberías considerarla —continué molestando un poco a Shoto.

Es aburrido ver cómo las cosas avanzan lentamente, en el manga original Yaoyorozu y Shoto tenían buena química, no creo que sea mala idea intentar emparejarlos. Además Yaoyorozu tiene un quirk bastante útil, sería conveniente que ella participe en el viaje dentro de 6 meses.

De la conmoción, Shoto casi se asfixia con su soba frío. Después de recuperarse, me devolvió una expresión de agravio, la cual ignoré mientras intentaba buscar a la señorita Kendo algo más, aún no me acuerdo su nombre, del aula 1-B. Ella me debe un favor, por haberla ayudado en el examen de ingreso, y ya va siendo hora que lo pague. Pero no la pude localizar en la cafetería.

Recién en la tarde, dio inicio nuestro entrenamiento básico de héroes.

—Yo estoy… ¡Entrando por la puerta como una persona normal—dijo All Might, realizando una magnifica entrada.

Es la primera vez que logro verlo en persona, su impresionante estructura muscular y sus más de dos metros de altura, son suficiente para intimidar a todos a su alrededor. Pero su natural aura heroico, lo convierte en un ser con una dignidad sin igual.

La clase entera no pudo evitar alborotarse, tener como profesor a uno de los héroes más destacados de la época, dejaría emocionado a cualquiera.

—¡Enseñaré el entrenamiento básico para héroes! —dijo mientras realizaban sus practicadas poses heroicas— ¡Para esta clase, construiremos sus fundamentos heroicos a través de varios ensayos!

—¡Esto es lo que haremos hoy! ¡Entrenamiento de combate! —declaró All Might.

Después cada uno de nosotros recibió su traje hecho en base a sus quirks.

Ahora que recuerdo mi solicitud fue bastante específica, espero que hayan logrado hacer mi traje tal y como lo pedí.

En la entrada al territorio de entrenamiento Beta, pude apreciar el debut de los trajes de héroes de la clase 1-A, estilos bastante únicos diría yo.

Todos vestían tal y como lo recuerdo del manga original, con excepción de Shoto que estaba usando una chaqueta de cuello alto y pantalones largos azul oscuro. Debido a que en esta vida no existe resentimiento entre él y mi padre, Shoto no tiene reparos en usar su fuego y es por eso que él no está usando el primer traje mostrado en el manga.

En cuanto a mí, el traje que llevo es relativamente simple, pero los materiales son de alta calidad.

Mi traje consiste en una chaqueta negra de manga corta hecha de fibra de carbono, y unos pantalones color canela de igual material. Junto con unas cómodas botas de vaqueros, una capa de diseñador color turquesa y un sombrero de ala ancha con la imagen de un elefante labrado en plata alrededor de la copa, este último fue requisito de mi maestro, no me atrevo a contradecirlo.

Ahora que lo pienso, mi traje no parece tan simple, sinceramente creo que transmito el aura de un excéntrico villano, me encanta. La compañía diseñadora tiene mis elogios.

Mientras admiraba la calidad de mi traje, All Might ya había completado la explicación de la práctica de hoy.

Será una batalla interna, nos dividirán por lotería en grupos de villanos y héroes, para una batalla de equipo de dos contra dos. Los villanos protegerán un arma nuclear que pretenderán desplegar y los héroes deben detener su plan; si los héroes capturan a los villanos o alcanzan el arma nuclear antes de que se agote el tiempo, ganan; si los villanos logran proteger el arma nuclear todo el tiempo o capturan a los héroes, ganan.

Cuando All Might anunció con quien estaría emparejado en el grupo E, miré en la dirección de mi compañera de equipo.

Su color de piel es de un vibrante rosa violáceo, sus ojos negros resaltan su animada pupila dorada. De su cabello rebelde, corto y rosado se asomaban con cautela unos delicados cuernos amarillos, vestía un ceñido unitardo sin mangas destacando sus seductoras curvas, relucía un prominente escote que amenazaba con revelar unas paradisíacas y alegres colinas, era la animada y relajada, Mina Ashido.

Debe ser considerado un delito poseer esa figura con solo quince años, o al menos ser considerado apología al delito. Percatándose de mi mirada ella me devolvió una sonrisa que llenaría de confianza hasta el corazón más vacilante, me limité a asentir, rezando interiormente para no dejarme llevar por la lujuria y cometer un delito carnal eventualmente.

Después de que todos estuvimos emparejados por lotería, los grupos quedaron algo distintos a lo original.

All Might anunció las dos primeras parejas que combatirán; Midoriya y Uraraka serán los héroes, mientras que Bakugo e Iida serán los villanos. Lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de los cambios, este enfrentamiento aún se realizó, debe ser obra del destino.

Después, All Might nos llevo a todos los demás a la sala de vigilancia para ver el encuentro a través de las cámaras.

Y poco antes que los 15 minutos para que acabara la prueba del primer grupo, ganó el equipo de Midoriya. No hubo sorpresas, al menos para mí que conocía los eventos, el resto fue sorprendido por la repentina pérdida del equipo de Bakugo.

El salón de vigilancia se mantuvo animado mientras todos evaluaban las acciones del grupo anterior. Iida fue elogiado, después de un oportuno y acertado comentario de Yaoyorozu, el próximo grupo en participar fue seleccionado.

La siguiente prueba es del equipo de Shoto y Yaoyorozu, en la labor de héroes en contra de la chica invisible Toru Hagakure, y el de la extraña cola, Mashirao Ojiro.

Shoto tuvo una actuación excelente, ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de utilizar su fuego, simplemente congeló todo el edificio. En la sala de vigilancia todos fueron sorprendidos por su nivel.

Pero nadie pudo notar que a pesar de la actitud seria y compuesta, Shoto se encontraba un poco rígido cuando conversaba con Yaoyorozu. Tal vez estar con ella, le hizo acordarse de mis palabras en el cafetín. Bueno, el primer empujón está dado, veamos cómo progresa en el futuro.

Después me dirigí a conversar con la chica pinky, Mina Ashido. Ya había encontrado la dirección de mi diversión y era posible que los siguientes en participar fuéramos nosotros.

 ***** POV MINA ASHIDO*****

—¡Hola, soy Tatsuro Todoroki! —dijo el chico con el que estoy agrupado para competir en esta evaluación.

—Puedes llamarme Tats, para no confundirme con mi hermano —continuó mientras señalaba a la pantalla donde se mostraba al chico que había congelado por completo el edificio.

Sinceramente me sorprendió que un estudiante pueda ser tan fuerte, su nombre era Shoto Todoroki, recuerdo que quedó segundo en la prueba de ayer con el profesor aizawa.

—¡Y yo Mina Ashido! —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Es muy posible que los siguientes en la prueba seamos nosotros, así que quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre tu quirk —dijo Tats mientras mostraba sus dientes dorados.

Ayer fui conmovida por el reencuentro con su hermano, ellos tal vez tengan algún tipo de problema familiar que los separó, y se reencontraron en la escuela después de tanto tiempo, pensé.

También debo de decir que él es bastante lindo al igual que su hermano, aunque son bastante distintos, cada uno tiene su atractivo particular. Pero algo que me incomoda un poco es su doble pupila, se siente como si pudiera verlo todo. Me cuesta un poco mirarlo a los ojos, como si pudiera espiar en mi alma, deben ser cosas mías.

Y cuando parecía que Tats diría algo más, fuimos interrumpidos.

—¡El equipo J, serán héroes! ¡El equipo E, serán villanos! —exclamó All Might, para después darnos unos breves consejos.

Nosotros nos enfrentaremos al equipo J; recuerdo que estaba conformado por Kirishima, y el chico que puede lanzar cinta adhesiva de sus codos, Hanta Sero.

Miré a Kirishima al otro lado de la sala, él hizo lo mismo y me dirigió un gesto expresando que daría lo mejor.

Kirishima y yo asistimos a la misma secundaria, dimos juntos el examen de la U.A y cuando lo volví a ver en el primer dia de clases, su apariencia había cambiado tanto que me sorprendió. Fue agradable ver que había abandonado su anterior aspecto sombrío.

Pero el caso es que hoy nos enfrentaremos en la prueba. Mi equipo tendrá que realizar la labor de villano y el grupo de Kirishima cumplira el rol de héroe, verlo tan animado encendió mi deseo por ganar, definitivamente no perderé.

Me dirigí con Tats al edificio asignado y trasladamos el arma nuclear de papel maché al último piso.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar un poco tarde esta vez , 1768 palabras.**

 **Un episodio algo corto, se me secó el cerebro escribiendo el capítulo anterior.**

 **Para construir algo primero tienes que destruir (funciona igual para las relaciones) (?)**

 **Próximo capítulo, Martes 28/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

 **Visita el blog en: Ultraviolentofic** (punto) **wordpress** (punto) **com**


	10. Capítulo 10: 1 vs 2

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 10: 1 vs 2**

* * *

 ***** POV MINA ASHIDO*****

—¡Yo quería ser héroe! —reclamé con frustración.

—¡Es aburrido cuidar esta cosa! —continué mi reclamo mientras golpeaba el arma nuclear de papel maché.

—Relájate, va a ser más divertido de lo que piensas —dijo Tats con una expresión amigable, parece que es bastante fácil llevarse bien con él— Mientras tanto, qué tal si me cuentas cuales son tus habilidades.

Por poco me olvido, es mejor que describamos nuestro quirks para poder hacer algún plan.

—Mi quirk es Acid —confirmé, mientras lanzaba un poco de ácido de mis palmas— Puedo disparar ácido corrosivo.

—¿Entonces puedes controlar los niveles de solubilidad y viscosidad de tu ácido? —preguntó Tats.

No pude evitar sorprenderme por lo rápido que pudo comprender los factores de mi quirk.

—¡Sí! —confirmé— Al reducir la solubilidad, baja el nivel de corrosividad. Y al aumentar la viscosidad, mí ácido puede actuar como una barrera.

—Y también puedo hacer esto —dije mientra me deslizaba por la habitación, emitiendo ácido por mis botas.

Tats solo asintió, ¿por qué siento como si estuviera siendo evaluada?.

—Bien aún tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que los héroes lleguen —dijo— ¡Ahora muéstrame tu ataque más fuerte!

Después Tats señaló una columna de concreto en la mitad de la habitación.

—¡No hay problema!—dije concentrando el ácido con la mayor solubilidad que podía controlar, y disparé contra la columna.

Tardó un poco en derretirse pero después de un momento, gran parte de la columna había desaparecido, giré para ver a Tats y escuchar su opinión.

Él me ignoró, caminó directamente a donde mi ácido aún estaba actuando y sin precaución tocó el ácido con sus manos desnudas.

—¡Espera, no hagas eso!, ¡Te vas a lastimar!— advertí rápidamente, pero Tats no respondió.

¡Esto es malo! ¡El ácido que lancé es suficiente como para dañar a seres vivos!

Y cuando fui a comprobar si Tats había resultado herido, comprendí que mis preocupaciones fueron en vano. Porque su mano estaba intacta, mientras que él parecía estar estudiando mi ácido, frotándolo entre sus dedos.

Me sentí extrañamente avergonzada viéndolo hacer eso, pero esa emoción fue rápidamente suprimida. ¿Podría ser que mi quirk no le afecte?, ¿Cómo puede ser posible, si es el ácido más fuerte que puedo lanzar?. Algo de la confianza que tenía por mí quirk se perdió en este momento.

—Interesante, pero extremadamente ineficiente —dijo Tats, ignorando mi estado de ánimo— Bien, aún faltan algunos minutos para que los héroes alcancen el quinto piso, mientras tanto...

Se detuvo, vio mi estado algo deprimida, y exhibiendo sus dorados dientes en una sonrisa, Tats continuo.

—Hoy es tu día de suerte, para lo que queda de la prueba te enseñaré algunas cosas —declaró Tats, mientras sentí que algo de alegría regresaba a mí. Tal vez sea por ver su resistencia a mí ácido o por ser hermano del chico que congeló todo un edificio, me hizo tener un poco de confianza por Tats, él debe poder enseñarme un truco o dos.

—Primero vamos por algo simple, en lugar de lanzar el ácido, intenta concentrar la mayor solubilidad posible en el borde de tus manos junto con suficiente viscosidad como para que no se desperdicie.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Eso nunca se me había ocurrido! —hice lo que dijo Tats e inmediatamente comprendí su utilidad práctica.

Sin decir más palabras, Tats lanzó una pequeña roca en mi dirección, con mis reflejos no era ningún problema esquivarlo. Pero entendí lo que él quería hacer, gire mi mano y con el borde de mi palma golpee la roca dividiéndola irregularmente con mí ácido.

—Aprendes rápido, pero aún tienes que incrementar la viscosidad —dijo mientras señalaba algunas gotas de ácido que había caído al piso— La eficiencia es vital si quieres conservar tu energía en combates prolongados.

Di un salto de alegría, unas simples palabras de Tats incrementaron mis estilos de ataque, será bastante útil para futuras pruebas.

—Recuerda que si puedes aprender técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tu ácido te dará una ventaja natural —recomendó Tats.

Siempre me sentía más cómoda simplemente lanzando ácido, por eso no pensé en implementar otras técnicas adicionales más allá de poder deslizarme, pero sus consejos han demostrado que aún tengo bastante espacio para incrementar mi fuerza, pensé mientras hacía un gesto de alegría.

—Ese es el primer truco, ahora… —Tats se detuvo a mitad de la frase y exclamó sin emoción— ¡Oh! los héroes están cerca, dejemos el siguiente truco para después, antes tenemos que hacer unos preparativos.

—¿Y como sabes que están cerca? —pregunté, él ha estado todo el tiempo aquí conmigo, tal vez sea por su quirk que puede conocer la ubicación de los héroes, ¿Eh? ¿su quirk? Cierto, aún no le he preguntado.

—¿Cual es tu quirk? ¡Todavía no me has contado!— pregunté apresuradamente, aún no hemos hecho ningún plan y según sus palabras, los héroes ya están cerca.

—Claro que te lo diré —dijo Tats sonriendo— Pero primero, quiero que me ayudes a hacer unos preparativos.

Después me indicó algunos lugares donde debía derretir y causar daño estructural a las paredes y columnas, evitando que se colapsen. De alguna forma se sentía como instalar trampas.

No mucho tiempo después, en la puerta aparecieron Kirishima y Sero, enfrentándonos en un ataque frontal.

—¡Han llegado!— advertí, pero Tats estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, parecía que los estaba esperando, ni siquiera los miró.

—Es tiempo de mostrar lo que has aprendido —dijo Tats después de darme un pequeño empujón en la espalda. ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?. Y cuando voltee a verlo, él ya no estaba por ningún lado.

¡Espera! ¡No me digas que ha huido!.

—¡Tats, como se te ocurre escapar a mitad de la prueba! —grité alarmada, ahora estoy en desventaja en un 2 vs 1.

—¡Cobarde como te atreves a dejar solo a una chica, eso no es de hombres! —gritó Kirishima, igual de sorprendido por la situación.

—¡Genial, esto será más fácil! Pensé que el otro tipo sería tan fuerte como su hermano, no esperaba que huyera —exclamó Sero, el chico que puede lanzar cinta adhesiva por sus codos.

Ahora que lo pienso, Tats nunca me dijo su quirk, ni llegamos a ningún plan para contrarrestar a los héroes. Parece que ese cobarde lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, incluso por un momento llegué a pensar que era confiable. Lo juzgue mal, cuando aparezca le daré una lección, pero por ahora la situación a la que me enfrento tiene prioridad.

Presioné los dientes y me preparé para la batalla.

Sero lanzó de ambos de sus codos, la suficiente cinta adhesiva como para bloquear el entorno, limitando mi movilidad.

Utilicé ácido para deslizarme y evadir sus ataques, afortunadamente Kirishima no atacó junto a él.

—¡Kirishima apurate y toma la bomba! —dijo Sero mientra mantenía sus ataques— ¡Tenemos que ganar rápido!

—No es mi estilo abrumar con números y mucho menos a una chica, no es algo que un hombre haría —respondió Kirishima sin moverse de la puerta.

Con el espacio poco a poco reduciéndose, mi movilidad fue limitada y lentamente fui presionada.

Eludí gran parte de sus ataques, mis reflejos son mejores y Sero no fue capaz de atraparme con su cinta.

Contraataqué lanzando mi ácido, pero si no era bloqueado usando sus cintas como una especie de barrera, Sero lograba escaparse de mi rango de ataque.

—¿La situación te conmocionó tanto que ya olvidaste cómo atacar correctamente? —sonó una voz por el comunicador que recibimos al iniciar la prueba, aunque me sorprendió por un momento, reconocí inmediatamente esa voz despreocupada, era Tatsuro.

—¡No te escondas y aparece, no podré aguantar por mucho tiempo! —reclamé agitada.

—No recuerdas lo que te dije, es hora de que muestres lo que has aprendido —continuó Tatsuro. No podía verlo por ningún lado, pero es cierto lo que dijo ¿cómo pude olvidarme?, la impresión de ser abandonada por un compañero, no me hizo pensar adecuadamente.

—¡Si no vas a venir entonces me encargare de todo yo sola! —reclamé. Pero a pesar de lo que dije, recordé su consejo y concentré el ácido en el borde de mis palmas.

Abandoné mis acciones defensivas y me enfrente directamente a Sero. Y como si se tratase de simple papel, las cintas se partieron al menor contacto con el borde de mi mano.

—¡¿Como puede ser esto?! —dijo Sero sorprendido, sin disminuir su ataque.

—Pero si eso no es suficiente, ¡Solo tengo que aumentar mi velocidad y cantidad! —continuó mientras reafirmaba su voluntad.

Con más intensidad y ferocidad las cintas adhesivas, intentaron atraparme como si fueran ágiles serpientes, él también lo estaba dando todo.

Sero utilizó sus cintas para balancearse por la habitación como si se tratase de lianas y evadir mis ocasionales bolas de ácido.

Sus ataques ya no podían ejercer presión sobre mí, la cinta adhesiva carecía de fortaleza frente a mi palma ácida.

Incliné la situación a mi favor, y podía sentir la ansiedad de Sero a través de sus ataques.

—¡Niña, no juegues con tu enemigo, acaba la partida rápidamente de lo contrario no tendrás energía para el próximo combate! —sonó la voz de Tatsuro por el comunicador.

—¿A quién llamas niña? —protesté ofuscada, pero hice lo que dijo.

Me deslicé con ayuda del ácido que surgía de mis botas, logrando ubicarme frente a él y sin compasión dividí cada una de sus defensas.

—¡Kirishima necesito tu ayuda! —gritó Sero.

Pero Kirishima mantuvo su actitud de espectador, a pesar de mostrar un poco de vacilación en su expresión, decidió no intervenir.

—Lo siento Sero, pero no pelearé con esas condiciones, no es la actitud que un hombre debería tener. —afirmó Kirishima, como se esperaba de alguien que anhela ser un héroe.

Con sus ataques bloqueados y con su energía en el límite, no fue muy difícil vencerlo. Él ya no podía mantener mi ritmo.

Completamente abrumado, lo atrapé fácilmente con la cinta de captura.

—¡Ouch! ¡No hay necesidad de tanta brusquedad! —dijo Sero suspirando, mientras lo arrojaba a un lado de la habitación.

—Supongo ¿Que ahora sí podrás luchar? —continuó Sero, mientras miraba a Kirishima con reproche.

—¡Excepcional! Algunos errores al principio, pero no me decepcionaste —sonó la voz de Tatsuro por el comunicador— Recuerda, debes de tener cuidado contra Kirishima, mantén los disparos de ácido al mínimo. Tu piel está a punto de llegar a su límite de resistencia natural.

—¿Espera, cómo sabes eso? —nunca le conté acerca del límite de mí quirk y de los problemas de su uso prolongado.

Esperé por un momento, pero no hubo respuesta.

¡Ese tipo!, ¿En serio, solo planea darme consejos por el comunicador?. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la otra persona que aún quedaba por enfrentarme.

—¡Ashido, si el cobarde de tu compañero no piensa aparecer! ¡Lucharé contra ti y te mostraré mi determinación para convertirme en héroe! ¡No perderé! —exclamó Kirishima.

—¡Yo tampoco perderé! —contagiado por su espíritu heroico, no pude evitar declarar.

—Él no planea atacarte directamente, te distraerá e intentará tomar la bomba —interrumpió la voz de Tatsuro por el comunicador— Tu objetivo es llevarlo a través de las trampas que instalamos para que su quirk llegue al límite de daño y se acabe su endurecimiento, solo así podrás ganar.

—¿Eh? —quedé abrumada por la cantidad de palabras que dijo Tatsuro en tan poco tiempo.

Sin previo aviso Kirishima activó su endurecimiento, embistiendo en mí dirección a toda velocidad.

Logré esquivarlo sin dificultad mientras Kirishima continuó su embestida, destruyendo una de las columnas detrás de mi posición anterior. Esa era una de las trampas que instalé con Tatsuro, con solo un poco de daño se vino abajo, enterrando a Kirishima en los escombros.

Sin haber recibido mucho daño, Kirishima salió de los trozos de concreto y continuó su ataque.

El ritmo de la batalla cayó en un estancamiento, me encontraba esquivando, mientras ocasionalmente lanzaba algunos ataques ácidos no muy letales, evitando de esta forma que se acercara demasiado.

Pero las consecuencias del esfuerzo físico del enfrentamiento contra Sero, lentamente se hicieron notar. Mi estamina se redujo y la cantidad de ácido que podía lanzar se estaba agotando.

Fui presionado por las habilidades físicas de Kirishima. De no ser por las trampas que ocasionalmente lo bloqueaban y las oportunas advertencias de Tats por el comunicador, tal vez ya habría perdido.

No sé en qué momento comencé a cambiar, la ira que sentía por Tats al dejarme sola en la prueba se había desvanecido. Solo tenía admiración por él, sus advertencias y consejos eran tan precisos, sorprendiéndome al punto que pensé que él podía ver el futuro.

Y en algún momento sin saber cómo, me encontré disfrutando del combate.

Mi piel estaba por llegar a su límite, el sudor empapaba mi cuerpo, pero mi espíritu no menguaba, debe de ser la adrenalina, de ninguna forma creo que me convierta en una adicta a las batallas ¿Verdad?.

—¿Por qué no vienes con todo? ¿De verdad me estas subestimando? —No pude evitar declarar con algo de molestia.

—¡Tats tenía razón! ¡Tu plan es alejarme de la bomba!, Pero eso no funcionará —continué.

Había notado que Kirishima se contenía en sus ataques y era persistente en alejarme de la bomba nuclear. Con mi habilidad, no le permitía acercarse demasiado a su objetivo.

Es molesto verlo actuar así, estoy disfrutando de esta batalla. Nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera en la prueba de acceso de la U.A, he vertido tanto esfuerzo como lo estoy haciendo ahora y ver como Kirishima me subestima, no es algo que pueda aceptar.

—¿Tats? ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¡No es el cobarde que te dejó sola en la prueba! —exclamó Kirishima.

—¡El no es un cobarde, me está ayudando! —increpé con una voz que sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera sé por qué lo estoy defendiendo. Kirishima tiene razón, Tats me abandonó, pero la ayuda que me ha dado a través de sus consejos, me ha hecho descubrir una nueva faceta de mí que desconocía, y solo puedo estar agradecida con él.

Kirishima se sorprendió por mi declaración, no solo él, incluso Sero que había estado olvidado en una esquina también estaba sorprendido.

—¿Cómo puedes defenderlo?—preguntó Kirishima, deteniendo sus ataques.

Yo tampoco lo sé, fue lo que pensé pero no me atreví a decir. Solo la voz de Tatsuro, sus consejos y su ayuda, me hacen pensar que siempre que lo escuche por el comunicador ningún enemigo es invencible.

—¡Eso no es el punto! —grité ignorando la confusión que me embargaba— ¡Usa tu fuerza real, no quiero ser subestimada por ser una chica!

Kirishima vaciló, sin saber qué decir.

—Mina...—susurró Tats a través del comunicador, notando la agitación de mis emociones, habló con voz serena— la única forma de hacer que tu oponente deje de subestimarte es destrozandolo. Usa tu fuerza y vencelos, solo mientras ellos estén en el piso admirando tu temible figura, comprenderán la magnitud de su error.

Su tono transmitían paz, pero sus palabras no lo hacían. Se sentía como el susurro de un gentil demonio con un extraño carisma.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre disfruté de hacer amigos, jamás vacilaría en protegerlos. Con mi deseo por proteger a los demás sumado a mi quirk que es bastante fuerte, no sé a partir de qué momento, anhelé ser una heroína.

Pero ahora, tal vez soy egoísta porque no lucho por salvar a alguien, de hecho ahora estoy en el papel de villano, impidiendo que mi amigo de la secundaria logre su objetivo. Solo por ahora me disculpo con todos por ser egoísta, por hoy quiero salvar a alguien, y ese alguien soy yo.

¡Quiero ganar! y nunca he deseado algo con tanta fuerza.

Dejé de deslizarme, dejé de evadir, concentré el ácido en mis manos y ataqué frontalmente.

—¡Kirishima, si esta vez no vas con todo, no te consideraré como mi amigo! —exclamé esas duras palabras con arrepentimiento. Kirishima perdoname por decirtelo, pero ya acepté mi egoísmo. Yo quiero ganar dándolo todo, no aceptaré si te contienes.

Él notó la seriedad de mis palabras, vaciló por un momento pero también arremetió en mi encuentro.

Con el tiempo en el límite, ambos corrimos en una colisión.

—[Red Gauntlet] —usando su quirk de endurecimiento en su puño, Kirishima atacó.

—[Acid Veil] —grité el movimiento que aún no había perfeccionado, pero era mi mejor habilidad.

Una capa extremadamente viscosa de ácido se disparó de mi mano derecha, enfrentándose al puño de Kirishima. Corroí su mano, rápidamente el daño se acumulaba en su brazo.

Con mi mano izquierda lancé al techo el último poco de ácido que mi cuerpo pudo emitir.

Hasta que con un fuerte sonido de ruptura, parte del techo colapsó impactando contra él. Siendo la gota que colmaba el vaso, alcanzó el límite de daño que su cuerpo podría soportar y el endurecimiento de Kirishima llegó a su fin.

—Yo gané —murmuré incapaz de creerlo mientras vi a un Kirishima inconsciente enterrado entre los escombros.

—¡YO GANÉ! —grité con la poca fuerza que tenía.

—¡¿Kirishima perdió?! —exclamó Sero que vio de principio a fin la batalla a pesar de haber estado atrapado en la cinta de captura todo este tiempo.

Mi ropa estaba dañada, sudaba como si hubiera participado en un decathlon, mi piel ardía por haber alcanzado el límite de resistencia a mí ácido, pero aun así estaba feliz. La sensación de ganar en un combate es increíblemente satisfactoria.

—¡Ashido ten cuidado! —advirtió Sero desde un lado de la habitación en ruinas.

¿Cuidado de que? pensé rápidamente, pero cuando me di cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Un bloque del techo que había quedado dañado del enfrentamiento anterior, se desprendió y no tardó en impactar contra mí.

No tenía la fuerza para esquivar, estaba tan agotada que no pude dar ni un solo paso, cerré los ojos y me protegí con las manos, con la esperanza que el daño no sea demasiado grave, y Recovery Girl pueda sanarme.

Pero, por más que esperé, el impacto no llegó. Abrí los ojos, el escombro había desaparecido, como si fuera parte de un sueño y en su lugar solo había una imponente figura de capa turquesa y cabello naranja ondeando.

—¡Tats recién apareces!, ¡Torpe inconsciente! —susurré casi sin fuerzas.

—Ashido lo hiciste bien, te descuidaste al final pero bien en general —dijo con su habitual tono relajado.

— Mina —repliqué, incapaz de controlar mis palabras.

— ¿Eh? —Tats parecía desconcertado.

— ¡Llamame Mina! —aclaré, liberando algo de mis emociones— No seras popular con las chicas si no sabes como dar cumplidos, di todo lo que tenía ¿sabes?.

Él solo sonrió, pero yo ya no podía mantenerme de pie, un esguince en el pie derecho fue el precio que pagué para poder ganar.

Tats logró sostenerme para evitar que cayera al piso.

Mi ropa estaba bastante dañada, sentir su tacto directamente a través de mi piel me hizo sentir avergonzada.

—Gracias maestro —bromeé intentando alejar mi nerviosismo. Durante toda la evaluación su actitud se sintió como la de un maestro, al final él tenía razón, logró enseñarme algunas cosas.

Pero contrario a mi expectativa, la expresión de Tats se congeló y su mirada pareció perderse en el tiempo.

—¿Tats estas bien? ¿Dije algo malo? —aclaré rápidamente, temiendo que lo haya ofendido sin darme cuenta.

—¡No, no es eso! —explicó negando con su cabeza, mientras la comisura de sus labios se elevó, mostrando una extraña sonrisa. Movió su mano para tocar mi mentón alzando mi rostro a la misma altura que la de él. Fui atrapada en sus ojos azules de doble pupila, ya no se sentía tan incómodo mirarlo.

—¡A partir de ahora seré tu maestro! ¡Quieras o no, seras mi discípula!

No fui capaz de reaccionar rápidamente ante el cambio de eventos, mi corazón se saltó algunos latidos para después acelerarse.

—¿Eh? ¿Tats, no entiendo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté avergonzada, no tenía la fuerza para retirar su mano de mi rostro, estoy segura de que si pudiera verme en un espejo, no sería rosa, sino roja de rubor. ¿Acaso no sabe que todos nos están viendo a través de las pantallas?.

— Ahora soy tu maestro y tienes que llamarme maestro —decretó Tats como si toda objeción fuese en vano, mientras dio un golpe con su dedo índice en mi frente.

—¡Ouchh! ¡Eso duele! Espera, ¿Y qué pasó con eso de llamarte Tats para no confundirte con tu hermano? —dije aun sin comprender.

—¡Queda revocado! —replicó sin compasión.

Después llegaron los mini robots transportadores para trasladarnos a Kirishima y a mí a la enfermería.

No sé qué tan serias sean sus palabras sobre eso de ser mi maestro, pero si puedo recibir otra vez su guía y consejos durante una batalla, sería extremadamente feliz.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 3491 palabras, batimos records.**

 **Cada personaje es un mundo, proyectar sus emociones a través de palabras es un trabajo hercúleo.**

 **Verti mi sudor en este episodio, espero que les guste.**

 **En el próximo episodio, reaparece Kendo, algo más.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Jueves 30/08. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	11. Capítulo 11: Incidente en la cafetería

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 11: Incidente en la cafetería**

* * *

 ***** POV TATSURO*****

—¿Por qué no hiciste nada? —preguntó Shoto cuando regresé al grupo después de completar la prueba de combate.

—No había necesidad de que moviera un dedo. Tú mismo lo viste, Mina pudo manejarlo todo sin problemas —respondí descuidadamente.

—¿Mina? parecen ser bastante cercanos, ¿Es tu novia? —averiguó Shoto, con una expresión seria que no puedo saber si quiere confirmar su deducción o tal vez sea su intento por devolverme la broma de la tarde.

—No pienses demasiado en eso, ella es bastante hábil y la acepté como mi discípula —contesté despreocupadamente.

Inicialmente, durante la práctica planeé darle algunas indicaciones a Mina, lo suficiente como para que pueda ganar, verla derrotando a Sero y Kirishima, sería mi forma de entretenerme.

Pero a mitad de la evaluación el estilo de combate de Mina cambió por completo, persiguiendo incansablemente el deseo por ganar. No sé si ella notó el cambio, pero esa es la actitud de alguien nacido para el combate. Y aunque no ha desarrollado ese aspecto, haber ganado en el límite de su fuerza, habrá implantado en su corazón la semilla de la incansable persecución por ser más fuerte. Es el primer paso para prosperar en el mundo de los verdaderos individuos con poder.

Mina es digna de recibir mis enseñanzas, fue la decisión que tomé al admirar su resolución final en la batalla contra Kirishima.

Shoto solo alzó la ceja por mi declaración, como si él estuviera dando por hecho que mis palabras eran solo algunas excusas aleatorias.

Al final de la evaluación, All might felicitó a todos por su desempeño, declarando que los únicos lesionados fueron Midoriya, Kirishima y Mina.

De regreso al aula recibí algunas miradas extrañas, a los ojos de los demás no hice nada más que huir en la prueba y mi única acción, fue aparecer al final para coquetear con Mina. El resto de mis compañeros de aula tal vez se pregunten por qué no recibí ninguna amonestación de All might por mi actuación poco heroica.

La respuesta es muy simple, es porque a pesar de no participar en el combate, todo el tiempo estuve protegiendo la bomba. De lo contrario con todo el desastre del último enfrentamiento de Mina contra Kirishima, si la bomba de papel maché fuera real, hubiera explotado al menos una decena de veces. Además, All might debe haber escuchado nuestra conversación a través del comunicador, y debió haber considerado que cumplí mi misión.

Mina, Midoriya y Kirishima, no tardaron en regresar de la enfermería, acaparando la atención de todos en el aula, rápidamente fueron rodeados mientras recibían elogios por sus respectivos enfrentamientos.

Mi mirada y la de Mina se encontraron, hice un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar y ella me respondió con su característica sonrisa, supongo que no sabe el tormento que sufrirá al convertirse en mi discípula.

Al siguiente día, la noticia de que All might estaba enseñando en la U.A., estalló en todos los periódicos.

Ignorando a la multitud de periodistas en la puerta, ingresé al campus con Shoto.

— ...Necesitamos elegir al presidente de la clase —anunció el profesor Aizawa, después de haber criticado el comportamiento de Bakugo y Midoriya en el examen de ayer.

Inmediatamente el aula entró en un alboroto.

Ignoré todo lo que pasó desde ese momento hasta que se mostraron los resultados de la votación en la pizarra. Y como era de esperarse, no hubo cambios en lo que ya conocía.

Midoriya ganó con tres votos, y Yaoyorozu asumió la vicepresidencia, al menos las cosas quedarían así hasta los eventos de la tarde.

En la cafetería, mientras buscaba un lugar libre para comer con Shoto, mi expresión se iluminó al encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando desde ayer.

—Encontré a un conocido, has algunos amigos y almuercen sin mí —me burlé de Shoto y fui al encuentro de esa persona.

Tomé una silla libre de otra mesa y me senté a su lado.

Todas las personas alrededor de la mesa guardaron silencio ante mi repentina y abrupta llegada, cinco pares de ojos me observaban con desconcierto, y un par con justificada indignación.

—Señoritas, lamento interrumpir su agradable momento, pero hay unos pequeños asuntos que tengo que discutir —me disculpé con el tono más educado que pude fingir ante todas las chicas presentes de la clase 1-B.

Sin importarme si estuviesen o no de acuerdo, me dirigí a la persona con que tenía asuntos pendientes. Ella vestía un pulcro uniforme que resaltaba su suave delicada cintura, cintura que aún recuerdo haber palpado su textura con las yemas de mis dedos. Ella tenía el cabello naranja atado en una coleta lateral, sus hermosos ojos verdes resplandecían de justa ira al darse cuenta de la extraña mirada que dirigía a su cintura.

—¡Cof! Debería saber por qué estoy aquí ¿no? —tosí e intenté guiar la conversación para salir del incómodo momento.

Kendo no pronunció palabra alguna, solo se mantuvo en silencio rechinando sus blancos dientes. Tal vez esté dudando en como echarme de aquí sin arruinar su imagen. Bueno, si no quieres hablar entonces tendré que ayudarte un poco.

—Recuerdo que en la prueba de admisión de la U.A. Cierta damisela en peligro había sido acorralada por los robots de batalla, presa del miedo clamaba por ayuda. En el borde de la desesperación, apareció un valeroso héroe respondiendo a su llamado, y tomándola entre sus brazos, la salvó del peligro —exageré disfrutando ver como con cada palabra que pronunciaba el rostro de Kendo se teñía de rubor.

Las chicas en la mesa que escucharon mi apasionada narración, e intercalando miradas entre Kendo y yo, parecían haber malinterpretado algo, murmurando sus delirios adolescentes.

—¡Eso no fue así! —aclaró Kendo, intentando mantener una sonrisa que parecía torcerse en cualquier momento.

—Solo recuerdo que el tipo que se hace llamar héroe se aprovechó de la damisela —continuó Kendo, reduciendo el tono de su voz al final de la oración. El enojo y la vergüenza se pudo sentir en su expresión— Y sin compasión, la arrojó al aire. ¿No es así Tatsuro Todoroki?.

—¡Oh! Con qué recuerdas mi nombre —señalé sin importarme su tono, y educadamente pregunté —entonces ¿cómo debo de dirigirme a ti?

—Itsuka Kendo —dijo sin cambiar su expresión— Señorita Kendo para ti, no te atrevas a llamarme de otra forma, acosador.

—¿Acosador? no, no. Eso es solo un malentendido — continúe, mientras robé una verdura de su plato sin que ella se diera cuenta— Corrígeme si miento, ¿al final te ayudé o no al salir del cerco de robots?

—Sí —dijo a regañadientes, suavizando su expresión sin darse cuenta que su plato estaba siendo víctima de asalto— no de la mejor forma, pero me ayudaste.

—¡Ves, no es difícil aceptarlo!, Tengo una regla muy simple, los favores se pagan con favores, si quieres que ya no interrumpa tu tranquilidad en el futuro, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Kendo aceptó rápidamente su destino sin evitar el asunto.

—¡Como se espera de una representante de la clase! —respondí, admirando que ella no protestó ni se negara a devolver el favor— Lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, me agradan los postres, sobre todo los caseros, solo tienes que hacerlos para mí cada día por un mes.

Realizando algunos cálculos simples, creo que salvar a alguien de posibles lesiones, y dar postres un mes son favores equivalentes.

—¡Postres caseros por un mes, eso es un exceso! ¡Imposible! —protestó Kendo inmediatamente algo sonrojada.

—Relájate, no tengo segundas intenciones —repliqué sin importancia, quién sabe qué cosas están pasando por su mente— Solo necesito algo con que acompañar mi té.

—Pero aun así, por un mes es demasiado —dijo Kendo, pero su expresión pareció perder algo de brillo.

—Dos semanas, ni más ni menos —negocié, declarando mi línea de fondo, menos no podía aceptar.

Y cuando Kendo planeaba seguir discutiendo….

Un fuerte sonido de alarma irrumpió en toda la cafetería.

—¡Hay una brecha de seguridad nivel 3! —resonó el mensaje de advertencia a través de los altavoces —¡Estudiantes por favor evacúen inmediatamente!

¡Oh! había olvidado que era hora de que sucediera el incidente de los periodistas y la puerta destruida.

—¿Qué es el nivel 3 de seguridad? —preguntó alarmada una chica con vides verdes y espinosas por cabello.

—Significa que alguien se ha infiltrado en el territorio escolar —respondí al ver que nadie conocía la respuesta.

—¡Chicas tenemos que evacuar rápidamente! —dispuso Kendo inmediatamente después de escuchar mi explicación, verdaderamente digna de ser una representante tiene el natural aura de un líder, su rápida respuesta es digna de admiración.

Las chicas presentes del 1-B en la mesa fueron abrumadas por la repentina y desconocida situación, aceptaron el liderazgo de Kendo y se disponían a unirse a la multitud en dirección a la salida.

—No tienen que hacer nada, la emergencia se acabará pronto —comuniqué en un tono compuesto.

—Son sólo periodistas que entraron al campus —completé para calmarlos mientras seguía tomando verduras del plato de Kendo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Todas las chicas miraron a Kendo esperando su decisión, siendo ella la única persona que me conocía, la veracidad de mis palabras dependen del juicio de Kendo.

—Todoroki ¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó Kendo en un tono solemne, olvidando cualquier rencor pasado.

Sin decir palabras solo asentí, respondiendo a su seriedad.

—Aunque no me importa si crees o no en lo que digo. No es agradable ver un grupo de jóvenes damas siendo presionadas en la multitud— respondí señalando a la puerta de salida que ya se encontraba completamente abarrotada.

Kendo dudó por un momento, pero al final suspiró en rendición.

—Tienes razón, no ganas nada con engañarnos, tampoco hay forma que te puedas aprovechar de nosotras. Me ayudaste en esa ocasión, supongo que debes de tener algo de habilidad —declaró Kendo— Te creeré por esta vez.

¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso? por qué habla como si fuera un predador que disfruta de acosar mujeres y que solo salen mentiras de mi boca. ¿Tan mala es la impresión que dejé en esta chica?.

Aunque las chicas siguieron comiendo, su intranquilidad se podía respirar en el aire.

—¿Todoroki verdad? Soy Ibara Shiozaki —se presentó la chica de rostro delicado y vides espinosas por cabello.

—¿Cómo sabes que son los periodistas que entraron al campus?— continuó Shiozaki con una angustia que perturbaba su expresión santa.

—Puedes llamarme Tats, para no confundirme con mi hermano que está en el mismo aula —respondí para después inventar alguna mentira razonable— Es por mi quirk, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, el problema se solucionará pronto. Además que puede salir mal, All Might también está en la U.A.

Hablé en un intento por borrar su ansiedad, a pesar de que estábamos en un extremo de la cafetería, se podían escuchar a las personas luchando por evacuar rápidamente. También en el momento que mencioné a All Might la expresión de todas se relajó, no en vano el "símbolo de la paz" es un seguro que transmite calma con solo nombrarlo.

Teniendo al héroe número uno en la escuela es en sí mismo bastante tranquilizador para todos.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Gracias Tats!—agregó Shiozaki en un tono sereno.

En ese momento, desde la entrada de la cafetería se escuchó un fuerte rugido.

—¡Todo está bien! ¡Solo es la prensa! —gritó Iida que había escapado de la multitud para advertir desde la parte superior de la puerta.

Mi trabajo está hecho. Eso será suficiente para que las niñas en esta mesa me crean, y no salgan corriendo a unirse a la multitud.

Me levanté de mi asiento y planeaba retirarme.

—Una semana, solo por una semana te daré postres —sonó la avergonzada voz de Kendo, parece que le tomó mucho esfuerzo pronunciar esas palabras.

—¡Es un trato! —asentí sin continuar negociando.

Mientras me alejaba pude escuchar los agradecimientos de algunas chicas y también la voz de Kendo

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Qué pasó con mis verduras?— exclamó al ver su plato vacío.

Solo pude acelerar mi paso.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, 2024 palabras, algo ligero.**

 **Un capítulo más relajado, la calma antes del arco de "Enfrentamiento en la U.S.J."**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sabado 01/09. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	12. Capítulo 12: Enfrentamiento en la USJ-1

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 12: Enfrentamiento en la U.S.J. (I)**

* * *

 *****POV TATSURO*****

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente de intrusión de los periodistas en la U.A. Los eventos posteriores no sufrieron cambios a lo que ya conocía. Ese día, al reanudarse las clases, Midoriya recomendó a Iida para que sea el nuevo presidente del aula, debido a su actuación en la cafetería, sugerencia que fue bien recibida por todos.

Durante este tiempo he tenido días bastante tranquilos, alternando entre mi casa y las clases, junto con ocasionalmente recibir los deliciosos postres caseros de Kendo, no he tenido que preocuparme por nada más, excepto…

—¡Formen en dos líneas de estudiantes, para que subir al autobús sea más fluido! —declaró Iida en la entrada al autobús.

Si, hoy es el día de la prueba de rescate, el punto de inflexión donde los verdaderos desafíos comienzan a aparecer. Por ahora, como si solo se tratase de un paseo escolar, todos parecen animados mientras suben al bus, nadie espera que al llegar al campo de U.S.J., se enfrenten con una amenaza sin precedentes en todos sus años de vida.

La liga de villanos hará su primera aparición junto con un individuo de una increíble fuerza solo por debajo de All Might, el humano artificial Nomu.

Pero por ahora, en el bus solo se pueden escuchar las animadas conversaciones de mis compañeros de clase.

—No nos conocemos mucho, así que es genial que al menos sepan que tu personalidad es una mierda empapada en tu podredumbre —se burló el chico rubio con quirk de electrificación, Denki Kaminari, refiriéndose a Bakugo.

A lo que Bakugo replicó vociferando algunos insultos que no me molesté en escuchar.

Enfoqué mis pensamientos en buscar alguna forma de advertir a Shoto que estaba sentado a mi lado, del peligro que más tarde ocurriría.

A pesar que en la serie original casi todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A salieron ilesos del incidente, no puedo asegurar con total certeza que no ocurra algún evento imprevisto.

Tampoco quiero advertir a la U.A que la liga de villanos aparecerá en el campo de la USJ. Ignorando el hecho de que no sería capaz de explicar la razón de por qué tengo esa información, es sólo a través de las batallas donde la vida entra en riesgo, cuando se da el crecimiento real.

No sería buena idea perder esta increíble oportunidad de entrenamiento para Shoto y mi discípula Mina. A esta última todavía no le dado ninguna enseñanza, es hora que cumpla con mis verdaderas labores como el maestro autodenominado que soy.

—Shoto, ¿Cuánto mejoró tu habilidad con la pastilla que te entregué la vez pasada? —pregunté en voz baja, intentando que nadie más escuche nuestra conversación.

—Casi 20 por ciento —respondió Shoto, después de meditarlo por un momento, también fue consciente que esta conversación debe de ser secreta.

—Para ser capaz de absorber todo el potencial de la pastilla. Shoto, tu constitución es excepcional —elogié sorprendido.

Tengo que decir que las pastillas que le di a cada miembro de mi familia para que incrementen su fuerza, tienen la capacidad de potenciar el quirk entre un 10 y 20 por ciento. Pero el valor máximo es solo referencial, se necesita una increíble capacidad innata para asimilar todo los beneficios.

Como un ejemplo, la mayoría de personas, a excepción de los individuos con talento, solo se beneficiarán en un 10%. Cuando conversé con mi padre, Endeavour, me comentó que la cantidad en que logró incrementar su fuerza fue en un casi 15%, siendo el héroe número dos de japón, ese fue su límite, y que Shoto logre casi 20% es sin duda digno de elogio.

También deseaba preguntarle sobre la habilidad que recibió con la flecha que le disparé, pero aún es muy pronto, ahora no tengo tiempo de desviar mis pensamientos, hay algo que necesita ser tratado primero.

—Shoto, no preguntes cómo, pero mi instinto me dice que es posible que enfrentemos peligros cuando lleguemos al campo de entrenamiento —advertí, esta vez abandonando mi habitual tono relajado.

Ambas de las cejas de Shoto, se alzaron en sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado de siempre.

—¿Qué tan grave es el peligro? —preguntó Shoto sin dudar de mis palabras, su expresión seria se torno un poco más grave.

—No conozco los detalles, tal vez no sea mucho peligro para nosotros, pero para los demás... —detuve mis palabras y miré a mis compañeros dentro del bus— ...es posible que puedan salir heridos.

La expresión de Shoto se relajo un poco, tal vez pensó que será manejable mientras no sea un peligro mortal.

—Pero Shoto, tengo la sensación de que también aparecerá un enemigo de un nivel cercano al de All Might, debes tener precaución —concluí mi advertencia.

Sin importar si Shoto crea o no que es mi instinto, si ni siquiera puedo prevenir a mi hermano del desastre al que nos enfrentaremos, de nada sirve haber reencarnado.

—¿Y por qué no advertir a los demás? —preguntó Shoto dudando en compartir la información.

—No es algo seguro, es solo mi instinto. ¿Quién lo creería?. También es posible que me equivoque y no suceda nada —negué, es probable que el efecto mariposa de mi existencia en este mundo, influya indirectamente en el tiempo de llegada de los villanos.

El resto del viaje guardamos silencio, Shoto parecía estar preparándose mentalmente para lo que nos enfrentaremos.

—¡Eso es todo!. Todos tienen mi gratitud por escucharme pacientemente —concluyó el héroe profesional de traje espacial, No. 13.

Sinceramente no presté atención a nada de lo que dijo, desde que llegamos al campo de simulación de desastres U.S.J. constantemente estuve escaneando el entorno, atento del momento en el que aparecerán la liga de villanos.

En el instante en el que el profesor Aizawa se disponía a hablar.

¡Ahí están!, inmediatamente percibí su llegada.

Frente a la fuente del parque central, se materializó un portal negro intangible. Emergiendo de él, docenas de villanos encabezados por Tomura Shigaraki.

Como uno de los antagonistas principales, lo recuerdo claramente, su apariencia actual no tiene diferencia con el manga original, de cabello celeste claro junto con esas extrañas manos unidas a su cuerpo.

—¡Reúnanse y no se muevan! —ordenó el profesor Aizawa— ¡Trece! ¡Protege a los estudiantes!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Kirishima, tal vez aún pensando que los recién llegados eran parte de la evaluación— ¿Es como el examen de ingreso donde la lección comienza de inmediato?

— ¡No se muevan! —declaró Aizawa, entrando en su estado de Eraserhead— ¡Ellos son villanos!

Cada miembro de la clase no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionado, con excepción de Shoto que me dirigió una mirada, respondí con un gesto indicando que se preparara para la batalla.

—Eraserhead y No. 13 ¿Eh?, de la planificación de profesores que conseguimos el otro día, se suponía que All Might debería estar aquí —declaró la irregular niebla negra.

—El traspaso del otro día fue trabajo de estas escorias después de todo —comentó Eraserhead.

—¿Dónde está? Pasé por muchos problemas para traer a todos estos tipos aquí. No me puedes decir que All might, el símbolo de la paz, no está aquí —reprochó Tomura Shigaraki— ¡Me pregunto si él aparecerá si matamos a todos los niños!

Con el avance de los villanos en nuestra dirección, todos no pudieron evitar sentirse presionados. Yaoyorozu inmediatamente preguntó sobre las alarmas anti intrusos, pero antes de que el profesor No. 13 respondiera, fue interrumpido por una realista y ominosa deducción de Shoto.

El profesor Aizawa haciéndose cargo de la situación, ordenó al héroe No. 13 que se encargue de la evacuación y solicite refuerzos.

Inmediatamente después, con notable intrepidez se enfrentó al grupo de villanos.

Sinceramente siento un impulso por unirme al combate, pero la diversión se acabaría muy pronto, tendré que esperar en el momento oportuno si quiero evitar complicaciones innecesarias.

Me acerqué a Mina, su hermosa piel rosa había perdido algo de su brillo alegre, sus profundos ojos negros vacilaban en ansiedad.

—Mina escúchame, no tienes de qué preocuparte —murmuré.

—Tats, lo sé. No hay problema, solo tenemos que evacuar y todo saldrá bien —respondió forzando una sonrisa intentando calmarse a ella misma.

—Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames maestro —repliqué mientras corríamos en dirección a la puerta de ingreso.

— ¿Evacuar?, ¡JaJaJa! ¡Mina no seas ingenua!, ¡Prepárate para la batalla!, no te preocupes de cualquier otra cosa, yo me encargare del resto —reí, mi sangre hervía en espíritu de lucha.

Y en medio de la evacuación de la clase...

—Me temo que no puedo permitir que escapen —comunicó el villano hecho de espesa niebla negra que logró evadir al profesor Aizawa.

—Encantado de conocerlos, somos la liga de villanos —se presentó con innecesarios modales para la situación— Es presuntuoso decirlo, pero venimos a la academia U.A., la base de los héroes. Para hacer que All Might, el símbolo de la paz, de su último aliento.

En el momento en el que el profesor No.13 se disponía a atacarlo, Kirishima y Bakugo se adelantaron embistiendo contra el villano.

Pero como si no hubiera recibido ningún ataque, la niebla se recompuso rápidamente

—Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte —decretó el villano.

Inmediatamente después todos fuimos envueltos por la espesa niebla negra, logrando bloquear el entorno, convirtiéndolo en un domo de oscuridad.

¡Ahora!, ¡Llegó el momento de actuar!.

—Clase, aferrense a las personas cercanas, no huyan de la niebla. Es más seguro ir en equipo —grité lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos me escucharan.

—Hagan lo que dijo —agregó Shoto, su velocidad de pensamiento fue lo suficientemente rápido como para notar las implicaciones de mi mensaje.

Mezo Shoji, el chico musculoso de 6 brazos y el representante de la clase detuvieron sus intentos por salvar y en su lugar sostuvieron a las personas cercanas, varios en la clase hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando la niebla se dispersó, casi todos habían desaparecido.

Los únicos presentes éramos el profesor No. 13 y yo, junto con el villano de niebla que bloqueaba nuestro camino.

No fue ningún problema para mí salir del rango de acción de su quirk de teletransporte.

—Niño tienes algo de habilidad, pudiste percibir la función de mi quirk y hacer un plan tan rápido —elogió falsamente el villano.

—Profesor, no tiene que preocuparse por los estudiantes, aún no han salido de las instalaciones —informé para evitar malentendidos.

El profesor solo asintió, no soy capaz de conocer su expresión con ese traje de astronauta que usa.

—Chico, te encargo este deber. Corre a la escuela e informales lo que está pasando —ordenó el profesor No 13— Buscaré una abertura, utiliza tu mayor velocidad posible y solicita ayuda.

Sin mediar más palabras, el profesor atacó.

— **[Black hole]** —de uno de los dedos del traje espacial del profesor No.13, se liberó una increíble fuerza de atracción.

No podía permitir que el profesor luche contra el villano, si esto continúa es inevitable que él sea derrotado.

Nuestro enemigo tiene la capacidad de crear portales, y sin esfuerzo puede usar la propia fuerza de atracción del quirk del profesor en su contra.

Detuve al héroe No.13, lo tomé del hombro y sin gastar esfuerzo lo arrojé contra la puerta de ingreso a poco más de 100 metros.

—¡Chico qué estás haciendo, te dije que huyas! —gritó el profesor conmocionado, mientras impactaba con la puerta que conectaba al exterior.

El profesor no es una hermosa joven como Kendo, por eso no tuve reparos en contenerme al lanzarlo.

—Profesor, déjeme esta batalla a mí, encárguese de buscar ayuda —dije con tono relajado.

Ni siquiera el villano tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Siendo un héroe profesional, el profesor No. 13 debe concluir que el mejor desarrollo es que yo me quede luchando, en base a la fuerza que usé para lanzarlo. Además él es un héroe de rescate y no de combate, no tiene muchas oportunidades de ganar.

—¡Chico, solo tienes que esperar!, ¡No tardaré! —dijo el profesor después de correr al exterior.

—No puedo creer que fui superado por un niño, pero ahora que 13 huyó, supongo que es game over —declaró el villano— Pero los héroes tardaran en llegar, al menos me encargare de ti, eres demasiado arrogante para atreverte a enfrentarte conmigo.

—Basura, sobrestimas tu fuerza —bromeé.

Ya no puedo contener mis ganas por pelear, han pasado algunas semanas desde que no he golpeado a ningún bastardo engreído.

—Niño, hoy conocerás el verdadero terror de la liga de villanos —advirtió la niebla, mientras se abalanzaba a mi encuentro.

—¿Con esa clase de poder, hablas de verdadero terror? —suspiré.

En este lugar tal vez el único con el que pueda divertirme es el humano artificial Nomu. Para estas pequeñas papas fritas, ni siquiera tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en derrotarlos.

Para detener su avance, esto será suficiente. En un tiempo tan breve, incapaz de percibirse a simple vista, ambas de mis palmas colisionaron, generando una presión y rafaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para detener su avance y empujarlo varios pasos atrás.

—Ahora conoces la diferencia, solo necesito batir mis manos si quiero evitar que te acerques a mí —hablé estoicamente.

—Parece que no puedo subestimar tu fuerza, niño. Entonces es un verdadero Game Over— dijo e inmediatamente desapareció al darse cuenta de la diferencia de niveles. Debe haber ido a buscar a sus aliados y retirarse.

Sin enemigo alguno para enfrentarme, utilicé mis sentidos entrenados hasta el extremo por el maestro Airvatan, para analizar rápidamente todo el campo de batalla. Y con excepción de Eraserhead, nadie parece estar en peligro real.

Pero antes de ayudar al profesor Aizawa, tengo que hacer algunos preparativos.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 2274 palabras.**

 **Comenzamos con el arco de "Enfrentamiento en la U.S.J.".**

 **¿Creen que alguna de las chicas del 1-A necesite ser "salvada" por el protagonista?**

 **Próximo capítulo, Martes 04/09. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	13. Capítulo 13: Enfrentamiento en la USJ-2

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 13: Enfrentamiento en la U.S.J. (II)**

* * *

 *****POV MINA ASHIDO*****

En el momento en que la niebla negra del villano nos envolvió, escuché claramente la voz de Tats, ordenando que nos aferremos a las personas cercanas.

Y como un movimiento involuntario, tomé a Yaomomo de la mano. No sé si los demás habrán seguido las indicaciones de Tats, pero por mi experiencia en las pruebas de batalla de la semana pasada, sin dudar hice lo que dijo.

Antes de darnos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el ambiente a nuestro alrededor cambió, nos encontrábamos en una zona rocosa bordeada de acantilados. Afortunadamente aún tenía de la mano a Yaomomo. Giré a ambos lados buscando si otros compañeros se encontraban en el área.

Pude ver a Kyoka y a Kaminari no muy lejos, rápidamente logramos reagruparnos. Pero antes de discutir cómo salir de esta situación, de las zonas rocosas surgieron docenas de villanos y en un instante fuimos rodeados.

—¿Quién rayos son estos tipos? ¿Y qué diablos está pasando? —exclamó Kaminari, después de evadir uno de los ataques de los villanos.

Rápidamente nos organizamos intentando cubrir nuestros puntos ciegos, y evitar ataques de cualquier dirección.

Era esto a lo que se refería Tats cuando dijo que me prepare para la batalla.

Kyoka instó a Kaminari para que use su quirk y se encargue de freír a todos los villanos de una sola vez, pero al no obtener una respuesta positiva, ella simplemente lo arrojó a la multitud para que sea nuestra escopeta antidisturbios.

Kaminari logró electrocutar a algunos enemigos acaparando la atención de los villanos restantes que se lanzaron en un ataque frenético, y el campo de batalla se volvió caótico.

Mi entusiasmo por luchar se elevó.

Con la ayuda del quirk de creación de Yaomomo, los ataques de ondas sonora de Kyoka y mis acometidas de ácido, no fue ningún problema mantener a raya a los villanos.

Pero la dificultad está en la cantidad de enemigos, nos superan ampliamente. A pesar de que somos bastante rápidos en derrotarlos, sus números no disminuían.

Después de unos minutos de haber comenzado la lucha, Yaomomo anunció que ella ya estaba lista, no entendí lo que quiso decir, hasta que liberó una lámina aislante, protegiéndonos a todos con excepción de Kaminari.

—¡Kaminari es tu turno! —declaró Yaomomo.

Inmediatamente después el área fue bombardeada por el ataque eléctrico de Kaminari, y a pesar de que estoy bajo el aislante, no puedo evitar estremecerme por la magnitud de su fuerza.

Cuando Yaomomo levantó la lámina, pudimos comprobar que todos los villanos fueron derrotados, pero mi visión y la de Kyoka solo se enfocó en la parte superior del traje de Yaomomo que resultó dañado, revelando unos prominentes y bien desarrollados pechos.

Como mujer pude sentir mi brutal derrota, viendo como sus pechos se balanceaban al reparar su camiseta.

No muy lejos estaba Kaminari, haciendo gestos con el dedo pulgar indicando que todo está bien, pero por su expresión, él no parecía estar del todo bien. Su rostro estaba desencajado con una sonrisa algo tonta, evidentemente como consecuencia de haber usado su quirk al límite.

Pero era demasiado pronto para relajarnos…

Sin advertencia, un villano emergió de la tierra, tomando a Kaminari como rehén.

—¡Arriba las manos, ni se les ocurra usar sus quirks! ¡De otra forma, mataré a este niño!— advirtió el villano.

—¡Kaminari! —gritó Yaomomo.

—¡Maldición nos tiene, bajamos la guardia completamente!—declaró Kyoka

—¡No otra vez! —murmuré.

En la última evaluación también fue así, me descuidé al final de la batalla. Si no hubiera sido por Tats que me ayudó en esa ocasión, hubiera acabado con serias heridas.

—Como un compañero usuario de la electricidad no quiero lastimar...—aseguró el villano, pero a mitad de su oración, de la nada algo impactó contra su cabeza y cayó inconsciente, liberando a Kaminari.

—¿Qué pasó? —exclamamos al unísono.

—¡Mina, te volviste a descuidar al final! —declaró una voz apática que rápidamente pude reconocer.

Volteé y lo vi claramente, caminaba hacía mí con esa característica sonrisa mostrando sus dientes dorados desbordantes de despreocupación, como si estuviera dando un simple paseo por un parque.

—Tat... ¡Maestro! —grité, evitando ser reprendida por él otra vez.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el resto de la clase? —rápidamente pregunté lo que más me preocupaba. Si se trata de Tats, tal vez debe conocer la situación actual.

—Todos se están enfrentando a los villanos, al igual que ustedes, pero nadie está en peligro —asintió con un rostro complacido, debe ser porque lo llamé maestro.

—El profesor No. 13 fue a pedir ayuda —continuó Tats— Vine a buscarte especialmente a ti, Mina.

No sé por qué pero mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuché que atravesó todo el campo repleto de villanos hasta aquí, solo por mí.

—¡Es hora que recibas tu primera lección como mi discípula! —agregó Tats, asesinando mis florecientes emociones sin compasión.

—¿Eh? ¿Lección? ¿Qué clase de lección se puede hacer en una situación como esta? —repliqué.

—Perdón por interrumpir su conversación, pero si vas a ir a luchar contra los villanos, yo también quiero ayudar —intervino Yaomomo.

—Yo también —expresó Kyoka.

Tats no dijo nada, solo puso su mano en su mentón y las observó directamente a los ojos por un momento, parecía que las estaba evaluando de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo, cuando le conté el funcionamiento de mi quirk en la prueba de batalla.

—¡Bien! Esa es su decisión, después no quiero escuchar quejas, irán en viaje express —anunció Tats, liberando a las chicas algo nerviosas.

Yo también las comprendo, ver directamente a Tats a los ojos, es mentalmente agotador. Su doble pupila emite una presión que no se puede explicar con palabras, como si escudriñara en tu alma.

Pero ¿Viaje express? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?. En todo caso hay algo más importante que tengo que preguntar.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —cuestioné, señalando a Kaminari que seguía haciendo gestos con el pulgar, mientras daba vueltas en círculos— ¡No podemos dejarlo solo!

Tats pensó por un momento, caminó frente a Kaminari, lo arrastró y lo lanzó hacia Kyoka y Yaomomo.

—Chica oídos de espagueti, tú y la exhibicionista se encargaran de él —declaró Tats.

—¿Oídos de espagueti?¿Exhibicionista? ¡JAJAJA! —No pude evitar estallar de risa, Tats tiene talento para hacerse odiar.

—¿Exhibicionista? no es que voluntariamente vista así, solo lo hago por la conveniencia de mi quirk —murmuró Yaoyorozu en voz baja, completamente avergonzada.

—¿Oídos de espagueti? —exhaló Kyoka inmóvil, tal vez las palabras de Tats abrió antiguos complejos.

Después de reirme, miré con reproche a Tats, él solo se alzó de hombros.

—No me acuerdo sus nombres, ¿Cómo quieres que las llame? —se defendió Tats.

—No es momento para que estés perdiendo el tiempo —continuó mientras desvió su culpa.

—Ponte el comunicador y toma ésto, ubícate en el medio de las chicas y presiona el botón —dijo mientras me lanzaba una esfera del tamaño de una canica.

Hice lo que dijo y al presionar el botón, apareció una especie de esfera de energía que nos envolvió a todas y a Kaminari.

— ¡Agárrense fuerte! —exclamó Tats con una extraña sonrisa que de alguna forma me da una mala sensación, ¿Qué planea hacer?

Sin consideración alguna, Tats arrojó al aire la esfera, con nosotros adentro.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mientras viajabamos en dirección a la plaza central, Yaomomo y Kyoka bloqueaban sus bocas como si fueran a vomitar en cualquier momento.

¡Tats, torpe inconsciente! ¡¿Que clase de viaje express es este?!

 *****POV SHOTO TODOROKI*****

¿Matar a All Might? A primera vista pensé que traerian a toda su élite y nos sobrepasarian en número, pero lo que nos prepararon no se diferencia en traer un montón de escoria.

Por lo que veo hay cuatro o cinco que parecen ser en verdad poderosos. Y según Tatsuro, al menos uno de ellos debe de ser del nivel de All Might, de ser así, entonces el siguiente paso que debo tomar…

—¡Todoroki, algo se acerca! —advirtió Shoji, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ambos fuimos transportados al área de deslizamiento— ¡Muy tarde, ya está aquí!

Sin darnos tiempo para reaccionar, a una velocidad que no pude ver, algo se estrelló no muy lejos de nosotros, levantando escombros a su alrededor.

—Shoto, no pierdas tu tiempo en interrogarlos —dijo Tats, apareciendo de la nube de polvo que levantó su caída— Los villanos que congelaste deben de ser el escalón más bajo de su organización.

—Tatsuro, con que eres tú —dije relajado— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿No sería mejor que vayas a ayudar a los demás?.

—Nadie está en peligro, solo vine a llevarte para que veas que tan fuerte se ha vuelto tu hermano —bromeó Tatsuro.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —pregunté.

Tatsuro pudo predecir con anterioridad la llegada de los villanos, no pude evitar tener curiosidad por lo que planeaba hacer, aún más si dice que me va a mostrar su fuerza. Desde que él llegó a japón, he querido ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto.

—Relájate, ya lo verás. Por ahora, no hagamos esperar a los villanos —declaró Tatsuro.

—Supongo que tú también quieres ir a ayudar —continuó mientras miraba a Shoji.

—De ser posible quiero ser de ayuda —respondió él.

—Bien entonces vas primero. Estira tu mano —le ordenó Tatsuro.

Shoji sin saber lo que mi hermano quería hacer, estiró uno de sus seis brazos. Y como si Tatsuro le estuviera aplicando una extraña llave de judo, Shoji salió volando en dirección a la plaza central.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, él es fuerte, resistirá la caída —dijo Tatsuro.

Eso no es el problema, al menos le hubieras avisado antes de simplemente arrojarlo, pensé.

—Era la forma más rápida de llegar —agregó mi hermano, notando la crítica en mi expresión— Bueno, ahora seguimos nosotros.

Se acercó frente a mí y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me arrojó al igual como lo hizo con Shoji.

En el aire, me costó un poco pero logré estabilizarme. Cuando me di cuenta, Tatsuro estaba mi lado, él también debió haber saltado y parecía disfrutar de la situación.

¿Está loco? ¿Qué clase de experiencia habrá vivido Tatsuro? para actuar tan despreocupadamente.

Antes de caer, utilicé el lado derecho de mi quirk para crear un tobogán de hielo y facilitar mi aterrizaje.

Estábamos en la plaza central cerca de la fuente, y digo estábamos porque no solo éramos Shoji y yo, también pude ver a Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Jiro que luchaban por evitar vomitar. ¿qué les habrá pasado?, junto con Kaminari que tenía una extraña expresión.

¿Y Tatsuro? ¿Dónde está él? sin saberlo, lo perdí de vista.

—¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca —se escuchó la voz aliviada de Tatsuro.

Rápidamente lo localicé, estaba en el borde de la plaza; detrás de él se encontraba Asui, Uraraka, Mineta, Midoriya y el profesor Aizawa que luce bastante herido.

—¡Les encargo al profesor Aizawa! —les ordenó Tatsuro.

A pesar de no estar cerca de él, puedo escuchar su voz con claridad.

—¡Tan rápido! —exclamó Mineta.

—¡Todoroki retrocede!, ¡Ese villano del cerebro, es tan fuerte como All Might! —advirtió Midoriya a mi hermano.

—¡Shoto! —gritó Tatsuro.

Usando mi quirk de hielo, no tardé en llegar.

—¡Llévatelos, no quiero que obstruyan la batalla! —dijo Tatsuro ignorando las quejas del grupo que había salvado.

—¡Todoroki no puedes dejar solo a tu hermano!, ¡ese villano es demasiado fuerte! —exclamó Midoriya, discutiendo mis intentos por llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

—Mi hermano es fuerte, él no caerá ante esta escoria —aclaré, levantando al profesor Aizawa.

Midoriya quiso seguir replicando.

—Shoto está bien, si es solo Midoriya. Puedo manejarlo todo sin problemas —dijo Tatsuro como si fuera un asunto menor.

—Por poco me olvido. Usa esto y podrás escuchar las enseñanzas que le doy a mi discípula —completó mi hermano, mientras me lanzó un comunicador.

Llevé al resto a cerca de la fuente con el grupo de Yaoyorozu, mientras mis pensamientos viajaron hace algunos meses, cuando mi padre me contó sobre Tatsuro.

Desde niño nunca comprendí por qué mis padres dejaron ir a mi hermano al extranjero, la única explicación que recibí de ellos fue que Tatsuro se fue a estudiar y conoció a un maestro que le enseñó algunas artes marciales o algo por el estilo. Eso fue lo que creí hasta el día en que mi padre me contó la verdad.

A la edad de cinco años, Tatsuro pudo luchar contra mi padre, Endeavour, al punto que incluso lo forzó a usar su habilidad más fuerte. Aún puedo recordar el shock que sentí cuando escuché sus palabras.

Pero eso no fue todo, mi padre confesó que fue gracias a mi hermano que él decidió cambiar su carácter. Insistiendo que siempre debo confiar en Tatsuro, porque mi hermano es el que más se preocupa por nosotros.

Y si Tatsuro dice que puede manejar a los villanos, le creo, porque somos familia.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 2150 palabras.**

 **En el siguiente episodio estará la verdadera acción, y verán porque la serie se llama ULTRAVIOLENTO**

 **Próximo capítulo, Jueves 06/09. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	14. Capítulo 14: Enfrentamiento en la USJ-3

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 14: Enfrentamiento en la U.S.J. (III)**

* * *

Cuando Shoto Todoroki llegó con el profesor Aizawa herido, Mina Ashido ya se había recuperado del "viaje express" de Tatsuro.

—¡¿Donde está Tats?! —preguntó alarmada a Todoroki.

Él señaló a un extremo de la plaza central, donde a pesar de la distancia se escuchaba la conversación que tenía lugar.

—¡Salvando al todos al mismo tiempo!. No en vano la U.A es la mejor academia de héroes, teniendo a tantos talentos entre sus filas —declaró el villano de cabello celeste y manos descarnadas.

—Pero ¿Qué puede hacer un simple estudiante ante el verdadero poder? —continuó mientras su enfoque se concentró en Tatsuro.

—¡Mina! —habló Tats a través del comunicador, ignorando al villano.

—¡Escucha atentamente cada una de mis palabras! ¡Esta será mi primera lección como tu maestro! —anunció Tatsuro.

A la distancia, Mina sintió su penetrante mirada de doble pupila.

¿Tats qué estás tratando de hacer?. Si tanto quieres que te llame maestro, ¡No tienes que ponerte en peligro!, eran los pensamientos que la agobiaban mientras contemplaba a su autodenominado maestro, enfrentándose cara a cara contra los villanos.

Conociendo que sus objeciones no lograrían alcanzarlo, Mina solo pudo asentir con preocupación.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué clase de héroe eres si ignoras a los tipos peligrosos? —se impacientó el villano— ¡Nomu!

Inmediatamente, el individuo de prominente estatura y cuerpo antropomórfico muscular, similar al de un cuervo humanoide con el cerebro expuesto, se abalanzó contra Tatsuro a una velocidad que ninguno de los presentes pudo percibir.

Con su largo cabello naranja ondeando, ambas manos en su cintura y una sonrisa que menospreciaba al mundo, Tatsuro lo enfrentó.

Como el elegante movimiento de un torero, reaccionando en el último instante, Tats giró, evitando al Nomu. Y en una rápida acción, con el borde de la palma de su mano, golpeó el grueso cuello de la bestia.

En un parpadeo, un cráter deformó el concreto. Una nube de escombros se disparó a más de una docena de metros.

La bestia evitó el colapso presionando sus cuatro extremidades contra el suelo, tomó impulso y entró en un frenesí.

Sin técnica ni elegancia, el humanoide se enfrascó en lanzar golpes directos llenos de crudeza y poder.

Con cada movimiento recto de su mano, fuertes corrientes de viento destruían el entorno. Pero sin excepción, Tatsuro evadió cada uno de ellos.

Encontrando el momento ideal, Tats levantó la palma de su mano y la dirigió en un ataque frontal a la cabeza del nomu. Pero a mitad de camino, retrajo su mano y alzó su pierna rápidamente, impactando contra el tórax de su enemigo que acabó dando varias vueltas en el aire.

Incapaz de sentir dolor, la bestia continuó su embestida con golpes aún más poderosos que antes. Encontrando una abertura en sus ataques, Tatsuro ejecutó un gancho derecho al estómago del Nomu que se torció en una parábola antinatural.

Sin comprender su error, el monstruo retomó su ataque frontal. Pero esta vez, Tats no eludió ninguno de sus ataques, tomandolos directamente y en un acto de absoluta destreza, redirigía la potencia en cada ataque.

Sumergidos en un violento vaivén de golpes, Tatsuro y el Nomu intercambiaban daño directo en sus puños.

El impulso y las abrumadoras corrientes de viento no permitieron a nadie más unirse a la batalla.

El equilibrio se rompió cuando el humanoide logró deslizarle un golpe en el mentón, y Tatsuro conectó un ataque de palma en el hombro del Nomu.

Ambos salieron expulsados en direcciones opuestas, destruyendo la superficie a su paso.

—¡TATS!

—¡Todoroki!

—¡Su fuerza bruta es una locura!

Gritos y exclamaciones preocupadas se escucharon de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A.

Y aunque todo esto tarda en describirse, el tiempo que pasó desde el inicio del enfrentamiento de Tats contra el monstruo, no es ni siquiera 30 segundos.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! Kurogiri, si el nomu fue preparado para derrotar a All Might, ¿Por qué no puede vencer a un simple estudiante? —se alteró el villano de cabello celeste que no dejaba de lacerarse el cuello con las uñas— ¿Y por qué parece como si la absorción de impacto no funcionara?

—¡Shigaraki Tomura!, el Nomu aún tiene oportunidad. Preparémonos para ayudarlo en el momento oportuno, de lo contrario si no matamos a ese niño. Me temo que será muy peligroso en el futuro —respondió la niebla negra.

Cuando los escombros y la nube de polvo se asentaron, la figura de ambos combatientes fue revelada. Tatsuro se encontraba intacto con solo una línea de sangre brotando de la comisura de sus labios. Pero del nomu no podía decirse lo mismo, todo bajo su hombro derecho había desaparecido.

—¡Tats es tan fuerte! —se alegró Mina, sintiendo una inexplicable sensación de orgullo en su pecho.

—¡Increible, Todoroki no salió herido! —exclamó Midoriya sorprendido por la batalla.

—¡Mi hermano no perderá contra esa escoria! —murmuró Shoto que inicialmente no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

Viendo que el enemigo tenía gran parte de su cuerpo destruido, una sensación de alivio se elevó en el corazón de los estudiantes. Al menos significaba que Tatsuro que había demostrado un nivel de fuerza inimaginable para ellos, era capaz de derrotar al villano.

Pero el alivio se disipó rápidamente.

—¡Como verás, él también tiene súper regeneración! —declaró Tomura— ¡El Nomu es un saco de arena humano! ¡Creado artificialmente para estar a la altura de All Might!

Inmediatamente, las fibras musculares del monstruo se retorcieron dando forma a un nuevo brazo, y en cuestión de un parpadeo, retomó su embestida contra Tatsuro.

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo las palabras del villano, la sonrisa de Tats no abandonó su rostro. Tomó directamente la acometida del Nomu, y sin prisa ni agotamiento, habló directamente con Mina por el comunicador.

—Mina, mi primera lección, es simple, antes de entrenar tu quirk, mejorar tu técnica o aumentar la cooperatividad. Necesitas sobre todas las cosas, elevar el nivel de tu cuerpo.

Mina que había olvidado las palabras que Tats le dijo antes de su batalla con la bestia, recordó que esta sería la primera lección que recibiría como su discípula. Sorprendiendose al mismo tiempo de que Tats se pueda dar el lujo de desviar su atención para explicarle mientras intercambia golpes con el humanoide.

Ella escuchó atentamente cada palabra, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El esfuerzo de Tats no puede desperdiciarse, pensó Mina. Sin saberlo algo empezó a cambiar en su corazón.

Ignorante de este hecho, Tatsuro continuó su explicación.

—La capacidad física es el pilar principal que fundamenta el crecimiento, un mayor nivel de cuerpo hace la diferencia en la cantidad de veces que puedes usar tu quirk o la escala con que lo empleas…

Detuvo sus palabras, Tats logró atrapar al Nomu del brazo y girando como una peonza lo lanzó al aire. El movimiento fue tan fluido que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto pensaría que lo ha ejecutado cientos ¡No! tal vez miles de veces, y no se equivocan en pensarlo.

—Mejorar el cuerpo no es cuestión de solo ejercitarse; porque cada fibra, cada hueso e incluso los órganos internos deben pasar por una mejora constante —continuó, mientras saltó y haciendo unos giros en el aire, aplastó con ambos pies por debajo del esternón de la bestia, recorriendo todo el camino desde el aire hasta el concreto.

El estremecimiento del impacto se pudo sentir en todo el campo de entrenamiento.

—Por eso, hoy te explicare sobre los niveles de potencia que puede alcanzar el cuerpo humano, o como prefiero llamarlo, los estados de refinamiento corporal —declaró Tats saltando del cráter— Está también es la razon por la que en esta batalla solo utilizaré ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguna otra habilidad más.

¿No está usando su quirk? ¿Solo con el poder de su cuerpo físico?. Mina y Shoto que estaban escuchando a Tatsuro a través del comunicador fueron sorprendidos más allá de su imaginación.

Tal vez por la conmoción de la batalla, ellos no pudieron percibir las implicaciones en las palabras de Tats. En ningún momento mencionó que no usaría su quirk, sino que no usaría otras habilidades. Si ellos supieran que su quirk es de hecho la capacidad de contención de su verdadera forma, es desconocido cuan grande sería su sorpresa.

—¡¿Mina, estas bien?! —preguntó Yaoyorozu, notando su rostro pálido.

Mina no pudo articular palabra, malinterpretando su expresión, Yaoyorozu la consoló.

—Todo va a estar bien, los profesores no tardarán en llegar. Nunca hubiera adivinado que Todoroki fuera tan fuerte, ambos hermanos son ciertamente poderosos, hacen que el resto se sienta abrumado.

Pero Mina no prestó atención a su tono, rápidamente se enfocó en las palabras de Tatsuro a través del comunicador.

—Mi maestro Airvatan, quien también es tu gran maestro, teorizó que existen tres estados conocidos del refinamiento corporal, cada uno dividido en 3 subniveles, básico, avanzado y cumbre.

La nube de polvo del impacto del nomu se dispersó con la fuerte rafaga de su avance, intentando sorprender a Tatsuro con el objetivo de aprisionarlo y golpearlo contra la superficie al igual como lo hizo con Eraserhead. Pero con agilidad excepcional, Tats giró su cuerpo en una postura antinatural, de forma que su codo izquierdo colisionara contra la cara de la bestia.

Tatsuro continuó su explicación, mientras en la distancia, la bestia reformaba su rostro parcialmente destruido.

—El primer estado es el "Fundamental", aquí se ubican la mayoría de seres humanos. Un ciudadano con un quirk que no es apto para la lucha es un ejemplo del subnivel básico y alguien con el estado fundamental cumbre, puede romper records olímpicos sin usar su quirk.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué estás murmurando? ¡Acaso mi nomu no es suficiente para ti! —discutió el villano— ¿Son todos los estudiantes de la U.A tan arrogantes?

Pero para Tats, que solo le importaba la lucha y dar instrucciones a Mina, no respondió a sus provocaciones.

—El segundo estado es el "Sobrenatural", son aquellos con un cuerpo que excede lo que la humanidad conocía antes de la aparición de los quirks como natural, la mayoría de héroes de combate están en este estado. Mi padre, el héroe Endeavor, es un ejemplo en el subnivel cumbre de este estado —agregó Tats.

Perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que el Nomu se lanzó sin otra estrategia más allá de solo blandir sus puños, retomó su furioso ataque.

Cambiando su estilo de ataque, Tatsuro también se aventuró a su encuentro, inclinó su cuerpo por debajo del campo de visión de la bestia, a unos pocos centímetros, juntó ambas de sus palmas y como si fuera una lanza, perforó el abdomen del Nomu que salió volando en diagonal.

Por el comunicador, Tats no dejó de explicar.

—El último estado lo llamo "Hegemón", representa el pico de la humanidad, aquí están los individuos que pueden romper la velocidad del sonido con solo su cuerpo físico, cargar edificios sobre sus hombros y generar fuertes corrientes de aire batiendo sus manos.

Tatsuro saltó con la suficiente potencia para deformar el piso sobre sus pies, en un parpadeo logró interceptar al Nomu en el aire, y como si jugara a un extraño deporte, pateo a la bestia en la dirección opuesta.

—Saltar entre subniveles es posible con esfuerzo y trabajo duro, pero para pasar de un estado a otro es un barranco insalvable, no es imposible pero son muy pocos quienes lo han logrado —Tats no olvidó de agregar.

Volando a un extremo del campo de entrenamiento, cuando la bestia estaba a poca distancia de tocar el piso. Tatsuro ya lo estaba esperando y de un golpe lo retornó al aire.

—Conocer los niveles te ayudará a identificar el poder de un enemigo, si algún día te enfrentas con alguien de un estado más alto que tú, debes priorizar la huida, sin importar lo que suceda —advirtió mientras lanzaba al Nomu al otro extremo.

El ritmo de la batalla expuso una escala de lucha completamente desconocida para la clase 1-A.

—¡Increíble! ¡Es posible que Todoroki sea más fuerte que All Might!—comentó Kirishima que junto a Bakugo, recién se incorporaban al grupo.

—¡Imposible! —replicó Mineta— ¡Si All Might estuviera aquí, con solo un golpe lo hubiera vencido!

Tal vez no sea así, fueron las palabras que Midoriya pensó pero no se atrevió a decir.

Pero los más impresionados fueron Shoto y Mina, siendo ellos los únicos que sabían que además de luchar, Tatsuro se dio el tiempo de explicarles. Y el contenido de sus palabras también los hizo sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Mina que en su corazón ya había aceptado a Tats como su verdadero maestro, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Maestro, ¿En qué estado estoy yo?.

—En tu condición, calificas para ubicarte en el estado de sobrenatural básico —respondió Tats deteniendo sus ataques al Nomu.

La regeneración del monstruo reparaba sus huesos rotos y sus extremidades, pero su velocidad de recuperación no era tan alta como al principio.

Notando que la batalla se detuvo, Mina continuó preguntando.

—¿Cuál es el nivel de All Might? —a pesar que no era muy difícil adivinarlo, ella aún quería escucharlo de Tats.

—En su mejor periodo, All Might llegó al nivel avanzado del estado hegemón —respondió Tats sin dar tiempo para que la bestia completara su regeneración.

Aterrizando sobre su espalda, Tatsuro lo presionó bajo sus pies sosteniendo sus extremidades en una llave de lucha libre.

—Tomura, el poder del niño no estaba en nuestros cálculos. Tenemos que regresar y replantear nuestras acciones —advirtió el villano de niebla negra.

—¡Bastardo!, ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi Nomu? —rabió Tomura contra Tatsuro— ¡No hay forma que un estudiante sea tan fuerte! ¿Hiciste trampa?

—Pero incluso si eres fuerte, no creo que puedas salvar a los demás niños cuando contienes al Nomu —continuó el villano, llegando a una resolución— ¡Kurogiri, es hora!

Midoriya, Bakugo, Shoto y Kirishima notaron el repentino movimiento de los villanos, preparándose para contrarrestarlos.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena que me preocupe por ustedes —resopló Tatsuro que a pesar de aún sostener firmemente al Nomu, con un movimiento de su pulgar lanzó una esfera.

Notando que el ataque estaba dirigido contra Tomura, Kurogiri interpuso su niebla para transportar la esfera.

Pero en solo un momento, la cantidad de proyectiles se multiplicaron. Sin tener tiempo para evadirlas Todas, la niebla protegió como pudo a Tomura que no logró salir indemne. Recibiendo un impacto en el hombro derecho y en una pierna.

—¡Esto es malo! —bajo la continua amenaza de los proyectiles esféricos que no se detenía, Kurogiri tomó a su herido compañero y lo absorbió en su portal.

Antes de desaparecer, Tomura no olvidó amenazar a Tatsuro.

—¡Hemos fallado esta vez, pero la proxima vez te mataré a ti, a All Might y a todos los niños de la U.A.!

—¡Han huido! ¡Por fin podremos estar a salvo! —exhalaron algunos de los estudiantes.

—No, aún no... —dijo Shoto, deteniendo el entusiasmo apresurado.

Porque a pesar del escape de los villanos, el enemigo más fuerte, el Nomu, no había recibido la orden de detenerse, continuando con sus intentos por liberarse del agarre de Tatsuro.

Viendo que su maestro tenía la situación bajo control, Mina tragó saliva y preguntó la mayor duda que tenía, desde que pudo verlo dominando completamente a la bestia.

—Maestro ¿Cuál es el nivel de tu estado?

—¡Yo soy un Hegemón avanzado!

Inmediatamente después, un fuerte sonido de ruptura se escuchó en todo el campo de entrenamiento. Tats ejerció una presión abrumadora, muchas veces mayor a lo que realizó en toda la batalla, las venas marcaban su rostro, la tierra bajo el Nomu se hundió.

Y de un tirón, Tatsuro logró arrancar ambos brazos del Nomu, disparando en todas direcciones fragmentos de hueso y fibras musculares que serpenteaban como si estuvieran vivas.

—Mina, lo que te voy a decir es la regla más importante que debes seguir como mi discípula— la tranquila voz de Tats se escuchó por el comunicador.

A pesar de que ella y toda la clase se conmocionó por las brutales acciones de Tats. Un peso se levantó de su pecho, cuando vio que el villano ya no representaba ningún peligro para Tats.

—¡Maestro, te estoy escuchando! —aseguró Mina con toda la fortaleza que pudo conseguir.

—¡Los enemigos no merecen piedad!

Los brazos del nomu se regeneraron y en un acto de absoluto salvajismo, fueron nuevamente arrancados por Tats.

Cada integrante de la clase 1-A hasta hace algunos meses, solo eran estudiantes de secundaria. En sus vidas, jamás han visto este tipo de masacre unilateral, varios no pudieron evitar vomitar.

En la mente de Mina solo daban vueltas las últimas palabras de Tats.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shoto a través del comunicador.

—¡Tatsuro, es suficiente!

Tats escuchando las palabras de su hermano, detuvo su acto de cosechar los brazos del humanoide.

Se alejó unos metros del monstruo que completamente agotado, no podía ponerse de pie.

—Shoto tienes razón, es momento de acabar con esto —asintió y al mismo tiempo escupió al suelo.

Pero los presentes que creyeron que solo estaba actuando como un delincuente al escupir, descubrieron su error al ver que donde la saliva de Tats había caído, se fundió el concreto transformándolo en una pequeña piscina de lava ardiente, devorando al Nomu como si fueran arenas movedizas.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Tats hizo un gesto extraño con la mano antes de que el nomu desapareciera, manifestando una pequeña niebla negra que solo algunos pudieron notar, y el Nomu se extinguió por completo en la lava.

—¡¿Lo mató!?

—¡Increible, Tats los venció a todos! —gritó mina de alegría, recibiendo algunas extrañas miradas del resto.

—Pero al menos no salimos heridos —suspiró Yaoyorozu, intentando expulsar de su mente la imagen de la masacre de Tatsuro, ella no podía estar de acuerdo con sus métodos.

Los pensamientos de Yaoyorozu eran también la idea unificada que el resto de la clase tenía acerca de Tats.

Viéndolo sonreír mientras desmembraba al enemigo, por un momento dudaron quien era el verdadero villano, Tatsuro Todoroki es una calamidad en la piel de un ser humano.

Bakugo, Midoria y Shoto, apretaron fuertemente sus puños, nadie podía saber que pasaba por sus cabezas.

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada salió volando.

Todos los estudiantes que aún estaban con la guardia en alto, se alarmaron, considerando la posibilidad de la aparición de un nuevo villano.

—¡No teman, porque yo he venido! —resonó una voz heroica.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 3097 palabras.**

 **Sin comentarios, un capitulo muy dificil de escribir. La proxima veremos la conclusion del arco.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sabado 08/09. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	15. Capítulo 15: El regalo

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 15: El regalo**

* * *

 *****POV TATSURO*****

Cuando All might llegó, con excepción de algunos de mis compañeros distribuidos en el campo de entrenamiento, la mayoría de enfrentamientos habían concluido.

El resto de los profesores no tardaron en llegar, pero los comentarios de Present Mic resumieron su situación.

—¡Llegamos tan ostentosamente y aun así no hicimos nada!

Afortunadamente el profesor No. 13 que se encargó de informar a la academia, no fue tan rápido como Iida en la serie original, de lo contrario tal vez no hubiera podido divertirme tanto tiempo con el Nomu.

A pesar de las palabras de Present Mic, junto con All Might, los profesores se encargaron de rescatar a los demás estudiantes hasta que llegó la policía y entregaron a los villanos de bajo nivel que solo sirvieron como entrenamiento para la clase 1-A.

—¡Todos están ilesos! —declaró un oficial con la estereotípica apariencia de un inspector.

Mientras el resto de la clase comentaba sus experiencias contra los villanos y de mi batalla contra el Nomu, fui llamado por All might y por el Director.

—Tatsuro Todoroki, en nombre de toda la academia, te agradecemos por haber protegido a tus compañeros —se inclinó el director del que no puedo distinguir si es un oso, un perro o un ratón.

Me incliné en respuesta, mientras mis pensamientos vagaban. El director, al igual que mi maestro, son animales excepcionales que obtuvieron un quirk; sinceramente la naturaleza es extraña en algunas ocasiones.

—¡Joven Todoroki muchas gracias por tu intervención! ¡Si no hubieras estado allí, tal vez yo no hubiera podido llegar a tiempo! —agregó All Might

—Hice lo que cualquier estudiante habría hecho —respondí apaciblemente.

—Pero, Todoroki —intervino el director— Quiero confirmar contigo un asunto, ¿mataste al villano?

No pude evaluar el tipo de expresión del director, pero para esta pregunta yo ya estaba preparado.

—Inicialmente pensé en derretir la mitad de su cuerpo para que no represente ninguna amenaza; pero en el último momento la niebla negra del villano llamado Kurogiri, se lo llevó, poco antes de que lograra mi objetivo.

—Creo que algunos de mis compañeros notaron la niebla, no es muy difícil confirmarlo —agregué.

Utilizando un truco simple, logré que apareciera una niebla similar a la del villano y obtener una coartada. De esa forma la investigación solo revelaría que lo único que hice fue proteger a mis compañeros de un enemigo poderoso, y ningún exceso de violencia mancharia mi historial de héroe.

¿Cosechar brazos de nomu es exceso de violencia? No, no está tipificado como tal, por que el enemigo tenía regeneración. Y cuanto a por qué lo hice con brutalidad innecesaria, fue porque quería preparar a mis compañeros y a mi discípula Mina, de que el mundo de los héroes y las batallas con quirk no son competencias amistosas.

El director conversó un poco conmigo, preguntándome acerca de los villanos y mi opinión del ataque, no tuve necesidad de mentir; narré todo lo sucedido en el incidente.

Después me alejé indiferente de cuál sería la conclusión del director, si cree en mis palabras o no.

Pero antes de regresar a casa, hay una persona a la que tengo que encontrar, aunque no estoy seguro de poder hallarla.

Frente a una puerta de acero sólido; de la que estoy seguro de que tiene varios centímetros de espesor; en el primer piso del edificio principal de la academia, un cartel anuncia el nombre del lugar.

"Taller de Desarrollo".

Antes de entrar, me preparé en caso de quedar atrapado en una explosión sin sentido.

La puerta estaba bloqueada, intenté llamar, pero nadie respondió.

Tal vez es tarde o todavía no es momento para que esa persona aparezca en el taller, pensé. Pero cuando planeaba alejarme y buscar una solución alterna a mi problema. Una fuerte explosión arrasó al exterior, aunque para mi no representa ningún riesgo, desde el interior una figura salió disparada.

Para evitar que se lastimara innecesariamente, la sostuve, evitando que cayera al piso.

—¡Eso estuvo cerca!, ¡Ahora tengo que limpiar antes de que llegue el profesor Power Loader! —declaró la chica, mientras retomó su compostura.

—¡Siento la explosión repentina! ¡No era mi intención involucrar a alguien! —se disculpó.

Y solo cuando la nube de residuos de la explosión se asentó, pude verla con claridad.

Un cuerpo atlético perfectamente definido; su camiseta sin mangas resaltaba sus generosos y bien formadas colinas, sus vibrantes ojos amarillos marcados con patrón en forma de cruz armonizaba con su asimétrico cabello rosado; era la chica que estaba buscando, Hatsume Mei.

Ignorandome, y sin darme tiempo para hablar, inmediatamente ella caminó al taller.

—Espera, tengo una solicitud —dije, bloqueando su escape.

—Si estás buscando al profesor Power Loader, él no se encuentra. Vuelve más tarde —respondió cortante.

—No es una solicitud para el profesor si no para ti. Escuché que el taller tiene una nueva ayudante, y necesito que fabriques un artículo.

—¡¿Un artículo?!, ¡Tienes mi atención! —declaró, acercando su rostro a solo centímetros de mi cara, pude sentir su aroma femenino.

—Pero en profesor no está aquí. Cualquier mejor a o fabricación, requiere de su aprobación —completó, algo decepcionada.

—Perfecto, porque lo que necesito es un artículo que no pase por su aprobación.

—Lo siento, aunque me gusta fabricar a mis pequeños tesoros. No haría algo así, sería ilegal —se negó, sin negociación— Eso va en contra del reglamento.

—Incluso si te doy la información con tecnología confidencial —revelé mi carta de triunfo, mostrando un USB— Estoy seguro de que esto te ayudará en tus inventos.

—¿¡Tecnología confidencial!? ¡No puedes tentarme con esas cosas! —vaciló, pero aún no cambió de idea.

—Diagramas de un motor que puede impulsarse hasta llegar a mach 4 —susurré cerca de Hatsume.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¡Solo unos pocos países poseen esa tecnología! —habló con emoción en su voz— ¡¿Cómo puedes tener esa información?!

—No necesitas saber su procedencia. Solo tienes que decirme si puedes cumplir mi solicitud.

—¡Uhmm! —su expresión se mantuvo en constante cambio, no era difícil adivinar que se encontraba en una lucha interna. Pero tal vez en su corazón, su deseo por inventar es mucho mayor al de sus valores, no tardó en mostrar su resolución

—Está bien, ¡Pero no haré nada letal! —declaró.

—Es un trato —asentí y le lancé el USB.

—Es increíble, con esto no sería muy difícil hacer trajes que puedan alcanzar mach 1 —comentó, mientras revisaba la información.

Es la misma información que confisque al ingeniero Leprechaun que construyó el avión que usé para viajar japón hace algunos meses, aunque aún tiene utilidad para mí, no tengo ningún problema en intercambiarlo por algo que me es más útil en estos momentos.

—Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, solo quiero que construyas un modificador de voz para que pueda sonar igual a este tono —interrumpí su afanosa lectura de los diagramas y desde mi smartphone, reproducí un archivo de audio.

—¡Hemos fallado esta vez, pero la proxima vez te..—se escucharon algunas palabras que Tomura pronunció antes de escaparse con Kurogiri.

—Eso es todo, no necesito nada más —completé mi pedido.

—¡Eso es bastante simple! —me miró como si dudara si eso sería lo único que pediría.

Desde una montaña de artilugios que no se podía diferenciar de la chatarra, Hatsume rescató algo bastante parecido a un bozal para humanos con un estilo steampunk.

—¡Este es mi tesoro número 16, ajustándolo un poco será suficiente!

Hatsume no tardó en calibrar el dispositivo, y en menos de 15 minutos lo había logrado.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Les mostraré a todos lo frágil que es su justicia! —hablé con la voz de Tomura mientras hacía el gesto de arañarme el cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó mientras me miraba con una expresión extrañada.

—Probando la calidad del producto —me justifiqué.

—¡Claro que es perfecto porque yo lo hice!

—Y si las cosas que haces son tan perfectas, ¿Qué me dices de la explosión de hace un momento? —repliqué.

—¡Solo fue un pequeño tropiezo en el camino a la innovación! —declaró con orgullo.

Jugué con el modificador de voz un par de veces más y al ver que no tenía problemas, me relaje porque ahora sí, mi regalo estaba completo.

—Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—¡Espera eso es todo!, ¿Información confidencial por un modificador de voz? Por donde lo veas, no es un comercio igual; ¿Seguro que no estás planeando volver y chantajearme? —alzó su guardia como si yo fuera a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Considéralo como un pago por tu amistad —expresé mientras extendí mi mano en un saludo occidental— ¡Me llamo Tatsuro Todoroki, puedes llamarme Tats!

Al darse cuenta que yo no tenía otras intenciones, ella apretó mi mano.

—¡Y yo Hatsume Mei!, ¡Si tienes más informacion confidencial, no olvides pasar por el taller!

—¿Estás segura? —parece que probar el sabor de la miel de "diagramas de un motor mach 4" ha torcido la moral de esta chica.

—Siempre y cuando no sea letal, estoy dispuesta —aclaró, como si no fuera ella la que hiciera algo malo.

—A propósito ¿Cómo planeas decirle al profesor Power Loader de la desaparición del artículo? —pregunté mientras sostenía el bozal con la voz de Tomura.

—Solo tengo que decirle que es uno de los artículos dañados en la explosión —Hatsume habló como si fuera lo más común del mundo— Total, hay decenas de ellos destruidos en cada explosión.

—…

Sin más que decir, me despedí y salí de la academia. De camino, compré papel de regalo.

En casa, busqué a Shoto que había regresado antes y le dije que llevara nuestro padre a la sala de entrenamiento.

No tardé en hacer los preparativos hasta que mi padre llegara, y satisfecho admire mi obra. Una caja de regalo de más de dos metros de altura, decoraba el entorno.

Mi padre y Shoto no tardaron en llegar, junto con una persona que no esperaba.

—¡Hey tú qué haces aquí! —exclamé sorprendido.

—¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu hermana! —replicó Fuyumi.

—¡Basta!, discusiones para después —intervino nuestro Padre.

Desde que noqueé a Fuyumi en la última reunión familiar, ella ha querido venganza. Con mis excepcionales sentidos logré evitarla, incluso en la casa no me he encontrado con ella ninguna vez. Pero esta vez llegó escoltada con mi padre, es mi pérdida; y por su expresión parece que disfrutará su venganza.

—Tatsuro, Shoto dijo que me estabas buscando —agregó mi padre.

Ignore la mirada de Fuyumi, y hablé lo que tenía planeado.

—¡Padre te tengo un regalo! —declaré mientras señalaba a la caja gigante— Sé que todavía no es tu cumpleaños, pero encontré un excelente regalo, y dejarlo hasta esa fecha es un desperdicio. Creo que es mejor que lo disfrutes desde ahora.

Shoto y Fuyumi se sorprendieron por el tamaño del regalo, apuesto que no lograrían adivinar qué es, incluso si les doy infinitos intentos.

La curiosidad marcó la expresión de mi padre mientras abría su regalo, y cuando se reveló por completo el contenido, Shoto se petrificó, solo después de unos momentos pudo hablar.

—¡Ese es el Nomu que atacó la academia! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Tu hermano tiene sus métodos— bromeé.

Fuyumi y mi padre que solo habían escuchado un poco del incidente también se sorprendieron de las palabras de Shoto.

Mi padre me miró como esperando que explicara cuales son mis intenciones con este regalo. Por su expresión, estoy seguro de que si no logro convencerlo, me caerá un castigo infernal.

—Padre, este monstruo es casi tan fuerte como All Might, por los experimentos que sufrió no es capaz de razonar y solo recibe órdenes. No es más que un títere de carne, no se lo entregué a la policía porque sería un desperdicio, ellos solo lo mantendrían encerrado. Pero nuestra familia es diferente, necesitamos entrenar para estar preparados para el viaje dentro de 6 meses, y que mejor forma que con una marioneta, y si luchas contra él puedes comprender como llegar a ser tan fuerte como All Might —hablé lo más rápido posible que casi me quedo sin aire.

—Puedes controlarlo usando esto —dije mientras le alcanzaba el modificador de voz hecho por Hatsume.

La expresión de mi padre se relajo un poco, aunque parece que tiene algunas objeciones, al menos por ahora salí ileso.

Pero la ayuda para que mi padre aceptara por completo al Nomu vino de una persona inesperada.

—Papá, creo que tienes que aceptar el regalo de Tatsuro, él lo hizo por tu bien —habló Fuyumi.

¡Esta hermana astuta! ¿Qué planea hacer?. Mi padre lo pensó un poco y dijo que al menos conservaremos al nomu por un tiempo, antes de entregarlo a la policía.

Bueno, al menos mis esfuerzos no se desperdiciaron. Shoto también estuvo de acuerdo, parece que él también quería practicar con el nomu.

Rápidamente el estado del nomu cayó de un humano artificial usado por los villanos, al saco de arena de la familia Todoroki.

Pero antes de que mi padre se llevará al nomu para entrenar alguna de sus nuevas habilidades, Fuyumi mostró sus verdaderos colores.

—Papá, estoy seguro de que el monstruo requiere algunos cuidados como alimentación y esas cosas, cuándo no lo estés usando ¿me lo puedes prestar para encargarme de él?.

Mi padre asintió sin objeciones, justo después Fuyumi me miró con una expresión siniestra, así que eso era lo que buscaba. Planea usar al nomu para ejecutar su venganza.

Tampoco protesté, de hecho me pareció bastante divertido la actitud de Fuyumi, de esta forma recuperaré tantos años de estar lejos de mi familia.

Esa noche nadie en la casa pudo dormir, solo hasta que mamá amenazó a mi padre, él dejó de luchar con el Nomu.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 2300 palabras.**

 **Estando enfermo es más difícil escribir.**

 **Entraremos al arco del festival deportivo, ¿alguna sugerencia para los enfrentamientos?**

 **Próximo capítulo, Miercoles 12/09. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	16. Capítulo 16: Antes del festival deportiv

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 16: Antes del festival deportivo**

* * *

 *****POV TATSURO*****

Dos días después del incidente se reanudaron las clases.

Desde que se difundió el enfrentamiento que tuve con el Nomu, las miradas que recibía del resto de mis compañeros habían cambiado. Y debido a que All might no estuvo involucrado en la batalla, no tuvieron forma de calcular el nivel de mi fuerza, concluyendo erróneamente que tengo la destreza de un héroe profesional promedio.

Pero a pesar de eso, ha desaparecido por completo la mala impresión que dejé en la batalla de equipos de la semana pasada.

El profesor Aizawa llegó al aula completamente cubierto de vendajes, sorprendiendo a todos por su profesionalismo. Él no tardó en anunciar que el festival deportivo estaría próximo a acercarse.

Tal vez será divertido, pensé mientras mi cuerpo fue embargado por el sueño.

No abrí los ojos hasta que acabó el cuarto periodo, y la emoción se pudo respirar en cada uno de mis compañeros de clases.

La puerta estaba completamente abarrotada a la hora de la salida, pero la discusión de Bakugo vs las masas no llamó mi interés, me dirigí al asiento de Mina que estaba a punto de irse.

—Tat... ¡Maestro!, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó, cambiando rápidamente su forma de llamarme, al ver que me disponía a darle un golpe con el dedo índice en su frente.

Aún le cuesta un poco llamarme "Maestro" en público, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

—Si, ¿no estás un poco emocionada por el festival deportivo? —cuestioné.

—¡¿Por qué no lo estaría?! —respondió con una sonrisa— ¡Creo que va a ser emocionante!

—¡Oh! ¿Entonces quieres ganar y quedar primera?—continué.

—¡Claro que quiero!. Pero si Todoroki, Bakugo y sobre todo tú, maestro, van a estar compitiendo creo que será muy difícil lograrlo —dijo un poco avergonzada.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! Mina, te falta un poco de confianza, pero es suficiente con que desees ganar.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya he preparado un horario de entrenamiento para tí. Después de clases iras a mi casa —dispuse, sin aceptar objeciones— Infórmale a tus padres que llegaras tarde a casa porque a partir de ahora, comienza la preparación para el festival deportivo.

—¡¿Ehhhh?!

Por las siguientes dos semanas, Mina Ashido entendió el verdadero significado de ser mi discípula y recibir las enseñanza de la escuela del Dragón Elefante.

"Dragon Elefante", es el nombre chunibyo que mi maestro Airvatan le dio a la escuela de enseñanza de artes marciales de Quirks que él fundó, y de la que yo también formo parte. Este elefante tiene delirios absurdos después de haber sido influenciado por las novelas web chinas de inmortales.

En la sala de espera, a pocos minutos de comenzar el festival deportivo, mientras Mina servía un poco más de té en mi taza vacía, el resto de mis compañeros me dirigía una mirada extraña y Kirishima presionaba fuertemente sus puños.

—¡Ashido!, ¡¿Por qué tienes que actuar como si fueras la sirvienta de Todoroki?! —protestó Kirishima en un tono ofuscado, ya me preguntaba yo en qué momento desataría su ira.

—Llámame Tats —intervine antes de que Mina respondiera.

—¡Tats! —dijo Kirishima rechinando sus dientes— sé que eres fuerte pero no es nada varonil que estés obligando a Ashido a comportarse como una maid.

—¿Obligando?. No, Kirishima te equivocas. Nadie me está obligando. Esta es la etiqueta que debo tener con mi maestro —dijo Mina con un dedo es su mejilla como si se preguntara qué estaba haciendo mal.

Asentí satisfecho, el carácter de Mina cambió tanto que su sentido común ha sido influenciado por el entrenamiento, pero antes de que Kirishima continúe replicando...

Desde un extremo de la sala de espera, Shoto realizó su declaración de guerra a Midoriya acaparando la atención de todos.

Este hermano mío, después de ver la atención especial que All Might le dedicaba a Midoriya, consideró que tal vez Izuku es un hijo ilegítimo del héroe. Sumado a que Shoto heredó el espíritu competitivo de mi padre, consideró que para ser el primero en esta generación debe vencerlo.

Shoto simplemente está abusando del pobre. Que alguien le avise a un profesor, esto es ¡Bullying!

Para comenzar; el nacimiento de mi hermano fue planeado con eugenesia en un matrimonio arreglado, por lo cual su quirk innato es increíblemente fuerte; fue entrenado desde que tenía 5 años por el héroe número dos de japón y no tiene reparos en usar su fuego; asimiló todo el potencial de la pastilla que le di, convirtiéndose en casi 20% más fuerte con respecto al mes anterior; tiene la habilidad especial que le di con la flecha, que a estas alturas ya debe de haber comprendido; Y por si eso fuera poco, las últimas dos semanas ha estado luchando contra el nomu. A diferencia del pobre Midoriya que aunque tiene un potencial increíble, él solo tiene su quirk desde hace menos de un mes.

La escala es abismal, es como que Estados Unidos le declare la guerra a la isla de Tuvalu, y por la seriedad con la que Shoto se lo parece tomar, es equivalente a que Estados Unidos envíe sus buques y portaaviones contra el pequeño país insular.

Ignoré la tensión del ambiente, y mientras tomaba el último sorbo de té antes de nuestra salida a la competencia, observe a Mina que estaba a mi lado.

Ella ha madurado y sobretodo me sorprende la velocidad con que absorbió mis enseñanzas, es sin duda un talento único.

Cuando la lleve a mi casa, la situación no estuvo exenta de algunos malentendidos. Mi familia pensó que había traído a mi novia, y a pesar de que explique nuestra relación maestro-discípulo, ellos aún no creyeron del todo en mis palabras, en especial mi hermana Fuyumi que aparecía en cualquier momento, como si intentara atraparme en una situación comprometedora.

Regresando al presente, parece que mirar a Mina tan directamente la hizo avergonzarse un poco, porque un ligero rubor iluminó su suave y terso rostro rosado.

—Mina, muéstrales a todos lo que has aprendido en estas dos semanas —la alenté.

—¡Si maestro, prometo no defraudar sus expectativas! —habló en un tono sereno, mostrando una cálida sonrisa que complementada con su cabello desenfadado y sus delicados cuernos amarillos, le atribuían un delicado aura risueño y jovial que cualquier persona estaría dispuesta a llamar kawaii.

Asentí satisfecho, el entrenamiento especial de Mina es algo de lo que yo también estoy orgulloso, su actitud serena que contrastaba con esos hermosos ojos negros que resplandecen en sed de sangre, son una obra digna de admirar.

—El mundo por primera vez admirara las enseñanzas de la escuela de Dragón elefante a través de ti —agregué— Estoy seguro de que si tu gran maestro viera tu habilidad, el también estaría elogiando tu talento.

Llegó la hora, y todos caminamos hacia la entrada del estadio, pero antes de entrar sonó mi móvil.

Miré el identificador, y era Sakamoto que actualmente se encuentra manejando el centro de investigación de portales. Contesté sin dudar.

—Señor Todoroki, lo detectamos —anunció con absoluta seriedad.

—¿A cuál de los tres? —pregunté inmediatamente, mi expresión se volvió solemne, ahora la situación escaló a un nivel distinto.

—Es el sujeto planar Nº2 —agregó.

—No es la peor situación. Pero aun así, ¿Dónde lo encontraron?

—Cerca de las playas de Yokohama. Hace algunas horas, un barco pesquero lo reportó a la guardia costera, no ha habido otros movimientos —informó Sakamoto.

—Tal vez me está buscando por venganza.

—Señor la escala reportada del sujeto planar, no es la misma con la que se enfrentó la vez pasada. Según el reporte, un solo tentáculo era tan grande como una ballena azul —advirtió— Es mejor que llamemos al maestro Airvatan...

—No —interrumpí— Si esa cosa está cerca de Japón, entonces a quién quiere es a mí.

—Envíame las coordenadas exactas, si no me contacto contigo en cinco horas infórmale a mi familia que deben evacuar Japón y notifiquen al maestro —agregué, si pierdo esa bestia no podrá ser detenida.

—¿Está seguro señor? —la voz del Sakamoto vaciló un poco.

—Sakamoto, ¿Cuándo te he fallado?, solo me preparo para el peor de los casos.

—Esperamos noticias de su victoria —concluyó la charla.

Después de colgar recibí las coordenadas, no estaba muy lejos.

Suspiré y caminé en dirección al los miembros de clase, que ya se habían adelantado.

—Shoto, Mina; ha ocurrido una cosa urgente, no creo que pueda participar en el festival —hablé con mi hermano y mi discípula.

La expresión de Mina se apagó un poco, pero revolví su cabello como si fuera una niña, intentando mejorar su humor.

—¿Qué es tan urgente que requiere tu atención? —preguntó Shoto, adivinando que voy a enfrentar a algún peligro.

—No es nada peligroso, pero es necesario que vaya —aclaré rápidamente con una sonrisa relajada.

—Mina, cuando regrese quiero verte en el podio con la medalla de primer lugar —la miré y le di un golpe con el dedo índice en su frente, para que despertara de ese estado de ánimo depresivo.

—¡Ouch! ¡Si maestro! —se recompuso mientras sostenía su frente con dolor y hacía el esfuerzo por mostrar su sonrisa más alegre.

—Mina, por poco me olvido, toma esta pastilla —dije mientras le lanzaba la última pastilla que me quedaba para mejorar el potencial del quirk.

Shoto se quedó sorprendido por mi gesto, él también debe saber que está es la última pastilla que me queda; y el hecho que se lo diera a Mina sin dudar, debe de haberlo desconcertado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Mina— ¿Medicamento para dopaje?

—¡Niña tonta!. Shoto te lo va a explicar, yo ya me tengo que ir —puntualizé.

Después me despedí, se lo notifiqué a los profesores y abandoné las instalaciones de la U.A.; llamé una vez más a Sakamoto para que organice el viaje. Llegar hasta Yokohama no tardaría demasiado, pero nada me asegura que la criatura no vaya ha actuar antes de mi llegada. Estaba contra el tiempo.

Durante el viaje no pude evitar recordar los eventos de ese fatídico día hace 2 años en Albania.

A mis padres solo les conté de ese evento que un científico con un quirk relacionado con el espacio, logró unificar su quirk con tecnología. Creando portales que establecieron caminos a otros lugares. Desafortunadamente a través del portal llegaron criaturas que no debieron ser traídas, y cuando pasaba por ahí, salve el día y recuperé la información de la investigación.

Pero para no preocuparlos, no me atreví a contar la historia completa a mi familia, la verdad es….

Hace dos años en un viernes 13 de agosto. Cerca de la ciudad Lushnjë, llegué por encargo de mi maestro a investigar un laboratorio donde supuestamente realizaban experimentación humana.

Para evitar comprometer la situación, la operación la manejé en solitario, sin Nakata ni Sakamoto; mis habilidades de sigilo se convirtieron en excepcionales bajo el entrenamiento de mi maestro.

El laboratorio estaba en una antigua base militar a aproximadamente 6 pisos bajo tierra.

Pero cuando llegué al lugar, no era nada de lo que esperaba.

El científico que parecía ser el jefe de la investigación, un hombre de entre 50 y 60 años, se encontraba en plena ejecución de un extraño experimento, en ese momento no comprendí lo que se desarrollaba. Porque desde la cabina, lo único que pude ver era como un especie de rayos de estática de un flujo inefable que convergían en una especie de puerta de ciencia ficción.

Y fue entonces que lo vi, la expresión de los investigadores rápidamente dio un cambio, y las luces rojas se iluminaron en toda la instalación.

Sin dudar, me preparé para escapar, pero el investigador en jefe se disponía a presionar un botón rojo. Mi instinto me dijo que de lograr su cometido sería muy peligroso para mí.

Salí de mi escondite y lo detuve; más tarde me enteré que ese era el botón de emergencia para colapsar todo el centro de investigación y enterrarnos a todos bajo decenas de toneladas de escombros.

Pero fue por mi intervención que el destino completo cambió, es muy probable que la situación en la trama original es que este centro de investigación se encuentra olvidado por el mundo exterior y las cosas que pasaron después nunca hubieran sucedido.

Este fue el error más grande que he cometido desde que llegué a este mundo.

Pero los eventos que sucedieron no dejaron tiempo de reacción a nadie.

Del extraño portal emergieron tres seres; de uno de ellos solo pude notar una sombra irregular, y antes de que pudiera identificarlo con claridad, el extraño ser, se convirtió en un haz de luz y se disparó al techo con una velocidad abrumadora, perforando hasta el exterior, no es nada de lo que haya visto en este mundo.

No tuve el tiempo para pensar en lo que era la cosa que se escapó, concentré mi atención en los individuos que aún quedaban, y que a pesar del tiempo que había estado abierto el portal, su cuerpo completo no se manifestó en su totalidad.

Ambos aparecieron junto con un sonido místico e inquietante hasta el extremo que me hizo incapaz de moverme por un breve instante.

Eran dos criaturas, y aun si sumo la sensación de todos los peligros acumulados hasta ahora y los multiplicará por diez, aun así no sería suficiente para expresar lo que sentía. Porque en ese momento delante de mí, habían dos criaturas imposibles de describir con palabras; eran aberraciones similares a unos pulpos de cristal con una estructura antropomórfica, tenían una cabeza pero no rostro y en el centro de sus frentes se erguía un prominente cuerno de cristal.

Era incapaz de moverme y aunque las criaturas no tenían ojos, de alguna manera sentí que me miraban con hostilidad.

Esas criaturas... Estaban en un nivel completamente diferente.

Sin mediar palabras, los pseudo-pulpos levantaron sus tentáculos y lo acercaron lentamente hacia mí.

De alguna forma pude sentir que la verdadera muerte, una más allá de la destrucción de la carne, se me acercaba.

Y con un delicado impulso de sus tentáculo, las criaturas me atacaron.

Inmediatamente pensé en huir, salté por el agujero creado por el ser que huyó en una ráfaga de luz.

Una vez en el exterior liberé mi forma verdadera de gigante de lava y me enfrente a ambas criaturas en la batalla más difícil de mi vida…

Los resultados fueron trágicos, perdí 4 de mis 6 brazos y mis órganos magmáticos fueron seriamente dañados. Las bestias tampoco salieron indemnes, logré matar a una de ellas de la cual es un asunto conocido, convertí su cuerpo en medicamentos para incrementar el nivel del quirk. Pero la otra criatura, el sujeto planar Nº2, logró huir y no fui capaz de localizarlo al menos hasta ahora; y parece que busca venganza.

Gracias a lo otra habilidad que recibí al nacer, pude recuperarme, de lo contrario hubiera quedado como un lisiado por el resto de mi vida.

Y ahora, según la información de Sakamoto, la fuerza y dimensiones de la criatura se han incrementado. Pero yo también me he vuelto más fuerte desde ese momento, la misma situación no se volverá a repetir.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo arde en espíritu de lucha.

Antes de llegar a la zona donde la criatura fue vista por última vez, a través de mi móvil busque los resultados del primer evento del festival deportivo.

Midoriya quedó en primer lugar, como se esperaba del protagonista de este mundo.

El segundo lugar fue para Shoto, parece que se confió demasiado.

Y lo que me sorprendió fue que Mina logró superar a Bakugo, quedando ella en tercer lugar.

Como su maestro, mi corazón se llenó de alegría al ver el crecimiento de Mina.

Cuando me acerqué a la playa de Kamino en las costas de Yokohama, en el horizonte pude verlo con claridad.

Un tentáculo de cristal emergió conectando el océano con el cielo.

Las nubes se tornaron negras, y el mismo sonido místico e inquietante que recuerdo con claridad de la vez anterior, resonó en toda la ciudad.

En ese momento confirmé que mi suposición era exacta, la bestia venía por mí y quería venganza.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 2700 palabras.**

 **Me disculpo por tardar en este episodio, mi enfermedad era un poco más complicada de lo que esperaba.**

 **La velocidad de publicación será semanal, hasta que me recupere. Recen para que mejore y pueda escribir más episodios.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 21/09 (Tal vez antes :). Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	17. Capítulo 17: Festival lleno de egoísmo

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 17: Un festival lleno de egoísmo**

* * *

Dejando a Mina Ashido con una expresión desconcertada y un medicamento de uso desconocido, Tatsuro Todoroki abandonó la competencia del festival deportivo.

—Para que Tatsuro te diera su última pastilla, de verdad debe considerarte como alguien importante —declaró Shoto.

Durante el tiempo que Mina entrenó en la casa de Tatsuro, conoció a los demás miembros de su familia. Y aunque ella le restaba importancia al malentendido que tienen sobre su relación con Tats; de alguna forma ser considerada como alguien importante por su maestro, le dio un confort mental único que no había sentido antes.

Mina intentó admirar la pastilla desde todos los ángulos, para comprender porqué este medicamento es tan valioso a los ojos de Shoto Todoroki y su maestro.

—No veo la diferencia, parece una pastilla para la gripe que puedes comprar en cualquier tienda de conveniencia —adivinó Mina, al no poder encontrar nada extraño ni valioso.

—Puede mejorar hasta el 20% de tu quirk, para siempre y sin efecto secundarios —respondió Shoto sin dar vueltas al asunto.

—¿¡Ehh!? ¿¡C-Cómo el maestro puede darme algo tan increíble!? —tartamudeó asombrada.

—Esa es la razón porque dije que Tatsuro te considera importante —habló Shoto con una ligera sonrisa— Ahora que él te entregó esa pastilla, eres como de la familia.

En los pensamientos de Shoto, eso de jugar al maestro y discípula, debe ser una de las malas costumbres que aprendió su hermano en el extranjero; es solo otra forma de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones; en lo que a él le concierne, es muy posible que esta chica de piel rosa y sonrisa alegre, se vuelva su hermana en ley, concluyó Shoto.

—Parece que también planea llevarte al viaje dentro de 5 meses —agregó Shoto, murmurando en un tono algo bajo que Mina no pudo escuchar.

Petrificada, desde que escuchó que ella era considerada como familia por su maestro, Mina Ashido no hizo ningún movimiento, cualquier palabra que pronunció Shoto después, no fue procesada por su cerebro.

En su estado, se limitó a presionar fuertemente la pastilla contra su abundante pecho. A pesar de que ella solo conoce a Tatsuro por menos de un mes, la relación que ha forjado con él, es como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

Desde que interactuó con él en la competencia de equipos de héroes y villanos,Tats no ha dejado de sorprenderla. Por un instante un pensamiento se iluminó en la mente de Mina Ashido; tal vez las cosas serian mejor si no fuera su discípula, si tan solo nuestra relación fuera algo más...

Inmediatamente negó con su cabeza, y desvió su pensamiento; no quería tener ideas que podrían dañar su relación maestro-discípula, además Tats ha hecho tanto por ella, y Mina está feliz como van las cosas, al menos por ahora.

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando avanzó con el resto de sus compañeros a través de la puerta del estadio, y disfrutó de la maravillosa vista de la increíble cantidad de espectadores que habían llegado a la U.A. para admirar el festival deportivo.

Mina que aún sostenía el medicamento que le dio Tats; colocó la pastilla sobre sus suaves y tersos labios rosas con delicadeza y extremo cuidado como si se tratase de un producto de alta repostería, y sin dudar en ningún momento de que su maestro le daría algo para perjudicarla, tomó el medicamento.

Una cálida sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como si bebiera un elixir divino, Mina Ashido sintió una fortaleza sin límites alimentando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Si Tatsuro estuviera presente, fácilmente se daría cuenta de que ella al igual que Shoto, asimilaba casi la totalidad del potencial del medicamento.

Ensimismada en esta sensación, Mina estuvo en una especie de limbo entre la realidad y el placer del poder que le brindaba la pastilla, con cada pulso de su cuerpo.

—¡Maestro, esta pastilla es genial! —gritó Mina en su corazón.

Sólo volvió en sí cuando sonó el anuncio para dar inicio a la primera prueba que sería una carrera de obstáculos.

Siendo adelantada por la multitud; Mina se mantuvo inmóvil, miró al cielo, estiró la mano y murmuró con una voluntad imperecedera.

—Maestro, no te decepcionare.

E inmediatamente se lanzó a la multitud.

Con la puerta de entrada demasiado estrecha, el primer gran movimiento lo realizó Shoto, congelando el piso y los pies de varios participantes.

Pero con la capacidad de deslizamiento de Mina, no fue muy difícil evitarlo.

Seguida de ella, sus demás compañeros de clase utilizaron sus habilidades para evadir y sortear el ataque de Shoto.

La primera gran barrera no tardó en aparecer.

Decenas de colosales bestias mecánicas detuvieron el avance de todos, eran los mismos robots de cero puntos del examen de ingreso a la U.A.

Shoto con solo agitar su mano derecha, emitió una ráfaga de viento congelante que embistió contra los gigantes metálicos, privandolos de todo movimiento.

Mina hizo lo suyo por su parte, con agilidad excepcional se deslizó como un hada elegante con una sonrisa traviesa. Ni la más mínima hebra de su alborotado cabello resultó lastimada.

Exposiciones de ingenio y creativas formas de usar quirks se apreciaron en todo el campo.

Hasta que llegaron a la siguiente etapa de obstáculos, donde formaciones rocosas se erguían sobre profundos barrancos conectados por cuerdas precariamente instaladas.

Con absoluta destreza; Mina, Shoto y Bakugo que encabezaban del grupo, lograron superarlo sin dificultades.

Pero en la última barrera oculta de la carrera de obstáculos, en el campo minado, la sorpresiva aparición de Midoriya en un estallido, adelantó al trío que llevaba la delantera.

Con ingenio, osadía y una voluntad indomable, Midoriya Izuku quedó en primer lugar.

—¡Ahh! ¡Estuve tan cerca! —declaró Mina, habiendo llegado a la meta después de Shoto.

Y un relegado Bakugo, luchaba para contener su ira al ser superado por Midoriya, Shoto y Mina.

Solo los primeros 42 participantes consiguieron avanzar a la siguiente prueba de caballería humana.

Cuando se anunció que el valor de la cinta del primer lugar serían diez millones, la presión casi ahoga por completo al joven Midoriya.

Balanceando sus mechones rosas irregulares, mientras su cuerpo exhibía excéntricos y funcionales gadgets como una digna representante del departamento de apoyo. Hatsune Mei caminó al encuentro con el primer lugar, Midoriya Izuku, con el objetivo de utilizarlo como un escaparate para llamar la atención de las grandes compañías y de esa forma mostrar sus inventos.

Pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo, una mano sonrosada presionó sobre su hombro; que a pesar de la suavidad de su tacto, fue como ser detenida por un roble milenario.

Mei giró con una expresión llena de protesta por haberla interrumpido, si el chico de primer lugar consigue su equipo de caballería y ella no forma parte del grupo por haber llegado tarde, definitivamente liberaría su ira contra esta persona.

Pero fue sorprendida por una alegre y pura sonrisa que por un momento la hizo sentir avergonzada.

—¡Lo siento por interrumpirte!. Me llamo Mina Ashido, soy de la clase A —se presentó Mina en un tono amigable— Alguien me dijo que sería interesante hacer equipo contigo.

A pesar de que la chica frente a Mei, había llegado tercera, no era la persona que ella estaba buscando.

—Yo solo voy a ser equipo con él —aclaró Mei, señalando a Midoriya— Otra persona no sería suficiente para que mis inventos reciban la atención de las grandes compañías.

Inmediatamente después, Mei giró cortando bruscamente la conversación. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Mina no se desvaneció.

—No se puede evitar. Entonces tendré que decirle a mi maestro que ya no es necesario que busque más tecnología confidencial. Aunque ese orbe con campo de energía parecía ser interesante, es una lástima... —habló Mina consigo misma.

El oído de Mei se estremeció como si fuera una gatita que encontró una pequeña presa. Y en un breve instante se abalanzó a solo centímetros del rostro de Mina, ambas de sus colinas protuberantes hicieron contacto, pero parecía que a ninguna de las dos le importaba.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —jadeó Mei.

Los espectadores no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, al ver la sugerente cercanía entre las dos chicas.

—¡El yuri es genial! —se maravilló Mineta— ¡Por favor déjenme unirme a su equipo!

Pero como si ambas hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, la existencia de Mineta fue ignorada en su totalidad; completamente derrotado, Mineta huyó llorando buscando a Shoji.

—Mi maestro dijo que hay más tecnologías de dónde vino el motor de Match 4. Eso es solo siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a ayudarme —respondió Mina a la pregunta de Mei.

En su entrenamiento, no todo fue mejoramiento físico; Mina también fue instruida en lo que Tatsuro Todoroki llamaba, el noble arte de manipular a las personas. Le habló de cada persona que ella podía conocer y la forma de cómo podría lograr que obedeciera sus órdenes usando sus debilidades o aquello que más quieren.

Tatsuro mencionó explícitamente que la ayuda de otras personas es indispensable para alcanzar sus objetivos. Gracias a sus indicaciones, Mina puede "coaccionar" algunos favores de sus compañeros, es por eso que ella conocía la debilidad de Mei Hatsume por la tecnología.

—Con que eres una conocida de esa persona. ¡Bueno! entonces tendré que hacer una excepción —se rindió Hatsume— ¿Quién más estará en el equipo?

—¿Si hay más personas en el equipo, no crees que tus inventos recibirán menos atención? —declaró Mina, e inmediatamente su sonrisa cambió de su característica amabilidad a una desbordante de confianza y expectativa por la batalla.

—¡Con que tienes tanta ambición!, ¡Pero no eres la única! —se animó Hatsume—¡Con mis inventos, podremos encontrar algo que se adapte a nuestra situación!, ¡Y si puedes destacar tanto como sea posible, tendrás mi favor!

—¡Déjame el resto a mí! —celebró Mina, presionando su mano sobre sus bíceps como un gesto de fortaleza femenina.

Por el tiempo restante, Mina Ashido y Hatsume Mei discutieron una estrategia.

—¡Y catorce caballos de guerra se han formado en el campo! —anunció Present Mic a todo el estadio—¡Ohhh! ¡Tenemos dos equipos de solo dos estudiantes! ¡Su confianza debe estar por los cielos!

—¡Todo el mundo está prestando atención a la clase A! ¡Y ahora son tan engreídos que forman equipos de solo dos personas! ¡Tan bajo consideran a la clase B! —exclamó el chico rubio de la clase 1-B, Neito Monoma.

La miradas se dirigieron a una chica de piel rosa y actitud gallarda que se sostiene sobre unos arneses en la espalda de otra estudiante abarrotada de extraños gadgets.

Los ojos del público alternaron a otro chico de expresión seria y cabello mitad rojo y blanco; se erguía de pie sobre los hombros de su compañero de lentes, confiando enteramente en su equilibrio.

Una chica que cree que no necesita más personas para ganar, otra que solo busca promocionar sus inventos; y dos estudiantes que rivalizan contra el espíritu de Midoriya.

Cada uno tiene sus propios deseos y anhelos, agrupándose solo por sus intereses inmediatos, este es sin duda alguna, un festival lleno de arrogancia y egoísmo.

—¡Comiencen!

Inmediatamente después, enfrentamientos abarrotaron todo el campo, transformandolo en solo un instante en un escenario de batalla.

Excéntricas habilidades de emisión, transformación, y mutación entretuvieron a los espectadores que solo estaban presentes por el espectáculo.

Después de unos minutos que les pareció eterno a los participantes, se exhibió el puntaje en tiempo real de la competencia; Midoriya estaba primero, seguido de Shoto, Mina y Monoma, respectivamente.

Los últimos minutos fueron intensos, la batalla se polarizó, Bakugo y Shoto luchaban por tomar la banda de Midoriya; y Mina los contrarrestaba con su barrera ácida, para que no logren sus objetivos, mientras no olvidaba intentar robar la banda de mayor puntaje.

La enfrascada batalla entre los 4 equipos llegó a un cuello de botella, porque cuando uno de los grupos se disponía a reaccionar, los otros equipos formarían una breve alianza para impedir su progreso.

Fue en un instante que con su excepcional capacidad de percepción, Mina notó un extraño movimiento de Iida que la hizo mantener alerta.

La banda de Midoriya todavía no había sido arrebatada, y todos sabían que este era el momento para darlo todo.

A solo segundos para el final, Mina saltó de la espalda de Mei; Bakugo se separó de su caballería y se propulsó con explosiones; Midoriya se arrojó, embistiendo con su puño; y Shoto desde la supervelocidad de Iida se abalanzó mostrando su quirk de fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo.

El enfrentamiento de los cuatro, estremeció todo el estadio.

—¡Se acabó el tiempo! —exclamó Present Mic— ¡Increíble! ¡¿Son de verdad chicos de primer año?!

La magnitud del desastre solo pudo ser apreciada cuando los escombros se asentaron.

Un amplio cráter decoraba la superficie; Midoriya y Bakugo, lograron ponerse de pie con dificultad; Mina y Shoto, estaban en perfecto estado, ni una partícula de polvo ensuciaba sus uniformes deportivos; y el resto de sus caballerías estaba esparcida en diversas direcciones, como efecto de la onda expansiva.

Los resultados no tardaron en anunciarse.

—¡Primer lugar, el equipo Todoroki!

—¡En segundo lugar, el equipo Ashido!

—¡Tercer lugar, equipo Shinso!

—¡Cuarto lugar, equipo Midoriya!

—¡Quinto lugar, equipo Bakugo!

—¡Sexto lugar, equipo Kendo!

Y de esa forma se completaron los 16 estudiantes que participarían en la siguiente etapa.

Mina presionó fuertemente sus puños, el primer lugar estuvo tan cerca y aun así no pudo lograrlo.

Pero el último enfrentamiento no fue en vano, a pesar de sentir la mejora de su fuerza gracias al medicamento de Tatsuro, se dio cuenta que aún tiene que adaptarse al cambio y aprovecharía todo el tiempo de descanso para comprender su nueva fuerza.

Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte del estadio.

—Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Por qué no tomamos un té?, Endeavour.

—¡All Might!...

—La última vez que hablamos fue hace 10 años, ¿correcto? —recordó All Might— Como te ví hace un momento pensé que debía saludarte.

—Como ya lo hiciste, no es necesario que me quede más tiempo. Tengo que ir al baño —declaró Endeavor en tono cortante.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —interrumpió All might, bloqueando su avance— Te quería felicitar por tener dos hijos increíbles, el pequeño Shoto ha tenido una espléndida victoria; y aunque el joven Tatsuro se haya tenido que ir, él ayudó a sus compañeros en el incidente con los villanos. ¡Supongo que alguien los ha criado bien!

Endeavor no es del tipo conversador, pero antes de su rol de héroe, él es un padre y un esposo. Ese es un hecho que comprendió varios años atrás, cuando luchó contra su hijo Tatsuro. Y ningún padre se negaría a rechazar los elogios que reciben sus hijos.

—¡Tienes buen ojo!, No en vano eres el héroe número uno —comentó Endeavor, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

El repentino cambio de actitud desconcertó a All Might por un momento, no esperaba que el héroe de la llama aceptaría con tanta facilidad sus palabras; mostrando una expresión de jactancia, como cuando un padre orgulloso recibe elogios de un profesor por el buen desempeño de sus hijos.

—En realidad quiero pedirte algunos consejos, sobre como entrenar a la nueva generación —agregó All Might.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, Endeavor decidió contarle a All Might una pequeña historia.

—Hace dos semanas, mi hijo Tatsuro trajo una chica a casa. Mina Ashido, si no me equivoco; mi esposa y yo pensamos que era su novia, no hicimos caso cuando dijo que ella era su discípula. Será una forma de que los jóvenes ocultan su relación, pensé...

—Pero desde esa fecha, Tatsuro ha estado entrenándola de una forma que nunca había visto antes, y por los resultados que la niña a mostrado en el festival. Es sin duda gracias a la ayuda que le dio mi hijo. No intervendré en su relación... Pero a lo que voy es que si quieres pedir consejo sobre como entrenar a la nueva generación, es mejor que le preguntes a Tatsuro, porque ni yo hubiera podido llevar a esa chica a su nivel actual.

Después de narrar su historia, Endeavor dejó a un desconcertado All Might en las escaleras.

—¡¿Es cierto lo que dices?! —preguntó rápidamente All Might.

—No tengo necesidad de mentirte. Y por cierto disfruta el puesto de héroe número uno que dentro de poco ya no estarás en el top —rugió Endeavour, mientra su fuerte carcajada resonó en el pasillo.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese hombre para cambiar tanto? Hace 10 años no recuerdo que su actitud fuera así, pensó All Might, para después tener un dolor de cabeza en buscar una forma de cómo le pediría consejo al joven Tatsuro.

—¡Después de tantos eventos recreativos!... —anunció Present Mic —¡Las finales que han estado esperando, están a punto de empezar!

Los primeros encuentros se realizaron y no hubo sorpresas en la primera ronda.

Midoriya ganó a costa de fracturarse un dedo; Shoto llevó las cosas al extremo convirtiendo la mitad del campo en un bloque de hielo que sobresalía del estadio; Shiozaki utilizó sus vides espinosas y atrapó a Kaminari; Hatsume abandonó el campo después de usar a Iida para mostrar sus inventos; Mina venció a Aoyama con una nueva técnica que desarrolló, bala ácida; Tokoyami ganó de un movimiento; Kirishima venció en el desempate; Y Bakugo también avanzó sin problemas.

En la segunda ronda, la batalla de Shoto vs Midoriya encendió los ánimos, grandes bloques de hielo y tormentas de fuego fueron contrarrestadas por el increíble poder que Midoriya ejercía a costa de lastimarse. Pero a pesar de su determinación, el final no cambió. Shoto ganó en un increíble espectáculo visual de quirks.

En un mano a mano directo, Bakugo venció a Kirishima; uniéndose al top 4 con Shoto, Iida y Mina.

Shoto y Bakugo se enfrentaron en la semifinal; y aunque le costó un poco a Shoto, logró atrapar a Bakugo en un torbellino de presiones cambiantes por su fuego y su habilidad de hielo, logrando expulsarlo del campo de batalla.

Mina, en un acto de desafío y elegancia al iniciar su partida contra Iida, colocó ambas de sus manos en su cintura, como si se tratase de un duelo del viejo oeste.

La abrumadora tensión se podía respirar en el estadio, los espectadores no pudieron evitar contener su respiración. En los enfrentamientos anteriores de Mina Ashido, habían quedado asombrados por la habilidad que la pelirosa exhibía, comprendiendo también su forma de actuar.

Antes de iniciar una pelea, a pesar de que ella no tenía ningún arma, siempre actuaba como una pistolera del oeste americano en duelo. Y al grito de comiencen, desenfundaba su mano y desde su dedo índice, dispararía una bala ácida sin dar tiempo de reacción al enemigo.

Las personas que la conocían desde hace varios años y la vieron por la televisión, como sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria; se preguntaban por qué la actitud de Mina cambió tanto, debe haber sido mal influenciada, fue el pensamiento en común.

Y en el anuncio de inicio del combate, dos balas ácidas dispararon a una velocidad abrumadora, impactando directamente contra las piernas de Iida.

Incapaz de ponerse de pie, el joven Tenya, solo podía lamentarse por su falta de velocidad y reacción.

Mina caminó hacia a él, y con un gesto como si lo apuntara con una pistola, anunció...

—Presidente de la clase, perdiste. Si quieres seguir luchando no dudaré en dispararte.

Con el dolor de su corazón, Iida admitió la derrota.

Y poco antes de que la batalla final de Mina Ashido vs Shoto Todoroki diera inicio. En una instalación militar de las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas, luces rojas y alarmas de alerta resonaban en todas las salas.

—¡General! Ya evaluamos la escala del posible desastre en las costas de Yokohama. Son dos individuos de nivel Titán; según nuestra base de datos de titanes internacionales el código clave de uno es "Vulcano", conocido por sus operaciones en Europa del este y la región Centroafricana en los últimos cinco años, y el otro es una bestia marina de origen desconocido. Si ellos combaten, toda la región de Kanto se verá comprometida.

—¡Maldita sea!, Porque esos dos monstruos tienen que pelear en japón, no pueden simplemente largarse a mar abierto como los otros titanes —rugió un militar de aspecto duro— ¡Evacuen toda la región cuanto antes! ¡Comuníquense directamente con la administración! ¡Pon la imagen en tiempo real desde los satélites! ¡Y que dios se apiade de Japón!

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar otra vez con 3428 palabras.**

 **Disfruté escribiendo este episodio, los plazos semanales de publicación, permiten que más ideas fluyan.**

 **Spoiler prox. episodio: El verdadero poder de Tatsuro.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 28/09. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	18. Capítulo 18: Dominio

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 18: [Dominio]**

* * *

A la edad de 24 años, Junko Nakahara se convirtió en la mujer más joven en la historia de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón en alcanzar el rango de Coronel; su capacidad de mando excepcional, sus logros notables y su prodigioso quirk, la convirtieron en una leyenda en la organización militar.

Pero esa misma leyenda; de rubio cabello corto, ojos completamente blancos carentes de pupilas, de pecho tan plano como las grandes llanuras americanas; y de la que se podría decir que nunca pierde su compostura; miraba con el rostro totalmente desencajado la pantalla que transmitía en tiempo real las imágenes del satélite tomadas en las costas de Yokohama.

Ninguno de los presentes podía culparla por su reacción, porque lo que estaban viendo era una escala de batalla completamente distinta a cualquier otra que hubieran imaginado en su vida.

—¡Coronel Nakahara!, ¡Parece que nunca ha visto un combate de individuos de rango Titan!. A los genios como tu, les hace falta la experiencia que nosotros los viejos hemos acumulado con los años.

—¡General Hayato! —saludó la joven Coronel con formalidad al hombre mayor de aspecto rudo que había entrado en el salón de reunión de altos mandos de la base.

Inmediatamente después todos los líderes militares presentes que se encontraban absortos viendo la transmisión, saludaron en coro a su superior, esperando órdenes.

—Señores, no existe nada de qué preocuparse. Solo sigan el protocolo —tranquilizó el General a sus subalternos— Según los primeros análisis de inteligencia, a cada segundo que transcurre la batalla, los individuos se introducen en mar abierto. En solo un minuto, Japón estará completamente fuera del área de riesgo.

—No existe necesidad de intervención de las fuerzas de autodefensa, y la administración lo ha confirmado. Aprovechen este momento para analizar cómo los individuos más fuertes del planeta se baten a duelo. Y envíen nuestros mejores drones, necesitamos registrar cada segundo, por el bien de nuestro país —concluyó el General.

El General Hayato que inicialmente desbordaba de preocupación por las consecuencias que traería una batalla de esa escala en la ciudad de Yokohama y toda la región Kanto, sintió volver su alma al cuerpo después de ser informado que el enfrentamiento se alejaba de las zonas habitadas.

Lo único que podían hacer por ahora era documentar el enfrentamiento y que la generación más joven experimente la magnitud de la fuerza nivel Titán. Porque, los militares presentes serán los próximos pilares que protejan a japón de las amenazas externas.

Y de los presentes, la persona más adecuada para nutrir era la Coronel Nakahara.

—Coronel, ¿Qué sabe usted sobre el nivel Titan? —preguntó el viejo General, sin perder de vista la batalla que se transmite desde el satélite.

—El nivel titán, es el nombre clave usado para agrupar a los individuos con la escala de poder más alta documentada por los gobiernos internacionales. Cada uno de estos individuos están plenamente identificados por la base de datos de OTAN con el código OP-9...

—Y aunque su identidad es desconocida, se les asigna un nombre clave para identificarlos, como es el caso de Vulcano. Algunos de los Titanes están afiliados a gobiernos, pero la mayoría son errantes. Cuando combaten entre ellos lo hacen en mar abierto o en zonas inhóspitas. Hasta donde llega mi nivel de acceso de información confidencial sólo existen 11 titanes en todo el mundo —concluyó perfectamente la Coronel Nakahara, como si todas sus palabras hubieran sido preparadas con anterioridad.

—Una respuesta de manual, pero sin errores —asintió el General Hayato con satisfacción— ¡Como se esperaba de la Coronel genio!

—¡Gracias Señor!, pero los manuales no me prepararon para esta escala de poder, es gracias a esta oportunidad que puedo comprender el verdadero nivel de los hombres más fuertes del planeta —respondió Nakahara humildemente.

—General, los drones han llegado —interrumpió un Teniente.

—¡Perfecto!, ¡Proyecten las imágenes y graben en sus recuerdos este enfrentamiento!. ¡Es probable que no vuelvan a ver otro en su vida! —decretó el General.

—¡Señor! ¡Si señor! —rugieron todos los oficiales, Nakahara no fue la excepción.

Regresando en el tiempo unos minutos en las costas de Yokohama, el clima cambió bruscamente; lo que debía ser un día soleado según los informes meteorológicos, se convirtió en una vorágine de ominosas nubes negras.

Las pocas personas que transitaban en la zona fueron sorprendidas, y en el momento en el que vieron un gigantesco tentáculo de cristal, emergiendo de lo profundo del océano, no dudaron en huir.

En la distancia, el tentáculo se estremecía violentamente y con cada uno de sus movimientos, increíbles corrientes de viento azotaban las costas como si fuera el más poderoso de los tifones.

Solo un joven de entre 15 y 16 años, de vibrante cabello naranja y doble pupila; con ambas manos en su cintura, mostraba una extraña expresión reluciendo sus dorados dientes, a la que solo él llamaría una sonrisa.

Los fuertes vendavales no lo movieron ni un centímetro, estaba de pie como un antiguo pilar invulnerable al tiempo.

Con cada violento y bizarro rugido que resonaba desde el fondo del mar, el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Con el tentáculo como epicentro, se alzaron olas en extraños patrones .

En solo un instante, todos los habitantes en al menos unos cientos de kilómetros, sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Desde el mar, la criatura completa se manifestó, esparciendo toneladas de agua en su ascenso.

Era el mismo ser con el que Tatsuro se enfrentó en Albania, pero sus dimensiones no podían compararse.

Un colosal pulpo antropomórfico de cristal saturaba el horizonte, su escala es suficiente para entrar en el bestiario de los megamonstruos de Godzilla.

El cuerno de cristal que sobresale de su frente es tan grande como una colina.

—Tendré que ir con todo desde el principio —murmuró Tatsuro— Liberar, **[Human After All]**.

 **[Human After All]** es el nombre con el que Tatsuro bautizó a su quirk. Y a pesar de ser solo una habilidad para contener su verdadera naturaleza, representa algo muy importante para él. Sin su quirk, Tats perdería por completo su humanidad.

Tatsuro caminó en dirección a la bestia.

En su primer paso, toda la piel de su cuerpo se incineró en polvo, revelando un extraño cuerpo atlético compuesto de obsidiana y patrones magmáticos tallados.

En su segundo paso, su cuerpo creció a una velocidad impresionante, deteniéndose sólo al alcanzar poco más de cincuenta metros; una diferencia notable en comparación con los 20 metros que tenía cuando era un niño.

En su increíblemente largo tercer paso, dos pares de brazos adicionales brotaron de su torso y su cabello se transformó en ondeantes hebras de lava.

Japón es una vez más el escenario de la verdadera forma de Tatsuro.

El gigante caminó en el océano y sus magmáticos pies al contacto con el agua producían formaciones rocosas lo suficientemente estables como para que su cuerpo pueda mantenerse de pie.

Y sin vacilación, corrió a través del mar.

Con cada paso que daba, el océano se estremecía.

La velocidad de su avance formaba corrientes que dividían la superficie como si se tratase de un proyectil.

La bestia de cristal, de más de ciento veinte metros de longitud, serpenteaba sus colosales tentáculos, convirtiendo la superficie en un entorno caótico.

Gigantescos torbellinos abrumaban hasta donde llegaba la visión.

Con una velocidad de la que no se esperaría de un gigante de 50 metros, Tatsuro embistió contra el monstruo.

La onda expansiva volvió caótico el entorno.

La bestia retrocedió cientos de metros. Y desde uno de sus tentáculos abisales tomó una roca de increíbles magnitudes del fondo oceánico, arrojándolo contra Tatsuro.

La roca rompió la barrera del sonido cerrando la distancia en solo un parpadeo, era la viva imagen de un meteorito apocalíptico.

Los patrones magmáticos de Tatsuro se encendieron, cubriendo casi la totalidad de su cuerpo. Una espesa niebla tóxica emanaba de él, su existencia era equiparable a un volcán activo hecho hombre.

Sus brazos se elevaron al cielo, y como si fuera la manifestación de Atlas, Tasuro sostuvo la roca sobre sus hombros.

Desde sus palmas inyectó lava dentro de la roca, diluyéndolo en un líquido rojo tan brillante que quemaría de solo verlo.

Respondiendo el ataque, Tatsuro blandió sus brazos, liberando furiosos látigos de lava que amputaron directamente varios tentáculos de la bestia.

Su lamentable rugido fue escuchado en decenas de kilómetros.

Tatsuro utilizó el momento para embestir contra la bestia, se aferró como pudo al monstruo de cristal y lo arrastró varios kilómetros mar adentro.

El mar se dividió como una escena bíblica, dando paso a los titanes.

A pesar de ser bloqueada, la bestia no dejó de atacar. Usó sus tentáculos como si formase un gigantesco taladro y perforó la espalda de Tatsuro.

Como si se tratase de sangre, la lava fluyó de su cuerpo.

Tratando de evitar más daño, Tatsuro lo soltó. Pero no sin antes disparar un pilar de lava desde su garganta, perforando el área abdominal de la bestia.

Consciente del peligro, el antropomórfico pulpo, de alguna forma sabía que a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible para incrementar su poder devorando todo lo que encontraba en las profundidades abisales de esta tierra desconocida para él; es probable que pueda perecer en esta batalla.

Recogió sus decenas de tentáculos y los envolvió sobre su cuerpo como si se tratase de un revestimiento de armadura, dejando sólo 3 pares de tentáculos que emulaban la estructura de Tatsuro. E inmediatamente embistió contra el gigante de magma que desde su perspectiva no era nada más que un enano.

Miles de golpes, con cada uno rompiendo la velocidad del sonido y con la potencia de una montaña, abrumaron a Tatsuro que en una demostración de absoluta destreza, interceptó cada ataque.

Pero bajo la nueva forma del cuerpo de la bestia, sus seis pares de brazos no pudieron contrarrestar toda la fuerza. Los efectos de bloquear una fuerza mayor se empezaron a sentir, la lava se deslizó de sus articulaciones y grietas visibles laceraban sus brazos.

Toneladas de aguas se esparcieron en todas las direcciones, junto con vapores ardientes que aniquilarían por completo toda la vida en una ciudad. Densas capas de humo tóxico se elevaron al cielo, donde la fricción de las partículas produjeron telarañas de rayos serpenteantes, era la viva escena del apocalipsis.

En el intercambio de golpes, Tatsuro fue el primero en cometer un error, con uno de los tentáculos trenzados la bestia logró conectar un ataque en su tórax.

Y como si recibiera el impulso de un misil, Tats fue disparado al cielo, atravesando las nubes.

La bestia no desaprovechó el momento, embistió contra el cielo, extendió uno de sus tentáculos y aprisionó dos de los brazos de Tatsuro y no dudó en desmembrarlo.

Toneladas de lava ardiente iluminaron el cielo como fuegos artificiales, y el rugido devastado de Tatsuro fue cubierto por su estrepitosa caída contra el océano. Fue como el impacto de un meteorito incandescente contra la superficie.

En un estado completamente lamentable, Tats se elevó a la superficie, su expresión facial era compleja, había perdido dos de su brazos y en su estado actual sería imposible combatir con solo la fuerza de su cuerpo, tendría que usar "eso".

A lo lejos Tatsuro pudo ver unos drones que mantenían su distancia. Deben querer espectar mi batalla, es absurdo que alguna fuerza militar quiera intervenir, pensó Tats para después ignorarlos, solo había una cosa que merecía su atención.

Separados por la distancia, la bestia esperaba que Tatsuro nuevamente comenzara su ataque, y tal vez pueda desmembrar sus últimos dos pares de brazos.

—… No puedo contenerme con un enemigo como tú —anunció la prominente voz de Tatsuro— ¡Regocíjate, porque eres el segundo que me obliga a usar toda mi fuerza!

— **[Sweet Dreams]**

Desde su nacimiento, cuando llegó a este mundo, Tatsuro notó que algo en su cuerpo era distinto, mucho más allá de haber nacido con un simple quirk. Su conclusión final fue que recibió algún tipo de "don" de la esfera roja que lo trajo a este mundo.

La complejidad de usar ese "don" estaba en un nivel completamente distinto a su quirk que solo requiere de instinto para controlarlo.

A través de prueba y error; a los cinco años, comprendió que una parte de su don le permite restaurar su cuerpo; gracias a su maestro Airvatan, a la edad de 9 años entendió el verdadero significado de su habilidad; a los 11, fue capaz de otorgar habilidades similares a personas que él selecciona; y desde los 14, cuando despliega toda su capacidad, es técnicamente invencible en su rango.

A su habilidad y las que puede otorgar, al ser completamente distintas a los quirk, necesitaban una nueva denominación, por lo que Tatsuro las nombró **[Dominios]**.

Y a su **[Dominio]** lo bautizó con el nombre de **[Sweet Dreams]** , porque...

Inmediatamente después, desde la ubicación de Tatsuro como epicentro, la zona oceánica se transformó en el más profundo de los avernos.

El cielo se tiñó en colores viscerales, dragones de magma bailaban en densas nubes entretejidas de truenos tan rojos como la sangre, pilares de lava conectaban los cielos y una cascada de roca fundida brotaba de un gigantesco altar flotante.

La superficie de mar fue convertido en una interminable llanura de lava.

Sin duda era el verdadero infierno, donde solo los seres condenados al tormento eterno podrían existir.

… **[Sweet dreams]** es capaz de convertir cientos de kilómetros en un entorno que Tatsuro Todoroki puede controlar a su completo antojo. ¡Es su propia tierra de los sueños!.

En el cuartel militar; el General Hayato, la Coronel Nakahara, y demás altos mandos, se mantuvieron en completo silencio, con los ojos inyectados en sangre por temor a parpadear y perderse un solo instante de la batalla.

Mientras tanto en el festival deportivo de la U.A, el enfrentamiento final de Mina Ashido y Shoto Todoroki estaba llegando a un punto de inflexión.

—Aún estoy lejos de alcanzarte —suspiro Mina, con el cabello algo chamuscado, cubierta de escarcha y con claros rastros de agotamiento.

—Mi hermano te ha entrenado bien. Pero... No eres mi rival —declaró Shoto, vistiendo una ropa deportiva parcialmente derretida.

Todo el estadio estaba en completo silencio, nadie podía salir de su asombro.

La plataforma estaba completamente destruida. Llamaradas de fuego se distribuían en el campo y pequeños iceberg reflejaban hermosos arcoiris.

Grandes charcos de ácido, burbujeaban peligrosamente, advirtiendo a cualquiera que de caerse serían derretidos en un parpadeo.

—¡Increible! ¡Definitivamente es una batalla entre profesionales, no de estudiantes! —fue la voz de Present Mic quien trajo a todos al presente.

Los espectadores, incluidos quienes miraban el enfrentamiento a través de la televisión e internet, no pudieron evitar estallar en euforia.

—¡Aun me queda un truco más! —anunció Mina— ¡Todoroki, decidamoslo con la habilidad que mi maestro nos dio! ¡Usemos nuestros **[Dominios]!**

Shoto asintió, él también quería experimentar un verdadero enfrentamiento entre **[Dominios]**.

—¡Que así sea! —expresó Shoto— **[Kashmir].**

— **[Black Queen]** —gritó Mina.

Inmediatamente el campo de batalla se dividió.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar en un capítulo más de 2501 palabras**

 **Me agrada la acción, pero prefiero el desarrollo de personajes.**

 **El próximo episodio es la culminación del arco del festival deportivo.**

 **El dominio de Mina** **[Black Queen]** **o el Dominio de Shoto** **[Kashmir]** **¿Cuál creen que será más fuerte?**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 5/10. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	19. Capítulo 19: La reina El Loto y el titan

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 19: La Reina, El Loto y El Titan**

* * *

—Desde el momento en el que apuntas a alguien con un revolver, debes estar preparada para matar —fueron las palabras que brotaron en la mente de Mina Ashido mientras desplegaba su dominio **[Black Queen]**.

Esa fue una de las enseñanzas que Tatsuro le inculcó en su entrenamiento.

En un primer momento, Mina pensó que Tats debió haber plagiado esa frase de alguna película del viejo oeste, y aunque su suposición era correcta. Fue solo en este momento que Mina pudo comprender la profundidad de sus enseñanzas.

Desde el momento en el que tomas acción, no puedes ir con una determinación a medio cocer. Cada parte de tu cuerpo, alma y voluntad deben estar preparada para ir con todo y afrontar las consecuencias hasta el final.

Desde el primer día que recibió su domínio de Tatsuro. Mina entrenó arduamente en controlarlo, y ahora frente a un enemigo que ella anhelaba derrotar con todas sus fuerzas, toda autolimitación humana fue borrada de su conciencia.

La batalla ya no se trataba de un enfrentamiento amistoso entre compañeros de clase, ahora solo se limitaban a mirarse como dos seres primigenios, con una enemistad irreconciliable, a punto de luchar por la más antiguas de las razones, ¡Sobrevivir!.

Desde los profundos ojos negros de Mina Ashido, brotaron lágrimas tan oscuras como el mismo abismo. Marcando su rostro, se extendieron alrededor de su cuerpo, transformando su dañado uniforme deportivo por un ceñido traje negro que exponía sus seductoras y jóvenes curvas.

Y cuando sus lagrimas negras hicieron contacto con la plataforma, en un parpadeo se extendió a decenas de metros dando forma a una densa e irregular masa negra que se agitaba como si tuviera vida propia; estaba revestida con psicodélicos entramados rosa violáceos; decorado con decenas de pequeñas bocas con agudos dientes que se abrían y cerraban como si esperaran ser alimentadas.

En el campo apareció una niebla espesa compuesta de gases tóxicos causados por el derretimiento que producía su dominio al corroer todo a su paso.

Un patrón negro se extendía desde la comisura de sus ojos hasta su cuello. Rodeada de aquella abisal corrosión lovecraftiana, como la hija del mismo caos, Mina Ashido completó el despliegue de su dominio **[Black queen].**

En el extremo opuesto, la figura de Shoto Todoroki fue consumida por un fuego blanco que emergió de su tórax; y como una víctima de la combustión espontánea, desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta llegar a sus pies, todo su cuerpo ardía en un estado insondable, era el símbolo de la activación de su dominio.

Como la manifestación de una existencia de un plano superior, la divina flama blanca se extendió purificando cada centímetro del campo.

Dando forma a una gigantesca flor de loto, aquel etéreo fuego pálido con Shoto Todoroki como el centro, avasalló a todos con su presencia.

 **[Kashmir]** hacia su primera aparición en público.

A diferencia de la habilidad de Tatsuro que se puede considerar como el origen de todos los dominios, siendo capaz de extenderse hasta llegar a unos monstruosos cientos de kilómetros; Mina y Shoto solo llevan entrenando menos de un mes, y exteriorizar sus habilidades por decenas de metros es su límite natural. En palabras de Tats, es un milagro que hayan logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Cementoss, el héroe profesional, maestro de literatura y actualmente supervisor de la batalla, empezaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento debido a las constantes reparaciones que debía de realizar sobre la plataforma de combate.

Las personas en las gradas, sorprendidas más allá de su ingenio, no eran capaz de expresar en palabras, la cantidad de ataques que había sufrido su sentido común en el transcurso del combate.

Pero de todos, el más confundido era Izuku Midoriya que luchaba por exprimirse el cerebro e intentar dar una explicación a las habilidades que Mina y Shoto mostraban.

Las deducciones y análisis que él había escrito en sus apuntes no eran suficientes para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero en su ágil mente, se iluminó un pensamiento tan fugaz que casi no logra atraparlo.

¡Tal vez sus habilidades no tengan que ver con sus quirks!, pensó Izuku; e inmediatamente fue perturbado por su idea, si no son quirks entonces ¿Qué pueden ser?.

Notando la inquietud de su amigo, Ochaco Uraraka estabilizó el tambaleante cuaderno en la lesionada mano de Midoriya, e hizo lo posible en mostrarle una sonrisa calmante, de esas que te dicen que todo va a estar bien.

El alterado corazón de Midoriya pasó del desconcierto a la timidez en milésimas de segundo; tanta calidez en una sonrisa, lo cegó por un instante, expulsando de su cabeza cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento.

Desde otra parte de las gradas, un satisfecho Endeavour asentía con orgullo, nadie podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza del héroe profesional.

El concurso de miradas hostiles entre los participantes de la batalla final, concluyó cuando Mina hizo el primer movimiento. Levantó una de sus manos y como si ordenara un ataque, señaló en dirección a Shoto.

La irregular masa negra no tardó en responder, formando agudas espinas de tamaño humano que atacaron sin piedad al sagrado loto.

Cientos de carámbanos ácidos rodeados de pequeñas bocas intentaban devorar y corroer aquel fuego divino.

Incapaz de quedarse inmóvil, Shoto contraatacó; sus hojas de loto empezaron a rotar, y como si se tratase de las cuchillas de una licuadora gigante, mutilaron toda la masa corrosiva que intentaba acercarse.

Desde su centro, Shoto avanzó lentamente mientras reducía el espacio que el **[Black Queen]** de Mina ocupaba en la plataforma.

Las propiedades de su fuego blanco condensaba la más pura de sus flamas y el ataque más gélido de su quirk, en una extraña pero armoniosa sinergía.

El uso de un dominio trae consigo una gran carga y estrés para el cuerpo y la mente; por eso para Shoto y Mina que solo tienen un control básico de su nueva habilidad, son conscientes que deben de evitar a toda costa una batalla de desgaste.

Reduciéndose su campo de dominio corrosivo, el rostro de Mina se distorsionaba en una expresión de agobio.

Desde el centro del loto de fuego, Shoto se limitaba a acercar sus hojas rotatorias, en un simple pero efectivo plan.

 **[Black Queen]** tomó forma de todo tipo de armas, en un intento de vulnerar la defensa de Shoto, pero...

Sin excepción, todos los ataques de la masa negra eran pulverizado por **[Kashmir]** , la corrosión había perdido todo efecto.

Pero la situación cambió cuando Shoto se acercó a cierta distancia. La expresión de Mina dio un cambio y una sonrisa llena de ímpetu se dibujó en su rostro...

—¡Todoroki, me subestimas si crees que puedes vencerme solo con ese ataque!

Inmediatamente después, desde todos los ángulos, destruyendo gran parte de la plataforma en su movimiento; la corrosiva masa negra envolvió el loto de fuego en una perfecta prisión con forma de domo.

El agotamiento en Mina era visible, ella prometió a Tats que lograría el primer lugar y tenía que darlo todo en este ataque.

¡No voy a perder! Incluso si no soy tan fuerte como Todoroki, les demostraré a todos que puedo hacerlo. El esfuerzo que mi maestro invirtió en mí, no debe ser desperdiciado —pensó Mina, mientras grandes gotas de sudor se deslizaban de su rostro— Y esa no es toda la razón. ¡Quiero ganar! ¡Me entrené para este momento!

Su mirada ardía en decisión, solo ella era consciente de la cantidad de esfuerzo que se requería para mantener el domo que encerraba a Shoto.

A los ojos de los espectadores externos, la mitad del campo estaba envuelta en una aberrante masa destructiva.

Pero dentro del domo, miles de hilos corrosivos tan finos como telas de araña, danzaban con el objetivo de cortar y vulnerar la poderosa defensa del loto que no tardó en colapsar.

El brillo de **[Kashmir]** empezó a atenuarse, Shoto no esperaba que Mina ocultara tanta fuerza en su ataque. Tal vez si él no hubiera recibido su dominio de Tatsuro, estaría en un serio aprieto si solo usara su quirk contra **[Black Queen].**

Desde el exterior Mina consumió cada gota de su concentración. Presionando fuertemente su mano, el domo corrosivo empezó a contraerse, reduciendo el espacio que Shoto tenía para maniobrar.

Consciente de las intenciones de Mina, Shoto sabía que ya no era momento de esconder su mejor movimiento.

Retrajo la forma de loto de **[Kashmir]** , lo concentró en solo un metro alrededor de él y atacó el domo en un solo punto, tan pequeño como la cabeza de una aguja.

 **[Kashmir - Rising Sun]**

Como si se tratase de un material inflamable la corrosión negra empezó a arder en tonos iridiscentes.

Shoto fue liberado de su prisión y como un sol abrasador consumió el dominio de Mina.

Las cientos de fauces de la masa negra se estremecieron en desesperación.

Mina apretó fuertemente sus dientes, si ella no hacía nada, perdería en cuestión de segundos.

El enfrentamiento fue un extraño placer visual para los espectadores que a pesar de que con frecuencia pueden ver combates entre héroes, la colisión de habilidades entre Mina y Shoto no se parecía a nada de lo que habían presenciado antes.

Un espectador describiría más tarde en su blog personal, "...fue como ver a pequeños dioses usando la tierra como su campo de juego".

La densa abrasión de las llamas blancas de Shoto, calcinaron por completo toda la corrosión.

Sabiendo que este era el único momento para revertir su situación, Mina no se contuvo.

Desde que aprendió a cómo utilizar su dominio ella soñó con cumplir un deseo de su infancia, pero su destreza y control no eran suficiente.

Hasta que solo hace algunos días, logró un avance. Y a pesar que Tatsuro le recomendó que solo use esa habilidad como recurso final, porque consumiría toda su energía.

Pero ahora, solo usando esta técnica podía tener al menos una esperanza de ganar.

 **[Black Queen - Isolation]**

Como un ser simbiótico, el ácido se estremeció y convergió en su cuerpo desde todas las direcciones.

Mina desapareció dentro de su dominio sin verse afectada. La masa negra reveló la vaga forma de un a criatura nacida del ácido.

Solo la cabeza de la criatura corrosiva pudo ser manifestada, revelando un prominente cráneo revestido con una cresta, era la viva imagen de la reina xenomorfa.

Aquella cabeza que parece haber salido de ciencia ficción, embistió liberando grandes cantidades de ácido contra la llama blanca, su nivel de corrosión no podía ser comparada al de antes.

La plataforma se convirtió en un desastre, algunas de las gotas de ácido que se desviaron de su objetivo, generaban profundas fisuras al contacto con la superficie.

Shoto reaccionó rápidamente, fundió toda su energía restante y aumentó la intensidad de **[Kashmir - Rising Sun]** , elevando su blanco fuego en una estrella incandescente que con su abrasión y estallido de luz, impidió que los espectadores puedan ver lo que estaba pasando.

Consciente del peligro de la colisión de ambos ataques, el profesor Cementoss en un intento de disminuir los efectos del encuentro, elevó docenas de capas del concreto más sólido que pudo ejecutar.

Solo cuando el intenso efecto lumínico se atenuó, las consecuencias pudieron ser apreciadas.

El profesor Cementoss había colapsado y de la plataforma de enfrentamiento solo quedaba un profundo cráter.

Mina seguía de pie, ya no podía mantener su dominio. Regresó a su apariencia normal, vistiendo el uniforme deportivo, contempló el cielo mientras luchaba para no caerse; no quería mostrar debilidad.

—Parece que aun me falta entrenar para poder derrotarte. No puedo hacer ningún ataque, pero... No planeo rendirme —dijo a regañadientes, mordiendo sus labios en frustración.

En un mejor estado, Shoto aún tenía algunos pequeños rastros de su dominio **[Kashmir]** orbitando su cuerpo.

—Ha sido una buena lucha —alabó Shoto mientras se acercaba a Mina— Pero este es el fin…

Y cuando Shoto se disponía a expulsarla de los ya destruidos límites del campo, Mina alzó su mano, y realizando su gesto de marca personal, desenfundo su mano y desde su dedo índice disparó su última bala ácida.

Shoto fue tomado desprevenido, solo atinó a moverse levemente y la bala ácida impactó contra su hombro derecho.

—JaJaJa ¡Te descuidaste al final! —celebró Mina, y sin decir más palabras, cayó de espaldas, inconsciente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Completamente estupefactos por la última acción de Mina, ningún sonido se pudo escuchar en todo el estadio.

Shoto no volvió a acercarse a Mina, cauteloso de que pueda estar tendiéndole otra trampa.

Este tipo de actitud… Debe ser culpa de Tatsuro, pensó Shoto.

Solo cuando la heroína Midnight se acercó a comprobar su estado y confirmó que Mina colapsó por agotamiento, el público entró en un frenesí.

Ajenos a los eventos del festival. En una sala desconocida, altos mandos de las fuerzas de autodefensa espectaban el enfrentamiento que destrozó por completo su visión del mundo.

Como una representación renacentista, el infierno ígneo se extendía en todas las direcciones.

Cientos de dragones de lava, caían del cielo como si fuera el más vulgar de los granizos.

El pulpo antropomórfico de más de cien metros de longitud, usó cada uno de sus colosales tentáculos para contrarrestarlos.

Mientras que su enemigo, el titán de nombre clave "Vulcano", se encontraba sentado sobre un trono, en la cima de su altar de lava flotante, como si estuviera ensimismado en un estado de meditación.

—¿Qué clase de quirk es este? —fue un coronel quien rompió el silencio.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, de hecho el General Hayato también quería preguntarlo; pero siendo el superior de todos los presentes, se abstuvo de hacerlo. Su emoción era visible, en sus varios años de experiencia había visto enfrentamientos de individuos de rango titan, en sus batallas subvertían los mares y destruían montañas, pero esto…

...Esto es completamente distinto.

Embargado en tantas emociones, un fuerte capricho emergió en su mente.

Y a pesar de toda su experiencia castrense, no fue capaz de contener ese deseo.

—¡Coronel Nakahara!, Quiero que en toda la base suene el cuarto movimiento de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven —ordenó el General.

La joven coronel miró con una expresión de agravio al general por distraer su atención de la batalla, solo para cumplir esa orden tan irrelevante. Pero aun así, la Coronel no se atrevió a contradecirlo e inmediatamente las suave melodía de los violonchelos resonó en los altavoces.

La batalla del pulpo colosal y el titán de lava seguía su curso, en solo unos breves minutos de lluvias de dragones, el monstruo de cristal resultó seriamente dañado. Arrinconado en una posición defensiva no pudo lograr mucho, a los ojos de los militares esa criatura ya estaba condenada.

Pero en un acto de total arrebato, la criatura se enfrentó contra innumerables ataques de lava de dimensiones absurdas que hacían todo lo posible para detener su avance.

La bestia abandonó toda defensa, sus tentáculos se estremecieron formando tornados y rafagas que mutilarian a cualquiera de solo acercarse.

Ya no era una batalla por la supervivencia, por su actuar parecía que lo único que buscaba la criatura era causar el mayor daño posible a su enemigo antes de perecer.

Con el cuerpo de cristal al borde del colapso, la bestia llegó frente al templo flotante con decenas de esferas incandescentes orbitándolo.

Todo esto fue espectado por los líderes militares, mientras la melodía de Beethoven avanzaba, sonidos orquestales y luego el coro. Violonchelos, flautas y oboes se mezclaban con las acometidas del pulpo gigante contra los satélites incandescentes que actuaban como formaciones defensivas del templo.

Voces masculinas y femeninas se alternaban declamando la "Oda a la Alegría", acompañados por la orquesta y las primigenias olas de lava que intentaba a ahogar al pulpo en sus profundidades.

La sinfonía se elevó, mientras el coro llegaba a proporciones retumbantes, desde el cielo visceral, las nubes entretejidas con truenos de sangre, formaron una gigantesca palma lo suficientemente grande como para eclipsar una ciudad.

Como el mismo final de los tiempos, la palma de sangre descendió aniquilando toda esperanza, junto con el prolongado cántico, la sinfonía y la bestia llegaron a su fin.

En su extinción, solo un tentáculo del monstruo pudo llegar al titán de lava en su trono, no era un ataque sino una forma de transmitir su intención, pero solo Tatsuro en la cima de su templo ígneo podría saber el significado de esa intención final.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de la vista —pronunció en tono solemne el gigante de magma.

Inmediatamente después, todos los drones en varios kilómetros fueron derretidos como moscas que se acercaban al fuego, y la transmisión de los militares se cortó, mostrando solo una pantalla monocromática.

Las emociones de la sinfonía junto con la batalla más allá de su imaginación encendieron el fuego en el corazón de todos los presentes.

El estado de ánimo fue interrumpido cuando un teniente entró a la sala, entregando un informe al General Hayato que no tardó en leerlo, mostrando su ceño fruncido

—Coronel Nakahara, inteligencia afirma que es muy probable que "Vulcano" sea japonés o esté residiendo en japón, desde órdenes de más arriba se le ha asignado la misión de investigar cuales son las intenciones de vulcano en japón, la información restantes se te será entregada luego.

Después de haber visto el nivel de poder de vulcano, Nakahara podía afirmar sin equivocarse que esta misión se la asignaba alguien que tenía algún tipo de rencor personal contra ella. Pero a pesar de eso, eran órdenes de arriba. Solo le quedaba tragar la bala y aceptar las órdenes.

—¡Si señor!

—Junko, tienes que cuidarte —murmuró el General a la Coronel que había educado como si fuera su propia hija.

En el infierno ígneo, donde Tatsuro aún no había convergido su dominio, sentado en su trono se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos, la última voluntad del pulpo se transmitió a él a través del tentáculo y esa voluntad le trajo años de recuerdos que no esperaba volver a encontrar.

"Casa", una sola palabra.

Hasta el final, esa fue la última voluntad del pulpo, y aunque Tatsuro no se arrepiente de haber aniquilado a su enemigo; esa única palabra que el pulpo pudo transmitirle, le hizo tener cierta simpatía por su enemigo, porque al igual que el pulpo que llegó a esta tierra a través de un portal desde quien sabe donde, Tats también es un extraño para este mundo.

Llegando a través de circunstancias incomprensibles, renació en un hogar donde puede disfrutar de la calidez de una familia, pero a pesar de eso él tuvo una vida anterior, tuvo amigos, tuvo sueños, tuvo decepciones...

Alejo de su mente tantos pensamientos que solo supondrán una carga mental, se dispuso usar su quirk **[Human After All]** para retornar a la normalidad, volver a la U.A y ver los resultados de su discípula en la competencia.

Cuando mina Ashido volvió en sí, estaba en una cama de la enfermería.

Giro a ambos lados y al darse cuenta que estaba sola, pudo descargar toda su frustración.

Lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, cada gota contenía un fragmento de su destruida esperanza de quedar primera.

Solo se calmó después de unos minutos y cuando limpiaba torpemente sus lágrimas, una tos desconocida la interrumpio.

—¿Quién está ahí?.

Desde un asiento del que Mina podía Jurar que no había nadie hace un momento, un chico de largo cabello naranja y doble pupila, bebía su té tranquilamente.

Mina rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y preguntó.

—¿Maestro cuándo llegaste?

—...Justo ahora

Mina se mantuvo callada, ordenando en su mente lo que quería decir.

—Maestro, Y-yo no pude ganar. Hice todo lo que pude y aun así no lo logré —las lagrimas que pensó que ya había agotado, se asomaron tiernamente en sus ojos— A pesar de todo el entrenamiento, no pude lograrlo. T-Tal vez… tal vez, no soy buena discípula, deberías buscar a otra persona.

Con el dolor en su corazón, Mina pronunció esas palabras, no cumplio con las expectativas y la amargura en su corazón la agobiaba.

Tats sin decir ninguna palabra, la envolvió en un abrazo.

Si un hombre ve a una mujer llorar, lo mínimo que puede hacer es abrazarla, si ni siquiera es capaz de hacerlo, tal vez debería ir a tailandia y amputarse la hombría, era uno de los ideales de Tatsuro.

—Mina escúchame, tal vez ahora no puedas ganarle. Pero en el futuro lo harás, te ayudare a ser más fuerte que mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?— replicó entre lágrimas

— Porque yo soy tu maestro.

Después de consolar a Mina por un tiempo, Tats la acompañó hasta que llegara al podio del segundo lugar.

Solo cuando ella recibió la medalla con una sonrisa, Tatsuro comprendió que este agotador día había llegado a su fin.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aqui Xildar, siento la tardanza, 3468 palabras.**

 **Sin comentarios, estoy cansado de tanto escribir, próximo arco habrá más desarrollo de personajes.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 12/10. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	20. Capítulo 20: ¿Experiencia laboral?

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 20: ¿Experiencia laboral?**

* * *

 ***** POV TATSURO *****

Durante los siguientes dos días de descanso, aproveché el tiempo para realizar un viaje relajante a mis instalaciones de investigación de portales.

Cuando les mostré el cadáver del monstruo que había derrotado, Sakamoto y Nakata no pudieron evitar exhalar aire frío. Ignorando su conmoción, los puse a trabajar haciendo que tomaran algunas fotos mientras realizaba unas poses napoleónicas sobre la cabeza de mi presa.

Si no fuera por el tamaño de la cabeza de este monstruo me gustaría colgarlo en mi pared como trofeo.

Y sobre cómo lleve el cadáver del gigantesco pulpo en un vuelo comercial desde japón hasta el centro de investigación, tiene una explicación bastante simple.

Al igual que la forma en que traslade el nomu, del incidente de la liga de villanos, desde la U.A a mi casa; fue gracias a mi dominio **[Sweet Dreams]** que no requirió mucho esfuerzo almacenar y conservar el cadáver del pulpo.

Abandoné el centro de investigación, después de ordenar al director general de las instalaciones que de la misma forma como lo hicieron con su congénere, convirtieran al pulpo en medicamentos para incrementar el nivel del quirk

La baba se deslizaba de mi boca mientras imaginaba la cantidad de medicamentos que se obtendrán del refinamiento de una presa tan grande.

Pero es una lástima que no podré obtener más materia prima, al menos hasta el viaje a través de los portales; ya había apartado de mi mente a la primera criatura que se escapó a velocidad luz. Tal vez debe estar en alguna parte del universo, a esa velocidad es imposible capturarlo.

De vuelta a Japón; ya en clases, en el aula de 1-A, la algarabía remanente del festival deportivo que rebosaba de mis jóvenes compañeros, se apagó rápidamente con la entrada del profesor Aizawa.

Pero cuando mencionó que era hora de que tengamos nuestros nombres clave de héroes, la emoción se disparó nuevamente.

Después no tardó en escribir en la pizarra las cantidades de nominaciones para el entrenamiento de trabajo que recibimos de parte de los héroes profesionales.

La lista había cambiado un poco a como la recuerdo de la serie original. El primer lugar fue para Shoto, seguido de Mina, Bakugo, Tokoyami e Iida respectivamente.

Pero lo que no esperaba, fue que mi nombre se escribió al final de la lista, recibiendo 10 nominaciones. Parece que el apellido Todoroki es bastante util, incluso sin hacer nada ya tenía nominaciones aseguradas.

Según las declaraciones del profesor Aizawa, aclaró que a pesar de la cantidad de nominaciones, todos tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir experiencia de trabajo.

El resto de la clase fue dirigido por la heroína +18 Midnight, en una asesoría para la elección de los nombres de héroes.

Aparte de que la atmósfera de la clase se transformó en una comedia, no hubo eventos resaltantes que comentar.

Y cuando llegó mi turno, con el mismo pésimo sentido de denominación que mi hermano, escogí "Tats" como mi nombre de héroe.

Sobre la agencia de héroe donde realizaría mis prácticas, no fue un misterio que seleccionaría la agencia de mi padre, tenía planeado pasar el tiempo de holgazán y en ocasiones divertirme patrullando.

No fue hasta más tarde que recordé algo que estaba pasando por alto debido a los eventos del festival deportivo; El hermano mayor del presidente de la clase, el héroe profesional Ingenium, resultó seriamente herido por el asesino de héroes.

Supongo que es momento para que el villano de moral retorcida haga su aparición.

A pesar de que es una buena oportunidad para ayudar a Iida en su venganza y convertirlo en mi subordinado, no planeo meter mis narices en ese problema.

En los eventos originales; Shoto, Midoriya e Iida, lograron manejar la situación, casi sin problemas. Es una experiencia necesaria para que maduren en su determinación de convertirse en héroes, arrebatarles ese momento sería perjudicial para su desarrollo.

Mientras esperaba hasta que llegara el día de la práctica de trabajo, mi rutina no cambió; alternando las clases con el entrenamiento de mi discípula Mina que con una inusual energía parecía ponerle más empeño, junto con ocasionalmente recibir algunas emboscadas del Nomu que actuaba bajo las órdenes de mi hermana Fuyumi.

El nomu ya había caído aún más bajo de su estatus de saco de arena de la familia Todoroki a recadero de mi hermana que lo trata como si fuera su mascota.

Y a pesar de informarle a mi padre de lo que hace Fuyumi con el nomu, él desestimó mi queja asegurando que es bueno que de vez en cuando se diviertan en familia. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo imparcial que era mi padre; parece que después de Mamá, el poderoso héroe Endeavor es vulnerable a los caprichos de su hija.

—No tiene caso quejarse con Papá. Fuyumi es la princesa de esta casa, incluso si ella asesina a alguien, apuesto a que papá estará de su lado —fueron las palabras de Natsuo.

Después de eso se mantuvo callado con sus ojos ausentes. No se si fue mi imaginación, pero en sus ojos pude ver el reflejo de las injusticias de las que fue víctima desde niño.

—¡Hermano, tienes que ser fuerte! —intenté alentarlo con mi mano sobre su hombro.

Natsuo solo se alejó en silencio por el pasillo, pero con mi excepcional sentido de la audición pude escucharlo murmurar.

—Papá, no fui yo, fue Fuyumi la que rompió tu jarrón con la pelota. ¿Por qué tienes que creerle a ella y no a mí?.

—...

Tal vez a los ojos de mi padre, no se da cuenta que su niña ya creció y ahora es una joven mujer de 22 años que disfruta de molestar a sus hermanos. El nomu es un juguete muy peligroso, y lo peor es que no puedo hacerle nada, de lo contrario Fuyumi se queja con papá, ¿¡Acaso somos unos niños de 7 años!?

Pero a pesar de todo, no puedo negar que es bastante divertido ver su expresión de niña desconsolada, cuando sus planes de emboscada no tienen éxito.

Hasta que llegó el día del entrenamiento de trabajo, desde la terminal recibimos algunas indicaciones adicionales del profesor Aizawa; y portando las maletas con nuestros trajes de héroes en su interior, mis compañeros de aula y yo partimos a nuestros destinos.

Junto con Shoto nos dirigimos a la agencia del héroe profesional Endeavor.

—Nuestro padre los está esperando —al llegar fuimos recibidos por nuestro hermano Toya, casi me olvido de que él también trabaja aquí.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que entramos a una espaciosa oficina.

Sentado frente al ordenador, con su barba de fuego agitándose como respondiendo a sus emociones, era nuestro padre, el héroe de la flama Endeavor.

—Shoto, Tatsuro, me complace saber que ambos escogieron mi agencia para su entrenamiento —rugió dándonos la bienvenida.

—Pero espero que comprendan que aquí, soy su jefe y tutor. No puedo darles un trato especial por ser mis hijos —agregó sin ser severo ni condescendiente.

Shoto y yo asentimos, es difícil creer que aquel aura lleno de ímpetu que poseía mi padre hace varios años atrás, fuera reemplazado por la sensatez y templanza que exhibe como un líder natural.

—Toya les dará más indicaciones. Luego saldremos a patrullar las calles —concluyó mi padre.

Pero cuando nos disponíamos a salir de la oficina, repentinamente fui llamado por él.

—Tatsuro quédate un momento, hay algunas cosas que tengo que discutir contigo.

Shoto me miró, preguntándome con los ojos que había hecho para llamar la atención de mi padre, solo atine a elevar los hombros en incomprensión, tampoco conocía el motivo.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró, mi padre rompió su silencio.

—Me costó bastante conseguir esta información —dijo mientras me alcanzó una foto desde su escritorio.

Era una imagen tomada desde un satélite, en la foto se mostraba el área oceánica donde vagamente sobresalía una mancha roja y oscura frente a una distorsión transparente que se extendía como si tuviera tentáculos.

No había duda, es una foto de momentos antes de activar mi dominio en la batalla contra el pulpo colosal. Guardé silencio esperando que mi padre continuara.

—Esa foto fue tomada por un satélite comercial que casualmente mapeaba el océano. Los analistas de imagen dicen que es muy probable que esta foto sea falsa. Según la escala de la imagen, el punto rojo debe ser un gigante de altas temperaturas que mide entre 40 y 60 metros; y la otra cosa con tentáculos debe medir más de 100 metros. Los especialistas no creen que algo así pueda existir —narró mi padre, como si contara una simple anécdota.

—¿Sabes Tatsuro? Cuando mencionaste que tenias que salir del festival deportivo, lo acepté sin problemas porque confío en ti. Supuse que debes tener tus propios asuntos —continuo mientras se levantó de su asiento y observó al exterior a través de los paneles de vidrio, no fui capaz de ver su expresión.

—Pero... Cuando varios de los sismógrafos de Asia y otros países insulares detectaron un sismo de 4 grados a 1200 km al sureste de japón, y cientos de pequeños sismos de entre 1 y tres grados coincidiendo en el momento en que habías desaparecido, tuve la extraña sensación de que tal vez tenga algo que ver contigo.

—Gracias a mis conexiones pude conseguir la imagen del epicentro de los temblores. Para muchos, solo sería una foto falsa. Pero puedo estar seguro que este gigante rojo compuesto de lava, es mi hijo.

Mi padre volteo a mirarme y al ver que no negaba que el de la imagen era yo, confirmó sus sospechas.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que ya eres tan fuerte como All Might?, ¿Por qué no lo hablaste en la reunión familiar? —preguntó mientras el fuego en sus hombros se elevó a casi tocar el techo.

Si una lucha alcanza el nivel donde se puede medir con sismógrafos, no es difícil deducir que al menos el poder ya alcanzó el nivel de All Might. Todo este tiempo me limité a escuchar, pero ante la pregunta de mi padre ya no podía mantenerme callado.

—¡Todavía no era el momento, sería muy difícil que me creyeran…! —intenté justificarme.

—¡Tatsuro, no quiero excusas! —interrumpió mi padre— ¡Todos estos años no te traje a la fuerza del extranjero! ¡Porque esperaba que alcanzarás nuevas alturas y fueras tan fuerte como All Might!

—¡Pero cuando lo logras, no te atreves a decírmelo! ¡¿Cómo crees que debo sentirme?! —exhalo mi padre con su barba de fuego estremeciéndose violentamente.

Solo atiné a bajar la cabeza, mi padre tiene razón, mi arrogancia me impidió ver que ocultar cosas dañará a mi familia.

A pesar de haber vivido dos vidas y tener una fuerza con la que muchos soñarían, mi madurez todavía no es suficiente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué querías viajar a través de los portales. Una vez culminado tu etapa en la U.A, ser el héroe número uno, no representa ningún reto para ti.

—¡Padre, lo hago por la familia, no solo por mí! —intervine rápidamente.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé… Eres el primero de tus hermanos en romper la barrera en la que estuve atrapado por tanto tiempo. Por eso quiero que ayudes a Shoto, Toya, Natsuo y Fuyumi a ser tan fuertes como tú, ¡Tienes que prometerlo!.

Levanté la cabeza y con toda la determinación posible miré a mi padre a los ojos.

—¡Papá prometo que ese día no está muy lejos en el futuro! ¡Y cuando suceda, la familia Todoroki será inalcanzable a los ojos del mundo!

Mi padre solo asintió.

—Eso es suficiente, en tu semana de práctica solo te dedicaras a hacer labores administrativas, tienes prohibido salir a patrullar, ese es tu castigo por ocultarme tu poder.

Acepté sin replicar.

—Ahora ve donde Toya, él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.

Antes de salir de la oficina de mi padre, por un breve momento pude ver que una extraña sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro, y al cerrar la puerta pude escuchar el particular sonido de una botella de sake abriéndose.

—…

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese de hacer labores administrativas?, ni siquiera parece un castigo real.

Ese viejo parece que ha estado fingiendo estar molesto todo este tiempo, cuando en verdad está celebrando que he alcanzado el nivel de All Might. Negué con la cabeza, ¿Quién puede entender aun adicto al entrenamiento como él?.

Pero aun así, cada palabra que dijo mi padre tiene sentido. Me mantuve atrapado en mis pensamientos hasta que encontré a Shoto y Toya en el lobby.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Shoto.

—Papá me castigó, ahora solo puedo quedarme en la oficina.

—¿Qué habrás hecho para enojarlo?

—Nada, solo cosas pequeñas —alcé mis hombros.

—Papá ya me informó de tu castigo —intervino Toya.

—Ya le explique a Shoto lo que tiene que hacer. Y con respecto a ti, Tatsuro, lee este manual y quédate en la recepción, Papá mandó de vacaciones al recepcionista y tú tienes que reemplazarlo —agregó Toya.

—¡Eh! Toya, ¿seguro que no estás bromeando? —pregunté incapaz de creerlo.

—Son órdenes explícitas de nuestro padre, no tardes y lee el manual. No hay nadie en la recepción y los documentos se acumulan —dijo Toya con una sonrisa de la que se aprecia claramente la burla por mi desgracia.

Hermanos mayores, no importa en qué país, planeta o realidad alterna existan, siempre van a disfrutar molestar a sus hermanos menores…

Para los siguientes días me resigné a estar confinado en la recepción, mientras en la distancia veía a mi Padre, Shoto y Toya alejarse a patrullar las calles.

Mi corazón sangraba de solo pensar la cantidad de diversión que me estaba perdiendo.

—Aló. Buenos días, agencia del héroe profesional Endeavor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Llamaba para preguntar si podía repetir la frase "Mi hermana es la mejor del mundo".

—¡Fuyumi, por dios eres tú otra vez! —reclamé con frustración— ¿Cuantas veces vas a llamar para molestar? ¡Ya estás grande para estas bromas!

—¡Hey!, más cuidado con tu tono. Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermana —replicó Fuyumi con una voz juguetona del que te preguntarías ¿cuándo va a madurar esta mujer?.

—Pero hermana, es hora de trabajo. Cuando vuelva a casa espero que no te quejes de mi venganza.

—¡Ni te atrevas!, tengo la autorización de papá para llamarte.

—¿Y tú cómo conseguiste eso?

—Simple, solo le dije que para evitar que te vuelvas descuidado con tus labores, te llamaría de vez en cuando para mantenerte alerta.

—¡Fuyumi, eres una grandísima…!

Cortó la llamada, ni siquiera me dejó acabar la frase. ¿Es este el destino que todos los hermanos menores tienen que sufrir?, pregunté a los cielos, pero los cielos no me respondieron.

No se puede quedar así, ¡Fuyumi solo espera hasta que vuelva a casa!

Quién podría imaginarse que un individuo del nivel de All Might, capaz de destruir montañas, evaporar océanos y convertir cientos de kilómetros en un infierno de lava es un recepcionista mundano.

Es el tercer día desde que soy el recepcionista de la agencia de mi padre, y aparte de contestar llamadas, recibir algunos documentos y ocasionalmente ser molestado por mi hermana, no he tenido más cosas que hacer.

Si mi memoria no me falla hoy debe ser el día del ataque de los nomus y la aparición del asesino de héroes, en la cercana ciudad de Hosu.

Gracias al chat grupal de nuestra clase, comprobé que los eventos no se han distorsionado de su ruta original; Iida está muy cerca de donde sucederán los problemas; Midoriya entrena con Gran Torino; Shoto, Toya y mi padre patrullarán Hosu desde la tarde hasta la noche.

Solo con el poder de Shoto es suficiente para solucionar todos los problemas.

Tal vez debería de ir a observar en caso de algún accidente inesperado, pensé mientras abría un sobre recién llegado, dirigido a mi padre.

Inmediatamente todo pensamiento de ir a Hosu quedó desplazado de mi mente.

—Shoto confiaré en ti, porque esta vez tu hermano tiene que hacer algo más interesante —murmuré para mí, en el momento en que vi las dos invitaciones que estaban en el sobre.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, con 2711 palabras.**

 **¿Qué haces aquí?... Es lanzamiento doble, apurate y lee el siguiente episodio**

 **Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	21. Capítulo 21: Previo al evento

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 21: Previo al evento**

* * *

—Coronel, ¿está usted segura que este plan va a funcionar?

—No descarto la posibilidad de error, pero si deseamos lograr nuestro objetivo, es la forma más apropiada. Tengo confianza en el plan.

Notando la preocupación en el rostro de su subordinado, la Coronel Nakahara continuo.

—La misión que se nos encomendó es investigar las intenciones de Vulcano en nuestro país. Pero con el poder que posee, incluso las fuerzas de autodefensa no deben atreverse a rivalizarlo, es por esa razón que la forma más efectiva de contactarlo es solo bajo buenos términos.

—¡Pero coronel un paso en falso y Tokio puede convertirse en un infierno de lava!

—¡Teniente Kadomatsu, es suficiente! Los riesgos han sido calculados, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

La sola idea de trabajar al lado de su ídolo, la leyenda número uno de las fuerzas de autodefensa, la Coronel Junko Nakahara, inicialmente llenó de complacencia al joven teniente; pero todo su expectativa se desvaneció como un copo de nieve en verano, cuando accedió a la información de la misión, y pudo darse cuenta que transportar una bomba atómica en zona de conflicto, tiene menos riesgo que completar la tarea.

En una rápida lectura a la información, la misión no representaba problema alguno, se revelaba que se debe de organizar, supervisar y asegurar el correcto funcionamiento de una subasta caritativa, donde el famoso artista europeo Pino Moretti, estrenaría una nueva colección de arte junto con su primera escultura.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿Quién malgasta el tiempo de un oficial prometedor para organizar una subasta? fueron sus primeros pensamientos. Pero cuando comprendió el trasfondo de la información, las gotas de sudor no dejaron de brotar de su frente y su respiración se volvió irregular.

Porque el artista europeo, hace un año realizó un viaje al áfrica con el objetivo de encontrar nuevos horizontes para su arte. Pero circunstancialmente quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado de dos grupos armados de la región que se disputaban el control de una mina de diamantes.

Para suerte del pintor, "Vulcano" lo salvó, aniquilando a ambos grupos armados.

Desde ese momento el pintor ha estado trabajando en una serie de obras inspiradas en Vulcano, en agradecimiento por haberlo salvado.

Como el cerebro de este plan, toda la operación es manejada por la Coronel Nakahara. La exposición originalmente debió de realizarse en Londres el próximo mes, pero gracias a su cabildeo, la fecha se adelantó y ahora se realizaría en el centro nacional de arte de Tokio.

El objetivo es atraer la atención de "vulcano" a través de una exposición enteramente dedicada a su imagen, la mayoría de los principales posibles sospechosos que inteligencia determinó que pueden ser Vulcano fueron invitados a la subasta. Pero para reducir la sospecha, famosos políticos, estrellas del momento y héroes profesionales fueron invitados al evento.

La Coronel elevó su carente pecho en orgullo, mientras imaginaba la sorpresa de los altos mandos que la ordenaron contactar con vulcano. No esperarían que ella diseñara esta estrategia, porque de seguir la lista con al menos 5 mil nombres de la posible identidad de vulcano, tardaría años en encontrar al verdadero. Y en sus deducciones y cálculos de la Coronel estaba al menos 90% segura que el titán asistirá, con o sin invitación, solo tiene que determinar cual de todos es vulcano a través de la vigilancia.

Por eso, en un despliegue de logística excepcional, la exposición y subasta caritativa se llevaría a cabo el miércoles; no se podía perder más tiempo, la presión desde los altos mandos por resultados, la estaba empezando a agotar.

—Vulcano, no te vas a escapar de mis manos —murmuró Nakahara, con la confianza que había forjado a través de años de misiones exitosas en las fuerzas de autodefensa.

 *****POV TATSURO*****

No esperaba que el caucásico que salvé por casualidad en áfrica, fuera un reconocido pintor.

Aún recuerdo claramente, esas bandas armadas cometieron el pecado de codiciar una mina de diamantes de la que yo había tomado control, los aplasté sin compasión. En esas tierras solo existe un lenguaje y es la fuerza.

Solo después me di cuenta que un grupo de turistas me agradeció por haberlos salvado, nunca fue mi intención ayudarlos, por eso ignoré sus agradecimientos.

Que el famoso artista Pino Moretti, estuviera en ese grupo estaba más allá de mi imaginación, y que dedique una exposición entera a mi forma real, es algo aún más inesperado.

Pero cuando miré la fecha del evento, fruncí el ceño.

Es para hoy en la noche, no es normal que organicen un evento de esta naturaleza con tanta prisa, es obvio que es un plan con el objetivo de atraerme.

Pero sus intenciones son tan obvias, mis enemigos nunca harían algo tan directo. Es probable que la persona detrás, solo desee contactarme.

Bueno, será mejor que no lo decepcione, yo también quiero ver que clase de pinturas hizo ese famoso artista que lucra con mi imagen. Aún dudo si debería cobrarle una comisión o algo por el estilo.

Para asegurar que me dejaran ir, llamé a Mamá, y después de unos elogios junto con comprometerme a acompañarla a salir de compras el fin de semana, dijo que hablaría con papá para que me dejara ir.

Aunque no es ningún problema colarme en el evento, será mucho más divertido si voy por la puerta grande. Y para lograrlo, el permiso de mi familia es indispensable.

A los pocos minutos recibí la llamada de mi padre.

—Tu madre me contó que quieres salir a la exposición de pintura con la entrada que me enviaron.

—Papá, no será mucho tiempo, solo hay unas obras que me gustaron y planeo comprarlas para decorar la casa —respondí intentando ser convincente.

—Esas invitaciones me llegan con frecuencia, asistir suele ser una pérdida de tiempo. Pero si te interesan no tengo problema, t como ya lo conversaste con tu madre —la última parte la dijo en un tono de reproche, tal vez por haber llamado primero a mamá y pasar sobre su autoridad— puedes ir, pero no causes problemas, representaras a la familia.

—¡Hecho, no hay problema!

—En esos eventos siempre asiste la prensa, recuerda ir elegante, no con tu vestimenta de héroe. También vas a requerir un acompañante, ya hablé con Fuyumi ella te acompañará.

—Espera papá, creo que te escuché mal.

Sin decir más palabras mi padre cortó la llamada.

—...

¡Tsk! Me perderé la mitad de la diversión si Fuyumi está presente, pero al menos me dejaron ir.

Confirmando que mi padre, Toya y Shoto seguían en Hosu, salí de la oficina temprano.

Todo augura que el asesino de héroes Stain, aparecerá esta noche. Pero incluso si se convierte en la peor situación, mi padre estará presente para solucionarlo, mi presencia no es necesaria.

De llegada a casa me encontré con Fuyumi que me observaba con una expresión huraña.

—Hoy tenia planeado salir con mis amigas. Pero gracias a tu capricho ahora tengo que acompañarte a esa aburrida subasta, ¿Desde cuando te interesa el arte?

Hice todo lo posible por contener la ira en mi pecho y con algo de dificultad logré hablar.

—Hermana yo también soy un agraviado, planeaba ir solo. Y además siempre me ha gustado el arte, sobre todos las obras de Hojusai.

—¿Te refieres a Hokusai?

—Si, ese mismo.

—… —Fuyumi rodó sus ojos ante mi desvergonzada respuesta.

—Bueno si insistes, entonces tu hermana te acompañará —dijo mientras se alejó a su habitación.

Casi consumo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, intentando no replicarle.

Respire profundamente y conté hasta diez, si fuera a discutirle lo más probable es que ella le reclame a papá y revoque mi salida a la subasta, solo ahora puedo comprender el sufrimiento que Natsuo ha tenido que sufrir bajo la tiranía de Fuyumi.

Al llegar la noche, el tiempo avanzaba y mi hermana todavía no aparecía.

Mientras el conductor de la familia ya había acabado de fumar su segunda cajetilla de cigarros y yo empezaba a impacientarme, Fuyumi hizo su aparición luciendo un elegante vestido negro que dibujaba su torneada y joven figura; su delicado y pálido cuello estaba decorado con un hermoso collar de plata con una gema roja en el centro que resaltaba su blanco cabello y sus ocasionales mechones rojos; no usaba sus habituales gafas, pero eso no evitó que ella irradie el aura natural de una mujer madura y seductora.

Invulnerable a los encantos de mi hermana, la apresuré a subir al auto.

—¡Hey!, ¡¿Qué pasó con los halagos?!, al menos deberías decir algo —reclamó mi hermana.

—Fuyumi te vez fascinante, todos los hombres caerán rendidos a tus pies —pronuncié con el tono más fingido posible— ¿Eso es suficiente o necesitas que te rinda pleitesía?

—Es suficiente, ahora si podemos irnos. Pero antes... —dijo mientras se acercó a acomodar ligeramente mi corbata—… listo ya esta. Tatsuro, aun eres un niño que no sabe cómo arreglarse correctamente.

¿Qué raro? Recuerdo que mi apariencia era impecable a pesar de que el traje lo compré por internet hace unas horas. En todo caso no importa, sin más demora nos dirigimos a la subasta

La entrada estaba abarrotada de periodistas y fotógrafos, parece que subestimé a los organizadores. La escala del evento era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Vagamente pude reconocer algunas estrellas de cine, héroes rankeados, políticos, hombres de negocios y algunos extranjeros.

Sin saber como, algo de ansiedad nubló mi corazón; ¿Pánico escénico, tal vez? ¡Imposible!. Debe ser algo más que mi instinto grita, pero soy incapaz de saber qué es, no se siente como si hubiera una emboscada, tampoco siento que mi vida está en peligro, es una extraña y pegajosa sensación que se desliza en mis entrañas.

—¿Nervioso? —preguntó Fuyumi notando mi expresión.

—Para nada —confirmé con una sonrisa mientras regulaba mi estado de ánimo.

Después Fuyumi habló con una seriedad inusual a su acostumbrado comportamiento. Por un momento pensé que actuaba como una verdadera hermana mayor.

—Tatsuro, recuerda. Ahora estamos representando a nuestra familia. No podemos dar una mala impresión, nuestras acciones pueden perjudicar a nuestro padre. ¡No debemos de causar problemas!

Asentí sin rodeos, y bajando del auto con una sonrisa le dije.

—Es solo una subasta, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Xildar otra vez, con 1711 palabras y doble episodio.**

 **Esta vez con un arco paralelo al enfrentamiento del asesino de héroes, les adelanto algunas cosa que verán los próximos episodios, conocidas heroínas en seductores vestido de gala, discusiones entre héroes, malentendidos y por su puesto escándalos, grandes escándalos.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 19/10. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	22. Capítulo 22: La subasta

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 22: La subasta**

* * *

Bajo el despejado cielo nocturno y un acogedor clima de finales de primavera; cálidas luces iluminaban un excéntrico edificio de intrincada y curvada arquitectura, en la distinguida zona de Roppongi en Tokio.

Si se toma la línea Chiyoda del metro de Tokio, hasta la estación de Nogizaka, uno no tardaría en encontrarse con una fascinante edificación que da la bienvenida a sus visitantes con un frontis cristalino en forma de olas.

Es el centro nacional de artes de Tokio, uno de los museos más grandes de Japón y que hoy acoge uno de los eventos más importantes del año.

Periodistas y fotógrafos de varios medios se presionaban mutuamente, intentando ser los afortunados en llevarse las mejores primicias en el borde de una aterciopelada alfombra roja que se extiende desde el exterior hasta el vestíbulo. Mientras que en una zona más lejana, cientos de entusiastas fans eran limitados por un cordón policial.

Lujosos autos de todas las marcas se estacionaban frente a la alfombra, desde el más popular de los cantantes actuales hasta la más fascinante de las modelos, caminaron a paso de estrella mientras eran bombardeados por los flashes y respondían las ocasionales preguntas de los periodistas.

Pero para los reporteros, a pesar de que las estrellas a las que entrevistaron eran todos destacados en sus campos, no se podían comparar al verdadero negocio que todavía no había llegado.

Fue entonces, desde un espacioso automóvil de lujo, descendieron 3 mujeres y un hombre.

Vestidos en elegantes trajes de gala, inmediatamente al pisar la alfombra, realizaron su característica pose.

—¡Venimos a dar una pata de ayuda! ¡Extremadamente lindos y felinos! ¡Wild, Wild... Pussycats hacen acto de presencia en la subasta caritativa! —exclamaron al unísono.

De cabello rojo y ojos marrones, Mandalay hacía gala de un fascinante vestido color vino que presionaba sobre cada centímetro de su anatomía.

Una rubia Pixie-Bob junto a una desinhibida Ragdoll no se quedaron atrás, evidenciando sus maduras proporciones en refinados pero prácticos vestidos.

Tiger en un tono más prudente, lucía un traje que amenazaba con romperse al contener su abrumador cuerpo muscular.

Después de una serie de violentos flashes, se reincorporaron e intercambiaron algunas palabras con la prensa.

—Mandalay, Pixie-Bob y Ragdoll ¿pueden dedicarle un fanservice a nuestros televidentes? —preguntó un joven periodista de un programa de espectáculos.

—¡No hay problema! —intervino la ronca voz de Tiger que había sido ignorado voluntariamente por el periodista.

Inmediatamente los cuatro Pussycats como si modelaran en una pasarela, dieron una vuelta para exhibir su vestido.

La escena hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera porque Tiger también "modeló". Viendo a las Pussycats realizando pasos tan elegantes y seductores, el periodista solo tuvo la extraña sensación de ver una perfecta ensalada de frutas pero con la participación de Tiger fue como en lugar de complementar las frutas con yogur o miel, las hubieran cubierto con mayonesa. Innegablemente repulsivo.

Los Pussycats se alejaron en el vestíbulo del museo ignorando el conflictivo corazón del periodista de espectáculos. Y bajo las insidiosas miradas de las modelos orgullosas de sus atractivos que solo pudieron morder sus labios en impotencia, porque sin importar cuán hermosas sean, la atención que ellas recibían no se podían comparar a los héroes profesionales.

En la entrada, más héroes llegaron al evento.

—¡Espero no llegar tarde! —comentó la heroína Midnight que fiel a su estilo ostentó un revelador y gloriosamente escotado vestido azul noche mientras agitaba un látigo de cuero que haría divagar en sueños húmedos a masoquistas y extraños.

Reconocidos héroes rankeados no tardaron en aparecer.

Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Mirko y otras figuras reconocidas caminaron por la alfombra roja que para alegría de los fotógrafos no se negaron a posar para los medios.

—Ryukyu ¿Es necesario que asistamos? ¡Prefiero estar atrapando villanos!... ¿Qué puede pasar aquí? ¿No será aburrido? —preguntó una joven curiosa de largo cabello azul.

—Nejire, esta es una subasta caritativa. Es para una buena causa, y además de vez en cuando necesitamos mostrarnos a los medios —aclaró la heroína con la fantástica habilidad de convertirse en un dragón, Ryukyu que llegó acompañada con su pasante, la estudiante del tercer año de la academia U.A Nejire Hado.

—Ryukyu mira, ¡Ese hombre tiene la cabeza de un perro! —agregó Nejire señalando con su característica inocencia y curiosidad a un hombre de gran estatura que había hecho su aparición en la alfombra roja y caminaba hacia ellas.

—Nejire por favor, no comiences ahora, es el jefe de la policía.

—Ryukyu no esperaba que asistieras, woof—saludó el oficial incorporándose a la conversación.

—Oficial Tsuragamae, buenas noches. Le presento a mi pasante Nejire Hado.

Intercambiaron saludos, pero notando que en el rostro de Nejire se acumulaban capas tras capa de dudas que esperaban ser preguntadas, Ryukyu se disculpó y avanzó con su compañera al vestíbulo temiendo de que las infidencias de su pasante ofendan al oficial.

Tatsuro y Fuyumi también caminaron por la alfombra roja, pero al solo ser hijos de un héroe, y no el verdadero Endeavour, no recibieron mucha atención.

—¿No crees que tienen poco interés en nosotros?, creo que es por culpa de tu vestido ¡Ouch! —comentó Tats recibiendo un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

—Hermano, no deberías hablar así —respondió Fuyumi, su boca sonreía pero sus ojos no lo hacían— Mantén tu compostura, estoy segura de que no quieres que me queje con papá, tal vez crea que necesitas más tiempo de reflexión en la recepción de la agencia.

—Ok, ok... Tú ganas, me callo —concluyó Tats realizando un gesto como si cerrara su boca al igual que una cremallera.

Pero a pesar de su velocidad de reacción no pudo evitar que al realizar el gesto, su codo sintiera por un breve instante una tierna suavidad para después escuchar una caída y un suave lamento.

—¡Auch eso dolió!

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención —se disculpó Tats, dándose cuenta que la persona que por casualidad empujó, era una cautivadora mujer rubia de ojos púrpuras ataviada en un vibrante vestido rojo llama, la joven heroína Mt. Lady.

—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo levantarme sola —replicó Mt. Lady.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió Tatsuro con una sonrisa, retrayendo su mano mientras Mt. Lady continuó su camino.

—Lo siento, no la culpes. Es la quinta vez que se tropieza en menos de una hora, no está acostumbrada a usar tacones tan altos —alegó el héroe muscular, Death Arms, compañero de equipo de Mt. Lady.

Mientras los vio alejándose camino al interior del museo, la dorada sonrisa y ojos azules de dobles pupilas de Tats no se separaron del vaivén de las voluptuosas curvas de Mt. Lady, que lo seducían como un durazno maduro meciéndose con la suave brisa, a la espera de ser arrancada del árbol y ser disfrutada.

Con los héroes a una distancia segura de que no lo pudieran escuchar, Tats comentó con su hermana.

—Fuyumi, no crees que sería un logro importante para tu hermano, sí conquisto la voluntad de esa arrogante mujer.

—Aun eres un mocoso de 15 años. Deja de decir estupideces y quita esa expresión obscena de tu cara. ¿Tanto tiempo en el extranjero te secó el cerebro?

Después de los héroes, algunos poderosos hombres de negocios hicieron su aparición. El más destacado fue un fornido y caucásico hombre obeso, Alan Goodman, magnate en la industria internacional de tecnología y fabricación de equipamiento para héroes.

Hasta que culminó la hora de acceso, solo los principales medios fueron invitados para transmitir el evento.

Tats que después de haber llegado, se entretuvo mirando con profunda meditación las exposiciones en otras salas del museo de diversos artistas invitados, mientras escuchaba ocasionales comentarios de Fuyumi que sin duda era más conocedora del tema que Tatsuro.

Cosas como composición, denotación y pesos visuales entraron por una oreja y salieron por la otra. En la mente de Tats solo estaba especulando quién puede tomarse tanta molestia y organizar este evento solo con el objetivo de contactarlo.

Al cabo de unos momentos, fueron interrumpidos por un asistente de la subasta que los invitó a pasar al gran salón donde se desarrollarían los eventos.

Rápidamente Tatsuro selección un asiento, e ignorando completamente todo el protocolo, forzó a su cuerpo a quedarse dormido. Quién quiera que sea la persona que lo busca, eventualmente harán su aparición. No vale la pena que malgaste mi atención en cosas sin sentido, fueron los pensamientos de Tats.

Fuyumi no dejaba de mandarle miradas de reproche, pero por más furiosos que fueran sus ataques de codo, su hermano no respondió.

Bajo ese estado, Tatsuro se perdió por completo la ceremonia de inicio.

La breve historia de la vida del artista, Pino Moretti, seguida de su afanosa narración de cómo después de haber perdido toda esperanza, fue salvado por un gigante de magma en África, y que en honor a su salvador donaría los ingresos de la subastas de sus pinturas con excepción de su primera escultura, a la fundación Save the Children, conmovió a los presentes.

Y antes de que diera inicio la subasta, atravesando el techo desde un lugar acondicionado para su entrada, apareció All Might, brindando un breve discurso elogiando el gesto del artista, para después partir inmediatamente.

Pero hasta que el primer artículo se mostró, todo le fue indiferente a Tats.

Liberando la tela que lo ocultaba, se exhibió la primera pintura, y Tats medio consciente, medio dormido, abrió los ojos.

—Al fin despiertas… Creí que dormirías hasta el final —se alivió Fuyumi.

Pero Tats no respondió, porque sin conocer la razón, una extraña emoción se elevó en su pecho; como si fuera llamado por el destino.

—Lo he descubierto, este es mi camino —murmuró.

—¿Qué descubriste?, ¿De qué camino hablas? Seguro que aún sigues dormido.

Los ojos de Tatsuro brillaban en deseo y su hermana era incapaz de comprenderlo.

A pesar de que Tats no entendía el arte y mucho menos de pintura, la fantástica imagen de un gigante que pareciera contener toda la energía del mundo recogiendo la creación en sus brazos, impactó directamente en el alma de Tatsuro.

No era un arma poderosa, tampoco tecnología de punta, mucho menos minerales preciosos, pero en este momento esa pintura tenía más valor que cualquier otro objeto en el mundo.

No puedo dejar que caiga en manos de otra persona, mi camino depende de esa pintura, consideró Tatsuro.

—El monto de apertura para la primera obra de la subasta "El Overlord Carmesí" son 50 000 dólares.

Inmediatamente, sin conocer el protocolo o ni los modales.

—Trescientos mil —anunció Tats.

Los operadores que atendían a los clientes privados a través de los teléfonos, se quedaron mudos; no esperaban que el precio de la primera pintura despegará tan rápido.

A pesar de que muchos héroes y artista fueron invitados a la subasta, su presencia no cumple otra función más que mediática. Y aunque muchos de ellos son adinerados, son pocas excepciones donde hayan realizado ofertas en este tipo de eventos. Son los compradores privados quienes usualmente ganan las ofertas.

Mt. Lady que se encontraba una fila atrás de Tats, no pudo evitar asombrarse. Haciendo unos cálculos rápidos, trescientos mil dólares serían 33 millones de yenes, inmediatamente exhaló aire frío.

No esperaba que el chico que ignoró en la alfombra roja, pueda gastar tanto dinero tan rápido, en una pintura que ella consideraría genérica. A pesar de que su popularidad está subiendo y sus ingresos también, el dinero que ha ahorrado no llega ni a un tercio de esa cantidad, en gran parte debido a la deuda que acumulaba por destruir espacios públicos cuando detiene a los villanos.

Algunos en la sala se preguntaron la identidad del joven, hasta que reconocieron que era la familia Todoroki, y todo volvió a la normalidad. No era un misterio que la familia Todoroki era adinerada y sobre que tan adinerados eran no podían especular. El conglomerado de la familia de héroes, tiene decenas de subsidiarias que ni siquiera Endeavour se molesta en manejar, algunos son más audaces y especulan que no sería una sorpresa si la familia Todoroki aparece en el top 100 de la lista de Forbes de los héroes más ricos del planeta.

Pero de todos los presentes la más sorprendida fue Fuyumi.

—¡Tatsuro esa cantidad es demasiado!, ¡Es imposible que papá té de tanto dinero para una pintura!

—¿Quién dijo que sería el dinero de papá?

Desde otro lugar en la subasta, Goodman, el obeso hombre de negocios, inconforme con la actitud del joven, envió a su asistente a indagar la identidad de Tats.

—Es sólo el hijo de un Héroe, su arrogancia es injustificada —se burló Goodman— Parece un paleto de campo que llega por primera vez a una subasta, y busca algo de atención.

Ordenó a su asistente presentar una oferta.

—Cuatrocientos mil, ¿quién da más...?

—Un millón —a pesar de la voz de Tats fue baja, resonó en toda la sala.

Disgustado por la conducta del joven, Goodman desistió de hacer otra oferta, aunque su fortuna superaba con creces ese monto, esa pintura no valía un millón. No es un retrasado que dejaría arrastrarse en una guerra de ofertas con un joven que ni siquiera a llegado ha la mayoría de edad.

Sin nadie más para competir, Tatsuro ganó el primer artículo, y la segunda pintura no tardó en llegar.

Y al igual como con la primera obra, la misma extraña sensación bombeo en el pecho de Tats.

Sintiendo que es muy probable que la situación se repita con todas las pinturas. En ese mismo instante llamó a Sakamoto.

—¿Cuánta liquidez de efectivo tenemos disponible?

—Joven Todoroki, ahora tenemos 75 millones disponibles en los bancos suizos.

—Recuerdo que había más de 200 millones, a dónde se fue todo el dinero.

—Señor, la semana pasada le envíe un correo encriptado con la información. La investigación de portales está en un punto crítico, quemamos dinero a ritmo de 50 millones al mes, si no fuera por los ingresos de las minas de diamantes y nuestro saqueo a los villanos no podríamos mantener nuestro ritmo de gastos.

—Parece que después tendré que buscar una forma de conseguir más dinero —murmuró Tats.

Sakamoto tragó saliva.

La última vez que el joven Tatsuro dijo eso, una dictadura completa cayó y fue reemplazada por un gobierno títere destinado a minar los recursos de un pequeño país en África central. Sakamoto solo podía orar en silencio por el país o persona que tenga la mala suerte de sufrir de la codicia del joven Todoroki.

—En todo caso tengo una tarea para ti, en Japón hay una subasta de arte. Quiero que ganes todas las pinturas a cualquier costo.

—Señor si se vuelve derrochador, Tal vez no lleguemos a fin de mes.

—Sakamoto relajate un poco, yo me encargo del resto.

—…. —después de un suspiro muy largo, Sakamoto respondió— Ok señor, como usted ordene.

Después de unos cuantos minutos un nuevo operador apareció con un teléfono en mano en el área de clientes privados.

Tatsuro se relajó mientras la discusión por la ofertas se llevaba a cabo.

—Esto es aburrido las ofertas solo suben de cien mil en cien mil —murmuró Tats— Hermana tengo sueño, me avisas cuando presenten esa nueva escultura.

Sin decir más palabras, Tats se durmió ignorando las quejas de Fuyumi.

—Para eso quieres venir, lo único que haces es perder mi tiempo… —reprendió Fuyumi, pero a pesar de sus palabras, dejó descansar tranquilo a su hermano.

Un extraña lucha de otra escala se desarrolló en la subasta, para los héroes o heroínas que han luchado en el filo de la muerte contra los villanos, jamás tendrían miedo por solo algunas palabras. Pero varios de los presentes solo podían sudar frío, porque el nuevo operador que había aparecido, estaba completamente dispuesto a ganar cada oferta. Dejando en ridículo a los demás participantes.

Pero de todos el más feliz era el pintor Pino Moretti que ni en sus sueños más salvajes, imaginó que la subasta tendría éxito.

Cuando fue contactado por los japoneses no estuvo completamente seguro del éxito de su exposición, pero cuando le dijeron que puede haber una posibilidad de que el gigante de magma que los salvó podría aparecer, no dudó en arriesgarse a pesar de que la subasta pueda ser un fiasco. Su sueño se cumpliría si volviera a encontrarse con su salvador y agradecerle por la inspiración que revitalizó su carrera.

Con el éxito de la subasta, incluso si su salvador no aparece, su felicidad no disminuiría por la gran cantidad de dinero recaudado para los niños menos afortunados.

Pero de todos la más ocupada, era la Coronel Nakahara que desde una instalación resguardada en el mismo museo, monitoreaba toda la situación. Los posibles sospechosos que podrían ser Vulcano, estaban siendo evaluados en tiempo real. Tampoco olvidaron investigar los orígenes del fondo del sospechoso nuevo postor. Pero cuando se toparon con los bancos suizos, el muro infranqueable del anonimato financiero, desistieron de la persecución de los fondos.

—Vulcano tienes que estar presente. Sigan buscando no ignoren ningún detalle.

Para la última pintura todos los postores se retiraron, ya no tenía sentido.

Una tras otra, hasta que se completaron un total de 9 pinturas de las cuales uno fue a manos de Tatsur manos del nuevo postor privado que no era otro que Sakamoto.

Y el obeso magnate, Goodman, fue ignorado por el resto; ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una aparición. A pesar del monstruoso capital que posee fácilmente palideció ante los especuladores del arte o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

—Malditos especuladores, esto no puede quedar así, no puede quedar así...

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se reveló el último artículo de la noche, mostrando una perfecta y definida imagen tallada en mármol que emulando las principales características del periodo helenístico con una fuerte influencia de la dinastía Tang, se erguía como un durmiente Bodhisattva, una prominente figura de 6 brazos.

Algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar exclamar en admiración, la escultura se sentía demasiado viva. Pareciera que en cualquier momento abriria los ojos y con la furia de un volcán destruiría todo a su paso como un dios del caos.

Tatsuro no fue la excepción, llamó a Sakamoto para confirmar que por todos los medios debe ganar la escultura.

De la emoción, los ojos de Tats estaban inyectados en sangre; si las anteriores pinturas movieron su alma, esta escultura estremeció su propia existencia.

Y a la aviso del subastador, las ofertas no tardaron en superar cualquier record que las pinturas anteriores habían acumulado.

— 30 millones ¿Quien ofrece más?, Les recuerdo que "Hiperión" siendo la primera escultura de Pino Moretti, es la obra que abre un nuevo camino en la vida del artista. Es indudable que el valor de "Hiperión" solo aumentará con el tiempo.

Tats se limitó a contemplar su adquisición, en su mente esa escultura ya era suya. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para utilizar la escultura en sus planes.

Pero cuando las ofertas ascendieron a 60 millones, recibió una llamada de Sakamoto.

—Señor estamos fuera de efectivo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Capitalistas hijos de puta!

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, 3196 palabras**

 **Los escándalos tendrán que esperar un episodio más.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 26/10. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	23. Capítulo 23: El Banquete-1

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 23: El Banquete (I)**

* * *

En un gran salón abarrotado por la crème de la crème de la sociedad japonesa contemporánea; Piano, contrabajo y saxofón se unen armónicamente para dar color al banquete, con las piezas de jazz más destacadas del momento.

Desde animadas conversaciones entre hombres engalanados en costosos trajes; donde un solo botón, equivaldría al ingreso mensual de una familia promedio; hasta agracias heroinas de sonrisas fingidas y figuras esbeltas, elogiándose mutuamente el atractivo de sus vestidos y accesorios; eran escenas recurrentes que no faltaron en el banquete.

En un extremo de la sala, con un humor bastante agrio, un joven de elegante esmoquin, largo cabello naranja y mirada perdida, ignoraba los platos gourmets frente a él.

—Hermano ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de haber gastado tanto en una pintura?

Volviendo en sí, Tatsuro negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que me gustaba el arte. Si de algo me arrepiento... Es de no tener suficiente dinero —se lamentó en voz baja— Soy solo un pobre mendigo en el borde de la carretera.

¡Has gastado un millón de dólares en una pintura!, y aun así te atreves a decir con descaro que no tienes suficiente dinero. Si te llamas a ti mismo mendigo, entonces la mayoría de personas ni siquiera califican para ser llamados perros callejeros. Con algo de esfuerzo Fuyumi, detuvo sus ganas de replicar, tenía la sensación de que si discutía con Tatsuro, lo único que ganaría es estresarse; si ella supiera que su hermano compró todas las pinturas de la subasta, es desconocido cuan grande sería su conmoción.

—¿No es ese el hombre que ganó la escultura? —comentó Fuyumi, intentando desviar la conversación.

En otro asiento, el obeso magnate, Alan Goodman, recibía felicitaciones de otros hombres de negocios. Y aunque la adquisición de la escultura "Hiperión" le dejó un déficit que tendría que recuperar en el próximo año fiscal, el aumento de su influencia en el medio, retornaría su inversión con creces.

Desde la distancia, Tats lo observó como si se tratara de basura humana, inmediatamente la avara sonrisa en la cara de Goodman se solidificó, y sin saber porque, empezó a sudar frío. Debe ser mi presión arterial alta, es mejor evitar el caviar y el alcohol por hoy, consideró el magnate.

La subasta ya había acabado, Tatsuro realizó la transferencia de dinero por la primera pintura, y Sakamoto también completó el pago de su lado. Pero cuando Tats planeaba irse a casa, al finalizar el evento principal fueron invitados a un amplio y lujoso banquete.

A pesar de las exquisitas delicias y extravagantes platos de los chefs más reconocidos de japón, Tatsuro se encontraba incapaz de disfrutar la comida, en su paladar aún podía sentir el mal sabor de no poder ganar la escultura en la subasta.

Villanos, traficantes, piratas, contrabandistas, dictadores, corruptos y evasores fiscales; En la mente de Tats daban vueltas los nombres de quienes serían sus próximas víctimas, ¡Corrección! según su singular lógica, ejercería todo el poder de la justicia, aplastaría a los enemigos de la sociedad y recuperaría los bienes, capital y activos mal habidos; transfiriéndolos a su propiedad personal como pago por el servicio que presta a la comunidad.

Bajo esa pobre excusa, Tats justificaba su actuar delictivo.

Hasta ahora, cada vez que él miraba el saldo de su cuenta bancaria, se pavoneaba orgulloso de sus millones; creyendo ingenuamente que la cantidad de dinero que había incautado de los villanos sería suficiente para toda una vida o tal vez dos.

Pero solo hoy, pudo comprender lo rápido que se esfumaba el dinero. Con gastos millonarios y costos de investigación, su cuenta estaba a punto de tocar fondo.

Robarles a los villanos no es un problema, pero quienes tienen el verdadero capital, no suelen salir de sus escondites, son unas ratas cobardes bañadas en oro. Tal vez debería buscar antigüedades atrapadas en el fondo oceánico, consideró por un momento, solo para después descartar la idea.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte del museo, en una instalación resguardada; La Coronel Nakahara revisaba la lista final de sospechosos que podrían ser vulcano.

Solo eran 21 nombres y su información correspondiente se reflejaba en la tablet.

Ahora era momento para el siguiente paso que como el plan lo dictaba, ella tendría que asistir personalmente al banquete, entablar conversación con cada uno de los sospechosos y hallar a "Vulcano".

—¿Nadie fue omitido?

—No coronel, analizamos cada microexpresión. Los sofisticados instrumentos determinaron a las personas que tuvieron una reacción inusual en todo el evento, y cruzamos la información con la lista original. Nuestro margen de error es mínimo —respondió un subordinado.

—Si el margen de error es mínimo, entonces... ¿Quién me explica que hace este niño aquí? —cuestionó Nakahara, señalando la información del sospechoso nº16 "Tatsuro Todoroki".

—Coronel, la información suministrada por inteligencia, lo considera en la lista inicial. Su ausencia del país, su quirk de emisión de lava confirmado cuando cumplio los 4 años. Y su ausencia en el festival deportivo de la U.A. coinciden con la presencia de Vulcano en el mar.

—Vulcano empezó a operar hace 5 años en Europa del este. El primer incidente que se le atribuye es la destrucción de un puerto ilegal de contrabando de droga. Entonces ¿Qué edad tenía el adolescente cuando eso sucedió?

—Diez años, Coronel —vaciló el subalterno, dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

—¿Suena lógico que un niño de 10 años convierta en cenizas un puerto de 10 kilómetros y asesine a 32 narcotraficantes?

—Coronel, pero si inteligencia lo incluye, ¡No debemos descartarlo tan rápido!.

—Lo sé, pero también es posible que quieran obstruir nuestro trabajo. Malgastando nuestro tiempo en la investigación de un adolescente. ¡No voy a caer en su estúpido juego! —sentenció Nakahara, mientras abandonaba la sala de monitoreo usando su vestido de gala— Informenme de cualquier detalle por el comunicador, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentre.

—Y si ese adolescente es Vulcano, entonces dejaré las fuerzas de autodefensa, me comprare un pedazo de tierra y cultivaré naranjas —se burló Nakahara.

En un extremo opuesto del museo, Tats estaba aplacando su mal humor con una langosta a la brasa, acompañada con crema de mantequilla y unas patatas de invierno confitadas, la exquisita y refinada preparación le devolvió el apetito.

—¡Junko senpai! ¡Por aquí! —saludó Fuyumi, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la cena de su hermano.

—¿Un conocido? —preguntó Tatsuro, devolviendo la langosta a su plato, mientras giró para ver quien era el tal "Junko senpai".

Una persona de rubio cabello corto estilo bob, ojos completamente blancos carentes de pupilas, inmaculada piel pálida, delicados rasgos femeninos y un vestido rosa pálido que emitía un ligero aura inocente.

Pero a pesar de que llevaba un vestido, en la mente de Tats solo lo llamó "persona" porque no podía estar totalmente seguro si "Junko senpai" era un hombre o una mujer, porque donde se supone que deberían resaltar dos femeninos picos gemelos que contendrían los sueños y anhelos de todo hombre, ¡No había nada!, ni siquiera una humilde colina o una uva que se asome tiernamente, era como si todos los sueños de la humanidad fueran aniquilados incluso antes del amanecer de la vida, era solo una estéril llanura.

Conflictivo más allá de lo usual, sus neuronas trabajaban a toda máquina en un intento de especular el género de "Junko senpai". En estas épocas no se puede estar seguro de nada, mucho menos de las cosas ambiguas, pensó.

—¿Es un hombre o una mujer? —preguntó Tats antes de que la persona llegara la mesa.

—Era la presidenta cuando yo estaba en el concejo estudiantil en secundaria, y **es mujer**. No quiero bromas de mal gusto, ella es una buena amiga —puntualizó Fuyumi.

—¿Mujer mujer? o... ¿Mujer gracias a la ideología de género? —cuestionó Tatsuro, sin estar del todo convencido.

—¿Ideología de género? Idiota, solo a ti se te puede ocurrir decir tantas estupideces —reprendió Fuyumi aplastando el pie de su hermano bajo la mesa.

—Y... es mujer mujer —susurró Fuyumi, considerando que la duda de su hermano era válida.

—¡Oh! —asintió Tats en comprensión, inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una de profundo pesar, como si compartiera el dolor ajeno ante la pérdida de alguien importante, en este caso la pérdida de dos cosas importantes que nunca conocerán la dicha de existir.

Gracias a su entrenamiento militar, Junko tenía los sentidos extremadamente desarrollados. Para ella no le fue difícil escuchar toda la conversación entre Fuyumi y su hermano, lo realmente difícil fue conservar su sonrisa sin deformarla.

¿Qué expresión de mierda es esa?, porque siento como si el adolescente me mira con los mismos ojos llenos de lástima con el que un camarada ve a su compañero lisiado. Tanta lastima te doy que tienes que poner esa cara de perro en luto. ¿A tus ojos no tener pechos grandes es lo mismo que ser una lisiada? —se quejó Junko en su interior, reviviendo su complejo de pecho plano.

Por lo que vio en la sala de monitoréo, Junko sabía que su antigua compañera de la secundaria había asistido a la subasta y esperaba encontrarse con ella. Pero lo que no esperaba es que su hermano, incluso antes de que siquiera pudiera cruzar alguna palabra con él, fuera tan descortés. Si estuvieran en las fuerzas de autodefensa, definitivamente le daría una paliza, pero por ahora ella tenía que mantener su compostura y comprobar si el mocoso maleducado era o no, vulcano; lo cual en su mente había descartado por completo.

—Fuyumi, ha sido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —saludó Junko.

—Si, han sido algunos años —recordó Fuyumi con nostalgia— Te presento a mi hermano menor Tatsuro. Estuvo en el extranjero, pero regresó para estudiar en la U.A.; y Tatsuro ella es la teniente Junko Nakahara, apresúrate y salúdala.

—Coronel... Ahora soy Coronel —corrigió Nakahara.

—¡Junko, de verdad! —se alegró Fuyumi, saltando directamente a abrazarla— ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Sabía que llegarías lejos, pero no esperaba que te promovieran tan rápido! Tu padre estaría orgulloso...

Junko guardó silencio, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de su amiga, gran parte de la fatiga que acumuló en las fuerzas de autodefensa todos estos años, abandonaron sus hombros. Definitivamente el General Nakahara estaría orgulloso, recordó Junko con una sonrisa.

Después del momento emotivo, la Coronel regresó a su estado habitual, reunirse con su amiga es sin duda motivo de felicidad, pero ahora tiene que hacer su trabajo.

—Coronel Nakahara, es un gusto conocerla, por favor llámeme Tats.

Junko asintió en aprobación, al menos el mocoso tenía algo de modales.

—Fuyumi, escuché que tu otro hermano también está en la U.A. Tu familia es bastante increíble, todos son unos genios. Tal vez deberías preguntarte si fuiste adoptada —se burló Junko, liberando su jovial carácter.

—Senpai por favor, no me avergüences frente a mi hermano. Con lo popular que fuiste en la secundaria, estoy segura de que nuestros antiguos compañeros me agradecerían si publico las fotos, cuando usaste ropas de hombre —amenazó Fuyumi con una delicada sonrisa.

La expresión en la cara de Junko se congeló, no se esperaba tan brutal contraataque de Fuyumi. Bajo esa amenaza de grueso calibre, fue forzada a retroceder.

—Tsk, aún conservas esa foto, parece que fue una mentira cuando me prometiste que la borrarías en la graduación. Pero Fuyumi, ¿no puedes soportar una pequeña broma?. Tu tendencia a sobrerreaccionar no ha disminuido con los años.

—Es solo mi forma de protegerme contra tus bromas crueles, Senpai —se justificó Fuyumi— Y cuéntame cómo has estado todos estos años, ¿Hay algún pretendiente que haya descongelado ese frío corazón tuyo?

—No, estoy atrapada en el trabajo. No tengo tiempo para el romance.

Desde que fue ignorado de la conversación femenina, Tatsuro se concentró en comer mientras negociaba con el mesero para que le sirva una tercera langosta y tal vez más; que en su deleite, el refinado sabor del plato gourmet fue lo suficientemente agradable para su exigente paladar.

Fuyumi se disculpó por un momento y presumiendo sus habilidades de sommelier, afirmó que ella personalmente escogería un vino de excelente calidad, dejando solos en la mesa a su hermano y Nakahara.

Habiendo negociado exitosamente con el mesero, Tatsuro disfrutaba de su cuarta langosta, pero antes de verter más crema de mantequilla fue interrumpido por una pregunta de Junko.

—Tats, ¿Esta es la primera vez que vienes a una subasta?

—Si, resultó ser interesante. No esperaba comprar una pintura —respondió Tatsuro mirando directamente a los ojos sin pupilas de Junko.

— Pero… Coronel, ¿no recuerdo haberla visto en la subasta? —agregó, fingiendo vacilación.

—¡Oh! Tienes talento para notarlo, no en vano estás en la U.A. Bueno como eres hermano de Fuyumi, no creo que sea un problema decírtelo —bajando la voz, Junko continuó— Estoy aquí para buscar a alguien... Un poderoso hombre con un quirk de lava que incluso es más fuerte que All Might.

Notando una fugaz expectativa en la expresión de Nakahara, sin mostrar una sola abertura en su discurso, Tats respondió.

—¿Eso no debería ser un secreto militar?. ¿Coronel, segura que no pone mi vida en riesgo al contarme información confidencial? —bromeo Tatsuro, como si las palabras de la Coronel fueran solo una inocente argucia para burlarse de él.

—Parece que no eres tan ingenuo como tu hermana, a tu edad ella solía caer en mis bromas.

—Coronel no juegue conmigo. Si lo dice con esa seriedad, de verdad pude haberle creído. Pero cuando mencionó que la persona que buscaba era más fuerte que All Might, inmediatamente supe que era una broma. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien más fuerte que el símbolo de la paz que nos ha protegido por tantos años? —objetó Tats, como si fuera sentido común.

—Supongo que exageré con la broma. Es imposible que exista alguien mas fuerte que All Might —dijo Nakahara, mientras recordaba a aquel Titán sentado en su trono, rodeado de kilómetros de magma.

—A propósito, ¿no has estado en las playas de Kamino estos días? —preguntó Junko, entrecerrando los ojos y cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

Notando el desconcierto real en la expresión de Tats, Nakahara negó en su mente, no es posible que el hermano de Fuyumi sea Vulcano, él es solo un adolescente normal.

—Nada en particular, solo una pregunta casual. Estaba pensando en buscar un lugar tranquilo para vacacionar —aclaró Junko mientras calculaba quienes de los sospechosos restantes en la lista serían los más probables en ser Vulcano.

—Estuve en Kamino hace algunos días, las playas son tranquilas y no suelen haber muchas personas. Pero recuerdo que el clima se volvió raro. Cosas absurdas pasaron ese día, pero...

—¿Pero qué?…

Tatsuro guardó silencio. Interpretando su expresión, Nakahara se acercó a él, conjeturando que tal vez las siguientes palabras sean algún secreto que Tats no pueda decir en voz alta.

—Pero, ese lugar es aburrido, si desea vacacionar le recomiendo visitar las amplias llanuras en la prefectura de Gifu —susurró Tats, enfocando descaradamente sus ojos azules de dobles pupilas en el carente pecho de la Coronel mientras mostraba una sonrisa obscena— Sus amplias planicies y verdes praderas son un espectáculo para la vista...

—En particular no tengo ningún problema con las planicies, creo que son más reconfortantes que las montañas. Si usted no tiene ningún inconveniente, me propongo a mi mismo para ser su guía, tengo una hermosa cabaña en Gifu que podemos compartir —continuó Tatsuro, sin separar sus ojos del pecho de la Coronel y sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar el doble sentido de sus palabras.

Bajo la irónica coquetería, Junko se sintió increíblemente agraviada, no esperaba que un mocoso intente cortejarla, ni mucho menos de forma tan pícara y descarada.

Referirse no tan sutilmente a ella como una planicie, y declarar que él no tiene ningún problema con eso, revivió el ya olvidado complejo de inferioridad de la Coronel.

Si no fuera por la misión que desempeñaba, no dudaría en darle el escarmiento de su vida al atrevido adolescente.

Conteniendo su ira, se tragó su impulso de golpearlo. Encontró una excusa para no quedarse por más tiempo, mencionó que luego hablaría con Fuyumi, y después se alejó caminando rígidamente.

Era obvio que el mocoso no era nada más que un descarado y vulgar intento de donjuán. Su carencia de seriedad, contrastaba con el imponente carácter de Vulcano, es imposible que sean la misma persona, racionalizó Nakahara, descartando a Tatsuro Todoroki de la lista de sospechosos.

Por otro lado, desde que Tats escuchó que la joven mujer amiga de Fuyumi era militar, las piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, empezaron a encajar.

Sin duda alguna, eran las fuerzas de autodefensas quienes querían contactarse con él, o mejor dicho con su alter ego de gigante de lava. Y sus sospechas quedaron completamente confirmadas con la última conversación con la Coronel Nakahara.

Y sobre los motivos por el cual quieren encontrarlo, debe ser para indagar sobre lo qué hace en Japón, o tal vez para darle alguna advertencia de que no cause ningún desastre en las ciudades.

De todas formas, sea cual sea la razón, a Tatsuro no le importaba.

Era suficiente con saber que fueron los militares quienes se tomaron tantas molestias en ubicarlo. Y Tats no respondería al intento de contacto, por la simple razón que no quería involucrarse con ellos debido a que es posible ser arrastrado en algún conflicto absurdo.

Por eso no dudó en burlarse un poco de la Coronel Nakahara.

Fuyumi no tardó en regresar con una botella de vino borgoña francés.

—¿Donde fue Junko?

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y que después encontraría algo de tiempo para conversar contigo.

—Bueno, entonces será en otra oportunidad —comentó Fuyumi colocando el vino en la mesa— En todo caso, me encontré con otra amiga, no tardo ¡Y no hagas problemas!, mientras vuelvo.

—Hermana, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mí?

Fuyumi entrecerró los ojos y sin decir más palabras, nuevamente se volvió a ir.

Sin mucho que hacer, Tats caminó por el banquete intentando localizar e interceptar alguna langosta a la brasa que no haya sido entregada.

Y cuando caminaba cerca de la mesa principal, una mujer de seductora figura y cabello corto púrpura oscuro, llamó su atención.

Pero lo que atrajo el interés de Tatsuro no fue el maduro atractivo que la mujer irradiaba, sino que sus lóbulos de las orejas se extendían hasta llegar a su clavícula y culminaban en un enchufe de audífonos.

— ¿Jiro? No, no puede ser ella. Kyoka no usa lentes, ni tiene los pechos tan desarrollados —murmuró Tats, sin darse cuenta que se estaba acercando demasiado a la mujer, al punto de vulnerar su espacio personal.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Aléjate de mi esposa!

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, con un capítulo de 3120 palabras**

 **Sin saber cómo, este capitulo terminó convirtiéndose en una apología a los pechos planos.**

 **Próximo capítulo, ¡MAÑANA!. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	24. Capítulo 24: El Banquete-2

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 24: El Banquete (II)**

* * *

—¡Oye tú! ¡Aléjate de mi esposa! —rugió una voz, en ayuda de la mujer que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el extraño comportamiento del adolescente.

Percibiendo su error, Tatsuro retrocedió inmediatamente.

—Lo siento. Me distraje, fue un error mio.

—¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer? Te advierto, soy un compositor famoso y tengo mis conexiones —reclamó un hombre de mediana edad, pálido cabello largo y ojos triangulares, mientras se acercaba sosteniendo dos copas de champagne.

—Es solo un malentendido —se justificó Tatsuro en calma.

Sólo ahora pudo recordar que la mujer que llamó su atención, debe ser la madre de Kyoka Jiro, y aquel hombre iracundo, su padre.

Al haber pasado tantos años desde su reencarnación, algunos personajes secundarios que solo aparecen brevemente en la serie original, se volvieron algo difusos en su memoria.

Por esa razón, tardó en reconocer a la mujer de rasgos vagamente familiares, incluso llegando al punto de incomodarla en el proceso; reconociendo su error, Tats decidió reemplazar por un momento su usual carácter lúdico por una apologética seriedad.

—Me disculpo, fui distraído por mi curiosidad —alegó Tatsuro, dando una breve pero elegante inclinación ante la pareja— La similitud de su apariencia con la de una compañera de clase, me aturdió más de lo que esperaría.

—¡Puras mentiras! ¡Conozco a los de tu tipo!, ¡Se aprovechan de su juventud, junto con sus rostros bonitos y cabellos largos, intentan seducir a mujeres casadas!, ¡Te advierto! ¡Mi esposa no será tu próxima víctima! —discutió el hombre aún sin calmar su irritación.

Tatsuro solo pudo suspirar en impotencia, ya había hecho todo lo posible para disculparse, pero su buena voluntad fue impugnada.

Anciano, si yo hubiera intentado hacer un movimiento sobre tu esposa, solo podrías resignarte a ser víctima de cazadores que busquen decorar su pared con las distinguidas y majestuosas cornamentas que adornarían tu obstinada cabeza, consideró Tats; sobreestimando sus "nunca probadas en acción" habilidades de conquista.

—Querido, relájate no ves que ya se ha disculpado —abogó la mujer.

La pequeña discusión, entre la música y otras banales conversaciones, pasó desapercibida del resto de los asistentes al banquete.

—Querida, no te pongas de su lado. Esos ojos de doble pupila no me inspiran confianza, de seguro que no tiene buenas intenciones.

Ignorando las quejas de su esposo, la mujer se dirigió al adolescente que le dio la impresión de sinceramente reconocer su error.

—Joven, acepto tus disculpas. Pero dime, ¿quién es la compañera que dices que me parezco? —indagó algo elogiada de ser confundida con una contemporánea del adolescente.

—Primero, permítanme presentarme, soy Tatsuro Todoroki y reitero mis disculpas; no fue mi intención ofenderlos. Estudio en el primer año de la U.A. y la compañera a la que me refiero es Jiro Kyoka.

—¡Oh! ahora comprendo porque te equivocaste. Ella es nuestra hija; Yo soy Mika Jiro y él, es mi esposo Kyotoku.

—Gusto en conocerlos.

—¡Querida, no le des conversación! Aún no sabemos si lo que dice es verdad. Puede ser un acosador que nos ha estado investigando.

—Aunque su hija y yo no somos cercanos; no debe ser difícil confirmar con ella de que estoy en su aula.

Contemplando que sería fácil descubrir si lo que el joven afirmaba era una mentira, la pareja aceptó su explicación como válida. Además, confundir a Mika con Kyoka no es algo incoherente, ambas podrían pasar como hermanas, consideró Kyotoku, orgulloso de que su esposa conserve su juventud a pesar de todos los años que han pasado juntos.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, fuiste tu el que ganó la primera oferta en la subasta —sopeso el padre de Kyoka, con algo de su indignación evaporándose— Tal vez tengas razón.

—¿Y como le va ha mi hija en clases? —preguntó Mika, curiosa de escuchar el desempeño de Kyoka en la U.A.

Tats intentó recordar sus interacciones con Kyoka, pero su único contacto con ella fue haberla llamado "oídos de espagueti" en el incidente con la liga de villanos, lo cual en retrospectiva fue muy ofensivo.

Pero eso no fue ningún impedimento, para que Tats haga gala de su elegante verbo adulador.

—Ella es notablemente superior a la media de la clase, suele ser muy empática con sus compañeros, y su pragmatismo natural actúa como la voz de la razón en el aula…

Antes de continuar con sus elogios vacíos, en un pensamiento totalmente arbitrario. Una sonrisa apacible se dibujó en su rostro; una sonrisa que solo sus enemigos reconocerían; y solo por puro entretenimiento, Tats decidió arrastrar a alguien al abismo; descargando así su descontento por el irracional comportamiento del padre de Kyoka, olvidando por completo que él mismo fue el causante de todo.

—...Y ahora que recuerdo, aunque creo que ustedes ya deben saberlo.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó inmediatamente Kyotoku.

—Me refiero a que Jiro tiene un novio, y él está en nuestra clase. Y permítanme felicitarlos, me parece genial que acepten con naturalidad la relación sentimental de su hija —alabó Tats, arrojando a Kyoka aún más profundo en el abismo— Quiero decir, con tantos embarazos adolescentes que existen hoy en día, padres tan comprensivos como ustedes son realmente admirables.

Escuchar los halagos que inicialmente recibía su hija por parte de Tats, hizo que ambos bajen la guardia, en los pensamientos de Kyotoku ya había creído que todo el lío inicial fue un malentendido, pensando que el chico no puede ser tan malo.

Pero en el momento en que su cerebro pudo procesar la última afirmación de Tatsuro, su respiración se congeló por un instante que le pareció eterno.

Un instante donde los recuerdos de su pequeña niña bombardearon su mente; cuando Kyoka aprendió a caminar; cuando le enseñó a tocar a la guitarra; cuando celebraron su ingreso a la U.A.; pero todas esas agradables memorias se destruyeron como un frágil cristal por una escena que no pudo borrar de su mente. Su pequeña hija entrando a casa, al lado de un hombre desconocido, sosteniendo un recién nacido en sus brazos.

Tats no fue consciente del impacto que había causado en el pobre padre; y si lo supiera, no dudaría en echar un poco más de leña al fuego.

—Bien, bien, ¡Bien!. Supongo que fue un malentendido, tienes que disculpar mi rudeza, no sabes con cuantos cretinos me he encontrado en eventos como este, y tengo que tener la guardia en alto si quiero proteger a mi esposa. Pero… —recomponiéndose después de un momento, Kyotoku se dispuso a indagar— cuéntame más sobre el novio de mi hija.

Al ver que los ojos del hombre ardían en la sed de sangre con la de un padre iracundo que quiere acabar al tipo que arrebató la inocencia de su hija; Tats continuó arrojando barro con ventilador, satisfecho de su capacidad para causar problemas.

—Si estamos hablando de Kaminari, podría decir que él es bastante animado, alegra el aula con sus ocurrencias. Y aunque va último en la clase, no es un mal alumno.

"Alegra la clase con sus ocurrencias", eso es lo mismo que decir que es el bufón del aula; Y "Va último en la clase", ni siquiera es promedio sino último; tan mal eduqué a mi hija para que se fije en un tipo así; Kyotoku estaba a punto de vomitar sangre, la poca esperanza que tenía de que su hija al menos encontrara un buen hombre, se fue por el desagüe. No dudó en vaciar las dos copas de champagne en una respiración.

Mika que también fue sorprendida por las noticias que Tatsuro trajo sobre su hija, reconoció que Kyoka ya era toda una adolescente, y en ese aspecto fue más comprensiva que su esposo que intentaba aplacar su desasosiego con más champagne.

—Ahora que recuerdo, Kyoka mencionó que había un chico en su clase que venció al fuerte villano que invadió la escuela, creo que dijo que es de la familia Todoroki. ¿Podrías ser tú? —intervino Mika, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—Aunque mi hermano también está en la misma clase, es posible que se refiera mi. Tengo algo de talento para la lucha y no podía dejar que los villanos lastimen a mis compañeros —fingió con falso heroísmo— Y por favor llámenme Tats.

—Tats, entonces te agradezco que hayas salvado a nuestra hija.

—No es necesario que lo mencionen, era solo mi deber —asintió Tats, ligeramente avergonzado del sincero agradecimiento de Mika. A pesar de que él ayudó de forma indirecta a Kyoka en la USJ, esa no fue su intención original. Supongo que fueron suficientes bromas por hoy, consideró después de hacer un balance.

—Tats, no tienes que ser tan rígido, solo acepta nuestros agradecimientos —dijo Kyotoku olvidando completamente sus diferencias y con los ojos iluminados por un brillo extraño— Entonces ya que Kyoka y tu son compañeros de clase, no te negarías si en compensación por el malentendido de hace un momento, en caso de que nuestra hija vuelva a estar en algún peligro, tienes que ayudarla.

Escuchando sus palabras, Mika notó claramente las verdaderas intenciones de su esposo. Ella conoce muy bien a Kyotoku, y esos no son los ojos de alguien que solicita ayuda para su familia, ¡Son los ojos de un padre que busca un hijo en ley!

Acomodando sus lentes, Mika le dio una mejor mirada a Tatsuro; un joven alto y elegante, de apariencia refinada, buena familia y lo suficientemente rico que no dudaría en gastar tanto dinero en una pintura; definitivamente es un mejor prospecto para un hijo en ley que un bromista de la clase, concluyó Mika; alabando el pensamiento rápido de su esposo, mientras se justificaba que toda madre desea lo mejor para su hija.

—Por favor no tienen que mencionarlo, incluso si no está al alcance de mis habilidades, haré todo lo posible para proteger a una compañera —afirmó Tats con total sinceridad. No importa que tan plana sea, toda mujer debe ser protegida; reza uno de sus ideales que no se atrevería a traicionar.

—Gracias, Tats —respondió la pareja.

Pero antes de que la conversación pueda continuar...

El fuerte sonido de platos rompiéndose y vajillas metálicas impactando contra el piso, atrajo la atención de todos alrededor.

—¿Quién puede ser lo suficientemente idiota para pelear en un lugar lleno de héroes? —preguntó Kyotoku.

Y la respuesta no tardó en surgir; dos mujeres, de las que Tats no dudaría en etiquetar como estereotípicas modelos, se jalaban mutuamente los cabellos y rasgaban sus vestidos exponiendo su piel, mientras se gritaban improperios y volteaban mesas a su paso. Cerca de ellas un rubio americano de constitución fuerte y mentón cincelado, intentaba separarlas en vano, no por falta de fuerza sino por temor a dañarlas.

—Chicas, ya le dije que hay suficiente Captain Celebrity para todas —exclamó el americano— no hay necesidad de pelear.

—Ese no es el héroe americano que llegó hace algunos años escapando de los escándalos— comentó Kyotoku.

—Sí, en los programas de espectáculos es casi una rutina que hablen de él por sus líos con mujeres —agregó Mika— Y yo pensé que exageraban.

Al margen de la lucha femenina, Tats solo tomó algunos aperitivos del banquete mientras disfrutaba de la escena.

Absurdo, porque existen hombres que no pueden conformarse con una sola mujer; qué necesidad hay para ser un casanova, esos son demasiados problemas. Con solo una buena mujer que me acompañe sería suficiente para ser feliz —pensó Tats.

Y mientras los PussyCats ayudaban a separar a las modelos, y Mandalay le pedía a Captain Celebrity que se calle de una vez y deje de complicar las cosas; con su sentidos excepcionales, Tats percibió que otro evento más interesante se desarrollaba.

Ocultos de la vista del público, Mt. Lady arrastraba de la mano a un desconcertado Kamui Woods fuera del banquete.

Curioso de lo que podía pasar, o mejor dicho guiado por el chisme; Tats se decidió seguirlos escabulléndose de los padres de Jiro que aún mantenían su atención en la lucha de las modelos.

Manteniendo la suficiente distancia para poder escucharlos con claridad y no ser encontrado, Tats los acechó hasta que se detuvieron en el patio del museo.

Escondido en las enrevesadas y vanguardistas curvas arquitectónicas, el menor de los Todoroki pudo espiar la conversación con la precisión del servicio de inteligencia.

—Ahora sí me vas a decir qué es tán importante como para traerme aquí —preguntó Kamui.

—Dame un momento, déjame organizar las palabras —respondió Mt. Lady con algunos rastros de embriaguez en su voz.

—¿No crees que has tomado demasiado vino?

—Tal vez me pasé un poco, pero…. Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que voy a decirte —aclaró la rubia heroína, y con algo de vacilación en su voz continuó— Nishiya, no sé desde cuando empecé a verte de esa forma, pero yo…

Eh escuchado suficiente, ya sé de qué va todo esto, pensó Tats mientras volvía al banquete. No habría que ser el detective Conan, para deducir que Mt. Lady se estaba confesando al héroe Kamui Woods.

Y para Tats, siendo del tipo de persona que se salta las escenas románticas de las películas, porque las considera relleno, no planeaba quedarse para presenciar el momento.

—Tsk, es una pena, pero que se le va a hacer —murmuró Tats, elevó sus hombros en desinterés y volvió al banquete tarareando una tonada de jazz.

Su amor platónico ni siquiera duró un día, y aunque era una pena; para él no significa ninguna pérdida. De hecho, la razón por la que le dijo a su hermana que sería un logro para él conquistar a Mt. Lady, fue en parte debido a una autosugestión.

Seleccionándola aleatoriamente, como si casualmente escogiera a una flor en un enciclopedia botánica, Tats solo necesitaba alguna mujer atractiva que ocupe el lugar de ídolo platónico en su corazón, para recordarse a sí mismo que la búsqueda de poder no es lo único que debe estar impreso en su alma.

Durante sus primeros años en este mundo, Tatsuro solo deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia, amigos y a sí mismo. Pero cuando conoció a su maestro Airvatan en el Tíbet, se sintió como una rana en un pozo, al darse cuenta que la complejidad del poder en este mundo supera con creces lo que él imaginaba.

Influenciado por aquel camino sin límites, Tatsuro hizo de la búsqueda de poder, su principal objetivo de vida. Y tal vez algún día podría alcanzar su más anhelado sueño, un sueño tan oculto en su corazón que si él no hubiera practicado la meditación nunca se hubiera dado cuenta en toda su vida.

Pero temiendo que se convierta en un loco asceta, obsesionado con nada más que la búsqueda de fuerza en su cabeza, decidió atiborrar su personalidad con algunos deseos y caprichos mundanos; un inusual gusto por el té, preferencia por la buena comida gourmet, molestar chicas atractivas; y ahora, seleccionar un amor platónico. Todo a su mero antojo, sin lineamiento alguno, tal y como lo pensó antes de morir en su vida anterior; debo ser más egoísta, no quiero llegar al final de mi vida con arrepentimientos; es una máxima que seguía a rajatabla.

Y ahora de que es casi seguro de que Mt. Lady va a salir con Kamui, no tiene sentido encapricharse con ella, concluyó Tats.

Ahora solo necesitaba buscar alguna otra mujer seductora que sin otro objetivo adicional, ocupe el puesto de ídolo platónico en su mente, al menos hasta que él encuentre el verdadero amor, o eso pensaba él.

—Veamos, veamos ¿Quién puede ser? —murmuró mientras volvía a su mesa asignada en el banquete.

—¿Quién puede ser qué? —interrumpió una chica de tersa piel pálida, ojos azules que resplandecen en curiosidad, largo cabello azul que se balancea como las hondas de un tranquilo estanque y una risueña sonrisa que se curva en expectativa.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Xildar otra vez, con 2641 palabras**

 **El lanzamiento seguido va en agradecimiento por el aumento de lectores de estos días, ¡Muchas Gracias!.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Viernes 02/11. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	25. Capítulo 25: El Banquete-3

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 25: El Banquete (III)**

* * *

—¿Quién puede ser qué?

Por un momento Tats se perdió entre los traviesos, risueños y algo curiosos ojos de la joven mujer en la flor de su madurez.

—...Nada importante, ¿y tú eres? —preguntó, a pesar de conocer la identidad de la chica.

—Soy Nejire Hado, del tercer año de la U.A. y recuerdo haberte visto en la cafetería. ¿Tú también estás en la academia? ¿No?

Efectivamente, ella era la única mujer en el trío de los 3 grandes de la U.A.; la talentosa y curiosa estudiante con el poderoso quirk de lanzar ondas de choque.

—Entonces eres mi senpai. Soy Tatsuro Todoroki, del curso de héroes del primer año.

—¿Primer año? No recuerdo haberte visto en el festival deportivo; ¿Perdiste contra la multitud en la primera prueba? ¿O puede ser que enfermaras y no participaste?

—Solo tuve otros asuntos pendientes. Y dígame senpai, a que debo su visita —averiguó Tats, algo curioso del por qué llamó la atención de la chica.

—¡Ah! casi lo olvidaba. Tú compraste la primera pintura ¿verdad? recuerdo que se armó un revuelo por que ofertaste un millón, ¡fue increíble!. No creí que un estudiante incluso más joven que yo, pueda gastar tanto dinero.

—Si, el "Overlord Carmesí" está en mis manos, es inesperado que a Senpai también le guste la pintura.

—La verdad es que no se nada de arte, pero esa imagen me dejó una fuerte impresión, y me gustaría saber si podía volver a verla. Como compañeros de la U.A. espero que puedas ayudarme —solicitó Nejire con la expectativa dibujada en su delicado rostro.

—Si solo es eso, entonces no hay problema; solo necesitas darme una llamada después de clase —como algo trivial, Tats no le tomó mucha importancia.

—¡Eso es genial!, ¡Gracias!. Cuando hagas tus pasantías puedo recomendarte con Ryukyu, siempre y cuando tengas la habilidad, no será difícil que entres en su agencia —agradeció Nejire, mientras intercambiaban información de contacto.

—¡Nejire, aquí estabas!, ya es hora de irnos. Si salimos más tarde llegaremos en la madrugada —intervino la gentil y algo agotada voz de una mujer que acababa de llegar a la mesa de Tats.

Una joven mujer en la mitad de sus veinte años; de rubio cabello vibrante; afilados ojos verticales y agudos dientes triangulares que resaltaban en ella, un tierno aura salvaje; Y su vestido... ¡Oh Dios qué vestido!; sino fuera porque Tats tiene algo de autocontrol, enfocaría toda su atención en grabar en su memoria cada pulgada del fascinante cuerpo de la mujer.

Ataviada en un elegante cheongsam de seda blanca decorado en motivos florales; con aberturas a los laterales, desde la cadera hasta diez centímetros bajo la rodilla; revelando unas torneadas y delicadas piernas blancas que tentaron a la ya frágil voluntad de Tatsuro a deslizar sus manos y dar algunos feroces pellizcos, corrompiendo la pureza de esas pálidas y cautivadoras piernas.

—Ryukyu, ¿cómo podemos irnos? si no hace mucho que llegamos.

—Recuerdo que alguien no quería venir y reclamaba que nada interesante pasaría, prefiriendo atrapar villanos —bromeó la heroína.

—No esperaba que la comida fuera tan buena, además algunas pinturas se ven bastantes geniales ¿no lo crees Ryukyu?

La heroína negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que ya la conocía por varios años, el comportamiento algo infantil de Nejire seguía sorprendíendola, las únicas palabras que Ryukyu encontraba para describir a su buena amiga y pasante sería que es como un hada inmaculada, ajena a la influencia del mundo.

—A propósito ¿el chico de allí es tu amigo?, no crees que estás siendo descortés ignorándolo —preguntó Ryukyu refiriéndose al joven de cabello naranja que había estado guardando silencio.

—¡Oh! casi me olvido de ti, Todoroki, lo siento —agregó Nejire— Ryukyu te presento a un amigo, es del primer año de la U.A.

—Soy Tatsuro Todoroki, es un placer conocerla señorita Ryukyu —se presentó invocando toda su fuerza de voluntad para conservar algo de decoro y no desviar su mirada descaradamente en evaluar cada curva de la heroína.

Satisfecha de que el joven no actuara como la mayoría de hombres desvergonzados que le dirigían miradas obscenas, Ryukyu recibió una primera buena impresión de Tatsuro, pero si ella pudiera leer la mente comprendería la magnitud de su error...

—¿Todoroki?, ¿Eres familia de Endeavour?

—Si, soy su hijo.

—Entonces tu talento debe ser bueno. Cuando llegue la temporada de pasantías, no dudes en presentar tu postulación en mi agencia; estoy segura de que sería una buena experiencia para ti —comentó Ryukyu.

—Fue lo mismo que le dije, apuesto a que debe tener un buen talento. Escuché el rumor que uno de los hijos de Endeavour venció a los villanos que atacaron la U.A. debes ser tú ¿No es así? —agregó Nejire.

Pero cuando Tatsuro se disponía a responder, su silla fue golpeada desde un lado.

—Takeyama, es suficiente; mejor te llevo a casa. Estás incomodando a las demás personas —reprendió el héroe muscular, Death Arms.

—Eres el chico de la entrada. Por favor perdónala otra vez, se pasó de algunas copas —agregó el héroe, disculpándose en nombre de la mujer ebria que tenía dificultades para ponerse de pie, que no era otra que la heroína Mt. Lady, Yu Takeyama.

Tats alzó las cejas, no se supone que esta mujer debería estar disfrutando de la vida con su nuevo novio, el héroe Kamui.

Intentó rastrear al héroe por el banquete, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

—¡No me molestes! Mis penas sólo pueden ser calmadas con vino… Así duele un poco menos —discutió la alcoholizada Mt. Lady— ¡Y mi vino! ¡¿Dónde está mi vino?!, devuelveme mi botella.

—Ya te lo dije, no vas a tomar más. ¡Te has excedido demasiado!

—Death Arms, ya debes haber adivinado lo que me pasó. Si tienes algo de buena voluntad haci a mí, debes saber que un poco de alcohol me hará bien. ¡Así que déjame sola!.

—Takeyama eres mi amiga, no puedo dejarte en ese estado —vaciló el héroe.

—Si insistes en quedarte, haré un escándalo. No eres mi padre, déjame sola que soy una adulta y sé cuidarme.

Incapaz de convencer a su compañera, el héroe Death Arms se alejó; pero gracias a sus sentidos Tats sabía que no se encontraba muy lejos.

Con algo de esfuerzo Mt. Lady logró mantenerse de pie, pero su tambaleante cuerpo y su pobre equilibrio con los tacones altos, vaticinaba que su próxima caída no tardaría en suceder; y consciente de este hecho, Tats le cedió su asiento.

—Tu eres el niño rico que compró una pintura ¿No? Si estás dispuesto a darme tu botella, esta hermana mayor te acompañará —sugirió Mt. Lady con un fuerte aliento a alcohol, señalando el costoso vino borgoña francés que Fuyumi trajo pero nadie había tocado.

—Mt. Lady por favor, eres una respetable heroína. No des este lamentable espectáculo —intervino Ryukyu con una expresión de reproche, no podía seguir viendo el irresponsable comportamiento al margen.

—¡Ah! Pero si es la heroína número 9; así que tú también estabas aquí, Ryukyu. Apuesto a que incluso a ti también te han roto el corazón ¿no? —replicó Mt. Lady con algo de ironía en sus palabras.

Frente a la pregunta directa, Ryukyu no supo qué responder.

—Parece que soy de las pocas heroínas que les va mal en el amor —rió Takeyama en autoburla.

Negando con la cabeza, y comprendiendo el origen del problema, Ryukyo agregó.

—Mt. Lady aun así, incluso si alguien no valora tus sentimientos, no debes dañar tu imagen mostrándote en ese estado. Como profesional tienes que cuidar tu reputación. Ningún hombre merece que te lamentes tanto por él.

—¡¿Él?! ¡No me hables de él! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? —sollozó Mt. Lady— Que quiere priorizar su carrera y todavía no está listo; y sin otra explicación más él muy cobarde huyó; no sabes cuánto esfuerzo me tomó confesarme, era la primera persona que me interesó y aún así fui rechazada.

—Es mejor que vayas a casa... Tal vez después de un descanso te sientas mejor —suspiró Ryukyo, ella no tenía la experiencia requerida para aconsejarla, enviarla a casa fue lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

—Por favor no comiences, ¿también vas a decir lo mismo?. No quiero volver a ese apartamento solitario... Me deprime.

Sabiendo que dejarla sola sería un problema, los principios de Ryukyu no le permitieron abandonar a una compañera heroína en dificultades, solo le tomó un momento para decidirse.

—Este lugar no es apto para que calmes tus aflicciones, y en tu condición es peligroso que vayas sola, así que... Te acompañaré. Conozco un bar cercano a unos 15 minutos de aquí.

—Ryukyu, ¿de verdad te tomarías tantas molestias?.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ayudar a una compañera que hizo su debut profesional este año.

—No todo salió mal el día de hoy, al menos gané un amiga —se alegró la cada vez más ebria Mt. Lady, mientras abrazaba el borgoña francés— Para celebrar nuestra nueva amistad, tienes que brindar conmigo.

—Si solo es un brindis no hay problema, pero esa botella no es nuestra. Todoroki espero que no te moleste que tomemos el vino —se disculpó Ryukyu.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente, es de mi hermana y estoy seguro de que ella lo comprenderá. Pero ese vino no es lo que esperan —respondió Tats sin perderse ningún detalle de la conversación.

—Ryukyu, creo que es mejor que la lleves a su casa —murmuró Nejire.

—Solo son unas copas y nos iremos; también llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve a casa, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Con elegancia y cuidado, Ryukyo llenó las copas de vino.

—¡Por mi nueva mejor amiga! —brindó Mt. Lady.

Pero lo que se suponía que debía ser un dulce y fragante vino deslizándose por sus gargantas, no fue así; e inmediatamente sus expresiones cambiaron.

—Les dije que no era lo que esperaban. A pesar de la etiqueta, es solo té —dijo Tats llenando su copa.

Con su dominio no solo es capaz de crear cientos de kilómetros de un infierno, con **[Sweet Dreams]** cambiar el contenido del vino a té, no representaba ninguna dificultad para él. Aunque le agrada el vino, su pasión por el té es mayor. Pero cuando vació la copa, su expresión inmediatamente se distorsionó.

—¡Esto es! ¡esto es...! —vaciló, mientras confirmaba sus sospechas mirando el rostro de Mt. Lady y Ryukyo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablan? ¿hay algo mal con el vino? —preguntó Nejire.

—¡No lo toques! —advirtió rápidamente Tats, arrebatando la copa de su mano.

Con el dedo índice presionando sobre su mejilla, Nejire se encontraba desconcertada por el extraño actuar de todos.

Los pensamientos de Tats iban y venían, mientras sentía las fuertes acometidas de su corazón en el pecho; ¿Quién?, ¿Quién pudo haber planeado esto?, ¿Los militares? ¡Imposible!, debe ser obra de alguno de mis viejos enemigos. Solo esos malditos zorros podrían saber que para alguien de mi nivel los venenos son inútiles, y solo existe una cosa que puede pasar por alto toda las defensas naturales y ser asimilada por mi organismo...

—¡Buen vino!, parecía ser sólo té, pero una sola copa y siento que mi cuerpo arde —comentó Mt. Lady con sus mejillas teñidas en vibrante rubor.

—Con que a esto te referías que el vino no es lo que esperan. Ciertamente es bastante inusual —agregó Ryukyu mientras abanicaba su rostro y algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su escote.

Notando los cambios en su amiga, Nejire no dudó en preguntar.

—Ryukyu ¿Estas bien?, tu cara está completamente roja.

—Eso creo, siento que el calor quiere consumirme, tal vez sea fiebre; no hay forma que el vino me afecte tan rápido.

—Dejame medir tu temperatura —dijo juntando ambas frentes.

Un delicado sonido, agudo y hechicero, emergió de las fauces de Ryukyu al hacer contacto con su amiga.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿te lastimé?.

—No, nada —murmuró Ryukyu avergonzada del sonido involuntario.

—¡Estás ardiendo!, ¡Tienes fiebre alta!

¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo!; Bueno desde cierta perspectiva no tan malo, pero en general ¡Muy malo!; pensó Tats.

Malo, porque él ya empezaba a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo; el delicado aroma de las mujeres se hizo más seductor, atrayéndolo como un oso a la miel, cada vez más irresistible; lentamente sus barrotes del autocontrol se derretían y la bestia encerrada luchaba por emerger; mientras que otra bestia, el gran dragón durmiente, había despertado de su letargo y que erguido y valeroso, amenazaba con perforar los cielos; anhelando conquistar las grutas sacrosantas, y las montañas más prominentes.

A pesar de que Tats cambió el contenido del vino por té, eso sólo deja a la copa como el único culpable que…

Un potente afrodisíaco intoxicara su organismo; arrastrando a dos bellas heroínas en el proceso.

De todas las estrategias posibles, caí en el truco más viejo del libro. ¡No sé quién está detrás! pero... Si pasa algo. ¡Juro en el nombre de mi familia! que lo atraparé y lo encerraré en un granero con siete caballos azabache dopados hasta las narices con este mismo afrodisíaco y ¡Que Dios se apiade de su crisantemo!, contempló Tats en su ya forajida voluntad.

Si al menos algo tiene que agradecer, es que el estimulante no es de acción rápida, no quería ni imaginar qué sucedería sin su autocontrol natural.

—Los tres parecen estar igual —agregó Nejire— Es mejor que vayamos al hospital, debe de haber algún problema con el vino.

—Nejire no hay necesidad de exagerar, es solo una pequeña subida de temperatura.

—¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! —protestó Mt. Lady.

Ignorando a las mujeres, y consciente de que el verdadero efecto de los afrodisíacos golpearían en poco más de 15 minutos, Tats no dudó y llamó a su hermana por teléfono.

—¡Fuyumi!

—¿Hermano que pasó?

—¡Te necesito!, ¡ven ahora!

—Ahora estoy con mi amiga, ¿qué problema causaste?.

—No hagas preguntas, solo apresúrate.

Alarmada por el tono de su hermano, Fuyumi no tardó en regresar a la mesa de Tats. Y cuando llegó, una extraña escena la sorprendió.

En el extremo derecho, una ruborizada heroína Ryukyu, respiraba agitadamente, balanceando sus cautivadores colinas, mientras presionaba fuertemente sus piernas como si contuviera algo entre ellas.

En la izquierda, una desinhibida Mt. Lady jugaba seductoramente con sus rubios cabellos deslizándolos entres sus dedos, mientras sus ojos purpuras emitían un extraño brillo, y no dejaba de sonreír como un anciano pervertido atrapado en sus recuerdos.

Y en el centro con una joven de cabello azul, desconocida para Fuyumi, no dejaba de asediar con preguntas a Tatsuro, que con los ojos cerrados, sentado en una pose de meditación, movía sus labios sin pronunciar sonido como si recitara algún sagrado mantra; mientras una bandeja de plata que daba la sensación de flotar, cubría su entrepierna

Alarmada, Fuyumi no sabía ni por donde comenzar a preguntar.

—Tats, ¿qué pas...?

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpida por su hermano.

—¡Mierda, lo que faltaba! ¡Las desgracias nunca llegan solas! —gruñó mientras miró al techo, donde no había absolutamente nada.

—Fuyumi y Hado senpai, escúchenme, no hay tiempo para aclarar. Cuando dé la señal, tomarán a Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, huirán a la cochera y me esperarán en el auto.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, no entiendo lo que dices. ¿Por qué hay la necesidad de huir en primer lugar?.

—No hay tiempo, ¡Haganlo ahora! —anunció Tats y en el mismo instante, al fuerte sonido de vidrios rompiéndose y escombros colapsando, tres criaturas entraron sin invitación al banquete.

De bizarra estructura humana, fornidos cuerpos y cerebros expuestos; del que los involucrados en el incidente de la USJ podrían claramente distinguir que eran humanos modificados de la liga de villanos; nomus invadieron la tranquila velada.

Solo segundos fueron suficientes para que los gritos y el caos saturaran el banquete.

Captain Celebrity que en un extremo del gran salón, consolaba a dos lamentables modelos; de solo un salto, con el puño derecho en alto, embistió contra una de las criaturas aladas.

Seguido de la rápida reacción de los principales héroes rankeados que se enfrentaron a los demás invasores, evitando que causen daño a la multitud de civiles.

—¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Acaso no me escucharon! —increpó Tats a las mujeres que aún no habían respondido.

—Pero tengo que ayudar a los demás héroes. Ustedes por favor ayuden a Ryukyu y llevenla a un lugar seguro, ella no parece estar del todo bien —replicó Nejire.

—Yo me encargaré del resto, la situación más crítica es de Mt. Lady y Ryukyu —discutió el joven Todoroki.

—Pero...

—¡HAZLO! —decretó Tatsuro, y por solo un breve instante liberó una avasalladora e imponente presión que estremeció el alma de Nejire…

Pero solo ella no fue la única afectada, todos los héroes profesionales junto con los villanos carentes de razón detuvieron sus movimientos, y en solo un parpadeo sus cuerpos fueron invadidos por un temor insondable. Como si el regente de la muerte y la podredumbre caminara a su lado, exhalando un aliento devorador de emociones, y que ignorándolos simplemente siguió su paso.

Nejire, la más cercana a la presión; en su vida nunca se sintió más vulnerada, fue como ser una humilde mariposa frente a un imponente astro que gozaba de una dignidad sin parangón.

—¡Tats deja de intimidarla! —exclamó Fuyumi que no fue consciente de lo que había hecho su hermano al no ser influenciada, para después tomar a una conmocionada Nejire, junto con las demás mujeres. Y al igual que el resto de los civiles, también abandonaron el banquete a toda prisa, siguiendo las indicaciones de Tatsuro.

Tats se disculpó con las chicas en su corazón, la situación requiere que actúen con rapidez y un poco de rudeza es necesaria.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero debe solucionar el problema de los nomus.

—No estoy seguro de si su llegada es una bendición o una maldición para mí. Pero de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que para ustedes, hoy no es su dia de suerte.

 **[Sweet Dreams - Resonance]**

Con lo confuso de la situación y si nadie para que notase sus acciones; como si se desvaneciera del aire, Tats desapareció convertido en un charco de lava.

En ese mismo instante la Coronel Nakahara que estaba a punto de perder la cordura por el repentino cambio de los eventos, regresó rápidamente a la sala de monitoréo.

—¡Necesito información en tiempo real!

—Invasión de tres individuos no identificados, posiblemente villanos rango A.

—¡Mierda!, ¡Autorizo la intervención de las Fuerzas de Autodef…!

—¡Coronel perdemos las cámaras!, Hay un inusual aumento de la temperatura; por los rastros de calor parece ser... ¡Vulcano!.

Simultáneamente mientras todas las cámaras eran derretidas por lava; los héroes que luchaban contra los nomus, notaron un rápido ascenso del calor en todo el salón.

Sin dar tiempo de reacción a nadie, y ante la sorpresa de Best Jeanist, Mirko y Captain Celebrity; masas de lava incandescente bombardearon a los nomus, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para lamentarse.

Desaparecieron entre densos cúmulos ardientes, sin dejar ni el mínimo rastro.

Escondido bajo la superficie, Tats asintió satisfecho; su autocontrol aún era aceptable al menos hasta que el afrodisíaco actúe por completo. Y sin vacilar, se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo

—¡Coronel no hay rastro de los invasores!, parece ser que Vulcano se encargó de ellos y…

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

—Se detecta la firma de calor de Vulcano en el área donde la escultura está resguardada.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Que está planeando?... ¡Voy a verificarlo personalmente!.

Pero cuando Nakahara llegó, solo había una puerta de bóveda derretida, y un obeso hombre caucásico lloraba en el piso repitiendo una y otra vez, mis sesenta millones.

Ignorando al hombre, Junko entró en la bóveda y fue recibida por un espacioso e iluminado ambiente vacío con un mensaje tallado en la pared a altas temperaturas.

"Me encargué de los Villanos, tomaré la escultura como pago. Y si tal vez se preguntan qué hago en japón, es simple, estoy de vacaciones"

—¡Vacaciones!... Vacaciones indefinidas son las que voy a tener, si no logro explicar todo esto —gruñó Nakahara.

—Coronel, criaturas similares aparecieron en el área de Hosu. ¿Es necesario intervenir? —informó un subordinado por el comunicador.

—No, que los héroes locales lidien con ese asunto. Tenemos que solucionar rápidamente este desastre.

Mientras tanto en la cochera, una preocupada Fuyumi esperaba junto con las demás mujeres dentro del auto.

—¡Enciende el carro! ¡Ya podemos irnos! —anunció un agitado Tatsuro entrando al auto con una bandeja de plata ocultando su entrepierna, y al dragón que incapaz de contener su furia, amenazaba con perforar la bandeja.

—¡Ahora si, me puedes decir qué demonios pasó! —cuestionó Fuyumi.

—Invasión de villanos, y…. fuimos envenenados.

—Y si fueron envenenados, ¡¿Por qué me haces esperar?!. ¡Debería llevarlos a un hospital y no estar perdiendo tiempo aquí!

—Tienes razón —agregó Nejire aún algo temerosa de mirar directamente a los ojos de Tatsuro.

—No es esa clase de veneno, es… un afrodisiaco, Mt. Lady, Ryukyu y yo fuimos afectados. Y es muy probable que no se pueda solucionar en ningún hospital —aclaró Tats.

Si alguno de sus enemigos se molestó en envenenarlo, lo más probable es que lo haga imposible de curar y sólo a través del metabolismo natural del cuerpo las toxinas puedan ser expulsadas.

Fuyumi se horrorizó, ¿quién debe tener tanto rencor contra su hermano como para querer envenenarlo?.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Debe ser tu plan para aprovecharse de nosotras! —gruño una de las afectadas, recuperando algo de su sobriedad al saber que fue drogada; y como si su mano tuviera vida propia se deslizó sin su consentimiento, presionando las zonas más delicadas de Ryukyu.

—Mt. Lady por favor cálmate, ¡ah! También estoy en las mismas condiciones, debemos ¡Aah! conservar nuestros sentidos. Además no escuchaste ¡AAah! que él también fue perjudicado ¡AAAhh!... —abogó Ryukyu intentando alejarla, pero su poca resistencia y sus cautivadores gemidos cada vez más claros, no permitían que sus palabras fueran tomadas en serio.

Nejire con el rostro rojo hasta el extremo por la escena, no sabía como reaccionar, la academia de héroes nunca la preparó para este tipo de situación.

—Y entonces ¿Qué hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Fuyumi.

Tatsuro pensó por un momento y rápidamente tomó una decisión.

—¡Al hotel más discreto!

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)**

 **3741 palabras**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 9/11. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

 _ **/*Notas no relacionadas*/**_

Planeo nuevo fanfic, aquí las alternativas:

 **+Miraculos Ladybug** / Humor Negro y transmigración

 **+Universo cinematográfico de Marvel** / Acción y Reencarnación

 **+Black Clover** / Épica y Reencarnación

 **+Chilling Adventures of Sabrina/** Humor Negro e Isekai

 **+Strange things /** Aventura e Isekai

Acepto recomendaciones...


	26. Capítulo 26: Perdiendo el control

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 26: Perdiendo el control**

* * *

Tenía el ceño fruncido, sus músculos estaban tensos, su pupila no podía estar más dilatada, cada tanto tenía que pasar saliva y su columna no era lo único que estaba erguido.

Con su excepcional control de los sentidos, Tatsuro intentó bloquear su audición y distraer su atención, contemplando la carretera a través de la ventana del auto.

Pero, por más que lo intentó, no fue capaz...

—¡Ahh! Mt. Lady por favor detente. ¡No continúes!, retira tu mano ¡Aahh! ese lugar es muy sensible —musitó la hechicera voz de Ryukyu.

—Solo llamame Yu, y no puedo hacerlo —respondió sin detener las caricias al cuerpo de Ryukyu— Mis manos se mueven por sí solas y si quieres que me detenga, primero deja de morder mi cuello.

—¡Por favor! Si continúas, no voy a resistir ¡Ahhh!

—A pesar de tus quejas, tu cuerpo es honesto —rió Mt. Lady como un anciano pervertido, mientras formaba corazones con su dedo índice sobre el prominente pecho de Ryukyu.

—¡Aaahhh! ¡No más!

En el límite de su voluntad, con el afrodisiaco apoderándose de sus sentidos, Tats no podía seguir escuchando.

—¡Hado Senpai por favor encárgate de ellas! ¡Detenlas o algo!

—¿Pero qué hago? —se estremeció Nejire con el rostro rubicundo ante la escena.

Ver a su amiga y jefa, siempre tan sensata y amable, en un estado tan comprometedor e indecente; fue algo que nunca imaginó ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

—¡Solo intenta separarlas! —agregó Tats.

—Deja de presionarla —intervino Fuyumi— Hado ¿verdad?, por favor disculpa la rudeza de mi hermano.

Fuyumi a pesar de conservar toda su atención en conducir, el caos de sus pensamientos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, reveló que por más que lo intentó, no fue indiferente a las heroínas y su apasionado espectáculo yuri.

Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada.

—¿Mamá qué pasó? —preguntó Fuyumi.

—Acabo de ver por la televisión, villanos atacaron el museo, ¿Tú y tu hermano están bien?

—Si, Logramos retirarnos rápidamente. Mamá, no te preocupes por nosotros, yo y Tatsuro… — giró para mirar a su hermano y por su expresión parecía que tenía una lucha a muerte contra el afrodisiaco— …Yo y Tatsuro estamos bien, ahora estamos acompañando a unos amigos.

—Me alegra escucharlo —solo ahora, la matriarca de la familia Todoroki pudo dar un suspiro de alivio— No tarden en regresar a casa; Toya y Shoto también están luchando contra villanos en la ciudad de Hosu, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ellos, tu padre los acompaña.

Mientras Fuyumi intentaba conocer un poco más de la situación que enfrentaban sus demás hermanos; en ese mismo auto, una trabajadora Nejire empleaba todo su esfuerzo físico en un intento por separar a Mt. Lady y Ryukyu que como dos siamesas, enrevesaban sus manos y piernas, recorriendo cada una el cuerpo de la otra, mientras sexis y suaves marcas de labial decoraban sus pálidos cuellos a sus torneados hombros.

—Ryukyu, también has algo y ayúdame, al menos intenta alejarte —imploró Nejire.

—¡Por favor no mires! ¡Ahh! ¡No me mires en este estado! ¡Aahh!

—Sé que no es tu culpa, Ryukyu.

Asediado por la dulce melodia de gemidos y sexis lamentos femeninos, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, un fuerte crujido se escuchó en la mente de Tats; era la última capa de cordura que contenía su salvaje instinto.

—Fuyumi.

—Mamá te llamo luego —colgando la llamada, no pudo evitar estar desconcertada por el tono de su hermano— ¿Tats qué pasó?

—Alégrate porque en nueve meses serás tía —bromeó Tatsuro— Tendrás al menos dos sobrinos, serán saludables porque planeo hacerlos con mucho esfuerzo...

—¡¿Qué estupidez hablas?! ¡Este no es momento para tus tonterías!

Fue entonces que Tats alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con su hermana, solo en este momento Fuyumi pudo comprender la magnitud del verdadero problema...

—Hice todo lo que pude, pero... este es mi límite. Aceptaré toda la responsabilidad después...

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Hermano tienes que resistir!

—Es inútil...—inmediatamente el brillo de sensatez desapareció de los ojos de Tatsuro Todoroki.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mierda! —rugió Fuyumi— Hado, perdimos a mi hermano. ¡No dejes que toque a las chic!...

Antes de completar sus palabras, Tats abandonó el asiento del copiloto y se abalanzó contra Mt. Lady y Ryukyu.

—¡Todoroki alejate!

—¡No por favor!, ¡No vengas! ¡Aaahh!

Mt. Lady ignoró al nuevo integrante, ella ahora estaba concentrada en deslizar su delicada lengua y dar tiernos masajes al lóbulo de la oreja de Ryukyu. Poco o nada le importaba la aparición de Tats, ella ya había perdido la razón.

Desde el asiento del conductor Fuyumi solo podía gritar.

—¡Tatsuro tienes que controlarte!, ¡No te dejes llevar!

Pero cuando miró por el retrovisor, solo pudo pensar que ya todo estaba perdido.

Como una ágil serpiente, Tatsuro se deslizó entre las heroínas; un brutal carnicero sería llamado gentil en comparación con el menor de los Todoroki que atrapado entre las mujeres, amasaba generosamente sus carnes, como la más tosca de las caricias. Que cual apretón en el metro, gozaba con palma abierta la tersa y fina piel femenina, cubierta de sudores y fluidos que le dieron un seductor y obsceno brillo.

—¡OHHH!

Sus manos como enredaderas aprisionó a las dos heroínas contra él, como el centro de un jugoso emparedado; mientras su boca bailaba recorriendo cada pulgada del cuello de las mujeres.

—¡Ahh!¡Aaaahhh!¡AAAhhh!

Lamentándose en el asiento del conductor, Fuyumi no podía soportar ver a su hermano y dos mujeres como animales en celo.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios tuve que acompañarte a la subasta?! —exclamó en arrepentimiento— ¡Ya sé! ¡Hado usa tu quirk para detenerlo!.

—¡Pero el auto!

—¡No importa!, ¡No te contengas, golpealo hasta noquearlo!

Justo cuando Tatsuro estaba introduciendo sus viciosas y depravadas manos dentro de las piernas de Ryukyu.

—Todoroki perdoname... **[Wring Wave]**

Realizando un uppercut de manual, Nejire lanzó una poderosa onda de choque en el mentón de Tatsuro, arrojando una violenta ráfaga dentro del auto que destrozó por completo el techo.

Fuyumi perdió ligeramente el control del auto, casi chocando con un Audi en el lateral.

Por un momento después del impacto, los ojos de Tats parecían brillar con sensatez, pero en solo un parpadeo se atenuó, continuando inmediatamente con su feroz "ataque" a las mujeres.

—¡No funciona! ¿Qué hacemos?

—Hazlo otra vez, sin compasión…—indicó Fuyumi.

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de una sirena de policía.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Cuántas desgracias pueden pasar hoy?! —Fuyumi redujo la velocidad y estacionó el auto al margen de la carretera.

—¿Todo en orden?, me permite ver su licencia —dispuso el oficial de tránsito de mediana edad.

—Si oficial, no hay problema —sonrió Fuyumi como la más inocente de las hadas

Los ojos del oficial se dirigieron a los pocos fierros retorcidos donde debería existir el techo del auto.

—…

—¡Ah! Eso es solo un pequeño accidente —agregó Fuyumi.

—Estaba conduciendo temerariamente, es una infracción grave y por esa razón tengo que ponerle una multa… —siguió el protocolo, y encendió su linterna para ver a los demás ocupantes del auto.

Una chica de cabello azul ocultaba su rostro mirando por la ventana opuesta, y un joven en el centro de dos mujeres disfrutaba de lo que el oficial identificaría como el festín que todo hombre debe disfrutar por lo menos una vez en la vida. Con una flor en cada brazo gozaba de furiosos besos franceses y abundantes caricias.

¡Espera!, esas no son las heroínas Mt. Lady y Ryukyu —pensó el oficial — Maldito suertudo, con sexys heroínas famosas. Definitivamente los héroes viven en otro mundo. ¡Tsk! que envidia, y pensar que dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a casa solo para soportar a mi obesa mujer, ¡Los cielos son tan injustos!.

Con el rostro rígido, Fuyumi observaba la expresión del oficial que después de un largo y amargo suspiro, continuó.

—Son jóvenes y deben disfrutar de la vida… Por ahora, los dejo con una advertencia. ¡Tengan todas las precauciones cuando manejen!.

Fuyumi no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente huyó.

—Eso estuvo cerca, espero que no las hayan identificado, su reputación se puede manchar si alguien las reconoce —comentó Nejire.

—Si las reconocen o no, es el menor de nuestros problemas.

Después de manejar por alrededor de diez minutos que parecieron eternos, Fuyumi y Nejire bajaron del auto totalmente rubicundas y agotadas por la escena rosa, animada con sonidos húmedos de lenguas esgrimidas cual combate, acompañado de gemidos tan furiosos que ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces las heroínas alcanzaron el cielo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Nejire

—Es una villa privada de la familia.

—¿Y ahora como los bajamos? no se pueden separar.

—Solo usa tu quirk para expulsarlos —Fuyumi no dudó.

Con algo de vacilación Nejire aceptó; dañar a su amiga junto con inocentes es algo que no quería hacer, pero... forzada por la situación era lo único que le quedaba.

 **[Wring Wave]**

Con una fuerte onda de choque, sin separarse, los tres salieron disparados del auto, como si fueran parte de un solo ser; volaron varios metros antes de caer contra el piso.

Mientras Fuyumi abría la puerta de la casa, y Nejire aún estaba perdida pensando que es posible que todo sea parte de un bizarro sueño; Mt. lady, Ryukyu y Tatsuro, se devoraban mutuamente como bestias que no han probado carne en meses, y a pesar de eso ...

Gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, y el pequeño hilo de cordura que conservaban, no traspasaron la línea. Pero esa pequeña cantidad de cordura no fue suficiente para que se den cuenta que un dron tan pequeño como una cigarra estaba grabando la candente y comprometedora escena del trío.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aqui Xildar, con 1638 palabras.**

 **Gracias a los nuevos lectores y también a los más veteranos por el aumento de visitas; esta semana rompimos los 5k.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 16/11. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

 **/* Notas no relacionadas */**

 **Gracias por sus votos: Ganó Marvel: Reencarnación, próxima semana capítulo uno.**


	27. Capítulo 27: En el ojo de la tormenta

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 27: En el ojo de la tormenta**

* * *

Como una de las familias de héroes más influyentes de Japón, las propiedades que ostenta el grupo Todoroki son bastas y opulentas; al nivel de que en cada prefectura poseen poco más de una decena de inmuebles y edificios, destinados a los bienes raíces; y al menos ocho, son villas de lujo.

Y en una de las villas, de más de tres mil metros cuadrados, cerca de la ciudad de Tokio; en una moderna casa acompañada de una extravagante piscina; dos mujeres que lo único que tienen en común es haber quedado atrapadas en un incidente del que de ser posible, preferirían olvidar; contemplaban a Ryukyu, Mt. Lady y Tatsuro, enrevesados en el piso.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Nejire.

—Tengo una idea, pero... —vaciló Fuyumi, mientras miraba a su hermano y a las mujeres totalmente fuera de sí, revolcándose como lujuriosas serpientes.

—¿Pero qué?

—Creo que puede ser un poco cruel, si los congelo hasta que se les vaya la calentura y vuelvan a sus sentidos.

Con el rostro rígido, Nejire asintió, todo lo que podía hacerse para evitar que la situación escale, ya estaba hecho.

Considerando que el plan de la hermana mayor de Todoroki tenga éxito, ella estaba dispuesta intentar lo necesario para ayudar a su amiga que aun ahora, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por impedirlo, Ryukyu gimoteaba como una leona en celo, mientras invita al menor que recién acaba de conocer a perderse entre sus caricias.

—¡Hagamoslo! —confirmó Nejire.

—Esa es la actitud, ahora… —Fuyumi pensó por un momento— Tenemos que arrojarlos a la piscina.

—¡¿Eh?!

Exactamente 30 segundos después, en toda la villa resonó el fuerte sonido del impacto de una onda de choque, decenas de litros de agua salpicaron fuera de la piscina cuando dos mujeres y un hombre cayeron estrepitosamente.

—¡Listo! —gritó Nejire.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! —decretó Fuyumi e inmediatamente después, con las manos extendidas sobre la piscina, ejecutó su quirk.

 **[Freezing Sunset]**

Desde su mano hasta sus delicados hombros, una espesa y pálida niebla tan pura como una ventisca ártica, azotó la lujosa piscina, convirtiéndola en solo un parpadeo en un cubo de hielo gigante.

Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos...

En el centro del cubo, revirtiendo su simetría, un pequeño cráter bañado en agua y vapores calientes como si se tratase de una fuente termal; Mt. Lady, Ryukyu y Tatsuro continuaban con sus apasionadas caricias.

—¡No funciona!

—¡Maldita sea, hermano!, si esto no resuelve las cosas; juro por nuestro padre que personalmente pagaré tu castración —gruño Fuyumi— Es irónico que la primera persona con que use la habilidad que me diste, seas tú.

Y después de una profunda respiración, Fuyumi manifestó su dominio.

 **[Heart Of Glass]**

Todo el aire gélido que lentamente exhaló de sus pulmones, dio forma a un apacible pequeño remolino que en solo un chasquido se elevó en un feroz tornado nevado revestido en crepitantes ráfagas rojas; reduciendo la temperatura del ambiente por debajo de los menos 50 grados Celsius.

Como una regente de las calamidades, desde el ojo de la tormenta, Fuyumi luchaba para no perder la concentración.

En un extremo, Nejire observaba con asombro todo el despliegue de habilidad, basada a sus varios años de experiencia como pasante en la agencia de héroes de Ryukyu; no fue capaz de catalogar la técnica de Fuyumi como alguno de los quirks documentados, la única similitud que pudo encontrar, fue con las habilidades que mostraron los finalistas del primer año en el festival deportivo de la U.A.

Sin tomarse más tiempo, Fuyumi dirigió su gélida tormenta contra el trió en la piscina.

Inmediatamente la escarcha cubrió los delicados brazos y piernas de Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, limitando sus movimientos; pero Tats no pudo ser detenido.

—¡Aún no es suficiente! —gritó Fuyumi rechinando los dientes.

En un estallido, sobre las cabezas del trío, el torbellino crepitante se transformó en una esfera de vientos gélidos.

Atacado por una temperatura que se acercaba a la más baja documentada en la tierra, con Mt. Lady y Ryukyu convertidos en bloques de hielo humano; un brillo de cordura se asomó en los ojos de Tatsuro. La lucha en su expresión fue visible, mientras no dejaba de presionar sus manos sobre las ya congeladas piernas de las heroínas.

—¡Hermana concentra tu ataque en mí! —fue lo único que logró conjugar.

—¡Tats! ¡Animal! ¡Recobra tus sentidos, ya no puedo controlar mi dominio!

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, con toda la energía que pudo reunir, Fuyumi concentró toda la potencia de su dominio.

 **[Heart Of Glass - One way]**

En la primera respiración, la esfera gélida se contrajo al tamaño de un balón de fútbol.

En la segunda respiración, la revolución del esfera alcanzó velocidades absurdas, convirtiéndola en un fino hilo danzante que helaría la sangre y congelaba en aire.

En la tercera respiración, Fuyumi caminó por la glacial piscina y sobre la frente de su hermano, presionó su dedo índice, liberando todo el voraz frío concentrado en la pálida hebra.

Alcanzando una temperatura donde la sangre humana sería considerado un mineral y la vida no podría existir, la mente de Tats recibió una suave brisa, lo suficientemente refrescante como para enfriar y calmar su lujuria hostigada por el afrodisiaco.

—¡Cretino al fin te recuperaste!, me debes un favor... Un gran favor —inmediatamente después, sin más energías para sostener su cuerpo, Fuyumi colapsó; dejando todo el amplio jardín de la villa, convertido en un paraíso de hielo.

Y antes que la agotada Fuyumi toque el piso, en solo un parpadeo Tatsuro logró sostenerla.

—Hermana, te he causado muchos problemas... —se disculpó Tatsuro.

A pesar del carácter lúdico que mantiene frente a su hermana, en el corazón del menor de los Todoroki, su familia ocupa el lugar más sagrado. Solo el destino podría saber las calamidades que le sucederían a todo aquel que se atreva a perjudicar un solo cabello de su familia.

Llevó a su hermana dentro de la casa, y después no olvidó descongelar a Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, cuyos cuerpos increíblemente entraron en animación suspendidas debido al frío.

De pie en el borde de la piscina, cientos de dudas se acumularon en la cabeza de Nejire que desconcertada por la extraña habilidad de Fuyumi, no fue capaz de articular preguntas.

—¿Sorprendida?

—¡¿Todoroki?! —fue la voz de Tatsuro que la devolvió a la realidad.

—Senpai, lamento el espectáculo que tuviste que ver.

Recordando lo que pasó el día de hoy, el rostro de Nejire no pudo evitar teñirse de rojo.

Pero, al margen de su vergüenza, el mayor impacto que recibió fue la imponente y avasalladora presión que Tatsuro le dio, imprimiendo en ella una sombra difícil de olvidar; al punto de que todavía no es capaz de mirar directamente esos profundos ojos azules de doble pupila.

—De verdad lo siento —agregó Tats, solo ahora fue consciente de que tal vez el impulso para apresurar a Nejire fuera del banquete, fue excesivo.

La actitud retraída de Nejire contrasta demasiado con su carácter curioso y libre de la influencia del mundo.

—No tienes que disculparte —vaciló— Sólo asegúrate de explicarle a Ryukyu, ella es una valiosa amiga, y es posible... No, definitivamente se culpará por lo sucedido.

—Las explicaciones tendrán que esperar. Porque... el problema aún no ha acabado.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que no acabó?! —Nejire se armó de valor y solo ahora contempló los ojos de Tatsuro que inyectados en sangre, exhibía conflicto en su expresión.

—Mi hermana solo retrasó el efecto del afrodisiaco, y… necesitare tu ayuda.

Como un acto reflejo, Nejire cubrió su cuerpo.

—¡No esa clase de ayuda! —Tatsuro rodó los ojos— ¿Viste la habilidad que mostró mi hermana? ¿no?

Avergonzada por su acto involuntario, Nejire se limitó a asentir.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escúchame atentamente, si desperdicio mi tiempo es probable que pierda la conciencia y te haga lo mismo que a Ryukyu —agregó mientras hizo un gesto de un obsceno pellizco con sus dedos.

—¡Im- Imposible! —se horrorizó Nejire.

—Si no quieres que eso pase, tendrás que hacer cada cosa que diga...

Los primeros rayos del alba golpearon su rostro, grandes gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su mejilla; con sus fuertes jadeos y sus intentos por recuperar la respiración, sus azulados y extensos cabellos se balanceaban rítmicamente.

—¡Dime que eso es todo!

—Si, es suficiente —respondió la renovada voz de Tatsuro.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Eso fue agotador!

—¡Nejire! —llamó Tats, mirándola directamente a los ojos— Gracias por todo, recordaré este favor.

—No tienes que mencionarlo, y por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie —esquivó su mirada, aún no era capaz de mirar directamente esas dobles pupilas.

Tats negó con la cabeza, en el futuro tendría que buscar una forma de enmendarlo.

Recuperado de todo el lío de la noche anterior, en la mente del menor de los Todoroki solo dos cosas concentraron su enfoque; la primera, era encontrar al cretino que lo envenenó con el afrodisiaco; y la segunda...

—Por su puesto que no se lo mencionaré a nadie, además parece que también lo disfrutaste, ¿Quién creería que la estudiante más destacada de la U.A. tiene un lado sádico?

...Era por su puesto, burlarse de mujeres atractivas.

—Después de que te ayudé, todavía te burlas de mí —atinó a responder con sus mejillas totalmente rubicundas.

—Es solo una pequeña broma, Hado Senpai —agregó Tats— Ahora es tiempo de ver como están las chicas.

Pero cuando se alejaba, Nejire lo detuvo.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde puedo cambiarme?, no puedo dejar que me vean en este estado —preguntó con la voz de un mosquito, señalando su vestido rasgado en varias partes.

Admirando la frágil apariencia de su senpai, y recordando todo lo que pasó esta noche, el corazón de Tatsuro no pudo evitar conmoverse.

Solo después de buscar por toda la casa, lograron encontrar algo que Nejire pueda usar.

Y mientras ella se bañaba, Tats aprovechó el tiempo para comprobar el estado de su hermana; que aun inconsciente descansaba sobre eĺ mueble.

Satisfecho de que Fuyumi no sufriera ninguna secuela por usar su dominio al límite, Tatsuro fue a buscar a Mt. Lady y a Ryukyo que parecen haber despertado.

Pero cuando asomó su cabeza por la puerta, un cenicero se disparó hacia a él.

Y a pesar de poder evitarlo, no lo hizo.

Recibió el golpe de lleno en su frente.

—¡Mt. Lady! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Controla tu carácter!.

—¡Ryukyu como puedes estar de su lado!, ¡Después de todo lo que nos hizo!, yo… —delicadas lágrimas se asomaron por las comisuras de sus ojos violetas— ...yo ya no podré casarme.

—No seas infantil, no llegamos a ese punto. Y tampoco es culpa de Todoroki.

—¡Pero él fue el único que se aprovechó de nosotras!

—Recuerdo que tú también lo disfrutaste.

—¡T-Tú... como puedes decir eso!. Absurdo, y que me dices de ti, señorita heroína número 9, seduciendo a un menor con esas piernas lascivas.

—Eso- Eso no fue así, acaso no escuchaste que fue un afrodisiaco lo que nos hizo actuar.

Desde un extremo, admirando la pelea de gatas, Tats aun podía recordar el sabor y la textura de cada parte del cuerpo de las heroínas; no existía área desconocida para sus ágiles manos que recorrieron prominentes montañas, torneadas dunas y valles frondosos. Solo le faltó cruzar la línea, pero afortunadamente, aquel hilo de conciencia que conservó, le impidió actuar; de lo contrario aunque el disfrute sería inimaginable, proporcionalmente las consecuencias serían igual de inimaginables.

—Es suficiente, guarden silencio —decretó Tatsuro.

—¡¿Quién te dio el derecho a callarme?!, ¡Maldito pervertido! —Mt. Lady proyectó su odio contra el individuo que consideraba como el verdadero culpable de ser casi ultrajada. Aún podía sentir en su boca el sabor de besos ajenos.

Sin importarle el tono desafiante, Tatsuro continuó.

—Ya conocen parte de la información, pero aun así les debo una explicación. El vino que tomaron ayer, estaba envenenado, muy probablemente es un atentado de alguno de mis enemigos. Lamento profundamente que se hayan visto involucradas —se inclinó en unos perfectos noventa grados.

Después de haber gozado tanto, al menos tiene que disculparse. Y aunque planeó decir "gracias por la comida" consideró que mejor se guardaría sus tonterías para otra ocasión.

Mt. Lady se acercó lentamente a él, se podía sentir su impotencia en cada paso.

—¡No acepto tus disculpas!, todo debió ser tu plan, ¿Qué clase de enemigos tendría un mocoso como tú? ¡Son solo excusas baratas!.

—¡Takeyama por favor deja de decir teorías absurdas! —intervino Ryukyu, para después dirigirse a Tatsuro y suspirando agregó— Lo siento, pero yo tampoco acepto tus disculpas.

—¿Eh? —por un momento Tats quedó desconcertado.

—Porqué… Joven Todoroki, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. Los verdaderos culpables somos nosotras, que a pesar de ser heroínas profesionales, fuimos afectadas, y… no pudimos detenernos, ni siquiera pudimos ayudarte...

La sensatez en las palabras de Ryukyu le recordaron a Mt. Lady que ella también es una heroína, y siendo una mujer mayor que se autodenomina independiente y exitosa, no puede culpar de sus acciones a un adolescente. Además haciendo algo de memoria ella también había bebido demasiado, y no tardó en desviar parte del repudio que tenía por Tatsuro a Kamui Wood que de no haberla rechazado, nada de esto le hubiera pasado.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró en derrota, pero aun así, la indignación no abandonó su rostro cada vez que miraba a Tatsuro.

Después de aclarar la situación y decidir mantener en secreto todos los eventos de la noche anterior, salieron de la casa para encontrarse con Nejire y Fuyumi que en el borde de la piscina, trataban de devolverla a la normalidad. Pero cuando Mt. Lady, Ryukyo y Tatsuro caminaron por el jardín, este último con sus excepcionales sentidos percibió que algo no andaba bien.

A una velocidad inconcebible, sus dobles pupilas recorrieron toda la villa en busca de anomalías, y en el tiempo que tarda en brotar una chispa de un pedernal, Tatsuro encontró el problema...

Un dron espía, tan pequeño como una abeja, reposaba plácidamente en el centro de un girasol.

Como poseído por el dios del viento, en solo un movimiento, Tatsuro llegó frente al dron que a pesar de sus intentos por huir, fue tomado por sus dedos, y de un peñisco lo convirtió en basura.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mt. Lady asombrada por la velocidad de Todoroki, ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir sus movimientos.

Notando la pequeña conmoción, Fuyumi y Nejire se acercaron al grupo.

—Tengo una mala noticia —respondió Tats con el rostro rígido— Creo que ya sé quién es el culpable de todo.

—¿Pero esa no es una buena noticia? —comentó Ryukyu.

Negando con la cabeza, Tatsuro continuó.

—Solo ese Leprechaun insidioso podría tener esta tecnología, y no creo que su plan sea tan simples.

Y cómo si sus palabras fueran premonitorias.

Simultáneamente sin que Tatsuro podría saberlo, dos noticias conmocionaron a la nación.

En la sección de actualidad, la portadas de los principales medios dio cobertura completa a la captura del asesino de héroes: "Stain", en el área de Hosu por el héroe Endeavour.

Y la otra noticia, saturando los diarios sensacionalistas, y acaparando los programas de espectáculos; un informe absorbió la atención del público, desplazando incluso la detención del asesino serial.

En una primicia especial, escrita con caracteres rojos, un escándalo remeció la clase heroica, revelando la ilícita relación que las heroínas Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, mantienen en secreto con un menor de edad, que no sería otro que el menor hijo del héroe de la flama Endeavour. Y como para que sea imposible de negar, una comprometedora foto a página doble, exponía el rostro pixelado de Tatsuro, revolcándose en un jardín con una heroína en cada brazo.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.  
**  
 **Aquí Xildar disculpándose por la tardanza, con 2648 palabras.  
**

 **Se malogró mi pc, intente repararla, se malogró más. Compre una por olx y por ahora, al menos todo va bien.**

 **Gracias por la espera.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 23/11. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

/* Notas no relacionadas */

Planeaba escribir una novela del universo cinematográfico de Marvel, pero al aumentar las votaciones de Black Clover, creo que merecen un desempate, por eso escribí dos sinopsis, la que tenga más votos será serializada.

 **Fic:Universo Marvel**

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la convención de fanáticos del cómic, su traje de bajo costo de Ironman hecho de cartón había desaparecido, y ya no sentía el peso del transformer escala 1:1 que había caído sobre el.

Solo pudo ver una ciudad destruida, un ominoso portal en el cielo y los vengadores luchando contra los Chitauri.

—¡Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño!

Atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño y con la absurda habilidad de un inmortal, Donnie emprenderá su camino en mundo lleno de héroes egoístas, dioses nórdicos y alienígenas que quieren conquistar la tierra.

 **Fic:Black Clover**

A la edad de nueve, Kevin lo perdió todo.

A los doce fue diagnosticado con leucemia, su cuerpo tardaría tres años en marchitarse. Pero incluso, en su lecho de muerte hubo algo que nunca perdió...

La fe.

Sin fuerza para derrotar a sus enemigos, sin una increíble magia para destacar, sin un grimorio de siquiera un trébol; solo armado con una Biblia y una voluntad indomable, se le concedió una segunda oportunidad de vida que lo llevaría a ser reconocido como el Dios Santo.


	28. Capítulo 28: Entrevista

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 28: Entrevista**

* * *

Cuando Jiro kyoka entró a su casa, supo que algo no estaba bien.

Las ventanas no retumbaban por el alto volumen de los clásicos de rock de su padre a través de los potentes altavoces importados; un evento completamente impensable para esta hora de la mañana.

Han salido —fue la única explicación que pudo encontrar para que su padre interrumpa la rutina casi religiosa que según Kyoka puede recordar, se mantiene desde que ella tiene uso de razón.

Recorrió la casa para comprobar sus pensamientos.

Pero cuando llegó a la sala, una lúgubre atmósfera la sorprendió.

Recostado sobre su sillón preferido, su padre Kyotoku; meditaba en silencio mientras parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

No muy lejos, su madre con un semblante lleno de preocupación; no separaba los ojos de Kyotoku que había estado así desde que llegaron del banquete, ayer por la noche.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿qué pasó? ¿están bien? —preguntó Kyoka, rompiendo el silencio.

Pero la pareja no se inmutó, estaban atrapados en su propio mundo...

—¡Acaso soy invisible! —reclamó al no recibir respuesta.

Solo ahora, sus padres se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—Ah, eres tú —comentó Kyotoku estoicamente, con la misma voluntad de un pez muerto.

—Kyoka, lo siento. No me di cuenta en qué momento llegaste —agregó Mika con un apacible gesto.

¿Qué pasa con ese insípido recibimiento? —pensó Kyoka, frunciendo el ceño.

Ayer habló con sus padres por teléfono después de enterarse de que el banquete al que los dos asistían fue atacado por villanos; y tras comprobar que estaban bien, acordó regresar a casa por un día. Incluso pidió permiso a la agencia de Death Arms, para que le dieran libre la mañana, después de haber ayudado en la evacuación de rehenes, en un incidente con villanos.

—Mamá, ¿Qué le pasó a papá? ¿hubo algo que no me contaron ayer?

Negando, Mika explicó calmadamente.

—Tu padre ha estado así desde que escuchó una noticia en el banquete.

—¿Qué clase de noticia puede dejarlo como un vegetal?

Y cuando Mika se disponía a responder a su hija; recuperándose, Kyotoku interrumpió.

—Querida, yo me encargo de explicarle.

—Viejo, ¿qué es tan importante para que hables como un padre serio?, Ese no es tu estilo —replicó Kyoka.

El rostro de Kyotoku se crispó, había mimado tanto a su hija que olvidó enseñarle algo de respeto. Pero este no era el momento para corregirla, por ahora solo tenía que confirmar algo.

—Kyoka, ayer recibí una noticia que… espero que sea una mentira.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—En el banquete, conocimos a un joven, Tatsuro Todoroki; es tu compañero ¿verdad?

—Si, estudiamos en la misma clase.

—¿Y también estudias con alguien llamado Kaminari?

—Sí, pero aún no entiendo ¡¿A qué viene todo esto?!

Sin responder la pregunta de su hija, Kyotoku continuó su interrogatorio.

—¿Y qué tal es ese Kaminari en clase?

—El es un inútil para los estudios, va último en la clase, pero sus tonterías son graciosas. Deberían verlo cuando su cerebro hace cortocircuito, actúa como un idiota…

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cómica cara de Kaminari; sonrisa que su paranoico padre malinterpretó.

—Pero aún no me has dicho, ¿cuál es el sentido de tantas preguntas? —cuestionó Kyoka, volviendo al presente.

Kyotoku miró a su esposa y ella asintió. Aunque Mika no vio en su hija, los ojos de una joven enamorada; es posible que Kyoka y Kaminari recién están saliendo, y no hayan formado fuertes vínculos.

—Kyoka. ¿Hija tu...—Kyotoku tragó saliva, quería saber la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, dudaba que su corazón de padre soportara la noticia— ...cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

—¡¿Ehh?!

—¿Eh?

Kyoka no fue la única en sorprenderse. Desde su asiento, Mika no pudo conjugar palabras, su esposo se había saltado varios escalones del sentido común.

—Querido, creo que has dejado que tu imaginación vuele demasiado.

—¡Mamá, el viejo está desvariando!, ¿Ha tomado su medicamento?

—¡No estoy senil! ¡Tú sabes lo que quiero decir!

—Querido es suficiente, mejor se lo pregunto yo —intervino Mika y dirigiéndose a Kyoka continuó— Hija, tu papá y yo conocimos a Tats en el banquete, y cuando conversamos con él, casualmente nos comentó que tú y el chico llamado Kaminari, son novios. Lo que nosotros queríamos saber es por qué aún no nos has presentado a tu novio.

—… —Kyoka ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a responder.

Ni siquiera puede imaginar las motivaciones detrás de su compañero de aula para perjudicarla con tales absurdas mentiras. Si ella pudiera saber que fue solo por mero capricho irracional, que Tatsuro decidió molestarla; Kyoka no dudaría en apuñalarlo reiteradamente con su earphone jack en los ojos.

Juzgando erróneamente el silencio de su hija como una confirmación, Kyotoku no pudo mantenerse callado.

—¡Sabía que era verdad! ¡Kyoka, estoy seguro de que ese cretino de Kaminari está jugando contigo! ¡Aunque no lo conozco, sé que debe ser ese tipo de persona!

—¡Papá, por favor! Como puedes pensar algo así, además no estoy saliendo con nadie... Y cuando lo haga, lo haré con quién me dé la gana, ¡No necesito tu aprobación!

—¡No recuerdo haber criado a una hija tan insolente!, ¡Merezco algo de respeto!

—¡Querido es suficiente!, Kyoka ya lo aclaró. Y como padres debemos creerle que no tiene novio, seguro que Tats debió malinterpretar su relación —comentó Mika dirigiendo una mirada críptica a su esposo.

Comprendiendo todas las implicaciones en la mirada de su esposa; Kyotoku respiró profundamente, calmó su estado de ánimo, y esbozando una sonrisa, continuó.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡Bueno!, Kyoka, tu mamá tiene razón. Me exalté demasiado, otra cosa que te iba a contar, es que a tu madre y a mí, nos cayó bien Tatsuro; creo que deberías invitarlo a cenar a la casa, no es un mal chico —cambió de tema sin ninguna sutileza.

—¡¿Eh?! —el desconcierto de Kyoka llegó a las nubes.

Primero se le imputó estar embarazada; después se le acusó de tener un novio, como si eso fuese un delito. Y todo por culpa de Tatsuro Todoroki, que para colmo de males, todavía sus padres quieren invitarlo a cenar.

Acaso soy la única persona cuerda en esta casa, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero una llamada por teléfono la interrumpió.

—Aló, ¿Kaminari qué pasó?

Inmediatamente la expresión en la cara de Kyotoku, se agrió.

—¿Qué encienda la TV?... ¿Algo interesante?... ¿Qué es?... ¿Cómo que no lo voy a creer?... Ok, ok, lo haré —colgando la llamada, sin importarle la expresión de desaprobación de su padre, Kyoka encendió la TV.

Disgustado por la actitud de su hija, Kyotoku reclamó.

—¡Hey! ¡Estaba hablando contigo! ¡Apaga esa televisión! ¡Aún tengo muchas cosas que decirte!, Tatsuro sería un buen…

Pero la primera imagen que se mostró en la pantalla, impidió que las palabras salieran de su boca.

Una foto de alta resolución, donde las aclamadas heroínas Ryukyu y Mt. Lady, aprisionaban entre sus brazos a un joven que a mano tendida, apretaba generosamente las carnes de las mujeres, bajo un rótulo que anunciaba "Gran escándalo".

No es muy temprano para que emitan imágenes eróticas en horario de protección al menor, fue lo primero que pensó Kyotoku. Pero cuando concentró su atención en el joven de rostro pixelado que consideró como el hombre más afortunado de Japón; en su memoria surgió un joven que no hace mucho había conocido, tenía el mismo largo cabello naranja y usaba el mismo traje que en el banquete.

—Querido, ¿Ese no es?...

Y antes de que Mika pudiera anunciar el nombre.

—Nos encontramos en una edición especial tras el destape de esta fotografía que revelaría la relación ilícita que involucra a dos famosas heroínas y un menor de edad que según nuestras fuentes, sería uno de los hijos del famoso héroe de la flama, Endeavour...

En la casa de Kyoka, ni el más mínimo ruido pudo escucharse. La fotografía no requería más explicación; a pesar de que no se mencionó el nombre del joven, para la familia Jiro, su identidad era más que implícita.

—Ahora damos paso a nuestro especialista Takeshi, para la ampliación del tema —agregó el presentador.

—Gracias por el pase. ¡Les envío un saludo muy especial para todos los que recién nos sintonizan!...

—Comenzamos el día con la familia Todoroki como protagonista; por un lado tenemos al héroe Endeavour, con una hazaña digna de su nombre; capturando al asesino de héroes alias Stain —agregó, mientras la pantalla gigante detrás de él, proyectaba las imágenes del héroe de la flama, luchando contra los nomus en Hosu.

—Y por otro lado, a su hijo que por ser un menor de edad no podemos decir su nombre; pero pudimos confirmar que es un estudiante del primer año de la prestigiosa U.A.; y que algunos ya empiezan a considerarlo como el verdadero héroe del día...

—Pero al margen de las bromas, esta foto que se ha viralizado y que hoy remece a toda la nación... —Takeshi hizo una pausa para generar tensión— ¡Es verdadera! ¡Completamente verdad!

—Como lo escucharon, no es falsa como algunos empezaron a especular en internet. Los especialistas del Instituto Nacional de Fotografía que despertamos en la madrugada, ya confirmaron que la imagen que revela a Mt. Lady y a Ryukyu compartiendo al mismo hombre no es editada...

—Y aunque no queremos involucrarnos en su intimidad, es una prueba de un delito muy grave que puede causarles grandes problemas por seducir a un menor. Nuestros corresponsales instalados en sus respectivas agencias y casas, todavía no han podido ubicarlas; en las próximas horas esperamos su descargo —continuó el presentador.

—Pero eso lo conversaremos más adelante, ahora demos la bienvenida a nuestros invitados especiales que nos ayudarán a comprender el tema, ¡Captain Celebrity, Doctor Miyagi, buenos días!.

Con un mentón cincelado y una sonrisa reluciente, el americano saludó con una dignidad heroica.

—Buenos días a todos, antes que nada quería aconsejar a todos los jóvenes. ¡Chicos si quieren disfrutar de la vida, al menos deben esperar hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad!.

¿Que consejo de mierda es ese? —pensó el presentador Takeshi, pero sus años de experiencia en la televisión no le hicieron perder su perfecta sonrisa de negocios.

—...Para que el público lo conozca, nuestro otro invitado es el Doctor Miyagi, un reconocido abogado, director del la fundación "Juventud saludable", y también hermano de nuestro colega, el presentador de noticias más popular de la nación, Daikaku Miyagi —agregó el presentador.

—Gracias por la introducción, Takeshi —saludó un hombre de mediana edad y prominentes cuernos— Yo también quería acotar algo, efectivamente como lo mencionaste; Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, están en graves problemas; irrelevante del consentimiento del menor, su condición de heroínas profesionales es un agravante del delito que ellas están cometiendo. No hay duda alguna que estamos frente a un claro caso de seducción y perversión de un menor. Las autoridades deben inhabilitar sus licencias de héroes y posteriormente iniciar un proceso.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? No lo entiendo, si mi primera ves fue a los 13 con una bailarina de 20, en América no nos hacemos muchos problemas —agregó Captain Celebrity casualmente— Solo les recuerdo que deben cuidarse.

—Captain, estamos en horario de protección al menor —recordó Takeshi— Pero es afortunado que recomiendes protección, especialmente para que los jóvenes puedan prevenir enfermedades y posibles embarazos indeseados.

—¿Quién habló de esa clase de cuidados? Yo me refería a cuidarse de ser descubiertos —bromeó el héroe americano.

La expresión del abogado y el presentador se distorsionó visiblemente.

Intentando pasar el incidente por alto, Takeshi continuó.

—Captain, a lo largo de tu trayectoria se le ha involucrado con varias mujeres; con la experiencia que has acumulado, ¿crees que comenzar con la promiscuidad desde la adolescencia sea…?

Pero antes de completar su pregunta, un anuncio por interno a través del auricular lo llevó a pensar rápidamente, y cambiar el rumbo del programa.

—Volveremos después de los anuncios de nuestros auspiciadores, por favor no se despeguen de nuestro programa; le traeremos una increíble sorpresa.

En la casa de la familia Jiro, Mika y Kyotoku se miraron las caras.

—...Y pensar que ibas a enviar a nuestra hija a la boca del lobo —con una expresión de agravio, Kyotoku increpó a su esposa.

—¡¿Urgh?! —Mika no fue capaz de articular palabras, las tonterías de su esposo rompieron sus propios límites— ¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el de la idea que…?

Al margen de la discusión de sus padres, Kyoka no dejaba de compartir el chisme, enviando mensajes a sus amigas de la U.A.

Para cuando la publicidad acabó, el programa alcanzó récord de audiencia; la mitad de los héroes de Japón y todos los estudiantes de la U.A. estaban pendientes del escándalo, algunos ya especulaban que la sorpresa que mencionó Takeshi, podría ser la aparición de nuevas pruebas, tal vez algún vídeo +18.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a todos! —saludó el presentador notablemente emocionado— En el corte recibimos un invitado inesperado, por favor demos una agradable bienvenida a Tatsuro Todoroki; y para que lo sepan en sus casas es el mismo joven que aparece en la fotografía junto con las heroínas.

—Es un gusto conocerte Takeshi, y por favor solo llámame Tats, agradezco a la producción y al canal por permitirme dar mi versión.

—Te tomare la palabra Tats, también espero que comprendas que tu rostro ha sido censurado para que no te afecte en el futuro.

—Eso es innecesario, creo que sería mejor que tus televidentes puedan conocerme.

—Agradecemos tu intención, pero aun eres un menor de edad y la ley no nos lo permite.

—¿Menor de edad? —Tatsuro no pudo evitar reír, mientras entregó un documento a Takeshi— Tu información es desactualizada.

—¿Esto es? —El presentador fue tomado desprevenido y comenzó a leer rápidamente— Por favor danos un tiempo y permite que la producción se encargue de comprobarlo. Mientras tanto, Tats, no esperaba que reaccionaras tan rápido y llegarás al programa. Normalmente en este tipo de casos, los involucrados suelen esconderse varios días. Y ahora que estás en el ojo de la tormenta, ¿qué tienes que decir para defenderte? ¿La foto es real?

Tomando una profunda respiración, Tats esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tengo nada que negar... la imagen es verdadera.

Takeshi no esperaba que lo admitiera tan rápido, se recompuso y preguntó el asunto que todos los espectadores querían saber.

—Entonces ¿Qué tipo de relación mantienes con Ryukyu y Mt Lady?

—No te vas con rodeos ¿no?... Bueno, responder esa pregunta es para lo que vine a tu programa. Y la verdad es que ambas son mis novias.

—Espera, ¡Espera! ¡ESPERA! Creo que no te escuché correctamente. ¿Dijiste que son tus novias?

—Si, llevo saliendo con ellas casi tres meses.

—¡¿Con ambas?!

—Si con ambas, y la verdad no tenemos problemas. Los tres somos felices, no sé por qué hay personas que se oponen a nuestro amor.

—Espérame, déjame procesarlo. Me estás diciendo que dos heroínas, y no cualquier heroína; estamos hablando de la aclamada Ryukyu, novena en el ranking de héroes; y la estrella en ascenso, Mt. Lady; ambas mujeres con una gran cantidad de fans, ambas en el top de las heroínas más sexis del año por la revista Modern Hero, ¿son tus novias?

Sin perder su sonrisa, Tats continuó.

—¿Es necesario tanta sorpresa? Takeshi, qué necesidad tengo para mentirte a ti y todos los que nos están viendo.

—No me puedes culpar por ser incrédulo, muchos televidentes también deben compartir mis pensamientos —comentó el presentador— ¿hay alguna forma de que Ryukyu y Mt. Lady puedan confirmarlo?

Sin afirmar, ni negar, Tatsuro no perdió el tiempo y realizó una llamada en altavoz.

—Tats, dime —sonó la agradable y gentil voz de Ryukyu.

—Ryuko, disculpame. No pude mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

—No tienes que culparte, se iba a descubrir en algún momento. Yo tampoco quería seguir ocultando que eres mi novio.

Después de hablar con ella por un momento, Tats llamó a Mt. Lady.

—Yu, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo? —preguntó antes de siquiera saludar.

—Tres meses, a caso ya lo olvidaste —reclamó la enojada pero afectuosa voz de Mt. Lady.

—¿Cómo me voy a olvidar?, solo quería confirmarlo...

Escuchando las conversaciones algo empalagosas de Tats con las heroínas, Takeshi y cientos de miles de espectadores confirmaron que en contra del sentido común, los tres formaban una relación armoniosa.

Por el auricular, Takeshi recibió un mensaje.

—Tats, me han confirmado por interno que el documento que nos has presentado es completamente legal. Lamento haberte tratado como un adolescente, procedemos a quitar el pixelado de tu rostro.

Revelándose el atractivo rostro pálido del menor de los Todoroki que en una perfecta armonía con su largo cabello naranja, sonrisa dorada y dobles pupilas; muchas espectadoras, indiferentes de su edad, no pudieron evitar quedar embelesadas.

—Para que nuestro público lo sepa, lo que Tats nos alcanzó es un documento emitido por la embajada Albanesa que certifica su doble ciudadanía como Albanés y japonés. Y en Albania la mayoría de edad se consigue a los 14 años y Tats ya tiene 15... Y, doctor Miyagi, parece que tiene algo que decirnos.

La imagen se trasladó a un lado del set, donde el abogado aún seguía presente.

—Si, Takeshi, gracias por el tiempo. Ahora que las circunstancias han cambiado y el implicado es mayor de edad, entramos en un vacío legal dando como consecuencia que... Mt. Lady y Ryukyu son totalmente inocentes, quiero aprovechar para disculparme. Me precipité con mis declaraciones.

Aceptando las disculpa del hombre que de buena fe, no parece intentar perjudicarlo, Tatsuro agregó.

—No hay problema, también considero que su opinión inicial es sensata. Pero mi caso es especial, porque de verdad amo a ambas mujeres, y aunque nuestra relación es extraña para varios. A nosotros no nos importa lo que los demás puedan opinar, solo consideramos ocultarlo del resto por obvias razones…

Mientras Tats profesaba profundas y elegantes frases al amor de sus mujeres; que harían que poetas y románticos, tomen nota de su discurso florido. Nadie podría saber de lo mucho que su cerebro estaba trabajando para mantener su actuación, su único consuelo fue tal vez que Mt. Lady no habia arruinado el plan, que a medias tintas pudo elaborar 15 minutos antes de la entrevista.

Al mismo tiempo, diferentes reacciones se desarrollaban…

En la casa de la familia Jiro, Kyoka no podía creer que su compañero de aula podía tener esa clase de romance. En su mente quería catalogarlo como un libertino más, pero convencida de que el amor que profesaba por ambas heroínas era real, y que debe de haber una profunda historia romántica detrás; sin saber cómo, empezó a alentar el éxito de la relación.

Kyotoku y Mika se sentían igual, también fueron atrapados en el torbellino amoroso que describía Tats en la entrevista.

En un vestuario de la agencia de la heroína profesional Uwabami, Itsuka Kendo vestía su corsé que con dificultad acomodó por debajo de sus prominentes pechos, en una preparación para grabar un anuncio publicitario. Pero, fue interrumpida por una Yaoyorozu que a medio vestir, le trajo la noticia del escándalo de Tats.

—¡Lo sabía!, ¡Tatsuro ese cretino!, ¡Solo era un mujeriego más! —gruñó Kendo sin ocultar el disgusto y la decepción en su rostro.

—Es completamente inesperado, nunca hubiera creído que Tats fuera ese tipo de persona —comentó Yaomomo para después murmurar—espero que su hermano no sea igual.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, solo después de unos segundos Itsuka reaccionó.

—Disculpa no te escuché. ¿Dijiste algo?

—...No, nada.

En un metro, llegando tarde a su pasantía, Mina Ashido observó la transmisión de la noticia a través del teléfono de un oficinista sentado a su lado.

Cuando escuchó a su autodenominado maestro profesar tantas palabras de amor a esas dos mujeres, una delicada lágrima se deslizó por su rosada mejilla; limpiándose rápidamente, intentó calmar su estado de ánimo. Pero por más que lo intentó, la sonrisa no volvió a su rostro.

En el taller de desarrollo de la U.A., Hatsume Mei se encontraba recuperándose de una explosión, mientras desde una de las pantallas se mostró la entrevista de Tatsuro.

—Creo que lo conozco... No, no me suena —ignoró la transmisión, mientras arreglaba el taller antes de que llegara el profesor Power Loader.

En cierto foro de internet que reúne a una gran cantidad de los inadaptados de Japón.

—Muerte a los Riaju, Yo sé donde vive el tal Tatsuro debemos hacer una inquisición y acabar con él. Mientras ninguna chica se fija en mí, él está disfrutando de la vida con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. La vida no puede ser tan injusta #Riajushine —comentó un tal Grapejuice69.

—Grapejuice69 tiene razón, a mí me dejaron ayer y necesito un lugar donde canalizar mi odio —agregó otro usuario.

—También apoyo la moción. La chica que estoy cortejando, ya interpuso una denuncia de alejamiento, es injusto que sufra solo —indicó un tercero.

—Queridos compañeros obesos que aún vivimos con nuestra madre, normalmente apoyaría la idea. Pero acaso no comprenden la magnitud de la hazaña que Tats ha logrado. Les pregunto, ¿En toda la historia de los héroes, cuántos han logrado lo que él hizo? La respuesta es cero, nadie ha podido declarar tan abiertamente que sale con dos famosas heroínas al mismo tiempo. Y creo sin temor a equivocarme, que no debemos atacarlo, sino que debemos aprender de él y aspirar a tener un harén. Y cuándo aprender no sea suficiente, deberíamos idolatrarlo. ¡Gloria al Dios Tats! y bendíceme para que consiga un harén armonioso con mi psicóloga y la chica amable de la tienda de conveniencia que aún no sé su nombre —expuso un moderador.

—…

Y como ovejas ciegas que siguen a un líder tuerto, la comunidad no tardó en estallar.

—Gloria al Dios Tats. También quiero mi harén, la bibliotecaria del colegio y mi amiga de la infancia —comentó el primer desadaptado.

—Gloria al Dios Tats, yo voy a intentarlo con mi novia y su hermana —rápidamente siguió un segundo.

—¿Son estúpidos? para qué conformarse con dos, yo ya tengo en la mira a mis tres vecinas. ¡Salve al Dios Tats!

—Gloria al dios Tats. Bendíceme, yo también quiero mi harén, con mi prima y mi tía divorciada.

—También estoy a punto de unirme a la secta del Dios Tats. Pero el de arriba si que está enfermó…

Como una roca arrojada en un estanque, la entrevista de Tats, trajó una serie de olas que él mismo no podía prever.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aqui Xildar, con 3758 palabras.**

 **Un poco tarde, me confundí de día, pensé que hoy era viernes, lol.**

 **Y si yo hubiera estado en ese foro también hubiera alabado al dios Tats y solicitado su bendición.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 30/11. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

 **/* Notas no relacionadas */**

 **Ahora es definitivo ganó Marvel, primer episodio el domingo, en el futuro publicare el de Black Clover.**


	29. Capítulo 29: Volviendo a clases

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 29: Volviendo a clases**

* * *

 *****POV TATSURO*****

Solo cuando abandoné el set de televisión, pude respirar tranquilo.

Evadiendo a periodistas y curiosos en las afueras del canal; abordé un extraño auto con el techo parcialmente destruido.

—Si no conociera toda la verdad, hasta te hubiera creído —satirizó Fuyumi desde el asiento del conductor.

—¿No crees que tengo talento para político? —bromeé.

Ambos reímos libres y carentes de preocupación, hasta que una fingida tos nos devolvió a la realidad.

—No creo que sea el momento para perder el tiempo —gruño una huraña Mt. Lady, también presente en el auto— Ahora dime ¡¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de tu plan?!

Esta mujer es muy arrogante, mis manos pican si no la irrito siquiera un poco; y desdeñando su queja.

—¡¿Qué miras maldito pervertido?! —reclamó protegiendo su cuerpo de mi mirada desbordante de obvia lujuria.

—¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi novia?... ¿Y para qué cubres tu cuerpo?, si ya lo probé todo —agregué, saboreando obscenamente.

Sin saber si fue por ira o vergüenza, el rostro de Mt. Lady se tornó rubicundo.

—¡Tats deja de molestarla! —intervino Fuyumi— Yo también quiero saber cuál es la siguiente etapa de tu plan.

Mientras ordenaba sobre la marcha mi defectuoso plan, no pude evitar recordar los eventos de alrededor de una hora atrás, cuando aún estábamos en la villa de lujo de mi familia.

Después de destruir el robot espía, recibí una llamada de mi hermano mayor.

Toya narró el incidente que lo involucró a él, mi padre, Shoto y dos estudiantes más de la U.A. en Hosu, y que en ese momento estaban en el hospital tratando algunas heridas menores.

Pero a mitad de la conversación, el tono de mi hermano cambió, fue a través de él que me enteré que la foto comprometedora de Mt. Lady, Ryukyu y yo, rebotaba por internet, prensa rosa y programas de escándalos.

Corté la llamada y sin dar explicación, apagué el móvil.

Sólo ahora pude contemplar el verdadero motivo por el cual me envenenaron con un afrodisiaco, todo con el fin de dañar mi imagen pública.

Para alguien que aspira a convertirse en héroe, tener la reputación destruida incluso antes de graduarse es peor que un intento de asesinato. Es, en pocas palabras, asesinar al bebé en la cuna.

¡Ese Leprechaun bastardo!. Al no tener la fuerza, ni el valor para siquiera estar en el mismo país que yo; ideó otra forma de vengarse.

Este asunto, si es mal manejado, puede traer graves repercusiones. Además de mí también puede perjudicar a mi padre y al resto de mi familia.

Rápidamente ideé un plan que consistía en acudir al programa de espectáculos más popular del momento; afirmar que salgo con ambas heroínas y profesar amor por ellas; intentando de esa forma ganarme la empatía del público. Reduciendo a casi cero el impacto negativo en mi contra y de las heroínas que solo fueron víctimas colaterales.

Otro detalle que me ayudaría a salir del problema es que tuve que usar una de las nacionalidades que ostento. La múltiple ciudadanía no es un reto si tienes el suficiente capital para aceitar los engranajes estatales.

La otra arista del plan fue convencer a las heroínas para que apoyen la idea.

Con sus delicados y tersos labios fruncidos en contemplación; Ryukyu, después de un largo suspiro, acordó formar parte.

Pero... Mt. Lady fue el verdadero problema, por más que intentamos convencerla, no cedió ni un ápice.

Hasta cierto punto lo puedo comprender; recuerdo que ella estaba ebria al ser rechazada en su confesión. Puedo suponer que ella no planea estar en ninguna relación, ni mucho menos en una ficticia.

Pero ese no fue momento para considerar sus sentimientos, solo después de amenazarla con declarar que fue Mt. Lady quién me sedujo con engaños, a regañadientes ella cedió.

El resto es asunto conocido, aparecí en el programa de espectáculos de Takeshi en la NHA; en una entrevista que al parecer logró engañar a toda la nación.

Volviendo al presente, después de ordenar mis ideas y respondiendo a mi hermana.

—¿Quién dijo que el plan tenía etapas?

Casi frenando intempestivamente, Fuyumi preguntó.

—¡Espera! ¡¿No me digas que eso es todo?!

Ryukyu, Nejire y Mt. Lady que también estaban en el mismo auto, tenían el desconcierto dibujado en toda su expresión.

—No hay necesidad de más etapas, ¿no les dije que el objetivo es formar empatía con el público?. Después solo hay que tomarnos algunas fotos, publicarlos en las redes sociales y satisfacer el interés de las personas, no hay necesidad de otra entrevista. Y en menos de un mes ya nos habrán olvidado. Eso es solo siempre y cuando…

—Se apeguen al plan. Especialmente tú, ni se te ocurra declarar, si el gato se escapa de la bolsa, nos arrastraras a todos… —agregué mirando a Mt. Lady.

Decenas de emociones que no pude reconocer, fluyeron en el exquisito, fino pero innatamente arrogante rostro de Takeyama.

—¡Tsk! Lo que tu digas mocoso, lo haré. Tienes mi palabra.

Después dirigí mi mirada a Ryukyu que todo este tiempo parecía estar desconcertada, atrapada en sus pensamientos. Lo único que conocía de ella antes de encontrarla en el banquete, fue que más allá de sus breves apariciones en el manga original; ella través de los medios, transmite una imagen de una heroína centrada y muy preocupada por el bienestar de la gente.

Tal vez el contraste con su versión desenfrenada por el afrodisíaco le ha causado serios conflictos internos. A pesar de ser mayor que ella, en la edad mental de mis dos vidas sumadas, no tengo nada que aconsejar; si me lo pregunta, creo que al menos una vez más quiero verla rebosante de lascivia, pero son palabras que mejor las guardo para mí, al menos por ahora.

Nejire en todo momento guardó silencio, la curiosidad invasiva abandonó su ser; que de presencia etérea, gozaba de una inusual tranquilidad palpable.

Después de aclarar algunos detalles y coordinar nuestras versiones, Mt. Lady fue la primera en partir; desafortunado para ella, pero para mi entretenimiento, fue reconocida por un transeúnte; y al ser una de las heroínas en el ojo público, en solo un instante fue perseguida por una multitud.

Ryukyu también salió cerca de la estación del metro en Chiyoda.

Y cuando la heroína y su pasante se despidieron, prometiendo estar en contacto en caso de que ocurra algún inconveniente.

—Nejire, gracias por ayudarme la otra noche. Si aún quieres ver la pintura, no dudes en llamarme —señalé apaciblemente.

Solo nosotros podíamos saber lo que pasó esa noche.

Carente de su estilo desinhibido, con un ligero rubor, Nejire se alejó con una desconcertada Ryukyu que claramente se preguntaba qué era lo que se había perdido.

Viendo las torneadas, seductoras y extremadamente sugestivas piernas de Ryukyu alejándose en la distancia, no pude evitar tener una sensación de pérdida, por alguna razón mis manos se sentían vacías.

—Debería buscar más afrodisiaco —murmuré inconscientemente.

Pero cuando giré, vi el rostro de Fuyumi lleno de reproche.

—¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo! ¡No sabes todos los problemas que me causaste! No te preguntaré qué fue lo que hiciste ayer con esa chica... Pero te recuerdo que los problemas aún no han acabado para ti. Tengo cientos de llamadas perdidas de papá y mamá, no sé cómo se los vas a explicar.

—Estoy seguro de que la mejor hermana del mundo me ayudará convencerlos —suplique abandonando mi dignidad, no quiero enfrentar las consecuencias, estoy seguro de que no importa lo que diga, igual recibiré un castigo excesivo.

Rodando los ojos, Fuyumi preguntó con schadenfreude.

—¿Y que te hace creer que estaré dispuesta a interceder por ti?

Pero cuando le conté el precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por evitar lidiar con mis padres, los ojos de Fuyumi se iluminaron.

—¡Trato hecho! —acordó rápidamente mientras tarareaba una clásica canción de pop el resto del camino; olvidando completamente todo el incidente al que la arrastré.

Sabía que le iba a gustar. Y sin que ella lo notara, abandoné el auto dejándole lo prometido en el asiento trasero. Poco sabría ella que yo me daría unas vacaciones hasta el próximo lunes.

Varios días después, cuando entré al aula de clases, inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio.

Recuerdo que este debería ser el momento donde compararían afanosamente sus aventuras y experiencias vividas durante la práctica de trabajo con los héroes profesionales.

Pero ahora el silencio y la incomodidad es tan denso que casi puedo cortarlo con un cuchillo.

Y cuando pensaba contar un chiste obsceno para aligerar el ambiente, en solo un instante todo el aula se convirtió en un alboroto.

Rápidamente fui rodeado por los chicos de mi clase. Acaso soy algún tipo de estrella... la verdad, no he estado pendiente de los medios. Estos días he malgastado mi tiempo en un cibercafé, jugando algunos juegos populares.

Y parece que el incidente con Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, aún tardará un tiempo en diluirse.

—¡Hey Tats! Cuéntame tus secretos, ¿cómo conseguiste salir con las dos heroínas? —comentó Kaminari

—No creí que eso fuera posible, ¡Eres mi ídolo Tats! —celebró Sero.

—Y todavía tener el valor de ir a televisión para declararlo a nivel nacional, ¡Eres un hombre de verdad! —reconoció Kirishima.

—¡Bendíceme Dios Tats! ¡Yo también quiero un haren! —agregó un degenerado de poco más de un metro.

Hey, hey, un comentario extraño se mezcló en la multitud, ¿qué fue eso de "Dios Tats"?, desde cuando fui elevado a la categoría de deidad...

Pero fue una voz que se alzó por encima del resto, la que me hizo imposible de ignorar.

—¡Por fin apareces sabandija!

—Jiro, no recuerdo haber hecho algo para ofenderte.

—¡¿No tienes la valentía de admitirlo?!, Te refrescaré la memoria entonces, ¿Quién fue el cretino que le dijo a mis padres que estoy saliendo con… — se detuvo por un momento y dándose cuenta que todo el aula le estaba prestando atención, miró de reojo a Kaminari y con algo de vergüenza, continuó— …con alguien?

—¿Eh?¿Hice eso? —frunciendo el ceño intenté recordar, y efectivamente lo hice, pero fue por puro aburrimiento para molestar a su padre.

—¡No me digas que no lo recuerdas!

—Lo recuerdo vagamente. Pensé que estabas saliendo con ese "alguien" y que tus padres lo sabían, solo fue un comentario casual. Te debo una disculpa. Fue un pequeño malentendido —reí a la ligera minimizando el asunto.

Dejando a una Kyoka a punto de estallar ante mi desvergüenza, caminé a la última fila de asientos donde mi hermano me esperaba.

—Shoto parece que te divertiste con el asesino de héroes —bromeé en voz baja, solo para que él pueda escucharme.

No es muy difícil deducir que mi hermano tuvo una actuación estelar contra Stain; las habilidades del villano no pueden hacer mucho contra su dominio.

—Parece que no fui el único que se divirtió —imitó Shoto— Hiciste bien en no volver a casa. Papá estaba furioso, incluso mamá estaba enojada; si no fuera por Fuyumi nuestro padre movilizaba a sus amigos de la policía solo para encontrarte.

Mi rostro se tensó, afortunadamente tuve algo con que negociar con Fuyumi, de lo contrario no quiero ni imaginar las consecuencias.

Conversando con mi hermano en voz baja, noté las miradas furtivas de mi discípula, Mina Ashido.

Pero antes de poder conversar con ella, llegó All Might; trasladandonos al campo de entrenamiento industrial, donde fui seleccionado junto con Sero, Iida, Midoriya y Mina, para ser parte del primer grupo en una prueba que para decirlo en pocas palabras es una simple carrera.

Mina evitaba mi mirada, me limité a negar con la cabeza, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Y como su maestro debo corregir esa actitud.

Con el sonido de inicio, todos usaron su mayor velocidad posible.

Aun en el lugar de partida, me quedé inmóvil, contemplando las acciones de mi discípula, que a pesar de tener una velocidad y destreza superior que la llevaron a adelantar al resto rápidamente, había vacilación en sus pasos.

Fruncí el ceño, es tiempo de actuar como un verdadero maestro.

Lentamente caminé en dirección a mi objetivo.

 ***** POV MINA ASHIDO *****

A pesar de que en estos días, ha disminuido el impacto que sentí al escuchar la noticia de mi maestro y sus dos mujeres, creí que ya me había recuperado. Pero... cuando lo vi entrando a clase, mi corazón no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor y un extraño sentimiento de traición.

Soy consciente de lo que implica todo esto, pero no estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Él ha hecho tanto por mí, pero y-yo no puedó evitar sentir lo que siento...

Y mientras mi corazón era bombardeado por inseguridades, descuidé mi rápido avance en la carrera, atravesando tuberías, edificios y estructuras metálicas.

Mi agarre no fue lo suficientemente estable, no pude evitar perder el equilibrio, y fui superada por Midoriya.

Esto es absurdo, con mis reflejos innatos esto no debió pasar…

Y preparándome para recibir la caída de la mejor forma posible, evitando a toda costa lastimarme.

A mitad del aire, sin saber siquiera como sucedió, fui sujetada desde la parte superior del cuello como si fuera un gatito que es sostenido por su madre.

—¡¿Ehh?! —levanté mi mirada extrañada. Y cuando lo reconocí, mi corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco— ¡Ma-maestro!

Su capa púrpura ondeaba, su expresión era seria, sus ojos de doble pupila parecían ver a través de mí, no pude mantener contacto visual con él, inmediatamente aleje la mirada.

—Mina, te volviste a descuidar... —declaró, sin rastro de su tono libre de preocupaciones.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, es como el incómodo momento cuando sé que voy a ser regañada.

—Recuerdas cuando venciste a Kirishima en la prueba de combate; Recuerdas el festival escolar, ganarle a Aoyama, Iida y Tokoyami; Y también haber perdido contra mi hermano...

Por mi mente, todas esas escenas fluyeron como un caudal de memorias.

—¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste? —agregó mi maestro.

Asentí en silencio.

—Tu corazón bombeando fuertemente en la lucha; la fuerte voluntad de ganar y sobrepasar al oponente; esas intempestivas ganas que tenías por volverte más fuerte. Dime ¡¿lo has olvidado?!

—Y-yo, no lo he hecho.

—¡No te escucho!

—¡NO! ¡Maestro, no lo he olvidado!

—¡Perfecto! Esa es la voluntad, ahora resuelve tus conflictos internos y nunca, ¡escúchame bien!, Nunca muestres vacilación en tus actos, Mina —pronunció en el tono más comprensivo que jamás lo he escuchado.

Y mientras aún mi cuello estaba aprisionado por él...

—¡Ahora! ¡Gana la carrera!

Fui arrojada al aire, sin delicadeza ni cuidado.

Sintiendo la violenta ráfaga de aire contra el rostro, mi mente se sintió clara. Qué importa si el maestro tiene una, dos o un harén de 20 mujeres. El seguirá siendo mi maestro, todas las dudas que me agobian, se las dejaré a mi futuro yo, hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para graduarme de sus enseñanzas. Y solo en ese momento, haré lo que diga mi corazón... que por ahora tengo que lidiar con otros problemas...

 **[Black Queen - Isolation]**

En el medio del aire ejecuté mi dominio; convergiendo la cabeza de una criatura nacida del ácido que opacando el cielo, desde sus fauces, liberó un proyectil corrosivo conmigo en su interior...

En un solo parpadeo, y antes que todos, logré llegar primera a la meta.

La resolución y la confianza otra vez invadió mi corazón.

Tats, gracias…

Tienes razón, nací para buscar la fuerza, quiero superarte cuanto antes, solo así tal vez lo logre…

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, con 3758 palabras.**

 **He estado procrastinando mucho tiempo, me disculpo.**

 **Próximo episodio vuelve Kendo. Les adelanto el siguiente arco, estará basado en la película de BnHA: Two Heroes, le recomiendo que la vean.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Viernes 7/12. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**

* * *

 _/* Notas no relacionadas */_

 _Sobre el fanfic del universo cinematográfico de MARVEL:_

 _Es el culpable del porque no completé a tiempo el episodio de la semana de Bnha: ultraviolento, tengo 7 borradores del primer episodio y ninguno me convence, asi que tardara en salir, hasta que diseñe una buena historia._


	30. Capítulo 30: Blitzkrieg en I-Island

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 30: Blitzkrieg en I-Island**

* * *

 *****POV TATSURO*****

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que el profesor Aizawa anunció que las vacaciones de verano serían en un alojamiento en el bosque.

Ver a mis compañeros tan animados, me hace compadecerlos. No tienen ni idea de las tragedias que enfrentarán en el bosque. Estoy completamente seguro que en este mismo momento, la liga de villanos está tramando el atentado que acabaría con el secuestro de Bakugo.

Tal vez debería mantenerme al margen, al igual como lo hice en el evento del asesino de héroes.

Suspiro, ese es el dilema de los fuertes. Tenemos que dejar la diversión para que los más jóvenes puedan entretenerse. Aunque una pequeña voz en mi cabeza discute que desde la perspectiva de mis compañeros de clase, enfrentarse a los villanos, bajo ningún sentido podría catalogarse como "diversión". Pero de solo un pensamiento apagué esa inútil voz...

De vuelta a la realidad, con las pruebas de final de ciclo a la vuelta de la esquina, la ansiedad y expectativa, caldea los ánimos.

—¡No he estudiado para nada! —rugió Kaminari en desesperación.

Tsk, a veces me pregunto si es necesario que sean tan ruidosos, ¿por qué no dejan descansar al prójimo?, que falta de consideración. Me desperté de mal humor, despegando mi cara de la carpeta; y como de costumbre ya era hora del almuerzo.

Desperezé mi cuerpo como un gato obeso, e ignorando las animadas conversaciones de los rezagados y últimos en el ranking de notas que imploraban por ayuda a Yaoyorozu; Me dirigí a la cafetería.

Estos días han sido los más tranquilos de mi vida, desde que era un niño carente de preocupaciones.

La noticia de mi relación con las heroínas hace semanas que fue desplazada de los medios. En un mundo lleno de héroes y de enfrentamientos constantes contra villanos, cada día no está exento de titulares sorprendentes.

Lo que me tiene intrigado, es que en internet las cosas fueron en una dirección extraña; sin importar la temática del foro, juego multiplayer, vídeo o redes sociales; no falta un comentario, pidiendo "Bendiciones al Dios Tats".

Ya sea si alguien planea confesarse a una chica, intentar conseguir un harem o hasta lo más extremo que encontré, cuando quieren hacer una monsterkill en algún juego; no dudan en dedicarme oraciones. En resumen, solicitar las bendiciones al Dios Tats, es implorar para acaparar exitosamente, ya se trate de mujeres o víctimas.

Estoy sin palabras… No sé qué tan lejos llegará esa frase, pero no parece tener signos de menguar. Tampoco sé si debería preocuparme o alegrarme por ser deificado.

Si tan solo pudiera asimilar la fe ciega en esas banales oraciones, al menos sería un semidiós, mis pensamientos se alejaron de la realidad. Leer tanta ficción china de inmortales que mi paquidérmico maestro me recomendó, me ha secado el cerebro.

Después de un ligero paseo por la academia sin admitir que tomé el camino equivocado por distracción, llegué algo tarde a la cafetería.

Caminé en dirección a la mesa donde mi hermano comía apaciblemente junto con Iida y Midoriya; quienes se volvieron más cercanos, desde el incidente con el asesino de héroes.

Pero antes de llegar, mi atención se enfocó en una joven estudiante de largo cabello naranja, ataviada en un uniforme que es incapaz de ocultar su delicada y fina cintura que aún hasta el día de hoy recuerdo su suavidad...

—Kendo, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para actuar con violencia? —bromeé, señalando al noqueado rubio hablador que ella arrastraba desde el cuello.

—Ah, eres tú...—inmediatamente su diligente rostro se agrió en una mueca y me miró como si fuera una basura al lado de la calle.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?

—¡Aléjate!, no quiero molestarme en hablar contigo —replicó claramente ofuscada, incluso al punto de olvidarse que sacudía violentamente al rubio inconsciente.

Incluso enojada, su belleza no aminoró ni un ápice. Sus palabras, por el contrario; despertó en mí, el primitivo instinto de querer molestarla...

—¿Qué delito puedo haber cometido para que la presidenta de la clase 1-B, me trate como una ameba?. ¿Qué pasó con la amable Kendo que diligentemente me preparó postres caseros?

—Incluso una ameba tiene más dignidad que tú. Y sobre los postres, solo fue por una semana, nada más que un acuerdo —respondió estoicamente, ajena a mis provocaciones— Solo sabes distorsionar la verdad ¿no?

—No se como lo lograste para salir con Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, pero yo no soy ninguna incauta que caerá en tus redes —agregó con una expresión llena de confianza.

Tsk, parece que su voluntad es a prueba de balas. Solo me queda sacar la artillería pesada...

—¿Acaso estás celosa por no ser una de mis mujeres?—respondí en el tono más irritante y pretencioso que pude concebir.

Incluso fue molesto escuchar mi propia voz, al nivel que sin importar el contexto no dudaría en golpear a alguien que se atreva a decir lo mismo. Si con eso no logro molestarla, solo me quedaría alzar las manos en rendición. Pero afortunadamente mis preocupaciones fueron en vano...

Los músculos de su hermoso rostro se convulsionaron varias veces, su expresión era la innegable manifestación de la ira.

Movió sus tersos y sonrosados labios varias veces, pero tal vez por furia o indignación, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Echando humo, ltsuka Kendo giro intempestivamente golpeando al rubio que aún sostenía como equipaje, contra la base de una mesa.

Ouch, eso al menos debe dejar una cicatriz, Itsuka estaba tan ensimismada en su ira que fue incapaz de notar las gotas de sangre que teñían la rubia cabellera del noqueado hablador.

Bueno, ese no es mi problema...

Empujando los eventos al fondo de mi memoria, seguí mi camino.

Pero antes de reunirme con mi hermano, recibí un mensaje de texto. Después de leer el contenido, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Esbocé la forma de un plan, las cosas han cambiado un poco y el tiempo es demasiado exacto.

Debe ser el destino que quiere que vaya a ese lugar.

Ese mismo día cuando las clases acabaron, visité cierta instalación de la academia, y tras una negociación llegué a un acuerdo con esa persona. El paso clave de mi plan ya estaba asegurado...

Ahora sólo tengo que esperar el día de mi viaje.

 *****POV MIDORIYA IZUKU*****

Demasiadas cosas han pasado este mes…

Desde las evaluaciones de final de ciclo, donde según Kendo, inicialmente esperábamos un enfrentamiento contra robots. Pero en contra de nuestras expectativas fue un enfrentamiento a dúo contra los profesores.

Aunque fue increíblemente difícil, más allá de mi imaginación, junto con Kaa-chan logramos evadir a All Might y atravesar la prueba.

En ese momento pensé que fue una hazaña asombrosa, pero desde la zona de recuperación donde se transmitía en tiempo real todos los enfrentamientos, pude darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba...

Por que la actuación de los hermanos Todoroki y Ashido fueron impresionantes. Sinceramente hasta el día de hoy no puedo evitar admirar el control y destreza que tienen sobre sus habilidades.

Pero mi confianza no disminuyó. Sobre mis hombros descansa la herencia de All Might, tengo que estar a la altura de sus expectativas y tomar la posta para ser el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Lo que me falta de control sobre mi quirk, tengo que compensarlo con puro esfuerzo.

Al finalizar la evaluación, solo Kaminari y Kirishima no lograron superar la evaluación.

Después, estuvo el encuentro con el líder de la liga de villanos, Shiragaki Tomura, en el centro comercial. No puedo evitar estremecerme de solo recordarlo.

Y a pesar de todo y para alivio de la clase, el ciclo escolar llegó a su fin.

Algunos días antes de que comience el viaje escolar de vacaciones de verano al bosque, junto con All Might viajamos a la isla artificial I-Island por una invitación de uno de sus conocidos, para participar en la exhibición I-Expo.

Pero lo que debió ser una agradable presentación de los inventos y avances más destacados en materia de quirks y artículos para héroes, no fue así.

Ahora me encuentro junto con Melissa, la hija del profesor Shield, quien recién he conocido hace poco más de un día, y juntos enfrentamos a una situación que aún me cuesta procesar.

—¿Te apetece jugar al héroe después de todo este tiempo? —declaró el villano con la capacidad de controlar el metal, mientras aplastaba el herido cuerpo del profesor— No importa la razón que tengas, te has ensuciado las manos con malas acciones.

No pude continuar escuchando sus palabras. Toda mi concentración estaba dirigida en escapar de su prisión de fierros retorcidos. Y también porque los sofismas del villano, no me convencerán; el profesor no es una mala persona, su sacrificio para recibir la bala dirigida a su amigo, que a pesar de que lo traicionó, no dudó en ayudar. Y todo sus arreglos para el falso secuestro con el objetivo de retomar su invento de amplificar mecánicamente los quirks que sin duda lo diseñó para que All Might lo usara, exponen completamente la naturaleza justa del profesor.

Pero cuando el villano planeaba noquear al profesor para secuestrarlo...

Un gas violeta inundó la habitación, su peligrosidad era obvia. Luché con todas mis fuerzas y detuve mi respiración, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mis ojos lentamente se cerraban y mi cuerpo no respondía.

¡No puedo colapsar!, Todos luchamos para llegar hasta aquí; Todoroki, Uraraka, Kirishima, Iida, Yaoyorozu, Mineta, Kaa-chan y Asui; sus esfuerzos no pueden desperdiciarse, Tengo que salvarlos.

Pero con mi determinación al límite, lo último que pude ver es una silueta de color naranja caminando en el gas violeta. Después de eso, fui incapaz de sostener mi conciencia.

 *****POV TATSURO*****

Hace algunos días recibí un mensaje de Sakamoto, el contenido fue simple.

"Encontramos al Leprechaun, se cambió de identidad y está de vacaciones en un crucero por el Pacífico, el próximo puerto al que llegará es I-Island en 9 días. Señor le recomiendo que no lo mate, aun nos puede ser útil "

Después de hacer algunas preparaciones y disfrutar de la vida escolar, esperé tranquilamente el momento.

Evaluaciones, pruebas, enfrentamientos con los docentes; todo fue tan simple como un paseo por el parque, no tuve que esforzarme. Solo hice lo necesario para obtener resultados promedios.

Mi política es simple, al menos que sea indispensable, no moveré un músculo de más.

El tiempo voló y pasaron los nueve días. Junto con Shoto viajamos a I-Island, en representación de nuestro padre. Pero yo tenía otros planes...

Sinceramente no espere que los eventos que sucedieron en la primera película de la serie, acontecerían casi sin cambio alguno. Sólo puedo agradecer a los cielos, de haber visto la película; de lo contrario, desperdiciaría una increíble oportunidad.

Mientras Shoto se encontraba con el resto de nuestros compañeros; fui al puerto para dar un "cálido saludo" al Leprechaun que conspiró contra mí.

Pero después de esperar por más de dos horas; su irlandés, ebrio y avaro rostro no apareció por ningún lado.

Una desagradable sensación me embargó, inmediatamente me dispuse a investigar.

Y la conclusión me golpeó como un rayo. El muy hijo de puta, de alguna manera adivinó que yo llegaría y de alguna forma, evadiendo los ojos de la tripulación, hace una hora abandonó el crucero antes de tocar tierra.

Con su tecnología no es difícil lograrlo, pero nunca imaginé que esa rata fuera tan astuta.

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, las alarmas resonaron por toda la isla y el puerto no fue la excepción.

El villano de turno y su infame grupo de mobs había hackeado con éxito el sistema de seguridad de toda la isla.

Las compuertas se cerraron, bloques gigantescos de acero bloquearon los accesos y salidas, la preocupación y tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.

Con el control de la isla, el villano ejecutaría su cojo plan, o al menos eso es lo que recuerdo; en todo caso, sin importar el rumbo de los eventos, no representa ninguna preocupación para mí.

Si mi hermano y el resto pudieron manejar la situación original sin problemas, ni siquiera vale la pena que me moleste en intervenir.

Activando mi dominio, escapé del bloqueo tecnológico y rápidamente fui al último lugar donde se tiene registro del cretino Leprechaun.

No encontré nada, para ser claros solo hallé una pista que es lo mismo que nada; rastros que a juzgar por su apariencia parece ser un submarino unipersonal, recién implotado.

Quién sabe cuántos trucos bajo la manga tiene ese adicto al oro, es un desperdicio de tiempo intentar localizarlo.

Solo pude sentirme mejor después de liberar algo de mi ira con ataques aleatorios a la zona. Repitiendo a mi mismo que eso no fue una rabieta, sino una técnica para desestresarme.

Sin saber que más tarde mis ataques magmáticos sin sentido ni objetivo, activaron un volcán submarino en medio del Pacífico, y donde un grupo de científicos llegaría en una expedición varias semanas después, pero nada de esto es asunto mío.

Sin perder más mi tiempo y recuperado de mi mal humor.

De regreso en la isla, esperaba con ansias que el villano que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, no haya desperdiciado el invento del Profesor Shield.

Solo me tomó algunas respiraciones llegar al último piso de la torre, y efectivamente el efímero arlequín de poca monta, el villano que solo sirve para resaltar la heroicidad del protagonista, balbuceaba un discurso nada memorable.

Para evitar perder mi tiempo y explicar de más, lanze el potente somnífero que ya tenía preparado.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, todos en la habitación no tardaron en colapsar. No pude evitar admirar la voluntad que exhibió Midoriya, no en vano es el verdadero héroe.

Solo el villano fue el único capaz de conservar su conciencia.

—¿Q-quién eres? ¿Como te atreves a interrumpir mis planes? —balbuceó intentando atacarme con su quirk.

—¿Por qué me molestaría en explicárselo a un personaje secundario?

—¡Basura, esto no se va a quedar así!... No se quien eres, pero cuando salga de la cárcel te encontrare y...

—¿Cárcel? ¿Cuál cárcel?, Te equivocas, yo no soy de los buenos, prefiero la justicia a mano limpia...

Y sin decir más palabras, liberé una fracción de mi quirk y con una simple presión de mi pulgar de obsidiana; como un vampiro expuesto a la luz solar, su cuerpo fue condenado al polvo.

Sinceramente es el final más apacible del amplio catálogo de finales felices y no tan felices que puedo ofrecer gracias a mi intenso estudio de la inquisición.

Para todo fin, el villano si nombre tiene que agradecerme que no tuvo una tortuosa muerte. Hasta le dejé dar su amenaza final, normalmente sólo les lanzo una gota de lava en medio de las cejas...

Suficiente diatriba, dirigí mi mirada al resto de personas en el interior de la habitación, y ahí estaba Midoriya, el profesor seriamente herido, su hija Melissa y algunos individuos que ni siquiera merecen mi atención.

Tomé el artefacto con la capacidad de aumentar los quirks en mi dominio. Liberé al profesor Shield de los efectos del somnífero, y después de un ligero desconcierto, retomó su conciencia.

 *****POV DAVID SHIELD*****

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue la dorada sonrisa de un joven de larga cabellera naranja, camisa de playa, pantalones veraniegos, y que a pesar de tener la apariencia estereotípica de un turista, la presencia que exudaba reveló que no era normal.

Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en eso, inmediatamente busqué a mi hija, los eventos de hoy han sido una tragedia, a pesar de la herida que siento sangrar y del fuerte dolor que hace que presione los dientes, la seguridad de mi hija, es lo único en que puedo pensar.

Y solo después de verla respirando plácidamente en un extremo de la sala, pude apaciguar mis nervios.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté al joven con algo de duda, necesito conocer sus intenciones.

—Doctor Shield, es un gusto conocerlo, aunque no sea el mejor momento, soy un ferviente admirador de su trabajo. Mi nombre es Tatsuro Todoroki, y soy un estudiante de la U.A —respondió sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Su declaración me tranquilizó, al menos no es un villano. Pero no se porque, pero su sonrisa aún no elimina por completo la inquietud en mi corazón.

—¿Qué pasó con Wolfram?

—¿Wolfram?¿te refieres al villano?

—Si, ¿no me digas que huyó? —pregunté preocupado.

—No para nada, el esta muerto. Lo convertí en polvo.

—¿Qué? ¿Creo que no te escuché correctamente?

—Creo no haber sido demasiado claro, maté al villano y tome tu invento, profesor Shield—declaró sin mostrar ningún cambio en su expresión.

Sólo ahora pude notar lo que estaba mal con su sonrisa, esa frialdad bizarra carente de emociones en su expresión, no se siente como un humano, es más como un visceral predador que ha tomado la piel de un hombre y finge actuar como tal...

—P-pero acaso no eres un estudiante, ¿Cómo puedes haberlo asesinado?.

—Ese es solo un villano más, no hay necesidad de preocuparse demasiado —minimizó el evento como si fuera algo cotidiano— Lo que debería preocuparte es tu propia situación.

—Organizar un secuestro, exponer la vida de cada residente de la isla, robar material de investigación perteneciente a los patrocinadores; son al menos un par de cadenas perpetuas. Estoy seguro que usted sabe lo implacables que suelen ser los grandes conglomerados con respecto a estos asuntos —agregó el joven.

Con cada palabra que pronunciaba, mi rostro se ponía más y más pálido, porque efectivamente solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que todo lo que describe sea realidad, pero sus siguiente afirmación movió mi ser.

—Y lo peor es que por culpa tuya y de tus delitos, tu hija será condenada al ostracismo por la comunidad científica. Pero...—se detuvo y miró a mi inconsciente hija— ...Todo esto puede evitarse. En tres meses haré un viaje, tú y tu hija me acompañarán, su ingenio será necesario, no te puedes negar.

Incertidumbre, miedo, ansiedad y un sin fin de emociones estremecieron mi corazón mientras intentaba contemplar una opción distinta a la que el extraño joven me ofrecía. Pero me rendí, al no encontrar otras rutas viables. Maldigo el día en que decidí organizar el autorrobo de mi invento; tantos años siendo aclamado como genio me segaron. Fui incapaz de medir las consecuencias; de haber contemplado que arrastraría a mi hija, jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo con el plan de Sam. Y a pesar de desaprobar completamente los métodos del joven, por ahora, estoy completamente en sus manos...

—Lo haré, siempre y cuando dejes a mi hija de lado —intenté negociar, al menos quiero mantener alejada a Melissa. Hija disculpame por ser un padre incompetente.

—¡Imposible!

Negó tajantemente, pero continuó sus palabras.

—Por su ayuda y como un pago por adelantado, cuénteme profesor ¿Alguna vez tú y tu hija han anhelado tener poder y ser héroes?

Mi memoria inmediatamente viajó hace más de diez años, a uno de los momentos más difíciles que pude afrontar como padre. Cuando Melissa, como todos los niños de su edad, soñaba con ser una heroína, pero al no desarrollar quirk alguno, sus sueño se marchitaron. Y aunque ella ahora sigue mis pasos de investigación, mi corazón sangra de solo recordar esos días... Pero para cortar mi línea de pensamiento, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, una fina flecha dorada impactó en mi mano y en la de mi hija.

—¡¿Qué has hecho?!

—Después de unos días lo sabrás, ese es solo un regalo de mi parte, no es nada perjudicial. ¡Ah! y casi lo olvido tu hija despertará en algunos segundos, no tienes que preocuparte.

Y como un simple espectador, se alejó a paso lento y solo después de parpadear, su figura desapareció como si jamás hubiera existido. Aun dudando si la conversación tuvo lugar me dirigí a mi hija con el objetivo de despertarla y poner las cosas en orden.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, con 3365 palabras.**

 **Demasiadas cosas, resumi un arco que tenía planeado para 8 episodios en uno solo, menos relleno más argumento.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sabado 22/12 (Ahora todos los sábados). Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	31. Capítulo 31: Viaje escolar (I)

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 31: Viaje escolar (I)**

* * *

—Explicame otra vez... ¿para qué vas a necesitar esa tabla de surf?

—¿Para qué más puedo necesitar una tabla de surf?

—Entonces… ¿vas a surfear?

—Aja.

—¿En las montañas?

—Aja

—...

En ese momento, Shoto sintió que su sentido común no se aplicaba para mantener una simple conversación con su hermano, pero aun así, él tenía que despejar otra duda.

—Al margen del porqué traes la tabla, al menos puedes decirme ¿por qué no lo dejaste en el equipaje?. Esa cosa es muy grande para que lo subas al bus.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo puedes necesitar surfear, y tengo que estar preparado —afirmó Tatsuro después de pensar concienzudamente su respuesta.

Conteniendo sus fuertes ganas de replicar, Shoto empezó a tener un dolor de cabeza, a pesar de conocer perfectamente a su hermano; aún hasta ahora, no puede comprender algunas de sus acciones irracionales.

Pero afortunadamente, para interrumpir sus pensamientos, el profesor Aizawa anunció que pronto llegarían a una parada de descanso.

Han pasado algunos días desde el incidente en I-Island, y a través de la perspectiva de los estudiantes de la U.A. que participaron en el incidente, el evento concluyó de una manera extraña; Fue sorprendente que ni siquiera All Might tuvo que intervenir para salvar el día. La única explicación que recibieron del profesor Shield, que presenció toda la situación, fue que oportunamente recibieron la ayuda de un héroe anónimo que casualmente vacacionaba en la isla.

Aunque Midoriya se sintió un poco culpable de no haber sido de mucha ayuda en el incidente; el aliento y el apoyo que le brindaron sus compañeros y Melissa, no tardaron en animarlo.

Tats se unió al resto después de que las cosas se habían acabado, excusándose que fue a pasear por la isla, y agotado durmió en algún parque.

En su mente, Shoto especuló que posiblemente su hermano fue el héroe anónimo, pero al ver que Tats no explicó nada; Shoto tampoco se molestó en preguntar. Poco sabría él que su hermano fue a pescar en río revuelto; atrapando entre sus redes a un valioso invento, y convirtiendo en su subordinado a uno de los científicos más brillantes de la época.

Al final del día, fue una experiencia gratificante para todos. Pero ahora, frente a ellos, otra experiencia monopoliza por completo su interés, y ese es ¡El viaje escolar al bosque!

Y mientras bajaban del bus en la supuesta parada de descanso, Tats se las ingeniaba para bajar su tabla de surf ante las extrañas miradas de sus compañeros, y Mineta contenía sus ganas de orinar.

Dos jóvenes mujeres de aspecto animado hicieron su aparición.

—¡Somos las Wild, Wild Pussycats! —anunciaron al unísono, exhibiendo una felina pose.

De tonificado cuerpo atlético y rubio cabello alineado meticulosamente en un flequillo lateral, Pixie-Bob se alineó al lado de su compañera de equipo Mandalay, que de cabello marrón rojizo mostraba una expresión amable y animada, mientras se presentaba a la clase de 1-A.

Después de un rápido intercambio, un breve saludo y de unos comentarios de Midoriya que reveló los 12 años de experiencia del grupo, que tocó una fibra sensible en Pixie-Bob, llevándola a declarar que tiene 18 años en su corazón; las Wild Pussycats revelaron que el lugar donde se quedarán está en la base de una montaña en el sur, después de atravesar un extenso bosque.

Ese comentario, hizo que una mala premonición se alzará en los jóvenes corazones de los estudiantes; solo Tats mantuvo una expresión expectante, mientras sostenía la tabla de surf en sus manos.

Y cuando el discurso de Mandalay expuso por completo que no recibirán comida, aquellos que no lleguen a tiempo a la base; Kaminari, Sero y otros, en una rápida reacción intentaron volver al bus. Pero su velocidad no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para competir con la activación del quirk de flujo de tierra de Pixie-Bob, que con ambas manos en el piso, liberó una increíble ola de tierra y grava de más de 10 metros de altura, arrastrando a todos al bosque.

Mientras la clase fue sorprendida por el repentino cambio de la situación; Shoto luchaba para estabilizarse en el aire, creando un tobogán de hielo con su quirk, pero al contemplar la situación desde un lado no pudo evitar quedarse estupefacto por un breve instante.

—¡Te dije que nunca se sabe cuándo necesitarás una tabla de surf! —rió Tats sobre la tabla, aprovechando el empuje de la ola de tierra para introducirse en lo profundo del bosque.

Shoto negó con la cabeza, solo Tats puede estar tan loco como para imaginarse que algo así sucedería.

Después de caer y llegar con el resto de sus compañeros, la clase 1-A emprendió la travesía de sortear el primer desafío del viaje.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, la suave brisa mecía apaciblemente las copas de los árboles, pero aquella tranquilidad tan efímera como una burbuja fue interrumpida por una voz que dio la bienvenida a un grupo de figuras que se acercaba trotando desde el bosque.

—¡Finalmente han llegado! —saludó Pixie-Bob a los 19 agotados y desaliñados estudiantes que luchaban por recuperar la respiración.

Solo Shoto, Bakugo, Midoriya, Iida y Mina estaban en un mejor estado.

Mina y Shoto no pudieron evitar fatigarse, porque sin importar la destreza y potencia de su quirk o dominio, el objetivo de la prueba fue evaluar su estamina y persistencia, la situación no fue la adecuada para relucir su máxima potencia. Aún así fue lo suficiente para ganarse la admiración del resto.

Después de recibir algunos comentarios positivos y ser acosados por Pixie-Bob, Mandalay intervino.

—Ustedes no eran 20, ¿dónde está el que falta?

—No debe tardar en llegar... —gruñó Pixie-Bob.

Sus creaciones de tierra podían monitorizar todo el bosque y el único que se separó del grupo, es ese chico de cabello naranja que siempre se las arreglaba para evadir sus creaciones sin mucho esfuerzo. De lo que ella podía ver, fue que lo único que hizo el joven en el bosque fue perder el tiempo. Y a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por atraparlo con sus bestias de tierra, el chico fue más hábil.

Siendo burlada de esa forma, Pixie-Bob no pudo evitar perder algo de su confianza como una heroína consumada.

Y tal y como lo dijo, algunos segundos después, una delgada ola de lava que se asomaba a unos treinta centímetros sobre el suelo, se acercaba rápidamente con una tabla de surf que dirigida por Tats, sorteaba los obstáculos, para después llegar donde su hermano y Mina, entregándoles unos pequeños frutos.

—Son bayas silvestres, las encontré de casualidad, son excelentes para recuperar la energía —comentó Tats con despreocupación.

Pixie-Bob no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, claramente recuerda haber visto a este chico en las noticias, al involucrarse en una relación con Mt. Lady y Ryukyu, es demasiado relajado…

Lo peor es que posee la suficiente habilidad que lo hace más difícil de manejar que el resto de sus compañeros. Incluso para ella que está preocupada en encontrar una pareja para casarse, al punto de acosar algunos estudiantes, ni siquiera consideraría en dar una oportunidad a alguien con la personalidad del joven. Su despreocupación y actitud de mujeriego, que a pesar de empatizar ligeramente con la historia de amor del joven con las heroínas, a Pixie-Bob se le eriza la piel de solo pensar en compartir su pareja con alguien más.

Pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron allí, era hora de preocuparse por la cena de los pequeños gatitos que se esforzaron en atravesar el bosque.

Después de la cena y la ducha, a mitad de la noche, Shoto despertó y al no encontrar a su hermano, salió de la habitación compartida de los chicos.

Solo después de caminar por varios minutos llegó a una ladera de la colina, Tatsuro descansaba en el borde del risco, contemplando el cielo nocturno con una expresión compleja; ni siquiera como su hermano, Shoto pudo comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Tats. Porque ahora, Tatsuro parecía ser otra persona completamente distinta, como un ser trascendido que admiraba la creación terrenal, o al menos casi, de no ser por que en la mano de su hermano, reposa una botella de vino con la mitad del contenido.

—¿Shoto? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó Tats algo curioso.

—Seguí tus huellas...

—De tantas huellas, ¿cómo pudiste saber cuál era la mía?

—Porque creo que eres el único que caminaría descalzo por el bosque.

—...

Mirando sus pies, Tats sonrió al recordar que no usaba calzado alguno para sentir la naturaleza directamente.

Solo la melodía de las cigarras y el sonido de los sorbos de vino directo de la botella acompañó el silencio de los hermanos.

— Esa botella... ¿De dónde la sacaste? —cuestionó Shoto— No sabia que te gustaba beber.

—Creo que es de la gata rubia... ¿Mandalay?

—Pixie-Bob —corrigió Shoto.

—¡Sí! esa misma. Su almacén no estaba asegurado.

Soto pensó por un momento, y por la expresión compleja de su hermano como si cientos de pensamientos lo agobiaban, no pudo evitar preguntar con preocupación.

—Tats, ¿qué te puede hacer beber? ¿Hay algún problema? Somos hermanos, no creo que debamos ocultarnos nada...

—Nada… Solo… —Tatsuro giro y enfrentando el rostro serio de su hermano, con algo de sufrimiento reprimido, continuó— …Solo soy demasiado fuerte y siento que me voy a aburrir por varios meses, al menos hasta el viaje a través del portal.

—…

¡Devuelveme mi preocupación innecesaria!, Shoto no pudo evitar querer golpear un poco a su hermano, ¿sentirse angustiado por ser demasiado fuerte?, ¿qué clase de dilema es ese?. Si nuestro padre te escuchara, sería extraño si no te castiga con sus Hellflames; efectivamente, no puedo comprender tu línea de pensamiento, pensó Shoto.

Con su expresión seria, ligeramente torcida, Shoto continuó la conversación llena de desvaríos con su hermano, también tenía curiosidad en preguntar algo.

—Cuando venciste al nomu de la liga de villanos, no usaste tu quirk, ni siquiera liberaste tu dominio, ¿A tu máximo poder qué tan fuerte eres?

—Ten por seguro que es varias veces más que lo que mostré en la USJ. Tan solo liberando la mitad de mi poder, todo esté bosque sería reducido a cenizas en un parpadeo —afirmó Tats sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sus palabras albergaban un orgullo y una confianza sin límites, si otra persona lo escuchara, pensarían inmediatamente que solo está presumiendo; pero Shoto, distinto al resto y conociendo a su hermano, creía firmemente que Tats ya estaba medio ebrio.

Tomando de esa gran botella de vino como si fuera algún tipo de refresco, no sería raro sobrestimarse un poco cuando se está borracho, o al menos eso es lo que pensó Shoto de su hermano.

—Si eres tan fuerte, entonces no habrá problema en el viaje dentro de 3 meses —comentó Shoto casualmente.

—La fuerza es solo un factor, cualquier cosa puede pasar —negó Tats, con una sonrisa llena de expectativa— Es un gran riesgo. Pero... no crees que será divertido. Algo de incertidumbre siempre es bueno, seguir los caminos del destino, no creo que sea la forma correcta de vivir, ¿No lo crees Shoto?

Shoto notó que a pesar del tono sereno de su hermano, detrás de sus palabras había cierta gravedad y fuerza que no pudo comprender, pero eso no evitó que expusiera sus ideas después de pensarlo.

—Si el destino estuviera escrito, y solo caminamos a través de rutas preestablecidas, también me parecería aburrido. Desde una perspectiva ajena, seriamos como personajes siguiendo un guión. Yo me negaría a seguirlo, solo yo puedo decidir como vivo, no el destino.

—¿Personajes de un guión?... —Tats guardó silencio y solo después de varios segundos pareció haber alcanzado cierta resolución, y lanzando la botella de vino a su hermano, agregó— ¡Bien dicho Shoto!, solo nosotros podemos decidir cómo vivimos, ¡No somos personajes de un guión!, no seas tímido y comparte algunas copas de vino con tu hermano.

Aunque Shoto queria decir que tomar directamente de la botella no se puede considerar como compartir copas, se abstuvo de replicar. Su hermano necesitaba conversar, y como su familiar más cercano, no actuaría como un extraño; y justo cuando tomaba un poco del vino, como una bola directa, la pregunta de Tats, llegó a él.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con Yaoyorozu?, si logras convencerla para que nos acompañe al viaje, no me importaría darle un dominio...

Shoto tosió un poco, el comentario de su hermano lo tomó desprevenido, pero aún así rápidamente contraatacó.

—¿Y Mt. Lady y Ryukyu no van a ir?

—Aún no se los he comentado, tampoco es que ellas y yo seamos muy cercanos. Fuyumi ya debió explicarte la situación —Tats se alzó de hombros.

—¿Y que tal Kendo de la clase B? He escuchado algunos rumores entre tú y ella. ¿Y qué me dices de Jiro? por la discusión de ese dia, parece que se tienen demasiada confianza. Tampoco nos olvidemos de tu "discípula" Ashido, que no creo que tengas planes de apartarla del viaje.

—… —Tats suspiró en rendición— Está bien, está bien... no creí que me involucraran con tantas mujeres, tal vez desde ahora debería mantener un perfil bajo, pero...

Shoto guardó silencio y esperó que su hermano tomara otro sorbo del vino.

—...¿Qué piensas de las Pussycats?

—¿Quieres agregarlas en tu harem? Te recuerdo que aunque nuestro padre no está en contra, Mamá no aceptará que lleves más mujeres a casa —replicó Shoto con una extraña sonrisa.

—Tu sentido del humor ha mejorado ¿no? —rió Tats— Me refiero al viaje en 3 meses, ¿Crees que sea buena idea llevarlos?

—Es solo una broma, pero esas fueron las palabras literales de Mamá, ella no quiere que lleves más mujeres a la casa —agregó Shoto— Y sobre las Pussycats, aunque no hemos visto a Tiger y Ragdoll aún, el equipo tiene una buena reputación; en materia de logística y apoyo, puede ayudarnos a crear una base decena de veces más rápido que sin ellos.

—Buen punto...

Mientras ambos hermanos compartían el vino y conversaban algunos detalles del próximo viaje, un meteorito iluminó el cielo nocturno.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! —señaló Tats en el horizonte— ¡Ja Ja Ja! ¡Está no se me escapa!

Ante el asombro de su hermano; y tal vez influenciado por la embriaguez, con el borde de su mano, Tats rompió un peñasco de la ladera. Y como si jugara a lanzamiento de bala, giro como una peonza y lanzó la roca murmurando su deseo.

—Quiero pelear con un enemigo fuerte…

En solo cuestión de un parpadeo, la roca hizo un fuerte estruendo y transformada en una masa ígnea que rompió la barrera del sonido, dejó a su paso una estela incandescente.

Interceptando directamente al meteorito en medio de su trayectoria.

Unos magníficos fuegos artificiales decoraron el cielo nocturno, dejando un hermoso espectáculo visual que tal vez los hermanos Todoroki fueron los únicos en presenciar.

Con la mente totalmente despejada, Shoto no pudo evitar admirar a su hermano.

—¡Te dije que era fuerte! —sonrió Tats.

—¿Desde cuándo se piden los deseos a las estrellas fugaces destruyéndolas?

—Es un hábito

—...

¡Mierda de hábito que tienes! Shoto gritó en su mente, sin saberlo, su vocabulario interno se torció de una mala manera.

—Ven, sigamos tomando —celebró Tats sin importarle la expresión de su hermano— Te voy a enseñar el truco para destruir una estrella fugaz sin mucho esfuerzo...

El resto de la noche, los hermanos Todoroki, como dos niños medio alcoholizados, practicaron lanzando rocas al cielo nocturno.

A la mañana siguiente, a las 5:30, todos los estudiantes, caminaron a la zona de entrenamiento, varios tenían el cabello desgarbado, y aún más tenían rastros visibles de necesitar dormir más.

—¿Dónde están los hermanos Todoroki? —preguntó Kirishima que fue el primero en darse cuenta de sus ausencias.

—No sé, pensé que se despertaron temprano cuando no los vi en la habitación —respondió Sero.

Pero antes de que formarán conjeturas de su paradero, fue el profesor Aizawa que intervino con serios rastros de reproche en su voz.

—Pixie-Bob los encontró en la madrugada a mitad del bosque, aún están dando algunas decenas de vueltas en las montañas como castigo. Si ustedes también piensan en romper las reglas, aun hay mas lugares disponibles para acompañarlos.

Los estudiantes no pudieron evitar tragar saliva, por la experiencia de ayer, tienen una idea de lo grande que es la montaña, dar una decena de vueltas no es más que una tortura. Solo un loco estaría dispuesto a romper las reglas.

De esa forma dio inicio el segundo día del viaje escolar, que incluso después de varios años seria difícil de olvidar para cada uno de los participantes.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, con 2815 palabras.**

 **Nuevo arco, sin spoiler...**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sábado 29/12 (Ahora todos los sábados). Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	32. Capítulo 32: Viaje escolar (II)

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 32: Viaje escolar (II)**

* * *

Cuando la clase de 1-B llegó al campo de entrenamiento, la determinación que cada estudiante había consolidado para salir de una vez de la sombra de la clase A, no pudo evitar estremecerse de raíz, como una humilde palmera en un tifón.

Un brutal pero fascinante espectáculo se desarrollaba; desde la cima de un pilar rocoso, Kaminari, como si no hubiera un mañana, emitía relámpagos eléctricos en todas las direcciones; Sero, al igual que un condenado, liberaba cantidades ingentes de cinta adhesiva de sus codos que a estas alturas ya podían ser medidas en kilómetros; Mineta, uno de los más lamentables, se limitaba a ver como ríos de sangre descendían de su cabeza, al forzar su quirk al extremo; Estas tragedias y similares que la clase A enfrentaba, no eran extrañas en el campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué es este infierno? —murmuró alguien de la clase B, sorprendido de la casi inhumana escena.

—¿Infierno? Esa son palabras demasiado grandes para alguien que no conoce el verdadero averno.

Como un veterano que menosprecia un recluta, intervino un desconocido de largo cabello naranja.

—¡¿Todoroki?!, ¿Por qué no estás practicando con el resto de tu clase? —preguntó el estudiante al darse cuenta que a su lado había aparecido el ampliamente conocido chico del escándalo con las heroínas hace un mes, Tatsuro Todoroki.

Pero incluso después de un momento, no recibió respuesta alguna. Era incapaz de saber que Tatsuro había viajado a la tierra de los recuerdos, a la época cuando aún entrenaba con su maestro, el elefante Airvatan.

Habían pasado 6 años desde que fue tomado como discípulo, y aún le quedaban 4 años para graduarse de las enseñanzas del elefante. Tats lo recuerda claramente, en ese momento se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños número once, y su maestro le prometió un valioso obsequio.

Y aunque él conocía los desvaríos del paquidermo, no pudo evitar emocionarse, quién sabe cuántos tesoros ha acumulado ese viejo monstruo. Pero sus expectativas se fueron directamente al desagüe cuando se enteró que "la sorpresa" era un viaje de entrenamiento a las fosas de las marianas, al este de Filipinas.

A más de 4 mil metros bajo el mar, con cientos de toneladas de agua presionando cada centímetro de su magmático cuerpo, el sufrimiento y la tortura que atravesó es algo que nunca en su vida quisiera volver a repetir.

Cada vez que la suave, apacible y tan añorada muerte empezaba a mecerlo en sus regazos, su maestro infundía energía vital para que continuara el entrenamiento.

Cada segundo era una tortura, morir era un lujo, quién necesitaba de enfrentamientos con poderosos enemigos, cuando ni siquiera podría saber si viviría la siguiente hora.

Aquellas experiencias tan cercanas a la muerte, fueron sin saberlo, el punto de inflexión que distorsionó la conducta del joven Tats; deformando su sentido común.

Pero todos esos lejanos y dolorosos recuerdos fueron aplastados por una voz que lo interrumpió trayéndolo al presente.

—¡¿Qué esperas que no te unes al entrenamiento?! —rugió una molesta Pixie-Bob, al lado de un agotado Shoto.

Supervisados por la rubia Pussycat, los hermanos Todoroki habían acabado con su castigo de dar varias vueltas por la montaña y solo recién se unirían al ejercicio.

Pero a pesar del castigo, Pixie-Bob no quedó conforme. Los mocosos habían robado el vino que ella reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

Su corazón sangraba de solo recordar que vaciaron su preciosa botella de más de medio millón de yenes, y sangró aún más cuando notó que una parte del bosque estaba destruido, no había que ser una genio para adivinar que han estado jugando con su quirk.

Presa por la ira, Pixie-Bob obligó a los mocosos a dar 50 vueltas a la montaña; hasta para ella, eso era una tortura, pero esa fue la única forma de desquitar su indignación.

Los hermanos reconocieron su error y aceptaron el castigo, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el chico que más le irritaba, no parecía tener rastros de cansancio.

Sospechosa de que hiciera trampa, Pixie-Bob envío una de sus creaciones de tierra para vigilarlo, pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

Solo su hermano, el chico más serio, mostró rastros de agotamiento en la última mitad del castigo.

Pixie-Bob quería hacer sufrir al chico de cabello naranja, debido que aunque ella no lo notó, gran parte de su insatisfacción reprimida se proyectó en el pobre Tats que no tenía nada que ver.

Tal vez por los celos indirectos que le tiene a Ryukyu y Mt. Lady de haber conseguido un hombre lleno de vigor, tan joven y todavía legal…

¡No! ¡no! ¡NO!, Pixie-Bob negó fuertemente, es cierto que se le pasa la edad para casarse, pero incluso ella que no tiene vergüenza en acosar estudiantes prometedores, no se atrevería a arrebatarle el chico a las heroínas o peor aún ¡Unirse a la relación!, como la tercera rueda o tal vez la cuarta, ella no quería ni imaginarlo.

En todo caso, era el momento de unirse al grupo y ayudar a los prometedores gatitos con su entrenamiento, realizando algunas modificaciones al campo de entrenamiento y que los estudiantes de la clase B, se incorporarán a la práctica.

Tats, por otra parte, siguió la rutina de entrenamiento programada. Solo tenía que expandir ataques magmáticos de sus brazos hasta que supuestamente alcance el límite.

Límite que solo fue algunas decenas de metros, para después hacer expresiones como una madre en labor de parto, fingiendo esforzarse. Un dato curioso es que la cantidad de energía en actuar fue mayor al esfuerzo necesario para liberar lava, que a estas alturas de su fuerza es tan fácil como respirar.

El entrenamiento acabó sin inconvenientes, la más destacada de la práctica fue Mina Ashido que empleando su quirk y dominio al máximo, derritió una pequeña colina, ganándose la admiración de ambas clases.

Shoto, algo influenciado por su hermano, decidió actuar más discreto, ocultando parte de su fuerza.

En una nota aparte, Itsuka Kendo había ignorado todo este tiempo a Tats, ni siquiera respondió a sus provocaciones. El menor de los Todoroki pensó que estaba perdiendo su toque para irritar a las personas y solo le quedó alejarse de Kendo en rendición; con la promesa de que próximamente preparara un discurso lo suficientemente irritante que incluso Gandhi y el Papa no dudarían en buscar pelea.

A las cuatro de la tarde, a la hora de la comida, Pixie-Bob y Ragdoll animaron a los agotados estudiantes a preparar sus propios alimentos.

Después de unos momentos la escena se convirtió en una animada experiencia grupal, donde todos colaboraron para elaborar el mejor curry; todos excepto uno.

—¡Hey tú! ¡¿A dónde vas?! —reprendió Pixie-Bob, haciendo que varios girarán en su dirección.

—¿Acaso no son vacaciones? —preguntó Tats con el ceño fruncido, como si sus palabras fueran de sentido común.

De hecho tendría todo el sentido del mundo, de no ser porque Tats a vista y paciencia de todos, se estaba escapando al bosque; usando solo un short veraniego, revelando su definido cuerpo muscular.

Pero en comparación con las cosas que llevaba, tener el torso descubierto no parecía tan extraño, porque en su mano derecha tenía su tabla de surf; y en la izquierda, un arco rústico hecho con ramas y lazos de corteza seca.

Sus compañeros no pudieron evitar dudar de su vista. Tal vez Tats era el único que estaba disfrutando de las vacaciones, se atrevieron a pensar.

—¡Es un viaje escolar y estás a nuestro cuidado! —replicó Pixie-Bob ignorando los intentos de Ragdoll por calmarla— ¡¿Y qué planeas hacer con ese arco?!.

—Voy a cazar mi propia comida, ¿para que mas llevaría un arco? —respondió con desdén

—¡No puedes irte cuando te dé la gana!, mocoso creo que debo enseñarte algunos modales...

Y antes de que Pixie-Bob continuará la discusión, de repente un conejo silvestre apareció de un arbusto.

—¡oh!, Entonces creo que perdí un zapato en el bosque, voy a buscarlo...

Tatsuro se excusó absurdamente y arrojando su tabla de surf al piso, manifestó una pequeña ola magmática que usó como empuje para perseguir al conejo mientras tensó su tosco arco en dirección al bosque.

—¡Oye tu! ¡Vuelve aquí! —protestó Pixie-Bod qué cabalgando una de sus criaturas de tierra, fue a perseguirlo.

La escena sin sentido había dejado a todos sin palabras, solo después de ser exhortados por Ragdoll e Iida, volvieron a la misión de hacer el mejor curry del mundo, ignorando voluntariamente los anteriores eventos.

Desde el escape de su hermano, Shoto, en todo el momento mantuvo una expresión rígida. Pensando si debería llamar a Fuyumi y hacer que advierta a Tatsuro, ella es la única que puede mantener a raya sus tonterías, evaluó.

Mientras la clase disfrutaba de una velada después de acabada la comida, y Shoto pensaba en cómo corregir la cordura de su hermano, recibió un mensaje.

Después de leerlo, su cejas no pudieron evitar elevarse ligeramente, pero aún así no ignoró el contenido.

Y tal y como lo solicitaba su hermano, Shoto buscó a esa persona; solo después de convencerla, juntos se escabulleron de los ojos de sus compañeros en dirección al bosque; pero ellos no serían los únicos con ese plan...

En la misma ladera de la colina donde Shoto encontró a su hermano ayer en la noche, Tats descansaba al borde de una fogata, mientras la carne de un conejo empalado se cocinaba en el fuego.

Mirando como la jugosa carne goteaba, recostado en su tabla, Tats rompió el silencio.

—Al fin llegaste, ¿no crees qué eres demasiado lenta para ser una heroína? —comentó con algo de burla en su voz.

Con el sudor deslizándose por su delicado rostro y con algunas hojas secas adornando su alborotado cabello rubio. Luchando por recuperar la respiración y agitando su maduro pecho, Pixie-Bob se bajó de su creación de tierra.

—¡Aquí estabas!, ¡No tienes idea del castigo que te espera! ¡De esta no te libras!, maldito mocoso.

Ignorando el reproche en el tono de la heroína, con la carne en su punto de cocción ideal, Tats arrancó una pierna del conejo, y saboreando no pudo evitar exclamar.

—Efectivamente el conejo silvestre tiene un sabor más concentrado, debí traer mantequilla.

—¡Hey presta atención!, ¡Te estoy hablando!.

Pero solo después de pasar la carne que lentamente disfrutaba, Tats dijo unas palabras que arrojaron una roca al corazón de Pixie-Bob.

—Mañana atacarán los villanos, serán al menos nueve y su fuerza supera con creces lo que los profesores y tu grupo de héroes puede enfrentar.

—¡¿?! ¡¿E-espera que?! ¿Villanos?

Preguntó la heroína, la irritación que sentía por las acciones desobedientes e infantiles de Tats, inmediatamente abandonó su cuerpo. Ahora solo el sudor frío y una angustia inexplicable la embargó.

Tats giró, dándole una mirada significativa, se movió un poco de la fogata y como si cediera un espacio para que ella se sentara al lado, continuó comiendo la carne de conejo.

Resoplando, Pixie-bob aceptó el gesto de Tats.

—¿Quieres un poco? —dijo Tats señalando la última pierna de conejo.

Negando tajantemente, Pixie-Bob con un tono serio, sin separarse de las dobles pupilas de Tats, como si buscara rastros de mentiras en su expresion, preguntó.

—¿Cómo sabes que los villanos atacarán?.

—Gracias a mi quirk, hace unos momentos sentí la presencia de nueve personas en las cercanías, aunque por la rapidez con que se fueron parece que solo estaban inspeccionando la situación. Es la típica acción de alguien que planea hacer un ataque, y si yo fuera ellos, escogería el momento en que mi objetivo es más vulnerable. Algo así como una "prueba de coraje".

Pixie-Bob se mantuvo en silencio escuchando las palabras del estudiante. Si la situación se convierte en una dónde la prueba de coraje que tienen preparada para mañana, con todo los estudiantes esparcidos por el bosque, y con los villanos lanzando un ataque sorpresa; las consecuencias serían impredecibles.

Deslizando una discreta mirada a las torneadas piernas de la heroína que aún estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos, Tats casi se pierde en esa tersa y delicada piel, imaginando su suavidad y textura; desde aquella noche con Mt. Lady y especialmente con Ryukyu, siente que ha despertado un extraño fetiche por las atractivas y seductoras piernas.

Tosiendo un poco, el menor de los Todoroki volvió a la realidad, no era el momento para esas cosas.

—Bueno ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Es el momento de que ustedes los héroes profesionales piensen en contramedidas, y busquen la forma de solucionarlo.

Concluyó Tats, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la heroína notó que la expresión en su rostro se había suavizado.

—Entonces ¿por eso saliste del campamento?... ¿Para comprobar si había villanos?

—¿eh?

—...Esa debe ser la razón. Y para evitar alarmar a tus compañeros actuaste tan excéntrico.

—¿Ah?

—Supongo que ayer en la noche saliste a buscar a los villanos, no importa si no quieres decírmelo... no tienes que fingir. Aún eres demasiado joven para escapar de mi excepcional talento deductivo. Sé cómo actúan los chicos como tú, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones de proteger a los demás, bajo caretas; ayudando en las sombras, sin querer ser notado, ni recibir nada a cambio.

Racionalizando una explicación, Pixie-Bob había malentendido por completo las acciones de Tats.

Si bien es cierto que él había decidido informar a las Pussycats y a los profesores de que los villanos planeaban atacar; eso era porque las ganancias de que sus compañeros obtengan experiencia de la lucha real a costa del riesgo de lo caótico que pueden ser los villanos en esta ocasión, no era un negocio rentable.

Acabar de una vez por todas con el escuadrón de acción de vanguardia de la liga de villanos, y evitar que se vuelvan una molestia en el futuro, era lo más apropiado.

Bajó las circunstancias adecuadas, incluso un mosquito puede causar la muerte; es mejor mantener los riesgos al mínimo, y eliminar las variables.

Pero la cuestión es que se escapó del campamento solo para disfrutar sus vacaciones, no para evitar alarmar a sus compañeros como Pixie-bob imagina; y lo de ayer fue que de casualidad encontró ese buen vino y no pudo evitar probarlo; en resumen, las mayorías de sus acciones solo siguen una línea de pensamiento, y esa es, satisfacer sus egoístas caprichos.

—Creo que no te evalué apropiadamente —se disculpó Pixie-Bob dando una leve inclinación— No pensé que todo lo que haces es por la seguridad de tus compañeros. Ahora entiendo porqué Mt. Lady y Ryukyu…. Bueno no importa, hablaré con los demás y lidiaremos con todo de aquí en adelante, no tardes y vuelve al campamento pronto.

Pixie-bob se alejó rápidamente, y hasta el último momento, Tats no se molestó en corregir el malentendido en la mente de la mujer que ahora parece tener una mejor impresión de él. De todas formas ganar algunos puntos en el corazón de una mujer hermosa nunca es un desperdicio, pensó tats. Pero en todo caso, aún hay cosas que requieren su atención.

—Ya escucharon suficiente, ahora salgan de allí... —le habló a un arbusto no muy lejano.

Desde esa ubicación dos personas salieron de su escondite, uno tenía una mirada digna y la otra una expresión preocupada.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, con 2518 palabras.**

 **El viaje escolar es el mayor arco de la serie. Paciencia, tardará un poco en cocinarse, no los decepcionare.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sábado 5/01/19. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	33. Capítulo 33: Viaje escolar (III)

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 33: Viaje escolar (III)**

Desde el arbusto apareció Shoto con una expresión más seria de lo usual, acompañado de una joven mujer de proporciones demasiado maduras para su edad, era Momo Yaoyorozu, cuyo delicado rostro estaba teñido en preocupación.

Ambos escucharon la conversación de Tatsuro con la heroína Pixie-Bob, y ambos tenían sus propias consideraciones.

—¡Shoto, aún dudaba si la traerías! —comentó Tats, refiriendose a la presencia de Yaoyorozu.

Pero antes de que Shoto pudiera responder a su hermano, fue su acompañante quien interrumpió.

—¡¿Todoroki es cierto que los villanos planean atacar?!

—Tienes a dos Todorokis presentes, tendrás que ser más específica en cuanto a quién te refieres —bromeó— El que está a tu lado es Shoto, y a mi solo dime Tats; no hay necesidad de formalidades entre compañeros.

Yaoyorozu se sintió algo avergonzada por su corrección, pero aún así no dudó en volver a preguntar.

—Tats entonces ¿los villanos van a atacar el campamento?

—Es solo una suposición, pero es muy probable. No tengo la necesidad de mentir en asuntos tan serios.

—Entonces Tatsuro, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Averiguó Shoto, su hermano le había enviado un mensaje no hace mucho para que trajera a Yaoyorozu y que escondidos, escucharan su conversación con Pixie-Bob; Y a pesar de la posibilidad de que todo sea una broma de su hermano para emparejarlo con su compañera de clase, la confianza que tiene por Tats lo hizo seguir sus indicaciones.

—Ninguno en especial. Los héroes profesionales lidiaran con los problemas. La razón por la que los llamé, es porque es posible que se presenten algunos percances; y es mejor estar preparado, ¿no lo creen?

Yaoyorozu asintió, ahora que los héroes profesionales están informados del posible ataque de los villanos y es un hecho que se organizaran en consecuencia, nada impide que algo pueda salir mal. Sólo ahora puede entender las implicaciones del por qué Shoto la llevo al bosque, en un inicio su corazón se aceleró por la invitación, cientos de pensamientos y situaciones pasaron por su cabeza, pero ahora solo puede pensar que fue una tonta al imaginar esas cosas, cuando circunstancias más serias estaban frente a ella.

—¿Y por qué no decirles a todos y advertirles lo que puede pasar? —preguntó Yaoyorozu después de considerar la situación.

—Es innecesario alarmarlos. No vale la pena molestarse en esos asuntos, ya te dije que los héroes se encargaran, solo se los cuento a ustedes como un plan de respaldo —aseguró Tats.

—Puedo entender porque se lo dices a Shoto, él es tu hermano y además es fuerte. Pero… —dudando un momento como si las siguientes palabras herirían su orgullo, Yaoyorozu continuó— … Pero ¿por qué yo? No soy la más fuerte... no creo que yo sea la adecuada.

La falta de confianza de Yaoyorozu dibujó en su rostro una tierna expresión que cualquier hombre desearía proteger. Shoto, desde un lado, tensó su semblante como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas; y sobre Tats, ningún pensamiento adicional pasó por su mente, y eso es porque, como el individuo egoísta y caprichoso que es, él ya había reservado un destino para esta mujer.

—Tus inseguridades no son mi problema, ya determiné que tu apoyo será necesario, y no solo para esta ocasión —decretó Tats, liberando una flecha dorada de la palma de su mano.

—¡¿?! ¡¿Tats eso es…?! —la pupila de Shoto se contrajo.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —preguntó Yaoyorozu que a pesar de las palabras directas de Tats, la flecha dorada atrajo su atención.

—Ya lo sabrás... —agregó Tats y sin más miramientos lanzó la flecha, atravesando la mano de Yaoyorozu.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Momo fue tomada desprevenida.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó desconcertada por los eventos, mientras admiraba la herida en su palma que se recuperaba rápidamente.

Sin responder su pregunta, Tats se dirigió a Shoto.

—Hermano, encargate de explicárselo. Soy demasiado perezoso para hacerlo, recuerda enseñarle cómo usar su dominio y también negocia un precio adecuado para que nos acompañe al próximo viaje.

Notando la críptica sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, Shoto solo pudo suspirar en rendición, era obvio que al final, no era nada más que un arreglo de Tats para emparejarlo con su compañera de clase.

Sin espacio para negarse, Shoto aceptó las configuraciones de Tatsuro, a él tampoco le desagrada Yaoyorozu, pero ser manipulado por su hermano no era una buena sensación.

Si hay algo que le reconforta de todo esto, es que parece que su hermano tiene más problemas con las mujeres, pensó mientras observó un arbusto en la distancia.

¿Dominio? ¿Viaje? ajena a todo, Yaoyorozu no entendió nada de la situación, solo cuando Shoto la llamó para volver al campamento, aprovecharía el momento para hacer todas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

Otra vez completamente solo al borde de la fogata, Tatsuro no pudo evitar pensar en la buena pareja que hacían su hermano y Yaoyorozu, además de lo útil que ella sería para el próximo viaje.

Pero solo en el futuro, sus arreglos darían frutos; ahora antes de seguir comiendo el conejo que aún quedaba, había una cosa que tenía que hacer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse allí? esa es una planta urticante, pero supongo que ya lo saben —bromeó Tats con un arbusto.

Y sin esperar que diga más palabras, desde ese lugar, tres chicas de aspecto lamentable abandonaron el arbusto.

Con su característico cabello rosa, un natural aura animado, y una ropa veraniega que revelaba sus jóvenes y sonrosadas curvas, Mina Ashido salió primero, seguida de Itsuka Kendo que a pesar de usar ropa simple era incapaz de ocultar sus finas y generosas proporciones.

Y en último lugar, de figura más modesta, al punto de que si no fuera por el estilo de cabello asimétrico y la ligera elevación en el área de su pecho, a primera vista parecería un chico; Jiro Kyoka hizo su aparición mientras jugaba con sus lóbulos de la oreja.

Todas tenían el rostro avergonzado en diversos grados de intensidad y aunque cada una tenía sus propios pensamientos, sin excepción restregaban su piel en un intento de aliviar la picazón causada por la planta.

Tats se limitó a observarlas con una sonrisa. Para él era un misterio como las tres se habían reunido, no le molestaba que escucharán su conversación, además verlas en ese estado era extrañamente cómico.

La extraña atmósfera era incómoda para las chicas, y para entender la razón porque las tres estaban juntas, había que regresar alrededor del tiempo en que Tats abandonó la base.

Cuando una traviesa y algo siniestra idea pasó por la mente de Kyoka. Y esa era, dar un castigo a Tats que había hecho que sus días en casa sean más agotadores que de costumbre.

Desde aquel día cuando Tats engañó a sus padres de que ella salía con Kaminari. Ellos no han detenido su hostigamiento, insistiendo en cada oportunidad que puedan de que les presente a su novio, y obtenga la aprobación de ellos. Con la insatisfacción acumulandose, ella solo podía presionar los dientes esperando el momento para darle una lección y enseñarle al causante de su desdicha por qué las flores son tan rojas.

Recibir algunos de los impactos de los amplificadores no lo lastimarán demasiado, racionalizó Kyoka; según su batalla con el nomu él es varias veces más fuerte, siempre y cuando ella tenga su venganza, será suficiente.

Por esa razón después de la comida, se dirigió al bosque, pero por más que usó su quirk no fue capaz de encontrarlo, la velocidad a la que Tats se movía era demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo.

Habiendo sido derrotada incluso antes de que su plan comenzara, Kyoka vagó sin sentido en dirección a la base, y fue antes de llegar que encontró a Mina conversando animadamente con la representante de la clase B a mitad del bosque. No fue hasta después de saludarlas que se enteró de que Itsuka Kendo le había pedido ayuda a Mina para que le enseñe algunas técnicas para entrenar su quirk, a raíz del fascinante uso de su quirk que tuvo en la mañana.

Pero la conversación de las tres chicas se detuvo abruptamente cuando Kyoka, con su excepcional sentido auditivo, notó de que Tats se había detenido y ella no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Sin dudar inmediatamente corrió en su dirección.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntaron Mina e Itsuka.

—¡Tengo que enseñarle una lección a alguien!

Intercambiando miradas, como si llegaran a un acuerdo para ayudar a una compañera, ambas tomaron una resolución.

—¡Cuenta con nosotras! ¡Te ayudaremos!

—Chicas...

Kyoka sintió una calidez indescriptible de sus amigas, y sin mas palabras las tres se dirigieron a su objetivo.

Una cosa, guío a la otra, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban escuchando la conversación de Tats con Pixie-Bob y de que aparecerán villanos, ya era demasiado tarde... Y eso fue porque el arbusto en el que se habían ocultado es una planta que al contacto con la piel genera irritación y picazón.

Escuchando una conversación que no les corresponde, escondidas en el peor lugar posible, las chicas sólo podían tragarse su amargura. Adicionalmente Kendo y Mina sintieron un malestar cuando vieron la extraña cercanía de Tats y Pixie-Bob al final de su conversación.

De vuelta al presente, Mina no esperaba que la persona a quien Kyoka quería dar una lección era Tats; de saberlo ella nunca hubiera pensado en ayudarla, Tats es su maestro y ella sería incapaz de conspirar contra él.

Kendo, por otra parte, aunque es partidaria que Tats merece una lección; ella no podía encontrar una excusa válida para hacerlo; Tats es un libertino, egocéntrico, arrogante y extremadamente irritante con ella, sin embargo… Kendo no cree que sea necesario darle una reprimenda, además él la ayudado en varias ocasiones.

Por eso ambas chicas miraban a Kyoka como la causante de sus desgracias, y a pesar que escucharon las noticias de los villanos, además de ver a Shoto y Yaoyorozu bastantes cercanos, junto con la extraña flecha dorada, todas tenían sus propias prioridades y consideraciones.

Notando la mirada de sus amigas. A dónde se fue la cálida amistad, se preguntó Kyoka que suspirando se disponía a hablar...

Pero antes de decir algo, fue interrumpida por Tatsuro.

—No hay necesidad de explicar, de todas formas parece que ya han pagado el precio —declaró mirando las laceraciones rojas en la tersa piel de las chicas— Recuerden que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y no le digan a nadie de los villanos, no es necesario alarmar al resto...

—Y... Mina eso no aplica para ti, como mi discípula es necesario un castigo —agregó Tats sin perder su sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Mina se estremeció, ella sabe que a pesar del carácter lúdico de su maestro, el entrenamiento es extremadamente riguroso, el sudor frío se deslizaba por su rostro ahora rosa pálido, de solo imaginar el castigo que le espera.

Kyoka que no conocía la relación entre ellos, solo pudo disculparse con su amiga en su mente, al final fue atrapada por las circunstancias y no pudo ejecutar su plan.

Kendo, tenía otra cosa en mente, de las palabras de Pixie-Bob que logró escuchar, parecía estar bastante segura de que Tats salió en búsqueda de los villanos que puedan amenazar el campamento, y ella quería confirmarlo directamente, pero después de dudar, decidió que no era el momento, tal vez en otra oportunidad.

Cabizbajas, las tres regresaron a la base con el resto de sus compañeros.

Solo ahora, Tats pudo disfrutar de la verdadera soledad.

Y cuando del conejo sólo quedaban huesos roídos, Tatsuro alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

En la misma dirección, con la misma trayectoria, y hasta donde podía evaluar, sin diferencia alguna; una estrella fugaz se dibujó en el horizonte nocturno, al igual que ayer.

Una sensación ominosa brotó en su pecho, como si una entidad etérea presionara su corazón.

Con la tensión exaltada, Tatsuro alzó la guardia, con su habilidad y sentidos al extremo evaluó la situación; solo un parpadeo le bastó para calmarse y darse cuenta que en todo el bosque no hay nada que puede amenazarlo.

—El único culpable posible, eres tú —murmuró mirando la estrella fugaz.

Tats confía plenamente en su instinto, y su instinto ahora grita que esa roca en el cielo no es normal.

Sin un segundo pensamiento, sus dedos se transformaron en obsidiana tallada de patrones magmáticos y presionadas sobre la tierra extrajo una voraz masa de roca incandescente que con un simple movimiento fue lanzada al aire, interceptando la estrella fugaz a medio camino.

Solo cuando el meteoro fue destruido en pequeñas partículas, la extraña sensación ominosa desapareció por completo.

Contemplando el cielo estrellado, Tats intentaba comprender por qué esa estrella fugaz le generó esa mala premonición, y en todos los recuerdos que tiene sobre los futuros enemigos, no existe alguno que pueda causarle daño.

Poco sabría él de la magnitud de cambios que generaron su existencia y sus propias acciones sobre la línea de tiempo original.

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Aquí Xildar, con 2205 palabras.**

 **Algo tarde pero al menos publicando, próximo episodio 85% acción.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sábado 12/01. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


	34. Capítulo 34: Llega el enemigo

Boku no Hero Academia: Ultraviolento

 **Capítulo 34: Llega el enemigo**

En la misma noche del segundo día de entrenamiento, cuando Tats regresaba a la base después de darse un festín de conejo silvestre, mientras meditaba sobre el origen de la estrella fugaz, otra persona de igual expresión meditabunda pero de preocupación distinta, caminaba no muy lejos de él.

Debe de haber conversado con el pequeño sobrino de Mandalay, recordó Tats, al ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Midoriya.

Antes de que el otro lado lo notara, Tatsuro planeaba tomar otro camino y evitar encontrarse con él.

No es porque el protagonista del mundo original le disgusta; por el contrario, admiraba su espíritu incansable y su increíble voluntad, pero Tats tenía sus propias consideraciones; como un reencarnado que conoce los eventos de este mundo, estar cerca de Midoriya le da una extraña sensación de incongruencia.

La historia de Boku no Hero Academia, que a pesar de los años Tats recuerda claramente, se cuenta a través de las experiencias de Midoriya.

Y para él, encontrarse personalmente con el protagonista de un mundo donde respira y grita que es completamente real y no una versión "live action" de la serie, no puede evitar sentir una serie de emociones que aplastan su corazón y lo llevan a dudar de la existencia del mundo.

Pensando que el algún momento se despertará en un hospital recuperándose de haber caído del edificio, como su yo anterior y que su actual familia, habilidades y experiencia en este mundo no sean más que parte de un sueño, un sueño muy largo…

Por todos los pensamientos que lo agobiaban decidió mantener la suficiente distancia de Midoriya, pero ahora sin saber por qué, vaciló ligeramente, tal vez por querer enfrentar sus opresivos pensamientos, tal vez por capricho o tal vez sin razón alguna, Tatsuro decidió encontrase con él.

—¡Hey Midoriya! ¿Qué haces en el bosque?, ¿También te interesa cazar conejos? —saludó casualmente a pesar de conocer la razón.

—¿Todoroki eres tú?, ¡Lo siento! no te vi!

—¡Tats!, por favor solo llámame Tats. Es agotador tener que repetirlo, ¿no estabas con el resto de la clase?

—Solo salí a llevarle la comida a Kota

—¿Kota? ¿El niño que te golpeó en la entrepierna?

—Sí —respondió con el rostro rígido, para después vacilar— Sabes, a ese chico no le gustan los héroes. ¡No! no le gusta la idea de una sociedad de superhéroes con quirk, y no sé qué decirle para ayudarlo ¿Tats qué le dirías tú?

El menor de los Todoroki lo pensó por un momento,

—Nada, las palabras de un extraño difícilmente pueden mover las ideas tan arraigadas. Pero, tal vez las acciones puedan hacerlo.

Midoriya se quedó pensando, pero al final solo negó con la cabeza, aunque las palabras de Tats le dieron una idea no pudo pensar en una solución real, tal vez más tarde encontraría una forma de ayudar a Kota.

—All Might sabría qué hacer en esta situación.

—Sí, tienes razón —Tats no lo negó— No eres All might, nadie te va a juzgar si no puedes ayudarlo.

—Eso... es... Si, no soy All Might —titubeó algo derrotado.

—Te faltan años de entrenamiento, aun eres débil.

Las duras palabras de Tats, hicieron que inconscientemente el puño de Midoriya se apretara recordando su encuentro con el asesino de héroes: Stain; si no fuera por el hermano del compañero que tiene frente a él, las consecuencias serían demasiado trágicas. A partir de sus experiencias puede sentir que su fuerza y voluntad necesitan crecer si quiere alcanzar sus ideales.

—¡Pero me volveré fuerte! ¡Cumpliré con las expectativas de All Might!

—¿Expectativas? ¿Qué clase de expectativas tendría All Might contigo? —sonrió Tats como si hubiera visto detrás de sus palabras.

Sabiendo que había hablado de más, no quería que muchas personas conocieran su nexo con All might, de lo contrario no sería imposible que alguien pudiera inferir el funcionamiento de su quirk, el All for one.

—Nada, solo es que mi sueño es ser como All Might.

Una sonrisa extraña se dibujó en el rostro de Tatsuro.

—¿De verdad quiere ser tan fuerte como él?

Tragando saliva, Midoriya pensó por un momento que frente a él no estaba su compañero de clase, si no un demonio intrigante, de esos que te cautivan con sus palabras para que les vendas tu alma.

—...— después de una breve vacilación respondió— Si.

—Bien, ¡bien! ¿me creerías si te digo que puedo ayudarte a lograrlo?

Recordando todos los eventos alrededor de Tats, Midoriya no tardó en responder.

—Por tu pelea con el nomu, se que eres fuerte. Pero, ¿qué ganarías con ayudarme?

—Bien dicho, todo tiene un precio. No te haré mi discípulo porque ese espíritu heroico tuyo me enferma, siento que me arrastrarías a cada vez más problemas...

Midoriya se rascó la cabeza, él también sabe que a veces es demasiado entrometido. Anteriormente había escuchado muchos rumores de Tats, y aunque la mayoría se relacionaba con mujeres, el que más le llamó la atención fue que la razón por la que Ashido se había vuelto fuerte fue porque era la discípula de Tats, recibir algo de su guía no sería perjudicial, pensó Midoriya.

—Pero algo de ayuda ocasional estaría bien. Claro, siempre y cuando cumplas una promesa —agregó Tats— En poco más de dos meses, haré una expedición y estoy buscando aliados. Será peligroso, pero también habrá recompensas y si me acompañas, tu fuerza alcanzará un nuevo nivel.

Sin saber que se metia a la boca del lobo, después de sopesar ganancias y pérdidas, Midoriya asintió. Total, para los usuarios de quirk incluso las zonas más inaccesibles del planeta no representan ninguna dificultad, ¿verdad?. Si él pudiera leer los verdaderos pensamientos de Tats y conociera el lugar de la expedición, al menos se hubiera tomado unos días en dar una respuesta. Pero ahora fue simplemente embaucado por las promesas de Tats.

—Está bien, pero siempre y cuando me ayudes a mejorar mi fuerza.

Si había una similitud entre Tats y Midoriya, esa era su profundo deseo de ser cada vez más fuertes, pero esa misma similitud, tenía un abismo de diferencia. Su motivación los llevaba por caminos completamente distintos.

—¡Hecho!.

Tats sonrió con una expresión tan honesta al punto que nadie dudaría de su integridad, sólo aquellas personas que alguna vez hicieron un trato con él, no dudarían en huir tan pronto como vieran esa sonrisa. El gato está en la bolsa, pensó Tats, al menos con Midoriya de apoyo, que tiene el aura del protagonista, puede obtener algo de protección frente a los peligros ocultos en el viaje.

Y en el momento en que se dieron la mano para concluir su acuerdo, Midoriya notó un cambio en el ambiente.

La temperatura a su alrededor se elevó rápidamente, en solo una respiración, como un cambio brusco de fotogramas en la realidad, el fresco y apacible bosque en el que se encontraban se transformó en un pantano de lava burbujeante.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —sobre una de las pocas piedras que aún no se habían derretido, Midoriya se apresuró a preguntar.

—Es el primer entrenamiento de mi parte, aprendé rápido por que es posible que tengas que usarlo pronto.

Sin decir más palabras, Tatsuro como parte de la lava, se hundió en el pantano incandescente.

—Tats, espera ¿qué haces? Al menos dime ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—¡Sobrevivir!

Midoriya tragó saliva, instintivamente tuvo una mala sensación y sin pensarlo más activó **[One For All: Full Cowl]** dando un salto, alejándose de su posición inicial que ahora está completamente destruida y un dragón de lava con un cuerpo de al menos 20 metros, ocupaba su posición anterior, mirándolo como un caimán que acecha a su presa.

Si algunos de los altos mandos de las fuerzas de autodefensa estuvieran frente a la criatura incandescente, rápidamente recordarían que ese es uno de los ataques que empleó el titán Vulcano, para vencer al pulpo colosal en mar abierto. Pero en esa batalla llovieron interminables decenas de miles de dragones desde los cielos infernales.

Y ahora, un simple dragón hizo que el cuerpo de Midoriya se estremeciera en peligro.

Dejando al dragón magmático para que jugara con Midoriya, Tatsuro se limitó a dar unos consejos a medida que Midoriya elude a la criatura y ocasionalmente lanza unos contraataques de puños.

Tats negó con la cabeza, los ataques de Midoriya aunque no carecían de fuerza y poseen una adaptabilidad excepcional, la técnica era escasa, demasiada energía se desperdicia, y el problema principal era tan molesto de ver, que Tats quería ir personalmente al campo que había preparado con su dominio, y darle una lección, pero al final se contuvo y desistió de la idea, de lo contrario solo sería abusar del pobre.

—Si tanto deseas ser una copia de All Might, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Rugió la voz de Tats en todo el campo, e inmediatamente el dragón de magma dejó de atacar.

Midoriya rechino los dientes, sabía a lo que se refería, todos los ataques que él manejaba era una adaptación de los movimientos de All Might que había estudiado. Era algo molesto ser llamado una copia pero consideró necesario emular al héroe símbolo de la paz, si quería aprender a manejar completamente el **[One for All].**

—No malgastes mi tiempo, si solo vas a atacar como un burdo imitador. Ni siquiera conoces la verdadera magnitud de tu fuerza. ¿Acaso los puños son tu única forma de ataque?

Inmediatamente una realización golpeó a Midoriya, recuerdos de sus enfrentamientos anteriores pasaron por su cabeza, ¿Como pude tener un pensamiento tan simple? ¡El one for all no se limita a mis puños!

Notando el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Midoriya, Tats continuó.

—Parece que te has dado cuenta, dime ¿seguiré luchando con el imitador de All Might o con Midoriya Izuku?.

—Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo, yo soy Midoriya Izuku y seré el nuevo símbolo de la paz.

—¡Jajaja!, Ese objetivo será difícil si ni siquiera puedes vencer a mi dragon.

Inmediatamente el dragón que estaba dando vueltas como un perro ocioso retomó su vicioso ataque.

Con su movilidad aumentada varias veces debido al nuevo enfoque de su quirk en sus extremidades inferiores, Midoriya evadió sin problemas al dragón cambiando rápidamente su ubicación entre las rocas que sobresalen de la lava, hasta que en un momento determinado la criatura lo perdió de vista.

Aprovechando el momento, desde el cielo descendió con una fascinante patada que empleando la inercia de su peso y la potencia de su quirk, el ataque descendió en el cráneo de la bestia, dañando su integridad. Convirtiéndolo instantáneamente en un charco de lava que se fundío con el entorno.

Pero antes de que Midoriya pueda sumergirse en la sensación de logro, la voz de Tats resonó en el ambiente.

—Aprendes rápido, pero no seas complaciente. Usar tus piernas es solo un pequeño paso. Todavía tienes que aprender ataques de palma, emplear tus codos y rodillas... En fin, cada parte de tu cuerpo es un arma, incluso un cabezazo tuyo podrá luchar contra tanques al final de mi entrenamiento.

La mente de Midoriya se abrió a un nuevo mundo. En los meses que lleva usando el One for All, no se dio cuenta de la gran flexibilidad en las formas que tiene para atacar.

—Aun tengo mucho que aprender —murmuró Midoriya.

—Eso es obvio. Ahora, preparandote para la siguiente etapa, sabías que a través de los años, la única y verdadera forma de que los protagonistas aumenten su fuerza, ¡Es solo una! ¿Cuál crees que es?.

—¿Eh? ¿protagonistas?

—Eso fue un desliz, ignoralo. Solo responde a mi pregunta...

—Uhmm… El trabajo duro e incansable es lo único que trae verdaderos resultados.

—Respuesta incorrecta. ¡Es la gravedad!

Inmediatamente el cuerpo de Midoriya se sintió varias veces más pesado, su respiración se hizo difícil y para complicar las cosas tres dragones de lava aparecieron frente a él.

—¡Voy a morir!

Viendo como Midoriya luchaba para sobrevivir, Tats asintió con orgullo, con su apoyo en esta vida, Midoriya se volvería más fuerte en el menor tiempo posible. Él había considerado que el joven heredero de All Might sería más útil, si explota su potencial cuanto antes.

El entrenamiento no se detuvo hasta que Midoriya colapsó de agotamiento.

Tats lo llevó de regreso al campamento, y lo entregó al profesor Aizawa, alegando que encontró a Midoriya en el bosque, no se molestó en aclarar las circunstancias; cuando se despierte, es el animado protagonista que tendría que lidiar con las explicaciones restantes.

Después de ser el último en tomar un baño relajante en las fuentes termales, de camino a la habitación compartida con el resto de los chicos de la clase, Fue interceptado por Pixie-bob, que ataviada en una elegante bata y con su rubia cabellera aún húmeda, indicaba que acababa de salir de tomar un baño, habló con Tats invitándolo a seguirla.

Mientras las seguía, Tats tragó saliva cuando vio el generoso y maduro cuerpo de la mujer, sus pupilas se mecían recorriendo el vaivén de las alegres curvas de la heroína, pero antes de dejar que su imaginación vuele, recordó una cosa.

Si es el tipo de invitación que piensa, entonces es posible que esté en un dilema muy serio.

¿Aceptar su invitación o no?, bromeas esa idea ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza. ¿quien en su sano juicio rechazaría cuando la comida está servida? Es un atentado contra sus firmes principios de caballero, si no acepta la invitación de Pixie-Bob. El verdadero dilema que enfrenta no tiene que ver con la moralidad… La verdad es que Tats no trajo ese tipo de protección necesaria para estas ocasiones. Aunque la mujer tal vez tenga un corazón salvaje, él al menos no se arriesgará a que ciertas consecuencias no planeadas lo agobien cuando es solo un joven.

A mitad de camino, Tats tosió levemente para atraer la atención de Pixie Bob.

—¿Hay una tienda de conveniencia o alguna farmacia cercana?.

—Estamos en el medio del bosque. Por supuesto que no hay nada de eso, pero dime lo que necesitas y lo buscaré en el almacén.

Incluso para el desvergonzado Tats, le tomó algo de coraje preguntar.

—Protección, si hay una de algún sabor que te guste, no me negaré a usarlo.

—¿protección? ¿Sabor? Para qué necesitas protección ¡Ah!

Inmediatamente Pixie-bob se giró y a pesar de no poder ver su expresión, Tats noto la pálida piel de la mujer totalmente rubicunda.

El silencio incomodo continuó por un momento, hasta que Pixie-bob suspiró.

—Lamento que mi imagen te haya dado ese tipo de ideas, pero no hagas que la buena impresión que tengo por ti, vuelva a deteriorarse.

Por su tono, Tats supo que había pensado de más, bueno, en todo caso era una conjetura válida pero incorrecta, no hubo demasiada perdida, tal vez solo algo de dignidad, pero al final nada tangible.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, ya estaban presentes el equipo completo de los Pussycats junto con el profesor Aizawa, el profesor Vlad encargado de la clase B, y el director Nezu por videoconferencia.

—¿Pixie-Bob qué pasó?

Preguntó Mandalay al ver el rostro de su amiga tan rojo como un tomate, no sabia que ella podía hacer gestos tan propios de una adolescente, incluso después de cumplir los treinta años.

—¡No pasó nada! —declaró y se sentó sin decir mas palabras.

Conociendo el humor de su amiga, sabía que no serviría de nada indagar más, Mandalay miró a Tats y preguntó.

—Todoroki, Pixie-bob nos contó que percibiste villanos en las cercanías, ¿Es cierto?

¡Tsk! así que fue para esto que me llamaron, por qué jugar con mi joven corazón enviando a una Pixie-Bob con palabras tan ambiguas, pensó Tats. Pero a pesar de su molestia no dejó que el disgusto se mostrará en su expresión, mientras explicaba la situación.

—Si, la verdad es que….

Tats procedió a contar todo lo que sabía, sin guardar nada, ocultar algo no tendría sentido y sería extremadamente perjudicial en esta ocasión específica.

Después de concluir su explicación, los héroes se quedaron sumergidos en contemplación.

Mandalay le agradeció por la información, recomendándole que regrese a su habitación y le deje el resto a ellos que de ahora en adelante lidiaran con este asunto.

Despidiéndose de los presentes, Tats dejó la sala. Pero mientras aún permanecía en el pasillo, su entrenada audición escuchó la voz del profesor Aizawa.

—Efectivamente, sus palabras no difieren con lo informado por Aoyama, es verdad que los villanos planean atacar, solo me pregunto cuál será su objetivo.

Tats frunció el ceño, algo no parece estar del todo bien. No recuerdo que Aoyama informara a los profesores de la situación en la serie original, le dio un breve pensamiento a la idea, pero al final nego. Pase lo que pase, tendrá que lidiar con lo previsto o imprevisto en el momento oportuno, especular ahora, es solo un desgaste innecesario.

Después de volver a la habitación compartida con sus compañeros, se quedó jugando cartas hasta altas horas de la noche, ni siquiera Kaminari pudo competir con las habilidades y trucos sucios de Tats en el póquer.

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento de fortalecimiento de Quirks continuó sin problemas.

Si había algo diferente fue solo que en las expresiones de los Pussycat y los profesores se notaba algo de tensión.

En algún momento del día, cuando nadie los veía, Pixie-bob conversó con Tats asegurándole de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el entrenamiento continuará normal y en caso de que algo suceda priorizarán la evacuación de los estudiantes.

A pesar de no ser afectado directamente si hay o no evacuación, Tats se sintió agradecido de la buena voluntad de la mujer, que aunque posee un carácter fuerte y algo ingobernable, tiene un corazón suave y gentil.

En el transcurso del dia, Tats pudo sentir leves vibraciones de la tierra tan suaves que solo personas con los sentidos más precisos podrían detectarlos.

Vagamente empezó a inferir cuál sería el plan de evacuación qué Pixie-Bob describió.

Suavemente el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y a merced de la estela nocturna, llegó la hora del último evento del día.

—¡Prueba de coraje! —gritó una animada Mina Ashido.

—La clase B será la primera en encargarse de asustar y la clase A tendrá parejas que saldrán cada tres minutos... —explicó Ragdoll.

Un detalle que difirió de los conocimientos de Tats fue que los desaprobados no fueron llevados a clases especiales como en la serie original, a partir de ahora las cosas solo cambiarán más y más, pensó Tats.

Mientras la explicación de la prueba continuaba, Tats no sintió la sombra de ningún villano en todo el bosque, como si ni siquiera planeaban atacar.

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo...

Tats empezó a pensar que su influencia en este mundo ha afectado incluso el tiempo de ataque de los villanos. Pero, para su sorpresa, incluso antes de que la prueba comenzara, su pupila se contrajo cuando fue el primero en contemplar una figura que emergió del bosque.

Con pasos seguros y confiados se acercaba al grupo de héroes, profesores y alumnos.

Con cada paso que daba, una avasalladora presión aplastó los corazones de todos.

Liberando un brutal aura, capaz de destrozar almas.

Grandes gotas de sudor del tamaño de frijoles, se deslizaban por las mejillas de los más jóvenes, los héroes respiraban agitadamente y sin excepción, todos sintieron que contra su voluntad su sangre quería correr de reversa.

De camisa blanca, elegante traje oscuro, usando una máscara tan negra como el mismo abismo y un extraño soporte en el cuello, Tats fue el primero en reconocer la identidad de la persona.

—¡All For One!

—Es agradable saber que aun soy conocido por las jóvenes generaciones

Inmediatamente después el piso se estremeció.

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **Les saluda Xildar, con 3352 palabras.**

 **Lamento la semana de retraso, mi tiempo libre fue escaso. Ahora las diferencias con la línea de tiempo original serán notables, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Esten atentos: ¡MAÑANA PUBLICO NUEVA SERIE ORIGINAL!**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sábado 26/01. Actualizaciones en Twitter: bnha_u**


End file.
